Sloppy Seconds
by Cutie Pie Hentai
Summary: Reincarnation. Number two. Sloppy seconds. Kagome knows where she stands in Inuyasha's eyes. Right? As the quest for shard nears the end, will she fulfill her destiny and leave of the Fuedal era forever...or will Inuyasha give her a reason to stay?
1. Where's The Beef?

The fight was more heated than usual, simmering, threatening to boil over...

Surely, it had begun simply, and stupidly, enough, about what to make for breakfast; Kagome made the mistake of making chicken flavored Ramen. Inuyasha made the mistake of voicing the opinion that he would have preferred beef flavored instead. It went downhill from there. And, in all actuality, it was merely a catalyst for the tension that Sango and Miroku had felt palpably hanging over the group for the last three days of useless shard hunting. The group was finally entering Kaede's village and things had reached a breaking point.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome were red in the face, fists balled at their sides, teeth clenched. For all of her mortality, Kagome did do a fine impression of a pissed off hanyou- growl, snarl, and all.

"And another thing, _Princess!_" Inuyasha spat, "You think you know oh soooooo much , huh? Well, you don't, your _HIGHness_. _You_ don't know a Kami damn thing about _me_ or _anything_ else for that matter. If it wasn't for your stupidity, _we_ wouldn't be in this situation in the first place!" _'Good ol' tried and true' _Inuyasha thought with a smirk as he stomped into the hut, _'At least now she'll be mad enough to stay home for the next few days so I can control myself around her....Kami! Her oh so delicious smell...Doesn't she realize she's in heat?!?' _

The air in front of the hut hung heavy as Sango and Miroku contemplated the safest course for a hasty retreat. The forest nearby fell deadly silent and the air seemed to crackle with energy. Inside, Inuyasha slumped against the wall and clenched his jaw for the inevitable.

"Ohhhh!" Kagome huffed, throwing her hands in the air, an evil glint in her eye. Through gritted teeth she whispered, "Inuyasha, Osuwari."

"OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!"

Inuyasha slammed into the wooden floor as Kagome entered the hut, glaring at him.

"Oi 'itch," he mumbled as he tried to free himself from the subduing spell, "Am it 'ench!"

Kagome squatted down beside Inuyasha, running her fingers though his silky silver hair, then reached up to caress the soft triangles on top of his head. Inuyasha swallowed audibly, trying to force down the contented sigh and growl that was trying to escape, as he shifted uncomfortable over the heat rising in his loins.

She smiled a sly smile and leaned over further, his brain becoming fuzzy as her warm breath touched his ears, "Inuyasha?" she whispered in a sultry voice, her words coming out in puffs. She was so near now, bent forward to lean to his ear, he had a nice view of cleavage down her shirt. And if he had thought she smelled nice before, whew, being this close was damn near intoxicating.

Taking a deep breath of jasmine, honey, and essence of Kagome, he cocked an eyebrow through half closed, lust filled eyes, "Hmmm?"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered again, almost, almost inaudibly, "ooossuwaarriii..."

Inuysha slammed further in to the crater he had begun to create, his swollen member now painfully crushed beneath him.

Kagome looked triumphantly over him as she began to walk back out of the hut. As the spell wore off and Inuyasha could stand again, he dusted off his clothes and popped his neck and mumbled.

Kagome froze in her tracks. Surely, surely she had heard him wrong. Even Kaede who had been silently looking on, grinding herbs, stopped and raised a disbelieving brow.

Kagome turned on her heel slowly, her head hung low, her hair hiding her expression from view, "What did you say, Inuysha?" she asked flatly.

"Nothin'" he snapped back.

"No, really, what did you say?"

"I said it was nothing' wench."

"It was important enough the first time you said it to expel the air from your lungs to form the words...so, what did you say? Or do I need to say a few more S-I-T s to convince you?" Kagome was still talking with a chilling flatness to her voice.

Inuyasha huffed and mumbled again, "I said, atleastkikyoneverabusedherpowers."

"That's what I thought I heard come out of your lips. 'At least Kikyo never abused her powers,' right?" Kagome's voice rose a quivering octave, "That is what you said, right? _RIGHT_?"

Inuyasha just stared straight ahead at the suddenly-very-interesting knot in the floor. His stomach knotted, reminding himself of the skipped breakfast fiasco this morning, _'Isn't a man supposed to get a last meal before their execution?' _

Kaede interrupted the pair with a soft laugh, "If only ye knew how wrong ye are, Inuyasha."

Both pairs of eyes snapped to the old woman.

"What do mean by that hag?"

"I love my dear sister and all, Inuyasha, but really, ye must stop placing her on so high a pedastal. It is unfounded idolatry. Who do ye think _made_ that necklace? Why do ye think it was _Kagome _who could use it? Really, Inuyasha," Kaede chuckled softly again, turning back to her work. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the old woman, then looked through his bangs to see Kagome trembling. _'Oh, shit, here come the waterworks!'_

But the tears never came. Kagome still stood near the door, head down, her chest rising and falling with her labored breath.

Kaede could feel the change in Kagome and looked up hesitantly _'Oh Kami, what have I done? I only wanted to make him see her, see both of them for what they really are. Like the dark and the light. What have I done?'_

"Kagome...." he began.

"Shut up."

"Kagome...."

"I said, shut up," she snapped. Something in her voice, in her eyes as she looked up from under her hair, or in the way her body had stiffened, silenced Inuyasha.

"GODDAMMITMOTHERFUCKERSONOFABITCH!!!" Kagome screamed to the ceiling. The yells prompted Sango and Miroku, who came to aid in warding off whatever unseen forces had entered the hut. They saw no youkai, no spirits, no witches, no undead mikos. But they gaped at Kagome before them. She appeared feral and beastial, untamed. Her hair fell wildly in her face and a bright fire burned in her eyes. Deeper than that fire, Inuyasha could see the sorrow...his Kagome had sworn to make a sailor blush, cried it the seven hells and yet she looked so haunting, so pure. But he could see the anguish,. _'Oh, how can I stop her pain? How can I make her smile again? This day has gone wrong, so wrong!'_ His heart sped up as he took one tentative step towards her, arm outstretched.

Kagome started laughing. Softly at first, almost a chuckle, then more and more menacingly.

Inuyasha gasped like a fish, now truly frightened. _'Something is wrong about this. Very, very wrong. Kagome doesn't laugh like that. About something like that.' _

Kagome suddenly stopped laughing. Softly she whispered, "I understand now."

"Um, understand what Kagome?"

"That's why you can't love me isn't it?"

Inuyasha stammered, "Nani? Nani? What do you mean?"

"I'm just second best, number two, sloppy seconds ...At everything. Why would you settle for seconds, when you had the real thing?"

Kagome walked slowly over to Inuyasha, a lone tear finding its way down her cheek. When she reached him, she cupped his face in one hand.

"No matter what I do, it's never enough is it? My soul, hers first. My face, hers first."

With her empty hand, Kagome reached to the small bottle on a chain around her neck where the Shikon shards lay.

"The jewel, hers first." She tugged, snapping the necklace free. She drew her hand away from Inuyasha's cheek and thrust the shards into his hand. Gently she reached her hand under his haori and settled a feather light caress over his heart. Inuyasha shivered.

"Your heart, hers first."

She reached up to pull a stray whisp of hair out of his face and gently stroked one ear.

"Your dreams, hers first."

Gently she reached on tip toe and traced a searing kiss on his lips.

"Your lips, hers first."

She rocked her hips against and could feel his arousal against her. Sango and Miroku, turned away, embarrassed by their friend's forwardness.

"Your desire, hers first." Inuyasha blinked, clearing his mind, as his youkai screamed for him to take her, to make her understand.

"Stop this!" Inuyasha shouted, grabbing her wrists. "You're wrong!"

Kagome lightly chuckled again, "No, I've been wrong before...thinking that maybe..."

"Maybe what?"

"It doesn't matter now." she sighed softly. He dropped her hands, ears flat against his head.

Slowly she reached up to Inuyasha's binding rosary and tangled her fingers in them. She tugged and with a sharp snap, the rosary was broken, the spell undone. The beads flew, the silence of the room making each fang and bead sound like a boulder as it hit the floor of the hut

"Hers first," She said so softly Inuyasha almost didn't hear it.

With that, Kagome rushed to the door, nearly knocking over Miroku. She pushed her way through the tayjii and houshi before they could recover from their shock at her outburst and rushed out into the village, never looking back, pumping her legs to carry her to the well.

Inuyasha rushed to the door but was thrown back against the wall.

"KAGOME! NO! STOP!" He shouted as he pounded the invisible barrier at the entryway. Sango and Miroku tried to advance as well, but were also thrown back.

Shaking her head to clear it, Sango gasped, "What...what happened? How did she do that?"

Miroku hesitantly pulled himself to his feet and began brushing off his robes, then blanched, reaching into his sleeve, finding it empty. "She took my ofuda!"

"NANI?!?"

"When she ran into me she must have grabbed my ofuda and sealed the hut."

Inuyasha lunged at him, grabbing him by the collar of his robes, slamming him into the wall. "Well, how the FUCK to we get out of here. I...we have to get her, make her understand..."

Miroku shook his head, "You heard her. She does understand. At least she understands what you've been trying to make her see all these years. Right?"

"FUCK YOU Houshi!" Inuyasha growled, slamming Miroku against the wall again.

"Inuyasha, If you want to get out of here, you may want to leave my head attached to my shoulders."

Reluctantly, Inuyasha released his hold on the monk's robes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Miroku sighed, "No use being sorry right this minute. First we have to get out of here. She is more powerful than she knows and it may take much of my strength as well as much time to reverse the binding."

"We don't HAVE time... I have to make sure she's ok. I have to protect her..."Inuyasha trailed off, feeling weak and useless, feeling worse than all of his human nights combined. He opened his palm to find the jewel shards.

'_But how do I protect her from what she feels? How do I protect her from me?'_


	2. Apples and Oranges

Kagome ran despite the stitches in her sides and the sharp cramps beginning to knot in her calves. She ran as if the hounds of Hell were after her. And if those ofuda didn't work, she knew he very well could be. When she finally reached the lip of the well, she stopped, doubled over, clutching her sides and gasping for air. The clearing was silent and calm. Stretching her miko senses, she could detect no demon, or hanyou, presence, and fell to her knees in exhaustion. The lack of oxygen caused her stomach to knot and she fell on all fours, dry heaving a few times before breathing deeply to calm her frayed nerves. She felt ill. Well, sick was more the word for it. Sick of all of it.

Kagome sighed, feeling the fire in her lungs subside, only to move to heat her eyes. She swatted at the offending tears beginning to form.

__

'Darn him!' she thought, angrily yanking and tearing the grass_, 'I tried to be nice this morning. I tried to be civil. I know he doesn't love me, but would it kill him to be decent? Kikyo already has his heart, he's promised her his life, can't he at least have friends? Can't he at least let me care about him, even if he doesn't return the feelings? I've never hurt him, he can't be such a baka to think I ever would! So why does he like to hurt me. Better yet, why do I let him?'_

Kagome pounded the earth half-heartedly once, forced back a sob, and threw herself into the well.

After nearly half a day of exertion, Miroku slumped and fell into an exhausted sleep, the binding spell Kagome had placed finally broken. Sango carefully knelt beside him, moving a stray hair away from his furrowed brow before she turned to look at Inuyasha.

The scowling boy had barely grumbled a "Keh" since Kagome had left, only mumbling through the story of their argument when the demon exterminator and the monk had insisted he tell them what happened. After that, he resolutely built an emotional wall around himself, even ignoring Shippo's whines and attempts to incite him.

Now that he was free to leave, Inuyasha pulled himself from the floor and with slumped shoulders and flattened ears, made his way to the Goshinbuko. Kagome's scent still lingered, heading in the direction of the well, but Inuyasha could tell she hadn't stayed long after fleeing. He could feel the angry glares of his friends on his back and hung his head low. No longer bouncing or gliding through the village, he dragged his feet, barely managing the emotional strength to lift his legs. He heard Sango sigh and follow behind him, but he ignored her. He knew she was either going to take his head off or try to console him. He wasn't in the mood to argue and he didn't deserve her sympathy.

Sango didn't press but followed along silently. Lacking even the drive to launch himself onto his favorite branch, he brought his forehead to rest on the bare spot on the tree, his hand spayed on the hole made by Kikyo's arrow so many years before. He didn't turn to face Sango, he knew she was still there, and he couldn't bring himself to see the shame, anger, or disappointment in her eyes. When it finally became apparent that she wasn't going to leave so easily, he sighed.

"It wasn't like what she was thinking, you know," he said softly.

Sango didn't answer.

"I mean, I didn't mean it about the powers thing. And…and…do you think we can find all the beads to the rosary?"

Sango grunted, "Don't you think that will remind her more?"

"Well, I had an idea about that, but I don't know if it'll work. Any ways, it's…it's my link to her."

Silence.

"DAMN IT, Sango! Say something. Yell at me! Tell me what a BAKA I am! Tell me to run after her and apologize! Hit me upside the head with your boomerang! Send Kirara after me! Something! Don't just stand there looking at me! I can feel you you know. I can smell your disgust. So do something. Hurt me for hurting her…"

Sango sighed and turned back to the village, calling back softly over her shoulder, "Inuyasha, I don't have her fiery temper. Nor do I have her patience. I can't tell you what to do, what to think, or what to feel. I can't tell you what choices to make…I just hope you'll figure it out on your own before choices get made for you…"

Inuyasha sighed again, banging his head repeatedly against the ancient tree. Physical pain to take away the emptiness in his gut. "Baka, baka, baka," he muttered.

He knew Sango was right. But hell, there wasn't even a choice to make. He had made it a long time ago.

__

'It's been what? Three, going on four years, since she unsealed me from this tree. And it's been almost as long since I'd made up my mind. But I can't tell her yet. Not until this is over. I won't risk someone using her against me before we finish this! It won't be long now, then it'll be okay.'

'Will it? Will it be okay?' a voice in his head taunted him. _'Maybe you went too far this time. Maybe you pushed her a little too hard this time…'_

'NO! I won't lose her. Not after everything. ..'

'How do you know she isn't already gone?'

"She said she'd always be by my side, for as long as I let her," he whispered aloud.

__

'We'll defeat Naraku, give Kikyo peace, complete the jewel and set the souls free and then I'll ask her…'

'ASK HER? Ask her what? To spend the rest of her life miserable, insulted and low while comparing herself to your dead love? And coming up short…'

'SHUT UP! She doesn't some up short! Far from it! Damn it…there is no comparison! She's Kagome! She is smiles and sighs and tears and jasmine and Ramen…she is trust and light and love…'

She saw his hanyou form and loved him in spite of it. She put up with his taunts and teasing, his moodiness and temper. She even took his demon side on. That was one hell of a bitch.

HIS bitch.

__

'And you've given her oh so many reasons to believe that you see her like that, right?' the voice mocked.

Inuyasha growled at the nagging voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Miroku. The sun had dipped low in the sky, throwing crimson shadows across the ground as he sank slowly to the soft earth. That voice was partially right, he'd never given Kagome any reason to believe that he saw her as anything but his shard detector and the person who stood between him and Kikyo. Except that kiss at Kaguya's castle…

But Inuyasha knew that if they could just defeat Naraku and complete the jewel, he'd spend the rest of his life making it up to her, convincing her.

He wasn't as dense as everyone believed. Oh, he played the part well enough. But he saw the way she looked at him when she thought he wouldn't notice. He saw the blush on her cheeks when he caught her gazing at him. He felt how her heart tatooed in her chest and her scent spiked when his hands grazed her thighs as she rode on his back. He heard his name on her lips when she slept, a sweet smile on her face. He knew she loved him. He knew she trusted him. And felt like he was the luckiest man in the world to have found her. Well, maybe she had found him, but still…He felt all that and more.

Granted, it had taken a while to admit, even to himself, but the peace when she smiled and the way her scent washed over him wouldn't be denied.

She had complained that Kikyo had everything first, that she was always second in line. There were so many firsts he wanted to share with her, but he had to push her away, until the time was right. He had to deny what he longed to scream to the world, until he was sure it was safe for her to know. A little piece of him died each time he heard her sigh, knowing that she was longing for the same thing as he was. But he had to protect her. He couldn't hope for a future with her if she didn't live to see it. And _he_ couldn't live without her.

That hope was what drove him. That hope was what hardened his resolve to finish the jewel, to defeat Naraku, to avenge Kikyo, to fulfill his obligation of revenge for his friends,. That hope was what made him scream every time she wanted to go home for a 'test,' yell every time she had to go to 'skool.' Everytime she left, it was that much longer until the journey was done. That much longer until the sighs of longing, from her lips and his, could be fulfilled.

Inuyasha pulled his legs to his chest and fell into a fitful slumber in the roots of the sacred tree.


	3. Naughty Naughty

Inuyasha woke with a jolt not long after he had nodded off. The moon had risen and he decided he couldn't wait any longer.

As soon as the barrier spell had been removed from the hut, he had wanted to jump through the well and try to make amends with Kagome. Scratch that, as soon as the barrier spell had been removed from the hut, he had wanted to jump through the well and at least see Kagome- she wouldn't need to know he was there. Nope, still not right. As soon as the barrier spell had been removed from the hut, he had wanted to jump through the well and make sure it was still open to him.

Instead he had resigned himself to waiting. _'I trust her, she said she's always come back. I trust her, she said she's always come back. I trust her, she said she's always come back.' _became the mantra in his head. Deep down he was scared shitless that she had sealed the well, never to return. The dream he'd just woken from hadn't assuaged his fears any.

__

All around was black nothingness. No sound. No scent. No trees. No wind. No moon. No starts. No Kagome. He walked on and on for an eternity, never encountering anything tangible. He felt empty and hollow and realized that this was what his life was without her in his world.

He had howled her name and woken up shaking, drenched in sweat.

In the blink of an eye, Inuyasha closed the distance between the Goshinbuko and the well, touching down only once. Taking a lungful of her lingering scent, he jumped in the well and felt the gentle tug of time.

In the Modern Era, Inuyasha jumped out of the well house and moved in the shadows. A quick sniff informed that the occupants were each safely ensconced in their beds.

With a relieved smirk, Inuyasha noted that Kagome's window was slightly ajar _'She may be beyond pissed but she didn't shut me out.' _He smiled, then sighed and flattened his ears when he remembered his earlier self doubt of her loyalty.

The inu-hanyou wanted nothing more than to leap through said window, settle himself on the floor near her bed and watch her sleep. Remembering a time when Kagome had explained the 'rule of some guy name Mur-fee,' he thought better of it, knowing that as soon as his did, the Fates would turn against him and Kagome would wake, either sensing his presence or choosing that moment to yearn for a midnight snack. He would be sat so far into the earth, Kikyo would have to pull him _up _to Hell. He winced at the thought Then he'd be stuck having to either talk to her or kiss her. Neither option was not what needed to happen right now. _'Although, kissing her would make any number of sits worth it…'_

Instead, said ruffian shook his head to himself and settled on the roof over her room, relaxing in the sound of her even breathing and the way her scent traveled to him through the open window. He growled low when he caught the stale scent of tears and realized that she must have cried herself to sleep. A little less content, Inuyasha leaned back onto the cool tiles of the roof and closed his eyes again, imaging being there in her room, in her bed, in her arms.

When Kagome had arrived back in her time earlier that day, she had launched herself out of the well, up the stairs and onto her bed where she had sobbed until exhaustion overtook her. Her mother had peeked in on her at dinner time, but hadn't had the heart to wake her.

Now, Kagome opened her eyes and stared at the luminescent plastic stars on her ceiling. It seemed her body had had enough of sleep and no amount of cajoling would convince her body to cooperate with the good ideas, i.e, sleep, that she had. Instead, she tossed and turned, unable to get comfortable.

She knew he was there. She could feel his presence above with her miko senses. She snickered, _'I could probably be blindfolded, bound and gagged without a bit of mystical power and I'd still know when he was nearby…hmmm, blindfolded, bound and gagged….I'll have to remember that one…..'_

With a sigh she sat up and pushed her comforter off of her legs. She was still trying to hold onto her earlier anger, still trying to be fuming, but as always, just having him near calmed her and made her feel better.

__

'I wonder why he didn't come in?' she snorted, _'Actually, I wonder why he came at all…though if he's here he can't be sneaking off to Kikyo,' _she thought happily.

She replayed the previous morning's events in her head and hissed under her breath, "Kuso!"

__

'I took off the rosary! What if he's here to make sure I can't leave before he drags me back tomorrow?' She pouted and tried to blink back the tears before they could form. _'Now I'll probably never get to go home. Except when we run out of Ramen.'_

Above, Inuyasha growled at the smell of her fresh tears. _'Damn it wench! You're supposed to be sleeping to get some strength in that weak human body of yours, not sulking.' _He crossed his arms and placed his hands in the haori's sleeves, scowling.

Kagome stood and grabbed a soft, oversized shirt, changing out of her uniform as she crossed the room to her window. The day had been unbearably warm and the clouds now hanging in the sky hid the moon, heralding the coming wet season. It was muggy but Kagome couldn't help but look forward to the cleansing rain to come. She loved how beautiful and clean the city looked after a storm. _'Though not as beautiful as the Sengoku Jidai.'_

Away mere hours and she missed it already. Her home away from home. Or was it the other way around? She wasn't sure any more. Pushing her arms into the sleeves, Kagome looked out at the Goshinbuko. A slight breeze picked up, rustling the leaves of the God Tree, like the whisper of an endearment from a lover's lips.

The breeze played over her, raising goose bumps on her arms, feeling like a caress on her exposed flesh. Instead of chilling her, the breeze raised her temperature a notch.

It had been happening more and more frequently. The suddenly surge in her veins, the heat coursing through her body. When it had first began, Kagome had been to see Kaede, hoping the wise old miko would have an explanation for the recent bizarre changes Kagome had been feeling. Kaede did have an answer, but Kagome wasn't too comfortable hearing it.

__

"Child, ye miko powers have been dormant for many years now. Ye are awakening. But as ye have not been growing with them, they are surging, creating a tension in your body. Normally a priestess becomes aware of her powers at a very early age and is able to learn to channel the build up of excess energy from time to time. Ye will need to find a way to outlet the excess energy when the tension becomes great. When ye are in battle, firing your arrows dispels some of the energy. Heavy exertion and purifying does as well. Some great mikos are even able to channel their energy into healing and into the land. I recommend ye experiment, carefully, with ways to channel your powers. And then of course, ye may also find your own release."

"Find my own release? What do you mean Kaede-baba?"

Kaede chuckled, "Dear, surely in your time ye are not naïve to the ways of release of personal tension?"

"B..b..but, you don't mean masturbation _do you?" Kagome blushed furiously to her roots._

"Hmmm, I am not sure of the word ye use, but it is to bring oneself the pleasure ye would receive by being in the company of a man. Such is the life of a miko that few take a husband. Other, eh, forms of release are required that one may keep a level head. And as well, to not depend upon a man for pleasure allows a miko to resist temptation more easily. Aye, it is the strongest and most effective way to release the energy that is building within. Take heed child, if you allow the excess energy to grow too great it may well consume ye. Ye powers are the strongest I've yet to encounter, untapped and untrained though they may be."

And so had begun the self exploration of an innocent miko.

Kagome blushed as she remembered the first time she'd dared try touching herself. She had waited until she returned from the Feudal era, waited until the house was empty and had begun to gently caressing her own body, finding a hunger she hadn't even known she had. Needless to say, she found that indeed, it was an effective, albeit addicting, way to release pent up energy. In fact, she was almost ashamed to admit it, but she was becoming rather adept. She could "release energy" in under two minutes flat. Or she could prolong it, lasting hours when she chose. And since it _was_ so very _important _to her development as a miko, she had made sure to have the proper "equipment," toys and what not, to ensure success in her training.

__

'Of course,' she convinced herself, _'It is important that I learn to control and develop my powers and that's what I'm doing…then again, I'll doubt the fact that I fantasize about Inuyasha at the same time has anything to do with my eagerness to learn how to harness my powers. Yeah, right.'_

Another gust broke her from her reverie, tingling her over heated body. She could tell her energy was building again and she knew it was time. After all, it had been almost _two whole days _since she had done it last time. Two whole days! She was able to hold out longer than before…

Kagome shivered and crawled back under her comforter. _'I may as well while I have a chance. Who knows when Inuyasha will let me come back and I don't have much opportunity over there.'_

Kagome sank back against her pillow and started to caress her skin, slipping her hands under the shirt.

Above her, Inuyasha began to drool at the change in her scent. _'What the hell? I know she's by her self, but that's definitely a mating scent. And damn, with her in heat too…'_ He groaned as a fire began to pool in his abdomen.

Kagome remembered Inuyasha was nearby and she really didn't to have to explain should he decide to attack if he heard the soft hum of her vibrator, so she decided that she would work ala cart.

She closed her eyes and pictured him above her. Not on her roof, but hovering over her, his silver mane blanketing them, falling across her as he rolled her pink nipples in his under his thumb, slowly, agonizingly, working his was lower. In her mind, his hair trailed across her chest, as he moved lower, the silky strands sending shivers down her spine. His lean arms caged her, held him over her as he kissed and nipped every bit of her chest, stomach and hips, leaving no inch ignored. When he reached the apex of her legs, he softly flicked her nub with his tongue, sending flashes to burst behind her eyes. With two fingers, Kagome stroked herself gently, building the heat to a fevered pitch. She slid her fingers back and forth with her jewel between them, savoring the sweet ache that was building. She pictured him at her entrance now, devouring her, grazing his fangs on her swollen lips. Looking up from her thighs with his honey colored eyes glazed from desire, he dipped his tongue in to sample her essence. Kagome felt her thighs wet and thrust two fingers into her womanhood, sparking delicious chills up and down her spine. With her other hand, she continued to tug and roll her nipples. She moaned with the heady feel of it, the pressure and tension coiling.

"Inu…yasha," she moaned.

Inuyasha was reeling over head, nearly drunk on the scent . When he heard his name from her lips he felt like a bucket of water had been thrown on him. _'She knows I'm here?' _He heard her moan again and made a sudden realization.

__

'My fuckin' bitch is touching herself!' He smirked, then softly chuckled. _'And she's thinking about me while she does it. Naughty, naughty bitch.'_

Inuyasha leaned back against the roof and slipped his own hand under his hakama, grasping his already painfully throbbing member. He heard her thrashing on the bed below him and tugged on his erection. Her moans and mews were clear to him, only making him harder, and he tugged at a feverish pace.

Inside, Kagome was lost as well, driving her fingers in faster and faster, pumping deeper, her palm creating friction on her nub as her hips bucked into her hand. Suddenly the world seemed to stop and then shatter as every muscle in her body clenched and her core convulsed, her eyes forced shut she gasped soundlessly, toes curled and body rigid, until the final wave had crested over her.

When Inuyasha heard her release, he was near his own. Now on his knees, imagining the way her face skewed in rapture at that moment was enough to push him over the edge and his own body went taunt as the head of his staff pulsed and spewed his seed. Grunting with each contraction of his member, he fell forward on all fours and paused, waiting for his muscles to relax before he could move again.

Eventually their breathing evened out and their muscles relaxed, both lay back, exhausted and content. Inuyasha heard Kagome's breathing again even out and slipped his arms behind his head as he leaned back and closed his own eyes, a fangy grin on his face. _'My naughty, naughty, naughty bitch.'_


	4. First For Kagome

Kagome squinted at the light pouring through her window and groaned. _'Ugh! A day to finally sleep in, no school, and the darn sun had to go ruin it!'_

She pulled the covers over her head, trying in vain to block out the offending rays, but the day had dawn too brightly and the birds chirped a little too merrily to be ignored. Grumbling and bleary eyed, Kagome kicked off her comforter in frustration, stretched, and padded to the bathroom. Turning on the water in the shower to prep for her bath, Kagome shucked her pajamas and turned a critical eye to her figure in the mirror.

In the three years that she had been traveling through the well, she had somehow lost the childish look of her features. Not to say that she didn't look youthful, or innocent, but now she noticed that much of her body was now toned and lean, while her hips and breasts were more full and rounded than she remembered. She happily noted that now she practically glowed, appearing more relaxed and rested than she had in ages.

It had been two weeks since she had left the Feudal Era. She missed Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede, even Myoga, but she figured they could all use the rest from traveling for a while. She had gone to school everyday, spent every evening with her friends and family, and waited up every night until she felt Inuyasha's presence. They had yet to speak to each other, or even see each other for that matter, but every night, cloaked by the stars, Kagome would feel Inuyasha arrive. Until he got there, she would toss and turn, but once he had settled on her roof, she slept like a baby, relaxing in his aura. By morning he would be gone, an illusive dream, but it made Kagome look forward to bedtime nonetheless, reveling in the idea that he might just want to be near her, too. She hadn't confronted him on any of his nocturnal visits for fear that it would break the fragile bond that was forming. _'I wonder if he realizes I can tell when he's here?'_

He also had yet to insist she return with him. This was the longest she had stayed home since she had fallen through the well but it was noticed most by her family that he hadn't been gracing them with his puppy ears or bad table manners for so long. Never before had he stayed away longer than three days, and that was after their most hurtful fights. Kagome had told her family that it was becoming more and more difficult to find shards now and that most likely her trips would be ending soon. At that her mother at looked at her a little funny, but Kagome hadn't noticed. It wasn't too far from the truth. Kagome just neglected to mention that soon her dog-eared demon friend would be going to Hell with a clay pot and they had a big life threatening battle to worry about. Kagome could feel that very soon would come the time for the final confrontation with Naraku.

After a quick shower, Kagome threw on a pair of jeans and a tank top, pulled her hair into a loose pony tail and hopped down the stairs to grab breakfast. She walked into the empty kitchen, humming a peppy little ditty, mentally noting that her mom and Sota had already left for the library and Gramps was probably somewhere around the shrine.

She helped herself to a leftover rice ball from the fridge and chewed thoughtfully, leaning over the sink and daydreaming out the window.

So wrapped up was she in her thoughts, that she didn't hear the door to her bedroom click open, nor did she notice the hanyou who slipped down the stairs to stand behind her. She didn't notice until he snaked his arms around her waist, spinning her towards him. Kagome jumped but was so caught off guard she didn't have a chance to respond when he reached behind her back, grabbed her thighs, hoisted her up to his waist and wrapped her legs around himself. He carried her, not speaking, into the living room, and roughly braced her back against a wall, growling deep in his throat, locking her eyes with his. She locked her arms around his neck and instinctively tightened her legs to keep from slipping from his waist, causing Inuyasha to hiss through his teeth when her heat shifted over his. Her voice caught in her throat when she tried to swallow, feeling his hardness, even through her denim and his fire rat.

He rocked his hips into her once and she involuntarily shivered and leaned her forehead against his chest as she tried, unsuccessfully, to steady her haggard breath. She tried to lick her lips and suddenly found her tongue had no moisture. Her legs still around his waist, Inuyasha caught her wrists and pinned them over her head with one hand., using his other to keep her from slipping.

Neither moved for a moment, both panting, trying to regain some control over their bodies. Kagome felt like she was on fire, aching, unable to form coherent thoughts, and acutely aware of his throbbing erection against her core. Still holding her hands, Inuyasha leaned down and captured her lips forcefully.

The fire in Kagome's stomach spread and she rocked her hips against him in an effort to relieve some of the ache that had settled in her. Inuyasha moaned against her mouth and nibbled her bottom lip. He bucked his hips against her, causing her to gasp, giving him the opportunity to sneak his tongue in, teasing hers until she responded just as hungrily. The two deepened the kiss, then slowed, each savoring the taste of the other. Kagome sighed into him as he slowly pulled away and released her wrists, leaning his forehead against hers.

"You taste even sweeter than I imagined you would," he said with a smirk.

Kagome was still reeling, unable to even tell which way was up. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she couldn't seem to catch her breath. She absently wondered what had happened to the bones in her legs because she was quite certain that her legs would no longer be capable of supporting her weight. Slowly, she opened her eyes, to look at Inuyasha panting, his mouth open, and his eyes closed.

"You were wrong." He finally whispered.

Kagome tried to respond but still couldn't find her voice. She cleared her throat, "Wha…what do you mean?" she finally managed.

Inuyasha moved to nuzzle her neck and whispered, his voice husky in her ear, shivers running down her spine from his breath, "You still don't know what you do to me, do you? _You _and no one else. Things I never felt for _her_…I never kissed her like that, I never wanted to, only _you_."

"Oh…"was all she could manage.

Inuyasha chuckled and kissed her nose, looking deep into her eyes, "Seriously, Kagome, there are very big differences, good ones. _You_ have one important first More important to me than any other."

"Hmmm?"

"Trust."

Kagome looked up at him and tried to read the myriad of emotions flitting across his eyes as they gazed so deeply at her. _'Hope, fear, lust, nervousness, long, love…love? Could he really?'_

Suddenly aware of their compromising position, she blushed. Inuyasha untangled her legs from his waist and she slowly slid along his body until her feet touched the floor.

Inuyasha sighed, serious matters now on his mind, "We have a lead on Naraku. I came to ask you to come back."

Kagome nearly choked, "_Ask? _"

"Kagome…look…I really, really, really…did I mention really…don't want you going into that battle. I couldn't stand the thought of something happening to you, but as much as I hate it, you bring us strength… We need you." Inuyasha's voice cracked and he looked away, speaking more softly, "_I _need you."

Kagome nodded and Inuyasha turned back to her, his amber eyes softened, "I know I've done some things… said some things….and I WILL explain. Just not right now. Until then, I can tell you I'm not going to hurt you again, okay? I promise. Can you trust me on this?"

"Hai"

Inuyasha pulled her close, resting his chin on the top of her head and stroking her ebony hair with his claws, "Soon Kagome, soon."


	5. Council Of War

A shrill ring interrupted the silence and made both Inuyasha and Kagome jump, blushing, as they broke their embrace. Kagome was the first to react, running into the kitchen to grab the phone.

"Moshi, moshi!…Hi, Eri…No, no, you didn't interrupt anything…Heh, no, really, just hanging around the house today….NO! I mean, no. Not sulking about my jealous, two-timing, arrogant boyfriend, hey wait, I told you, he's not my…."  
Inuyasha plopped on the couch in the living room while Kagome talked to her friend on the phone. He _tried _not to listed to the conversation, but he only succeeded in becoming angrier by the second. _'Feh, didn't interrupt anything, eh? So, I guess that wasn't anything. Fine. Just hanging around? Hmph….WAIT… WAIT…WAIT a minute! WHAT _boyfriend_ ?!?'_

Inuyasha sulked, but his impatience and pride got the better of him. He stomped into the kitchen and grabbed the cord from the wall with a quick tug, successfully cutting short Kagome's call.

"INUYASHA! What did you do that for? That was rude! I didn't even get to say good-bye to my friend!"

"Feh. We have things to do, bitch."

Kagome sputtered, "B….B….BITCH? So, we're back to that already. That's what I get for thinking….Well, FINE! I just need to pack some things and leave a note for my family."

Inuyasha grabbed her arm and started tugging her towards the door, "Look, we've already wasted enough time today, we'll come back tomorrow for supplies, let's just…"

Kagome cut him short, pulled her arm back and hissed at him. "_WASTED_ ENOUGH TIME ?!? What the…no, never mind…ugh!"

Out of habit she shouted, " OSUWARI!" Kagome started up the stairs as Inuyasha landed like a ton of bricks on the floor behind her.

"Damn it, what was that for?"

Kagome halted in mid stride, her eyes round, and her mouth open. "But…I took your rosary off…."

"Feh."

Kagome turned around and crouched near the subdued hanyou. Reaching her hand under the collar of his haori, she found the rosary in its customary place.

"But…how? I snapped it. You put it back together? Why…why did you put it back on?"

Inuyasha pulled himself up and sat on his haunches, his ears drooped, "Feh. I just did, thats all."

"Oh…they remind you of Kikyo, huh?"

"Kami! No. Sango told me you'd think that. If you'd done it last year, before any of that crap, I would have done the same. It has nothing to do with that. Just drop it."

"Um, alright." Kagome noticed the rosary looked a little different. If she didn't know better, she would have thought that Inuyasha had restrung the rosary on with the locket she had give him before they went to Kaguya's castle. The one with a picture of the two of them in it. Hmmm.

Inuyasha sat on the bottom rung of the stairs, near Kagome.

"Hey, Kagome, I was thinking…"

"Don't hurt yourself."

"Yeah, yeah," He said, rolling his eyes, "I think we need a council of war."

"Council of war?"

"Yeah, before a daimyo heads into battle, they convene with their allies and advisors, prepare their armories, and strategize. I think we need to determine who our allies will be, coordinate our efforts and plan our attack. A council of war."

"Uhhhh…" Kagome gaped at him, her jaw on the floor, "Inuyasha? How do you about all of that? I thought you were the swing first, ask questions later type."

"Helllloooo….Second son of the Lord of the Western Lands mean _anything_ to you? I know I'm only a hanyou and I was just a pup when he was killed, but he was known to be an excellent warrior. Usually the heir is trained on rule, other sons on battle to defend their Lord. Sesshomaru was trained to be the Lord, but my father did teach me _something_."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just…it was just unexpected, that's all."

"Feh."

"So, how do we do this council of war?"

Inuyasha fell silent for so long, Kagome was beginning to think he had either not heard or forgotten her question when he spoke. Clearing his throat, he began, "Well, there are the obvious allies, ourselves, Sango and Kirara, Miroku, Shippo and Kaede. Oh, and I guess Myoga would count as an advisor. Then there are those that I believe will join us, either for their own reasons, revenge or whatnot, or for the cause, like Sesshomaru, fleabag, and, um, Kikyo." Inuyasha looked out of the corner of his eye to see Kagome stiffen at Kikyo's name. He rushed on, speaking a little more quickly and changing the subject, "Then there are those who may help us that may not ally themselves with us; that will help or not help as the opportunity arises. Those we shouldn't trust outright, as they may act only in their own best interests. I was thinking of Kagura in particular, but there may be others."

"You sure Kikyo doesn't belong in that category?" Kagome said quietly.

Inuyasha ignored her, continuing, "We need to not only meet with our allies, but also do it so that Naraku is not aware that we are conspiring. It won't be so difficult for you, me, Sango and Miroku to get together, but it's going to be hard to hide meeting with the others."

Kagome was now very interested in this new, calculating side of Inuyasha and began forming ideas of her own. "Well, I can approach Sesshomaru about something with Rin, or you can some how draw him out, using a battle to hide your talks. And we can use one of your sparring matches over me to talk to fleabag, I mean Kouga." Inuyasha couldn't hide his smirk at Kagome's slip. "He'll come for me, you fight, I go to 'console' him, and I tell him what's going on." Kagome looked away and whispered, "And you can handle the other one. You go to her all the time anyway, so that won't be too difficult."

Inuyasha sighed, "Well, now that we have a plan for our allies, we should figure out what our strengths and weaknesses are. What we will need for the battle and what not. And what role everyone will play. But before we get into all of that, I think we need to get with the others and bring them in on this. If nothing else, they have been missing you and they are just as much a part of this as us. Sango is a warrior and tactician, so she will have want to have input. And though I'd never admit it to his face, Miroku can be wise when he keeps his hands to himself. If you tell him I said that though, I'll make you regret it." Inuyasha finished with a glare at Kagome, who remained unfazed.

"Humph. I won't say anything. You know, I think that maybe we should try to get them over here. Just for a day or two. I was thinking about going shopping at the sporting goods store- there may be some things from my era that might help us and Sango would be the best one to take with me to pick things out."

"I don't know what this sporting good store is, but shopping isn't going to help us defeat Naraku." Inuyasha scowled, remembering the time Kagome and her mother had taken him to the mall for some modern clothes.

Understanding what he was thinking, Kagome explained, "The sporting goods store is where they sell items for hunting and um, fighting. Stuff for outdoors too. My sleeping bag, my tent and my portable stove came from there. There are all sorts of things we might be able to use. It's where I go for arrows in this time, too"

"Well, that might be good then. We won't know if we can bring them until we try, so we should go now. The sooner we get there, the sooner we get this over with."

"Ok… Hey, Inuyasha?"

"Hmmm?"

"Tomorrow I want to go by my school for a little bit…"

"NANI? We need to get ready, not wait for you to take your damned tests!"

"INUYASHA! Don't make me say it! …Listen, I know what we need to do, that's why I want to go to school tomorrow!"

Inuyasha took a deep breath to calm himself. He was getting antsy now that they had begun talks about the final battle. "Ok. Gomen. What do you need to do there then?"

Kagome got up and started walking to the door, hearing Inuyasha following her as they walked to the well.

"Kagome?"

After entering the well house and closing the door behind them, Kagome turned back to him. "I need to go withdraw from school," she said finally with a quiver in her voice.

Inuyasha furrowed his brow. "But I thought you kept coming here all those times for your 'tests.' Why are you going to pull out now, after insisting on coming back all those times?"

"Because, Inuyasha, I'm eighteen now. That makes me an adult in this era. I still have half a year left, and before now I wasn't old enough to drop out with out parent permission. Plus, I wanted to keep things so that I could have a life here someday. But now that I'm old enough, I can sign myself out of school. If things turn out that way, I can take an equivalency test and still get my diploma. But there are so many things we don't know right now. I may not be able to continue in school. Something could happen to me, or to the well, after we purify the jewel… Or I might not want to come back." Kagome turned away and started walking up the steps to the well.

Inuyasha gasped, all of his hopes and fears riding in that one sentence. He was afraid, but he had to ask. "You might not want to come back here?"

Kagome's head and shoulders dropped and she sighed.

"Sometimes, I don't feel like I belong here any more… like I belong in the Segoku Jidai."

Straightening her back, with determination in her eyes, she stood on the lip of the well and forced a smile, "But there's no point talking about it now, we just have to see how things turn out."

With that, Kagome jumped into the well, back to the Feudal Era, leaving Inuyasha staring at where she had been, a small smile on his face, before he jumped in too.


	6. Fleabag

On the other side of the well, Inuyasha arrived just in time to see a ball of fur launch itself at Kagome.

"KAAGGOOMEE!"

"Shippo-chan, I missed you too," Kagome said, nuzzling her surrogate son and depositing him on her shoulder, "How have you been while I've been away? Not teasing Inuyasha too much I hope? Hmm?"

"Oh, Kagome, it was awful, Inuyasha was so grumpy while you were gone. He was a complete baka!"

"Now Shippo, I'll bet you're just exaggerating. Though, I will agree he's a baka."

"It's true, Lady Kagome, the only time we had peace was when he left us nightly to go to your time," Miroku confirmed, a sly smile on his face.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, whose face suddenly matched his cloak, "You came every night, huh?"

Turning his nose in the air and crossing his arms across his chest, he muttered, "Feh, someone had to make sure the shards were safe, that's all. " He quirked an eyebrow at her and with a twinkle in his eye added, "I came over every night since you left. I stayed on your roof, over your window, so I could hear you incase you cried out. For help or something."

Kagome knew he had, she had felt him there, but the look in his eye reminded her of what she had done that first night, and she blushed, even brighter than Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku noticed the cryptic exchange and the blush and exchanged a knowing smile, though both thought better than to say anything further.

Regaining her composure, Kagome began walking in the direction of the village, "Well, we need to see Kaede, and we have some things to discuss with you."

"HENTAI!" Sounded behind her.

"But Lady Sango, please, I am but simple monk! My intentions are pure! How can you think of me so?"

"Hoishi-sama, you _will _keep your hands to yourself, or _I _will remove that kazaana, hand and all!"

Kagome kept walking, shaking her head and laughing softly. _'It's good to be home….home? Yep, home.'_

"Well, hello Kagome, I am glad to see ye are well." Kaede stopped her herb preparation as Kagome entered. "I do wish to apologize for my words last we parted, I did not think before I spoke. I fear my time around Inuyasha has ill affected me."

"I heard that hag."

Kagome rested a hand on her shoulder and hugged her, "Kaede-sama, there is nothing you need apologize for. If anything I should apologize for my outburst, gomen."

"Well, now that that is out of the way Kagome-chan, what did you wish to discuss with us?" Sango asked, hefting her hiraikotsu at Miroku when his hand inched her way. "Hoishi…."

Inuyasha and Kagome explained the council of war they had discussed earlier. This time Miroku, Sango, _and_ Shippo frowned with Kagome when Kikyo's name was mentioned.

After they had finished with the list of allies and their ideas for reaching them, Miroku asked, "But what makes you think Kagura would help us?" Sango and Shippo nodded.

Inuyasha answered, "Well, I've noticed that for a while now, she doesn't really fight me. And that night when Naraku kidnapped Rin and I found Sesshomaru at Naraku's fortress, she even admitted to not wanting to fight me. She said she had to. I saw Naraku's wasps behind her, so I think she was being watched. I could tell she wasn't really even trying. If Naraku's forcing her, she will help whoever can get her free from him."

"Ah, yes, that is true, Inuyasha. I see that your time around me has not been a waste. You have gained from Buddha's wisdom with my guidance."

"Can it, monk. Like I'd take any guidance from you, you lech. You've got some nerve." Inuyasha added a bump to the monk's head for good measure.

Kagome decided to jump in, "Well, there's a bit more to all this guys. See, Inuyasha and I agreed on something. I know, I know, amazing. Anyway, we thought we'd like to try to get you through the well for a day or two so we can make some more plans and get supplies without worrying about being spied on."

"Yippeee! We get to go to your time, Kagome? Can we get some candy? Can I meet your family? Can you show me your town? Can we go somewhere fun? Are there festivals there? Are you going t take me to your school?" Shippo shouted, jumping up and down for joy.

"You're not going runt, so pipe down." Inuyasha grabbed Shippo by the tail and hoisted him to eye level to stop his barrage of questions.

"Inuyasha! Put him down! I'm sorry Shippo, but I have a really important job for you and I'm really depending on you to stay here and help me. Can you do that for me? Onegai?"

"An important job for me?" Shippo puffed out his chest, "Sure, Kagome. You can count on me!"

With Shippo left to 'guard' Kaede, the four began the trek back to the well.

It seemed Fate wanted to get a move on with the whole meet the allies, defeat Naraku thing, because no sooner had they entered the clearing near the well, than Kagome had noticed the approach of two shards.

"My sweet Kagome. Has dog breath been taking care of you?" Kouga said with a flourish and a bow, kissing Kagome's hand and earning a blush from the miko.

Inuyasha growled, but a heated stare from Kagome reminded him of what he needed to do. "Get your hands off her, fleabag."

"Hey dog turd, didn't see you standing there."

"Yeah, well, I didn't need to _see _youstanding there, I could _smell_ you"

"Well, Spot, I think my Kagome and I should be going. The pack has been waiting so long for my mate to return to me."

"She ain't your mate, wolfie. Now back off." Inuyasha landed a kick to Kouga's stomach, sending him flying away from Kagome.

Kagome whispered, knowing Inuyasha would hear her, "Remember, Inuyasha."

He nodded and went into fighting stance. A small brawl ensued between the pair, but even Kouga could tell Inuyasha was holding back.

"Hey dog shit, you tired or something'? You aren't much of a challenge today."

Kagome could see the effect that had on Inuyasha and decided it was time to intervene. "Inuyasha, osuwari!"

"Bitch!" He mumbled from the dirt.

Kagome ran over to Kouga and grabbed his hand, "Come on, Kouga. Inuyasha needs to cool down."

"My Kagome, I would come anywhere with you," Kouga answered, following where she led. He turned back to Inuyasha and looked pointedly at her hand in his, knowing Inuyasha would see. He did. He growled.

When Kagome was a short distance away from the group, but still in Inuyasha's field of vision, and presumably his range of hearing, she stopped, pulled herself on tip toe and wrapped Kouga in a hug.

By now, the wolf prince was grinning ear to ear and was about to mimic a certain monk when she whispered in his ear, "Don't even think about it, fleabag."

Kouga jerked his hand back and gaped at her. She smiled and continued hugging him, whispering the plan in his ear. When she finished, he nodded, "Since it is you asking, it will be done. My pack will be by your side. We must avenge our fallen comrades, and look after our protection."

Speaking louder now that the charade part was complete, Kagome pulled out of the hug, "Oh, Kouga, thank you for thinking of me, but you know I will stay by Inuyasha's side until the search for the jewel is complete. And you know he will protect me."

He winked back at her and just as loudly replied, "Well, dog turd, you take good care of her for now. I'll be back, my Kagome." He sped off in a whirlwind of dust.

"I think that went well, don't you, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha laughed and whispered in her ear, "Yeah, _you _called him fleabag!"

Kagome glared at him, "Osuwari!" Inuyasha crashed to the ground. "Now, Sango, Miroku, I think one of you will hold on to one of us and we will try the well. If that doesn't work, then we will try giving you each a shard."

"Lady Kagome, may I hold on to you when we jump?" Sango left a perfect, albeit very red, impression of her palm on the monk's cheek, "My lovely Sango, I only meant that since she does it so often, I would feel comfortable with her as my travel companion; she is surely most experienced with this portal."

"Too bad, monk. You're stuck with me," Inuyasha growled as he pulled himself off the ground and dusted off his front, "I seem to do just fine when I go back and forth."

With Sango and Kagome clutching each others waist, and Inuyasha and Miroku holding on to each other but looking very uncomfortable, the four stood at the lip of the well.

Kagome looked at the group, "Ok guys, on the count of three…One…two….three!"

Thank you to all of my reviewers- you are manna for my muse. I see 16, do I hear 20...20? Any one? Going once…going twice….


	7. The Scrolls

The blue lights and weightless feeling swirled around Kagome and she breathed a sigh of relief to see Sango and Miroku still clinging to them in the time slip. Kagome could see Miroku had blanched and she could feel Sango trembling against her. _'I forgot how unnerving this could be. I've been doing it so long it doesn't even register anymore.' _She thought as she gave a reassuring squeeze to Sango. Sango smiled meekly at her gesture and seconds later the quartet felt earth beneath their feet as the magic of the portal faded. Looking up, Kagome saw the roof of the well house over head and smiled at her friends.

"We're here."

Inuyasha was out first and lifted Sango and Miroku out, while Kagome climbed the rope ladder to the top. Opening the well house door, the four stepped into the shrine courtyard and she heard her friends gasp.

"I have never seen a shrine like this before, Lady Kagome. It is most impressive!" Miroku said, gazing in wonder at the expanse of the shrine she called her home. Sango was staring at the sky with a look of confusion and mild fear. Kagome looked up to see a plane over head and laughed.

"That's an air plane, Sango."

"An air plane?"

"Hai. In this time, man has learned how to create machines to do many things we were not able to before. An air plane is a large machine that is able to carry people inside and move them from one place to another quickly. It's even faster than Kirara."

"It's not a demon then?"

Kagome scrunched her forehead thoughtfully. "No, Sango. Actually, I've never felt any demon presence in my time. Well, except the Noh mask. But it's possible that those who are around have learned to blend in with the general population and are no longer fighting with humanity. It's just a guess though."

"Hmmm. You will show us what other marvels you have in your time?"

"Hai." Kagome nodded and smiled. "Well, guys, we should probably go inside and see if anyone's home. I need to talk to my mother, then we can get started."

Inuyasha sniffed and nodded to Kagome, "Your Okaa-san and Jiji is home. Souta's out, though. Oh, wait, he's almost home."

No sooner had he said that than he heard the shrill cry of his ten year old worshipper. "Inuyasha-nii-chan! You're back!" Souta ran and jumped at Inuyasha and threw his arms around to hug his idol's waist. Miroku and Sango looked on, mildly amused by Souta calling Inuyasha 'big brother,' and saw Inuyasha ruffle the boy's hair affectionately.

"Oi, runt. What've you been up to?"

"Inuyasha-nii-chan! Will you be staying long? I have a new game I wanted to show you. And you promised to give me a ride on your back last time you were here, remember?"

Inuyasha laughed at the enthusiasm. It felt so good to be admired in spite of his heritage. All this little boy saw was a cool guy his sister brought home, who carried a sword and could kick the ass of anything that got in his way. Inuyasha crouched down to look the young man in the eye, "Souta, we're only staying a few days. I'll make sure to save some time for you to show me that game, and I think I might find some time to keep my promise." Inuyasha winked at him. Miroku and Sango were a little shocked to say the least. They had never seen Inuyasha so warm, especially with a child, and a human one at that. It was clearly evident the admiration the young one had for the hanyou, so they could only hypothesize that the ego boost had tempered the insecurities of their friend. Souta nodded happily and bounced up to the house.

"Mama! Gramps! Kagome-nee-chan and Inuyasha-nii-chan are home!" He called through the door. "He looked back and noticed the other two for the first time, "Oh, and it looks like they brought guests!"

The four followed after him and found Kagome's mother in the kitchen.

"Inuyasha, can you take Sango and Miroku to the living room while I talk to my mom, onegai?"

Inuyasha nodded and motioned for the two to follow him. Souta was lounging on the couch reading when they entered, and after an introduction, launched into a long babble about television and the other modern amenities in the room, pointing as he explained, until the two's heads were reeling.

Kagome sat in the kitchen as her mother brought a kettle of tea to the table. Wiping her hands on her apron, her mother sat across from her, smiled, and waited silently for Kagome. Kagome took a deep breath and began.

Kagome first told her mother that they would be battling Naraku soon, that most, if not all of the remaining jewel shards were in his possession, of what an evil half-youkai he was, and then about the plans she and Inuyasha had formed. She explained that she had brought Miroku and Sango over so they could finalize plans without threats.

"Gomen, mama, for not asking first. We were in such a hurry. This is very important. Gomen," she said again, bowing her head.

Her mother smiled at her and patted her hand, "Kagome, dear, your friends are always welcome in this house, you know that. We'll figure out some sleeping arrangements for them all and we'll pull some clothes together for when you need to go out. Your monk friend should be okay around here in his robes, he'll blend in just fine. And we'll get something for if he wants to leave the shrine. Inuyasha already has his things here. And I'll bet your Sango friend can borrow some of your things for the time being. I'll make plenty for dinner tonight, so don't you worry about a thing." Her mother leaned back and sipped her tea thoughtfully, "But that isn't all you wanted to tell me, is it? Hmmm?"

Kagome started to speak but closed her mouth, unsure of where to begin. "Hai, mama. Ano…ano…well, first, I think we'll go shopping tomorrow for supplies to help in the battle. I'll use some of my college money, so you won't have to worry about it." Her mother raised an eyebrow but continued sipping her tea. "And IthinkImgoingtodropoutofschooltomorrow." Kagome finished, wincing and waiting for her mother's reaction. Mrs. Higurashi still said nothing, continuing to sip her tea. After her mother did not respond after a long silence, Kagome became apprehensive. "Mama?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you going to say anything?"

"Well, honey, how 'bout you tell me why you want to withdraw from school. Then, we'll go from there."

Drawing a deep breath and steadying her nerves, Kagome said, "Well, first off, I've missed a lot already. The only way I will graduate now is if I take the equivalency test anyway. So there really is no point in trying to get back for classes now and then, especially when there is only half a year left. Secondly, I don't know how long we'll be gone or how long it will take to find Naraku. Third, I won't lie. It will be dangerous and I don't know what will happen. I want to tie loose ends, just in case. And even if things turn out okay, we don't know if the well will let me back through once we have completed the Shikon." Kagome fidgeted, unable to look her mother in the eye. Finally, she finished in a whisper, "Even if I can get back, I'm not sure I have a life here any more. I think I belong there."

Kagome's mother said nothing for a few minutes and Kagome began to sweat profusely from the tension. Finally her mother smiled and stood up. "Stay here for a moment, I have something to show you."

After her mother left up the stairs, Inuyasha peeked his head in. "How'd it go?"

"I'm not real sure. She didn't say much and I couldn't tell if she was mad or not." Inuyasha wrapped a protective arm around her and sat next to her. She leaned her head against his shoulder and relaxed. Her mother returned, so Inuyasha began to rise to give them privacy, but Kagome's mother stopped him with a hand on his arm and a smile.

"Please stay, Inuyasha. This concerns you as well as my daughter."

Mrs. Higurashi laid two very old scrolls on the table and began to unroll one. It was aged and yellowed, parts were burned and in other areas the ink had faded completely. "First, Kagome honey, I can tell you have put a lot of thought into this. I will support whatever you decide to do. But about these." She motioned to the scroll in front of her. "Both scrolls have been in our family for generations. This first scroll claims to be a first hand account of the legend of the Shikon no Tama, as written by one of our ancestors." Kagome and Inuyasha stared at the parchment, afraid to look at what lay before them. Kagome's mother noticed their apprehension. "Don't worry. It won't tell you anything you don't already know. I have read and reread this scroll since your fifteenth birthday, Kagome. I never questioned you about your injuries, or your battles, or Inuyasha, because I knew what would come to pass. It was all written here. No specifics like your name or anything, but it's about you and your friends just the same. But the scroll ends here. It was badly damaged by water after a fire in the shrine centuries ago, and the ending of the story was lost." Kagome and Inuyasha sat in stunned silence. Hesitantly, Kagome touched the scroll and began reading. There before her were all of the journeys she and her friends faced. From Mistress Centipede and the release of the hero hanyou whose name was not mentioned, to the meeting of Miroku, Shippo, and Sango. The battles against Hiten and Miten were told, Kouga was introduced, even Kagura, Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken, the Tetsuiga and Tensaiga and the battles for the swords were narrated before them. Inuyasha's demon side and Kagome's part in his control was told. The story of the Minx tribe and Totousai and Inuyasha's training were listed. Kohaku's betrayal and the destruction of Sango's village was played out before them. The water demon and the pig youkai were there. Even Myoga. The absence of the mention of Kikyo was noticed, but neither Inuyasha, nor Kagome, remarked on it. The names of the traveling band of fighters and friends was never mentioned, they were characterized as the inu-hanyou, the miko, the taiyaji, the hoishi, the kitsune cub, and the neko-youkai. As they neared the end, after a battle against the rat plague, the scroll was faded and the ending was lost. Inuyasha and Kagome remained in stunned silence, as Mrs. Higurashi continued.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, I trust you. Your destinies are great, as told in these scrolls. I know you will look after my daughter, Inuyasha. And I trust your decisions, Kagome. You are an adult now. You must do what you feel is right. And you must follow your heart. I will not stop you from whatever path you must follow now." Kagome's mother got up from the table and came around to hug the pair, before returning to her seat to open the second scroll.

"This is the Higurashi family tree. It is very, very old, Kagome. But I think you may decide to keep this information to yourselves, at least for the time being." She slowly unrolled the scroll, first showing the current Higurashis, Kagome and Souta included, and unrolled farther to reveal the patriarchs that preceded them, then farther to reveal more ancestors. Inuyasha was in awe to see so well kept a piece of lineage. Finally, the scroll was unrolled to reveal the first on the ancestral family tree.

Inuyasha and Kagome gasped.

The names were ones they recognized, having spent years in their company.

Kagome's great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandparents were Miroku, the monk, and Sango, the warrior.

A/N: HA! Betcha didn't see that coming. Hope you enjoyed the slightly longer chappie. My muses are having a blast. I have five chapters all planned in my head, I just have to get them to paper, so more updates will be coming soon! Thank you to my reviewers- hugs and kisses!

Response to Reviewer Anglestars: Kagome called Kouga fleabag because he started to grope her like Miroku….


	8. Release Me

A/N: I know, I know, I skipped a day…will you ever forgive me? I had the ideas for the last five chapters rolling around in my head, and even though the middle chapters weren't done, I had to get 'em out while they were still there…Gomen. J

Unfortunately for Sango, the future era outfits covered even less on her body than they covered on Kagome-sama's. Unfortunately for Miroku, he noticed.

Said monk was left in a heap on the living room floor for having gawked at the self-conscious taiyaji. Inuyasha was currently filling a dog demon sized crater for having laughed at the hoishi's misfortune. And while Sango secretly enjoyed the idea that Miroku liked what more he saw of her figure, part of her regretted not having taken Kagome up on the "jeans" she had offered. As it was, the two girls made their escape while Sango fidgeted, trying to hide more of her flesh than the piece of material Kagome called a "skirt" was designed to.

"Sango, I warned you. You're taller than I am and those don't cover much on me!" Kagome pointed out, for perhaps the hundreth time. "Besides," she added with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, "You definitely got someone's attention."

Sango blushed and giggled behind her hand, "I know, I know. I just don't understand how you get used to these things. They're so…ano…drafty."

Kagome held her stomach and laughed.

The boys had been ditched for the day in lieu of taking them grocery shopping the next. Kagome wasn't feeling up to dealing with a grumpy, over sensitized hanyou for two days in a row and had decided that he would enjoy the market much more than the shopping they would be doing that day. The girls walked down the street, heading to the sporting goods store, while Kagome pointed out various sights as they passed. Kagome explained the various smaller specialty shops, billboards, and clothing styles, as well as the cars, buses, and subways, while answering the plethora of questions her friend had about her era.

"I've never seen so large a village before! I can't believe this was Edo! And so many buildings…what are these made of again?" Sango barely stopped to breathe and Kagome smiled to herself _'Who would've thought? She's gonna give Shippo a run for his money in the art of nonstop questions.'_

But when they entered Outdoor World, Sango was dumbstruck. Her eyes grew round as she took in the array of fishing and hunting equipment, camping supplies, and boating gear.

"Even the exterminator's village never had so much!" She finally said, eyeing a particularly large display of slingshots and crossbows. Kagome beamed. This was why she had wanted to bring Sango. She knew that this would be just the place to bring the youkai exterminator. Sango turned to Kagome, still in a daze, "And you don't even have youkai here? What do your people use all of this for?"

"Well, some people hunt and fish for sport. There are wild boar and birds and stuff. People go boating on vacation and camp outdoors to relax. Some people do archery or use other weapons with targets for fun. Little, if any, of this is used for defense. People even take fighting classes, called karate and tai kwon do, just for exercise!"

Sango nodded, still enamored of the aisles upon aisles of items before her. "It must be wonderful to live in a time where you have so little danger and so much free time that you can do these things for enjoyment rather than necessity. No wonder you keep coming back here," she finished breathlessly.

Kagome frowned. It hadn't occurred to her how much of her time she took for granted. Sango was right, though. Most of what she and her friends did in the feudal era, to merely survive, was now considered recreation.

Kagome pulled a list out of her sweater and began pushing a cart through the store purposefully. Sango occasionally picked up items and seemed to mentally test them against her own counterparts. "Let me know if you see anything you want," Kagome offered, noting her friend's interest in a pair of leather sling shots.

Two hours and a cart load later, Sango and Kagome headed to the registers at the front of the store to make their purchases.

Five quivers of arrows, wax for polishing Sango's boomerang, industrial strength wasp spray, two sets of adjustable bandwidth walkie talkies, two large hunting knives, multiple packs of various sizes of batteries, four flashlights, three backpacks (one each of red, purple, and pink), one extra camp stove plus kerosene, two slingshots (with ammunition), one aerial-terrain view map of Japan, and a new sleeping bag later, the girls returned to the shrine to show off their purchases to Inuyasha and Miroku.

The boys were just as excited as Sango while Kagome explained what they had bought. "I don't know why I didn't think of these before," Kagome said, holding up the walkie talkies and demonstrating, "Now, we can talk to each other, even if we get separated or split up."

Kagome went on to show Miroku the bug spray, "Kills instantly. It was just a thought. I don't know how well it'll work against demon wasps. Plus, we got anti-venom. If you get stung, we can administer an antidote."

"Praise Buddha! So many advances!"

Kagome continued, "Sango picked out the slingshots. I thought Shippo could use them. I thought I would try to infuse the pellets with purifying energy. The rest of this stuff is more convenience than anything. Oh…and I got a map. We can draw on it where we have been and where we are going so we don't back track."

The group nodded, pleased with the new tools and with the obvious pleasure Kagome felt at finally feeling useful. The group began packing their supplies into the new backpacks, leaving plenty of room for the foodstuffs they would be adding the following day. As they finished, Kagome's mom announced dinner and the four sat down to a simple feast of rice, Oden, vegetables, beef, and of course, Ramen.

Mrs .Higurashi suggested that the boys sleep on the fold out couch, Souta would bunk with Gramps (much to the young boy's dismay) and Sango could use Souta's bed. Sleeping arrangements finalized, Kagome showed Sango how to use the "indoor spring" and loaned her some pajamas before settling in herself.

Eventually, all were in bed and the house was silent.

Inuyasha sat in a corner of the living room, propped against the wall, listening to the soft breathing of his companions throughout the house, just as he did when he guarded their camp from his tree. And like most nights, he sat awake, eyes closed yet alert, unable to give in completely to sleep.

Late into the night, just as Inuyasha was relaxing and lightly slumbering, a small noise caught his attention and his ears flicked towards the sound. It was coming from Kagome's room. First a whimper, then a moan. The sounds were not the sounds of pleasure, but were forced and pained. Afraid that she was in some kind of distress, he silently leapt up the stairs to her room. Discretion was overruled by worry as Inuyasha opened the door to Kagome's bedroom.

She lay on her bed, face flushed and sweating lightly, her forehead was drawn down in discomfort, and she moaned softly in her sleep. Her aura seemed to surround her and spread, traveling across the floor like a glowing mist, smoky tendrils inching up the walls.

Instantly, Inuyasha was frantic. He had never seen the girl in this condition before and questions of possession or soul snatching crossed his mind. Crossing the room in a single leap, he gently nudged her shoulder.

"Kagome? Eh, wench! Wake up!" he whispered.

Slowly, Kagome became aware of the agitated boy and began to rouse, blinking sleep from her eyes. That did little to calm Inuyasha, however, as when her eyes opened, they were milky and faintly luminous.

"Kagome, what's wrong with you?" Inuyasha nudged again.

Kagome shook her head, "I don't know….I just feel so hot."

Inuyasha placed a palm on her forehead. She was indeed feverish.

"Are you sick?" Inuyasha asked, his voice gruff and worried.

Kagome sat up slowly and looked around her room. Noting the pulsing of her aura around her, she smacked her hand to head and mumbled, "Baka, baka, baka, baka!"

"Kagome, what's going on? Answer me!" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome looked away sheepishly and hung her head, "I've been so caught up worrying about Naraku and everything, I forgot about my energy."

"Huh?"

Unable to meet Inuyasha's eyes, Kagome muttered, "Well…um…Kaede warned me…that…ah…my miko powers were….flaring and I need to….uh….release energy. I…uh…haven't. In about a week…. and…um…yeah."

"Is that all? Release energy then. Keh!"

"It's not that easy."

"Well, tell me what to do and I'll help."

"INUYASHA!" Kagome hissed. "NO! You will NOT!"

"Keh! Look, bitch, I said I'd protect you. Looks to me like this could hurt you, so you need to be protected. Like I said, I'll help. So tell me. How do you release this energy stuff?"

"No!"

"Bitch, don't make me force it out of you."

Inuyasha smirked at the look on her face in response to his threat until his keen nose detected the intoxicating scent of her arousal.

Inuyasha growled and panted, "Kagome, you better tell me what the fuck you're hiding from me and you better tell me now!"

Kagome blushed. Her veins were singing now. The growls and the glint in Inuyasha's amber eyes sparked a fire that was consuming her. She was positive he could hear her heart pumping.

Kagome breath hitched in her throat as she finally whispered, "It's something I can…take care of….myself, okay? I just…um…need a release."

"You've said that already!" He snapped.

Kagome flinched and took a deep breath, "I just need some privacy. I have to…um…pleasure…."

Inuyasha was about to snap at her again when the memory of the first night he'd sat on her roof, mixed with the smell of her arousal now, suddenly filled him with understanding. He blanched. "Oh…."

Kagome nodded, still unable to look at him.

A wickedly new idea rose in Inuyasha's mind. Blushing behind his smirk, he lifted Kagome's chin to look at her face. She still refused to meet his gaze, so he leaned forward until his lips just touched, feather soft, on hers. She gasped but he didn't pull away. Their faces still nearly touching, his breath tingling her lips, he moved to nibble her ear. "So…"he said as he kissed her neck, "just…." then he nibbled her collarbone, "let me…" finally brushing across her lips again, "help you…" he finished. Kagome shivered under his assault, but didn't back away. Slowly, Inuyasha reached his hands under her shirt and drew his claws lightly down her back, raising goosebumps on her exposed flesh. When she moaned and arched her back at his touch, he leaned forward and caught one of her nipples in his mouth, teasing it through the soft fabric of her pajamas. Kagome's eyes were still closed through the onslaught, her lips slightly parted and her breathing heavy. Slowly, he worked the shirt up, distracting her from the motion as his claws teased her skin. When the cool air suddenly touched her bare skin, her eyes shot open and she cringed away, crossing her arms across her bare chest..

"Inuyasha?" She panted.

"Shh, Kagome. I won't do anything you don't want me to. And if I do something you don't like, I'll stop. Okay? Please…let me help you."

"But…I….I mean…we can't…"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Don't worry. I won't take your innocence." _'Not yet, not like this, anyway. This isn't how I pictured our first time.' _"I just want to help you relax. Trust me?"

Kagome finally nodded and slowly dropped her arms. Inuyasha leaned her back on to the bed and began bathing her with soft kisses and nips. Kagome hiccupped and whimpered. Starting at her neck, Inuyasha slowly traced circles on her skin with his claws, earning him shudders from Kagome, he then replaced stroke he had made with his fingers with his lips, all the while carefully avoiding her now highly sensitized chest. Finally, he ran a thumb over one of her tips, eliciting a gasp from Kagome. Deciding that she had been tortured enough, he drew one nipple into this mouth, grasping it gently between his fangs, as he flicked his tongue over the tip. With the other breast he repeat the motion with his hand. He continued his ministrations, switching between the two orbs so that neither would be neglected, until Kagome was writhing beneath him, futilely rocking her hips against his body.

She had never felt so much pleasure. Sure, she had brought herself to her peak before, but this was excruciating. Deliciously excruciating. Her entire body was humming and she could feel the fire that spread from her toes all the way to her head. It felt as if every inch of her skin was over stimulated and yet he somehow managed to touch her and make her feel more. She barely drew a breath, choking on the air as she focused on what his hands were doing to her body, what his lips where doing to her body, what his tongue and fangs were doing to her body. He pulled himself from her breasts and she whimpered, the cool air after his hot mouth further arousing her.

He nipped and kissed her stomach and then her navel, traveling with his tongue to her hips. With his teeth, he grabbed hold of the hem of her clothing and pulled her pajama bottoms and panties off. Kagome's body was still so heated that the cold air caused her to gasp. Inuyasha drew himself up from her feet and slunk along her body more like a predatory cat than the dog he was. His head low, he eyed her with animalistic intent and she shivered. He smirked at her reaction and drew his claws along the inside of her thighs, spreading them further apart. Slowly, he dipped his head down further and took one long, slow swipe with his tongue.

Kagome gasped, shuddered, and moaned at the sensation. Inuyasha planted himself there, tentatively licking to watch her squirm, then increasing the motion, flicking the bud of her flower with the tip of his tongue. He drew his tongue from her core along the length of her folds until he reached her nub again. Inuyasha held her hips firm with his elbows as she bucked against him and reached with his hands to tweak her nipples again. The sensations playing in so many areas of her body at once brought ever closer to her pinnacle and she closed her eyes tightly, focusing only on the feel of the pleasure he was inducing.

For himself, the experience was something between Nirvana and the seven Hells. His own member was aching painfully, throbbing in time with the pulsing of her arousal. The scent she was eliciting, mixed with her whimpers, pants, and moans was driving him to insanity. But he had resolved himself to bring her as much pleasure as he could, deriving his own pleasure only from hers. _'This is all about her.' _She had completely entrusted him with the sacred gift of her body and he intended to cherish her and idolize her like the goddess she was. In spite of the fire and pain in his loins, he had stood determined to drive her to her brink and take nothing for himself but the satisfaction he would give her. His own youkai instincts called him to take her, to plunder her and make her his, but he fought back valiantly, drinking in her nectar and feeding his lust with her response. His own body would not be sated that night, but his ego rightly would.

He continued lapping at her entrance, delving one finger into her, and then two, moving them in time with his tongue. It was enough to drive her over the edge and she could take no more. The tightly bound coil inside of her snapped. Her world went askew and spots formed behind her eyes as her body convulsed. Her breath stopped entirely for moments and she gasped as she crested, every muscle in her body tightening as her back arched off of the bed.

"Inu…yasha…"she choked out as her body went slack. He continued to lap at her, drinking in her essence until she was clean, each swipe of his tongue causing her to shudder in the aftermath of her climax. Slowly, he lifted himself up again and kissed his way back up her body, causing her to moan and wiggle beneath him, growling as his painful erection rubbed against her. When he reached her neck, he nuzzled her affectionately.

She sighed wistfully and lifted her shaky arms to run her fingers through his hair. "Arigato, Inuyasha."

She felt him smirk against her shoulder. Slowly, he rolled himself to lay bedside her and pulled the covers over her. "You should sleep now."

"Mmmhmmm."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back towards his chest. She felt his erection through his robes and felt a little guilty at the pleasure she had taken unreciprocated. "But…but what about you?"

"Shhh, Kagome. This was for you. Just for you. Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure…I feel kinda bad, leaving you like that…"

Inuyasha chuckled softly. "It's not the first time you've left me like that. You just didn't know it." Kagome gasped at his words. "You let me do this for you and I was glad to do it. I wanted to. Please don't ruin it by feeling bad."

Kagome nodded and nuzzled further into him, sinking into his warmth and his scent until she was lulled to sleep by the feel of his heart as it tattooed against her bare back.


	9. Sweet and Sticky

A/N: Thank you so much to those of you who keep reading and reviewing. This has been my first attempt at fanfic, and I didn't know if would turn out okay, so your responses have been great for my ego! Oh, and I don't own Starbucks either…though they've gotten enough of my money you'd think I'd at least own a share by now…

Kagome awoke with a sigh and snuggled deeper into her comforter before feeling a sense of emptiness. She was alone.

__

'Was it all a dream?'

Looking around her room, she found her pajamas in a crumpled heap on the floor and lifted her blanket to reveal that she was, in fact, still very nude.

__

'Nope, not a dream.' She smiled wide to no one at all before stretching and yawning. She donned her fluffy, pale green bathrobe and padded quietly to the bathroom. The house was still nearly silent but she could here the soft clattering of dishes as her mother prepared breakfast. After an eye opening shower, she towel dried her hair, pulling it into a pony tail, slipped a pair of jean shorts and a baby blue tank top on and skipped down the stairs in high spirits.

Sango and Miroku were still sleeping, but she found Inuyasha in the kitchen, greedily devouring pancakes and eggs. Trying her hardest to calm her nerves and suppressing the blush she felt forming, she sat across from him and poured herself some orange juice and a cup of tea before filling a breakfast plate for herself. Inuyasha wasn't oblivious to her anxiety and smirked at her, "Good morning, wench."

"Morning, Inuyasha," she replied, still smiling like a Cheshire cat, suddenly enraptured with the art of properly pouring syrup on her flapjacks.

Miroku wandered in, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Good morning Inuyasha, Kagome-sama. Sleep well?"

Kagome choked on her juice and blushed, earning a raised eyebrow from a the hentai monk. Inuyasha grinned widely at Miroku, "Yes, bozu, very well," looking pointedly at Kagome.

Kagome jumped up from the table, "You know, I think I'd better go wake Sango for breakfast while there's still some left," she said, practically running up the stairs to Sango's room. Inuyasha continued eating, his wide grin still in place.

Miroku sat next to Kagome's now vacant seat, quirked an eyebrow and watched the half-demon inhale his food_. 'If he wasn't a dog demon, I'd swear he looked like the cat who got the canary…' _"So…Inuyasha…what was all that about?"

Inuyasha's grin faded, returning to his usual scowl, "What was all what about, bozu?"

Miroku brought his cup of tea to his lips and blew on the steaming liquid, thoughtful contemplation in his eyes, before answering, "Hmm…nothing I suppose…."

"Keh."

Eventually, the girls joined the land of the living, and while the weather promised to be hot and muggy, today Sango opted for the jeans.

Rummaging through ji-chans cast offs, Kagome found some clothes for the guys to wear when they went to the market. By sheer speed and brute force, Inuyasha claimed the black cotton sweatpants and a soft gray shirt. Miroku was left with a pair of khaki walking shorts and a loudly patterned Hawaiian button down shirt.

Miroku hung his head in defeat as he walked down the stairs after changing. The girls, bless their hearts, _tried_ not to laugh. But, well, it couldn't be helped. The outfit looked darned ridiculous enough on Kagome's ji-chan, but on Miroku, the suave ladies man, well let's just say, it was an injustice. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was actually quite comfortable, being a couple of sizes smaller around his middle than Kagome's grandfather, the pants rode low on his hips and were loose enough that he didn't feel confined. Though Kagome couldn't help but notice that the tee was _just_ snug enough to hint at the well toned muscles underneath.

Kagome ran up to Inuyasha and plopped a red baseball cap over his ears.

He, in turn, growled disdainfully at her, "You know I hate these, right?"

Laughing, Kagome grabbed Sango's hand and bolted out the door, nearly dragging her friend behind her, "Hey, if you guys don't like it," she called back, "by all means, stay here!"

Never one to pass up a golden opportunity to goad Shippo with all of the exciting things he had missed, Inuyasha wasted no more time and followed the girls, leaving a rather put out looking monk to bring up the rear. Usually that would have been okay. He liked the rear. Nice view, after all. But today, his heart just wasn't in it. Nope, it was in a lime green, palm tree infested shirt. Poor guy.

Kagome led the others through her city to the outdoor market, stopping to pull Inuyasha by his hand when he halted, drooling at a bakery window.

"Come on, baka! You just had breakfast, I know you aren't starving yet. Don't you want to hurry and get done so we can go back?"

"Keh." Inuyasha acquiesced as usual.

"Tell ya what? Don't make too big a fuss while we're out and I'll give everyone a special treat before we go? Hmmm?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms, apparently in brooding contemplation, though in fact waiting for Miroku to get out of earshot, before he leaned to Kagome's ear and whispered in a husky, suggestive voice, "As long as it's a _sweet_ treat." He smirked at the spike in Kagome's scent and ran to catch up with the others, "Oi! Miroku…."

__

'Okay….he's getting worse than the monk! 'Course, nobody'd believe it cause he's discreet about it…And we haven't even….' Kagome's thought's were thankfully, not too thankfully mind you, interrupted by a voice calling from behind her.

"Higurashi-san!"

Rolling her eyes and groaning, Kagome turned around, plastering as brilliant a fake smile as she could she could muster. "Houjo-kun! What a surprise!" _'Not really, seems you find me no matter where I go…'_

Houjo reached Kagome and pulled her into a quick hug, "I'm so glad I ran into! How's your Alzheimer's?"

__

'Baka ji-chan….' "Oh, well, I almost forget I have it!" she chuckled at her own joke until she noticed it was completely missed by the boy. "Heh…he."

Houjo shifted his weight from foot to foot before opening his mouth again. _'Here we go, another date invite. Kami, will he ever give up?' _"Higurashi-san, I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me tonight?"

Kagome sighed, but that too was missed by boy blunder. Smiling again, she started, hoping that maybe this time, out of all the times before, he'd take the hint. "Well, gee, Houjo-kun, I'd really love to…."

"Great! I'll pick you up at eight then!"

For once, Kagome was silently thankful for Inuyasha's jealous streak as he came from behind Kagome and wrapped his protective arms around her waist with a low growl. Houjo flinched and unconsciously took a step back. Inuyasha mentally snickered at the scent of confusion and fear the boy began to emit.

"Oh, Houjo-kun…what I was going to say was I'd love to BUT I have company visiting!" Kagome looked for Miroku and Sango, who were making their way across the crowd, back to her.

"Houjo-kun, this is Inuyasha. And these are my cousins, Sango and Miroku." She finished, grabbing the tayjii's hand and dragging her closer, mentally kicking herself for not insisting Sango carry her boomerang here so she could pound some sense into the dull boy. Sure, it hadn't worked yet for Miroku, but there was always hope.

"Well, why don't you bring them along? I'd love the opportunity to meet more of your family. Especially of they're anything like you." Kagome rolled her eyes to the heavens. Unbeknownst to her, a certain hanyou had been surveying the whole scene with growing interest. He had noticed the looks and the subtle sarcasm as Kagome interacted with this human and suddenly felt no competition from him. He had always felt threatened when men, especially nice, normal boys from her time, showered her with compliments and gifts. He felt he just couldn't compete with the soft-hearted pussies. But when he saw her reaction to all of Houjo's fawning and ass kissing, her realized that she really didn't want that. _'She doesn't want some meek submissive little thing who puts her on a pedestal! She wants a temper and spirit as fiery as her own. Kami, I've been stupid!'_

"Oh , that's really considerate, Houjo-kun, but we're leaving tonight. I'll be going to stay with my cousins for a while. Doctor's say the fresh air is great for my…um….asthma. Yeah, asthma!" Kagome finished with a flourish.

Houjo's mouth was opening, ready to say something else, no doubt a rain check for the date, when Kagome cut in and looked at her empty wrist before exclaiming, "Oh, my! Would you look at the time! We really have to get going! So much to do before we leave! Good seeing you, Houjo-kun!" Kagome spun on her heel, almost slamming into the Great Wall of Inuyasha, having forgotten that his arms were still around her waist. He relinquished his hold to glare at the weak human one more time, for the sake of appearance, before following Kagome through the crowd.

Thankfully, the rest of the excursion went uneventfully. The gang picked out non-perishables and bathing supplies for the trip, and Kagome grabbed plenty of candy bribery for the, more-likely-than-not pissed off, kitsune. Inuyasha did his part, too. When the shopping baskets were full, he chivalrously carried and protected the ramen.

Laden with grocery bags from their shopping, the group trudged back to the shrine. Halfway home, Kagome stopped them outside a shop so they could take a break and enjoy one of the simple pleasures of her time.

Dumping their bags at the café table by the Starbucks entrance, Kagome spread her arms flamboyantly towards the shop next door. "This," she proudly exclaimed, "is ice cream!. It's made from milk and sugar and can be flavored with fruit, chocolates, and candy. It's cold, like snow, but very yummy" Leading them inside the ice cream shoppe, she let her friends pick out their own flavors, explaining what some tasted like, until each had their own cone. Returning outside, each took a chair and began to silently embark on their own personal experience of the frozen confection.

Sango nibbled her chocolate scoop with petite bites, shivering every few minutes when the cold would hit a sensitive tooth. Miroku opted for a spoon, dipping it in and letting each spoonful of mint chip simply melt away on his tongue. But while Kagome did enjoy her French vanilla, Inuyasha who was damned near driving her insane.

Inuyasha hadn't even looked at the rainbow of flavors offered in the store, instead asking outright if they had strawberry. Of course they did, so that settled that. Kagome watched him out of the corner of her eye, savoring his scoop with long, slow licks of his tongue. _'It's funny… he says he hates the way I smell after my bath and I use strawberry shampoo! Yet, he sure seems to be enjoying that ice cream…'_

And, indeed, he was enjoying it. _'Almost as good, no… better than ramen.' _He closed his eyes so both his heightened nose and tongue could better imprint the feel and taste and smell before him. He drew his tongue across the surface of the treat before swirling the top in his mouth. So wrapped up was he in his tasting, the flavor so close to the taste of Kagome being the reason for his choice, that he didn't at first notice he had an audience. Slowly, though, Kagome's scent began to envelop him, joining the scent and taste of the strawberries, making the experience that much more enjoyable. _'Hmmm….I wonder what it would be like to eat some of this off of Kagome.' _He grinned at the thought. _'Yum…'_

Kagome was having scintillating ideas of her own, watching as the scoop became reshaped by Inuyasha's tongue, sweeping from the bottom toward the top, creating a small point. Spying the point, Inuyasha's tongue flicked out to taste it. It was all Kagome could do to shove her own ice cream down her throat to muffle the groan that threatened to escape. The motions he had just made mimicked some of his actions from the night before and the visions of him, doing to her what he had been doing to the ice cream cone, clouded her mind.

Even Sango noticed the latent talent in Inuyasha's tongue and quickly looked away, as hentai thoughts began to form. _'Bad Sango, bad, bad, bad!'_

Miroku studied the intent gazes of the girls, and not just Sango and Kagome; passersby were watching Inuyasha savor his strawberry ice cream cone as well. _'Well, well, well. Food as a stimulant. I've heard of aphrodisiacs before, but this… who would have thought it would receive such a response? And in public? From strangers! This will have to be added to my sutras for posterity….I wonder what other foods…'_

Kagome couldn't look away, as hard as she tried. Inuyasha could definitely smell her arousal now, almost overpowering the fragrance of the fruit, and although it was completely unintentional at first, he liked the reaction his was evoking. But like all good things, this too had to eventually come to an end. Inuyasha and Kagome both were a little disappointed and yet a little relieved when the ice cream cones were finally finished.

Gathering their things, the four finally reached the shrine. Inuyasha held the door for the others and as Kagome passed, he smirked at the flushed miko.

"Arigato, Kagome. I liked my sweet treat."


	10. Dying Embers

Shippo launched himself into Kagome's arms as the foursome clamored out of the well. She affectionately patted the boy's head and rubbed her nose with his. "I missed you, Shippo."

Shippo nodded, "I missed you, too! It was boring without any of you here!"

"Didn't you have Kirara to keep you company?"

Shippo pouted, "All she did was sleep all day! And Kaede was busy with a birthing almost the whole time you were gone."

Kagome patted his head again. "I'm sorry, Shippo. We had stuff to get done in my time. But…" She rummaged through her pack. "I brought these for you." She held out her peace offering- a jumbo sized bag of mixed candy, a new box of crayons, and a coloring book.

"Yippee! Thanks, Kagome!" Shippo jumped down and ran ahead of the group, anxious to hurry back to Kaede's to exploit his new presents.

"Oi, Shippo," Inuyasha yelled, jumping after him. With a leered, he teased the kitsune. "It's too bad you couldn't go… Kagome got us all ice cream. It's even better than your candy." He crossed his arms and haughtily looked down at the kit with a she-likes-me-better look in his eyes.

Shippo turned back to them, tears in his big, green eyes. Sniffling, he looked up at Kagome, "I wanted to go. Kagome….how come you didn't you didn't bring me any icie cream?"

Kagome picked the boy up and tried to console him. "Gomen, Shippo. I couldn't. Ice cream is frozen and it would've melted before we got back."

Hugging the tot close before depositing him on her shoulder, she stomped her foot and glared at Inuyasha, "You! You just had to go tease him didn't you? We weren't even back five minutes!"

Inuyasha leered at the miniature fox demon who stuck his tongue out at him when Kagome wasn't looking. Inuyasha lunged at him, ready to bop him on the head, "Why, you little…" he growled.

"Will you grow up! Ugh!" Kagome closed her eyes to slits and glared at the hanyou.

"B..but he…"

"Inuyasha…." He winced at the false sweetness in her voice, steeling himself for the inevitable tug of the enchanted beads around his neck, "Osuwari!" Shippo dived back into Kagome's arms with a smug grin of satisfaction.

"Bitch!" Inuyasha mumbled around his dirt snack.

Miroku and Sango stepped around the newly formed crater, shaking their heads. The monk whispered to the tayjii, "Well, at least it seems everything is back to normal."

After visiting with Kaede and sharing lunch, the group decided that there was no time like the present to begin preparations for their final battle. The new moon was only two weeks away. It had been decided that Inuyasha and Kagome would return to her time for the moonless night. Two days later they would meet and join forces. It would take them under a day to get to Naraku's fortress from where they were meeting. Seventeen days and counting.

The group paired off, Shippo joining Miroku and Sango, to make better time as they sought alliances.

First on Sango and Miroku's list- a stop at the tayjii village to locate the shinobi spies, Serina and Sezuna. First on Inuyasha and Kagome's list- Sesshomaru.

Lacking a better idea of where to begin, Inuyasha headed west. To the castle of his childhood. To the home of his past.

Riding on Inuyasha's back, the pair made good progress. They spent much of the day in amicable silence, Kagome enjoying the feel of the wind in her face and Inuyasha enjoying the feel of her clutching him.

As dusk fell, Inuyasha set Kagome down in a clearing and left to hunt for dinner. He didn't stray far, staying within range of Kagome's scent, as he tracked and flushed a pair of pheasants. Carefully slicing them open with his claws, he cleaned and dressed the birds before he returned to the camp Kagome had erected in his absence. Over the bright fire, Kagome cooked the offered birds and made ramen, handing two cups to Inuyasha when they were ready. He grumbled a thanks and set to devouring his noodles.

Kagome picked at her food. She wanted to talk about what had happened over the past few days, but she also knew that she didn't want to suffer the dog demon's mood swings. _'If I say the wrong thing, or make him feel pressured, he'll get all defensive and we'll would spend the rest of the trip fighting. Worse… what if actually _wants_ to talk about it. Where would _that_ conversation go? We're out here alone, in the woods…nothing to stop…'_

Across the fire from her, Inuyasha was waging a similar battle of want versus consequences. That is, demon versus human.

__

'Could she really want to be with me?'started the human side.

'Sure, only a baka couldn't smell her desire.'

'But the fires of passion eventually burn out if there's nothing else there. Is_ anything else there?'_

'So what if it's only lust? I can enjoy it while it lasts.'

'Yeah, but where would that leave me later?…Alone…Bah! It's Kagome! She's not someone to do things like that without deeper feelings…'

'But she did point out that night that she didn't want to complete mating….What does that mean?'

Now that he'd given her his mind, soul, body, and heart, even if she didn't know it yet, he knew he couldn't settle for anything less than having _all _of _her_. A part of him knew she loved him. Hell, she'd proven that many times over as she returned to him, put up with him, worried about him, and cried for him. Another side, the side that sheltered him from the world and had hidden his feelings for so long, couldn't get over the years of rejections and hurt, past the ache to belong. He watched her stare blankly at her food, immersed in her own thoughts, when it struck him. She was inside of him; she was in his head, she knew his moods, she understood him, better than anyone had since his mother. If she did leave after everything was over, like everyone else had, he was sure that this time he would either die or go insane. He scowled at the fire and watched the flames, still undecided.

As fate would have it, neither had to decide where to begin. The fire was dying down to embers and the question of sleeping arrangements hung over both heads when two wisps of light snaked through the trees, illuminating the edge of the forest. Inuyasha had smelled Kikyo's grave scent for nearly an hour but he had chosen to ignore it. Unless she sought him out, he was going to continue to pretend he hadn't noticed. Now, obliviously, she called to him and he couldn't act like he didn't know. Sighing, Inuyasha stood and took two steps towards the forest before pausing to look back at Kagome.

She wasn't looking at him. She couldn't bear to watch him walk away. To her. She fixed her eyes on the dying fire and softly whispered, "You should go."

Inuyasha's heart plummeted at the despair in her voice. He knew he hurt her. He knew it killed a little piece of her every time he had left for Kikyo. But this time, he had to do it. If he could just make her understand. "Kagome….Kikyo….Naraku…" he tried.

Kagome nodded, still unable to face him. "I know."

She turned her back then, a symbolism that did not go missed by inu-hanyou, and lay down on her sleeping bag. Inuyasha took to the trees with one last longing gaze, but he smelled the salt of her tears before the forest could close around him. His ears drooped and he could taste bile rise in his throat. _'Damn it! Why couldn't she understand?' I. Have. To. Do. This!'_ He wanted to smash something, unleash pain onto something to dull the heartache and guilt he felt for causing her tears.

Instead, he found Kikyo resting on a log in a clearing and rushed into her waiting arms.

A/N: Many thinks again to my reviewers!

Some responses for you…Oh, and a point of interest. I had a boyfriend who ate ice cream like that once. Inspired me. Funny things was, he didn't even realize what he was doing until I pointed it out to him… damn…

Angelstars: I know you _just_ said he hadn't and now he did…I tell ya, you read my mind! Gotta say, ever noticed how close the name Houjo looks to Kouga ??? Hmmm….

Jimmies: I didn't think she'd be the strong modern woman only to enjoyed being worshipped…pampered once in a while is okay, but geez!

OhJoy: Don't worry, she'll get hers. But she strike me as someone who be too shy about the physical act to do anything before her wedding night…that's not to say she won't get some fluff before then. Plus, despite his flaws, her love strike me a true romantic at heart…

Obeseatron5000: I need to be needed so be needy away.

Spaz913: You know what? That might be interesting later…

Essie: I sure will…


	11. Who Let The Dogs Out? Who, who, who

A/N: to my dear reviewers…I know, I know…Inuyasha no baka! But what is angst without some, um, angst? Don't worry. As I mentioned in an earlier note, all will be revealed. Just not right now. So sorry, but you will have to wait to find out what **really** happened when Inuyasha met with Kikyo. And for those of you wondering, as I have said before, I **really** don't like Kikyo, but…I think she was Inu's first love and she did love him…now more of an obsession…you'll just have to wait until closer to the end to find out more about it…if you can stay with me that long. I've seen all 162 current episodes, all three movies, some manga, so yeah, I've seen some of the character development that has taken place between Kikyo and Kagome and I'll be pulling on some of that. I took one day off last week because I had the ending made in my head and I had to get them on paper. Last five chapters are written. Now I'm working the beginning to meet with the end, filling in the middle. The Kikyo thing is in one of those five. But….we're not to the end yet. I'm glad some of you are sticking with me and enjoying what I've been creating out of the characters on loan from their creator. But enough of my ranting and blathering on. Don't worry, this chappie's a bit more light hearted with some insight…really…

He knew she was awake. He'd noted the subtle shift in her scent as it moved from the dream world to near waking in the past few minutes. Now there was the change in her breathing. Inuyasha sat perched in a tree watching her, just as he had spent the entire previous night watching her, after he had returned from meeting with Kikyo.

__

'Kikyo….' He winced as he remembered the look in Kagome's eyes when he'd left. _'She'll understand…I know it hurts her, but she understands…right?' _He sighed. No, he worried that she really didn't.

Kagome was indeed awake and swore she could feel eyes boring into her skull as she lay in her sleeping bag. Not ready to face the day yet, not ready to face him yet, she sank further into her portable bed and feigned sleep. Inuyasha, for his part, let her.

Normally he would have shaken her awake at the first crack of dawn. Today, he just couldn't do it. Maybe it was the guilt. Gods knew he had enough to be guilty about. So, maybe he'd let her sleep in, be a little nicer than his usual self, try to get on her good side. No, that wasn't it. It wouldn't lie, not to himself. After all, everyone always said he was a selfish, heartless bastard. And they were right. He let her fake sleep so he could have that much more time to watch her, unhindered. As she lay there motionless, he could be near her, acting as if things weren't different. And he wouldn't have to face himself in her eyes. So he let her pretend and he pretended too.

Finally, the sleeping bag warmed with the rising sun, stifling Kagome in a cocoon of unbearable heat. Frustrated, Kagome kicked her cover off and sat up to stretch. Her eyes were gritty and dry. She rubbed them with the palm of her hands before remembering why the burned so badly today.

__

"Kikyo…Inuyasha…Did he come back?'

Inuyasha noticed the hint of fear mingling with Kagome's scent and snapped his gaze to her, wondering what had caused the change. She sat in the clearing, in her sleeping bag, and there was no one and nothing around. Except him. Yep, as always, it was probably something to do with him. Just what, he couldn't figure out. As Kagome's mind replayed the nights events, her eyes scanned the tree line, looking for the familiar red. Finding him in the tree close by, she let out the breath she had been holding and their eyes locked. He couldn't handle the weight of her stare. He, the one who'd faced down demons, the minions of Naraku, his brother! He shifted uncomfortably under her scrutiny and looked away. Kagome opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it and snapped her jaw shut.

Absently, she toyed with the small vial of shards around her neck before gathering her bathing supplies. Inwardly, Inuyasha was grateful for the reprieve but he knew he wouldn't be getting off that easily.

Still silent, Kagome walked away from the camp, towards the nearby river and natural pool. _'I can't keep ignoring him…as much I want to, we still have a lot of work to do. And, as he is so fond of reminding me, it's my job since I broke the jewel…I can't talk to him either…and I can't pretend any more that it's nothing. Still…I know he had to go…talk to her about the battle…but he could've taken me with him…' _She shook her head to herself, she knew the answer to that one. _'No…I wouldn't have wanted to be there anyway…of course, that doesn't explain why he looked so guilty this morning…he always looks guilty when he comes back from her…I wish Sango was here…'_

Kagome reached the river and disrobed. She drew a sharp breath at the shock of coolness and her teeth began to chatter.

Beginning to adjust to the temperature, she began to play with her powers to take her mind off of things. Kaede had urged her to try to harness her powers and use little bits whenever possible so she could learn and understand her own limits. An added bonus was that her self training also helped siphon off excess miko energy. _'Ugh! Not thinking about Inuyasha…not thinking about Inuyasha…NOT. THINKING. ABOUT. INUYASHA!' _Over the past few weeks, Kagome had been performing small tasks with her powers, using every chance she got to practice. When they made camp, Kagome would create a little globe of lightning from her fingertips to start the fire. The first time she'd tried it, she'd nearly scorched her sleeping bag with blue flame when she over did it a bit. Kagome had thought Inuyasha was going to damage himself, he was laughing so hard. '_Not thinking about Inuyasha…not thinking about Inuyasha…NOT. THINKING. ABOUT. INUYASHA!' _She had to admit, she had developed better control and was beginning to become more aware of instinctual signals her body sent her. Now she performed the simple trick without a second thought. Inuyasha had even asked her to heat his ramen for her with her fingertip, but she'd thought better of it, not certain how much purification energy she released and not wanting to poison the half demon with his own ramen. '_Not thinking about Inuyasha…not thinking about Inuyasha…' _Now, she had also figured out how to infuse objects with her holy power, adding lethal purification to Miroku's staff and Sango's hirikatsu. She could also now create protection barriers so powerful, they held around the camp while she slept. The barriers she formed around Kaede's village were often still present even after a week of her absence. While they were in battle, Kagome could mask the scents of herself and her friends, helping protect them when things got particularly fierce; and she could heal her friends' minor bruises and scrapes after battle, too. Right now, she was using her powers for complete frivolity. She splayed her fingers out and held her hands flat, just above the surface of the water. The crackle of electricity made the hairs on her arms stand on end as her fingers began to tingle. Slowly and almost imperceptibly, the pool of water around her began to heat. When the waters reached a comfortable warmth, Kagome leaned against a rock and relaxed. Her neck was aching from maintaining the fixed position she'd held for most of the previous day. Rubbing the base of her neck with her fingertips, she focused a small tingle into the knotted muscles until the pain was gone. Yep, this whole "miko" thing was really coming in handy. If only she could figure out a way to use it on her math tests…

She was especially surprised at the increased strength of her "sixth sense," the miko power she could swell and push from herself into the surrounding lands, sensing youkai, jewel shards, and intense emotions. She had been using the power sparingly of late, finding that now her senses could sweep across nearly half of Japan when she tried. It was overwhelming to her body, a deluge of information too fast for her mind to process at once, if she wasn't careful. But it was this surprising development that had allowed the group to confirm the rumors of Naraku's fortress and Kagome gained a new sense of self-worth as she finally felt like a contributing member of the team. Of course, the down side to this was that she could feel whenever Inuyasha was spying on her bath time. Which was every time, except when Sango went with her. She never said anything, just relishing the calming effect his aura had on her. She frowned a bit. Inuyasha was still in camp. He never let her bathe by herself, especially when the whole group wasn't there. _'Either he's really feeling bad and he's depressed…or he doesn't want to be around me anymore…now that it's almost over, he knows he won't have to put up with me much longer…' _Kagome felt her eyes begin to tear again and dunked her head underwater to wash her face. _'Not thinking about Inuyasha!' _The last thing she needed was to have Inuyasha smell the affect he had on her. It was bad enough that she'd lost control last night, but they still had a job to do and despite her anguish, she was determined to put on a happy face and get it done. Just as she had been doing for the last three years.

When Kagome popped her head above water, she was astonished to be suddenly face to face with the Lord of the Western Lands. Just barely catching the surprised scream before it could escape her throat, she moved around a rock to better hide her body from his cold stare. She'd never backed down to the arrogant youkai before and wasn't about to start now- lack of clothes be damned!

Kagome squared her shoulders and looked Sesshomaru dead in the eyes, "What are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru raised one meticulous brow and stared coldly at the human girl who dared question him so boldly. _'Too bad she wasn't born a youkai,' _he thought_, 'She'd have made a fine mate. Spirited, confident, even attractive. For a human. Tsk…a trifle too emotional, though…' _"This Sesshomaru will speak with the whelp. You may look after Rin while I do so." He turned to motion to Rin, who stepped out of the shadows of the forest at his bidding.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Kagome spat.

Sesshomaru turned his head slightly towards her and waved his hand, "Whichever will convince you. Rin would do well to keep the company of another female for a time. This Sesshomaru does not wish to educate himself with the inner workings of women's matters . Rin is growing and in need of a confidant. You will do."

Kagome pondered this a moment. Granted, she didn't want to bow to the whim of Inuyasha's brother, but Rin was an innocent and it was unfair to deny her, especially since the girl would only have the influence of the emotionless Lord.

__

'Talk about a dysfunctional family.' "Fine. Inuyasha wishes to speak with you as well."

Rin neared the azure waters and smiled at Kagome. "Hello, Kagome-sama. Will Rin be joining you?"

Kagome smiled warmly at the girl. She couldn't really help it, she was just so gosh darn cute. Kagome noticed that the little girl was, in fact, growing up and would probably have some questions about her changing body. If not right now, then at least this was a chance for the two to get to know each other. Kagome nodded, "Sure, Rin. We'll let the boys talk and you and I can enjoy a bath. How does that sound?"

Rin looked so excited she was nearly hopping up and down. Not physically, because Sesshomaru didn't like when she was too "bouncy," but her eyes belied the delight she felt. She looked at Sesshomaru who nodded his head once in assent. He turned his back to the women as Rin removed her kimono and waded into the waters, "Ooohhh! It's so warm!" Kagome grinned, glad that she'd decided to warm the waters earlier. After Rin began to swim, Sesshomaru turned to look at the girl and quietly ordered her, "Rin, you will stay here with Kagome. Mind yourself."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama!"

Before he could move down the path, a flash of red appeared.

Inuyasha snarled and pulled Tetsuiga, "What the fuck do you want?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted at him, "We're here for a reason, remember? Be glad he came to us…"

Inuyasha glanced over to her, still hidden behind the outcropping. "Yeah, well, he could've come to me. Why'd you come here first? You better stay away from Kagome, you bastard."

Both Sesshomaru and Kagome rolled their eyes. "This Sesshomaru came to leave Rin in the care of your mate before he sought you, hanyou."

Both Kagome and Inuyasha blushed. Kagome suddenly felt very, very naked and Inuyasha sputtered, "Your nose broken, Fluffy? We're not…"

"Inuyasha, intent, ne? Even your diluted blood knows the courtship rites. I was most surprised that you would leave her side, especially here, unprotected. Be that as it may, this one would not harm her. The business is with you."

"Inuyasha? What's he talking about," Kagome asked, very interested in the turn in the conversation. Inuyasha ignored her question, but decided that Kagome was safe where she was for the time being. He figured his brother wouldn't hurt Kagome with Rin right there. In fact, the more he thought about it, he didn't think his brother even fought in front of the girl. Which may have been why he'd wished to leave her with Kagome before coming for him. Call it a hunch, but he got the feeling that if Rin came along, it really only was to talk. He dropped the fang a notch and growled, "Speak then…"

Sesshomaru circled and growled back at him. Suddenly, Kagome found herself staring at the two brothers as they circled each other, growled, then barked.

"Woof"

"Arf."

Woof, woof"

"Yip!"

__

'Yip?' Still holding Tetsuiga, Inuyasha let out a sound that had Kagome visualizing a Chihuahua. The size of the fang compared to the one who wielded it didn't help matters. She couldn't take any more. She felt laughter bubbling from deep inside her. She put her hand to her mouth to stop the glee. She vainly bit her cheek. First a snicker. Then a giggle. Then a snort. Finally, Kagome burst forth, tears rolling down her cheeks at the mirth.

Here stood two of the proudest and most powerful demons, and they were posturing and barking like house pets. Kagome remembered a recent fight when Inuyasha had been furious with her for treating him like a dog. Yet here he was…She only laughed harder.

The laughter eventually caught the attention of the two demons who both turned to look at Kagome as if she'd suddenly grown a second head. With horns. And purple hair.

"Oi, bitch, what's so funny?" Inuyasha's ears twitched in her direction, which only made her snicker more. Sesshomaru looked at the miko warily, as if afraid the emotion was a disease that would somehow infect him.

Unable to catch her breath, Kagome tried to begin, "You…"she gasped, "were…" she wheezed, "barking!"

Here she burst into a new fit of laughter.

Sesshomaru cast a sidelong glance at her, "Miko, what is so amusing about the inu language?" Kagome's giggles subsided as she regarded the stoic look on the elder demon's face, this time though, she was sure she saw a spark of mischief behind his eyes before he bulwarked his countenance.

Kagome cracked a small smile, "Ano…goman…it's just…Inuyasha," she chuckled, "He yelled at me for two hours straight last week, saying I was treating him like a puppy." Inuyasha scowled. "He…um…brought me my slippers…my feet were cold…and I…uh…patted his head."

Sesshomaru looked at his brother and chuckled softly.

Kagome continued, "And then…you, with the tail…" She almost burst into laugher again, "…and then…the barking…"

Sesshomaru glared at her, "It. Is. Not. A. Tail!"

It was Inuyasha's turn to chuckle. He smirked at his brother, "Sure…Fluffy."

Sesshomaru whipped his head towards his brother and said in a low voice. "Let the women get dressed. Come along, whelp."

The pair started down the path towards camp, "Really, Inuyasha, I thought that even you would train your bitch better."

"I'd like to see _you_ try. You've met her." The brothers shared a rare laugh as Kagome gaped at their receding backs.


	12. A New Kimono, A New Perspective

Kagome finally recovered herself and returned to the spring, bathing Rin as quickly as she could manage while still being gentle, before dressing them both and nearly running back to the camp. When she arrived, Kagome found the demon brothers glaring at each other from opposite places across the fire. _'Men! Hmmph!' _With a sigh, Kagome began preparing the morning meal.

"Sesshomaru, will you and Rin join us for breakfast?" She asked lightly, holding out twin dishes of fruit and sweet rice. Sesshomaru declined with no words but a bow of his head, but nodded towards his ward, who happily joined Inuyasha in devouring the proffered food.

"Yummy! Yummy, Kagome-sama! Arigato!" The little girl zealously exclaimed around a mouthful of mandarin slices.

Sesshomaru stood and motioned to Kagome, " Miko, this one will speak with you."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, looking from Sesshomaru to Inuyasha quizzically. "Like hell! Whatever you have to say to her you can say in front of me!" Inuyasha snapped back in answer for them both.

Normally, Kagome would have 'sat' him for sure for the chauvinistic display, but frankly, she wasn't in the biggest of rushes to find herself alone with the full blooded youkai.

Sesshomaru stopped and turned back to face his brother, "Perhaps, whelp. However, this discussion is not for the child." He looked pointedly at Rin, who was humming to herself as she munched.

Inuyasha snorted and returned to his interrupted meal, "Feh!"

Kagome, having now spent nearly all of her high school years with the indigent hanyou, took that as "Fine!" and stood to follow the Lord, dusting imaginary bits of lint off of her skirt as an excuse to keep her eyes averted.

The pair walked silently away from camp, slipping into the cool, early morning moisture of the forest. They continued for a few minutes until Sesshomaru stopped, presumably satisfied with the amount of privacy their distance afforded. He turned towards Kagome and studied her silently.

The miko fidgeted under his cold stare and silence, still unsure what motives he held behind the expressionless mask he bore.

When it appeared he was in no hurry to satisfy her curiosity, she snapped, "What?!? Did you drag me out here just to stare at me?

The elder snorted, "Quite. No, miko. There are questions you have. I will entertain them."

Kagome's fire was squelched by his response. He wasn't one to talk, let alone offer to answer questions, and now that he had offered, her mind clamped shut.

"Hai..."

"You may ask them now." He answered, only barely veiling his impatience.

"Well, first, I wanted to talk about Rin."

"The child is not your concern."

Kagome glared as menacingly as she could, which wasn't much comparatively speaking, though the demon Lord was amused by her attempt, "She is if I decide she is!" He raised an eyebrow at that. "I won't stand idly by and see an innocent girl be ill-treated!" Kagome stomped her foot in frustration. Sesshomaru growled at her accusation but before she could continue, she was surprised to see something akin to guilt cross the youkai's face. It was there only a moment before it was gone again behind the stoic facade, and Kagome was sure that if she had blinked, she would have missed it. In fact, the knowledge that she _had_ seen the raw emotion, for however brief a time, caught her off guard and she lost the reprimand in her voice _'For just a second, he looked so much like Inuyasha. I could see the family resemblance. Is that all that really separates them? Emotion? If he really does feel so strongly, I feel sort of bad that he keeps it all locked up.' _Kagome lowered her voice and continued more calmly, "Sesshomaru, she is growing. I just noticed that she is beginning to outgrow her kimono. And her clothes are badly in need of repair."

Sesshomaru nodded curtly, "I see. I will rectify that. It would reflect poorly on someone of my stature to have his attendants improperly dressed. She will visit the seamstress when we return to my lands."

Kagome smiled warmly. "Good. That will maker her very happy, you know."

Sesshomaru sniffed. "That is of no consequence."

Kagome shook her head. _'Well, it would be too much to expect him to admit he cares for her.'_

"Okay, so, what are the courtship rites? I mean, why did you think I was Inuyasha's mate?" She asked, continuing to her more pressing line of questioning.

"Inuyoukai choose their mate, sometimes in the instant of meeting, primarily on scent. Even an inu not of full blood would feel drawn to the scent of his would-be-mate, even if only unconsciously. The scent alone brings comfort and strength."

"But Inuyasha says he hates the way I smell."

"Perhaps. Is it not a weakness to need comfort from another? To seek it, yet hate the uncontrollability of it?"

Kagome nodded, only lightly grasping the enigmatic response. Sesshomaru continued, "It is ingrained in the youkai blood to infuse his scent with that of his chosen, indicating her unavailability to be with rival males."

"And...?"

"You smell of Inuyasha." He finished with a smirk most reminiscent of the half-demon. Kagome thought of all of the times she rode on his back, of the times he lent her his haori.

"Continue, onegai."

"The male aggressively will protect and defend his potential mate, looking over her and showing her that he would be an appropriate provider for herself and any pups he would sire. He would stay by her side to declare his attentiveness and would attack any males who would dispute his claim. This would continue until the female has accepted and the mating made complete, or until she declines, in which case the male often will never seek another."

"Inuyasha does do some of those things," Kagome admitted. _'His jealousy of Kouga comes to mind,' _"But he has left me for Kikyo on more than one occasion, he has sent me home and tried to keep me away from him, and fights with me constantly. Not exactly the tale-tell signs of a budding romance. Besides, why wouldn't he have said something by now? He knows I care for him, wouldn't he have just said..."

"Miko," Sesshomaru interrupted, "First, it is not uncommon for a male to test the loyalty of his intended once he is confident her feelings are requited, sometimes willing her away to test the strength of her resolve. As well, and as is more likely, his blood is so defiled by his human mother's that he may not be fully aware of all of the stages of the courtship, nor of the reasoning for some of his behavior." Kagome could feel herself become angry again as Sesshomaru insulted Inuyasha and his mother, but before her ire could surface, he was continuing, "Still, his instinct is there and half-demon or no, the youkai cannot be ignored. This one is surprised, though, that you bare at least no intent mark."

"Huh?"

"Males mark their females, temporarily at first, until they are permanently marked during mating. If mating is declined, the mark will eventually fade. You have no mark." He finished flatly.

"Hmmm… Neither does Rin." Sesshomaru set his jaw at the miko and Kagome sensed that she had slipped something that the other had not intended to reveal yet, perhaps even to himself. Finally, he answered her unspoken question, "Sometimes, a mate is chosen but is too young to initiate full courtship. Some steps remain, but the mark is excluded until maturity. Also, circumstances may dictate the preclusion of he mark, due to the danger it would call upon the intended. Given the current state of affairs, it is safe to assume that that is the case with the hanyou." Sesshomaru began walking back to camp, indicating the subject was closed so far as he was concerned, but Kagome still had questions.

Racing to catch up with him she asked, "Sesshomaru, you have always been very vocal about you distaste for humans. Why would you accept that any of son of your father would take a ningen mate?"

Sesshomaru did not turn to answer her question, "It seems that the offspring of our sire have inherited that part of his blood."

Kagome smiled wryly to herself. _'It appears they have. Indeed.'_

Back at camp, Sesshomaru motioned for Rin to follow as he began to leave. "Rin, you will be fitted for a new kimono when we return home."

"Yippee!"

Kagome returned in time to catch the happy exclamation of the girl as the pair disappeared from view. She smiled brightly before loosing herself in he?...Nah...He does seem to sniff my hair a lot, especially when I return from my time. Thinks I don't notice it...And the group does complain how grumpy he is when I'm gone...He spent all those nights on my side of the well...But, I can't believe he's just testing my loyalty with Kikyo, he couldn't be that _dense or _that_ cruel...Though all of that would explain Houjo and Kouga...Heck, he even growls when Miroku gets too close- not that I mind the extra protection from the pervert...but...He _did_ try to send me home and seal the , now he never lets me leave...And he says I'm just a shard detector...Kikyo again...And wench and bitch aren't exactly pet names...Then again...What about that stuff at my house? Ugh!...That was definitely...um...yeah.'_

"Oi, bitch, what was all that about?"

Kagome shook her head, trying to clear her disjointed thoughts. "Hmmm?"

"What'd Fluffy want?"

Kagome blushed. She couldn't very well tell him about the _entire_ conversation. Even if he didn't go into a rage for his brother having such intimate an discussion with her, she wasn't sure she could form the words to repeat it_. 'And he'd probably deny anything, anyway.' _She sighed. He'd either be embarrassed or angry at Sesshomaru, then he'd get defensive and irritated. The last thing they needed on this leg of their journey was another reason for tension while they traveled. Seeing as how the intimacy the two had shared hadn't done anything to improve their outward relationship, Kagome reasoned that this wouldn't either. "Oh, Rin's getting older, becoming a woman..." She answered vaguely, secure in her knowledge that Inuyasha was easily embarrassed by the workings of the female body. She wasn't disappointed when he didn't probe further. Granted, it wasn't the _entire_ truth, but it wasn't a lie either. She _had_ asked about Rin...

Inuyasha crossed his arms into his sleeves and snorted, "Feh! Don't understand why Fluffy keeps her around anyway, as much as he hates humans."

Kagome smiled and began repacking camp. "Yeah, well, I guess he hates Rin as much as you hate me."

Kagome didn't see the blush that spread across the hanyou's face and he didn't see the smug smile on Kagome's lips.

"Feh!"


	13. Mush

Steely muscle under silky flesh flexed, rippling and thrusting forward. Kagome tightened her legs instinctively and Inuyasha gripped her thighs in response. A soft grunt escaped her lips as he moved beneath her, her own muscles clenching with each of his muscle's contractions.

"So…what was all of the growling and barking about?"

Inuyasha leapt to another branch and propelled himself gracefully, a streak of red and white against the jade canopy. "I told him about the plan. He'll be there."

"All that in a few barks?" Kagome asked appreciatively.

"Feh."

Inuyasha sprang forward again with an extra push of strength, hurtling their bodies over the edge of a cliff. The pair enjoyed a heady moment of weightlessness as they did a free-fall towards the ravine floor. With a surge of pride Inuyasha noted no gasp or tint of fear from the girl on his back as they seemingly plunged towards certain death thousands of feet below.

Shifting direction ever so slightly, Inuyasha briefly touched down on a boulder and began nimbly scaling the rock face, gliding from one outcropping of rock to another down the face of the cliff.

"So, where to now?" His companion asked as he made contact with the ravine floor.

"Northern shore." He grunted, once again picking up the pace. The stream and trees beside became a blur and the wind tore at them. This was what he liked best, when he felt most free.

"Shiori?" Kagome asked, stifling an exhilarated giggle.

"Feh." Inuyasha lightly ran his claws along the inside of Kagome's thighs, under the guise of keeping her from slipping from his back, and smirked when her scent spiked and she nestled into his hair.

The "inadvertent" caress wasn't entirely disregarded by Kagome either. She was now acutely aware of each of his touches, but was becoming increasingly frustrated with her attempts to mentally reconcile his actions with Sesshomaru's explanations. A mischievous glint came to her eyes, missed by the demi-demon from her position on his back. _'Hmmm…he can't get away now…how to bring up the subject?'_

"So…" She finally asked, trying to keep her voice as aloof as possible, "Do you think your brother might really take Rin as his mate?"

"Half-brother," he corrected automatically, shrugging his shoulders, "Dunno. Stranger things have happened."

"But, doesn't he act more like a father figure to her?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "Nah, parents teach their pups hunting, fighting, that stuff. He just looks after her."

"So?"

"So, that's more a mating instinct. Plus, he's more mellow since she started following him around. He hasn't even tried to come after Tetsuiga in ages."

"Ahhh….but still. You don't think he's just waiting for her to get old enough so he can dump her off in some village? We both know he's never really liked humans."

"His scent is on her. Male youkai put their scent on their mates to discourage other males. Sort of a 'hands-off-she's-mine' thing."

"Like an engagement ring?"

"Huh?"

"In human mating rituals, after dating, uh, courting, a man asks a woman to be his wife. He gives her ring to wear until the actual wedding…um…mating. The ring tells other suitors that she's already spoken for."

"Yeah, like that. There's more to it, but the scent thing is a big one."

__

'So…he knows the rites, at least some of them…does that mean he is at least a little aware of what he's doing?' Kagome grinned mentally, "Okay, but if that's your biggest argument that he's going to take her, how come Kouga complains that I smell like you?" _'Ha!' _She had maneuvered the conversation to right where she wanted it…question was, what would he say?

Kagome couldn't see the blush that had crept over Inuyasha's face. And if he'd seen the almost maniacal smirk on Kagome's face, he probably would have been a little scared. Okay, not scared, creeped out maybe. But not scared. He knew he was backed into a corner. On good days he was convinced of her love, knowing she would never leave, that she would stay as his mate. On bad days, he was sure he was imagining things. On every other day, he kept himself in self-perpetuating limbo- sure that she loved him, just maybe not "that" way. Any answer he gave was wrong. Scoff and push her away. Admit what he was doing and open himself to her rejection. Instead, he ignored her for as long as he dared, finally snapping at her and changing the subject by answering her question with one of his own, "Why the sudden interest in Fluffy's love life, wench?"

"Just curious, that's all."

He didn't notice the hint of disappointment in her voice. "Feh."

Moments later, Inuyasha came to a sudden stop and unceremoniously slid Kagome off his back, "We're here, wench." He dropped her backpack onto a moss covered stone near the natural breakwater, "Stay here. I'm gonna scout out bat girl." Something, maybe the inner, self-preserving voice of all men everywhere, told him that she wasn't going to give up her line of questioning easily. He decided space and time away from her were his best allies and before she could protest, he was gone.

__

'Well…that went better than I expected…I think…' Deciding she needed advice only a woman could give, and knowing Inuyasha would be away for a bit anyway, Kagome enjoyed the feel of the sea spray for a few minutes before retrieving her walkie-talkie from her backpack _'I knew these would come in handy!'_

Miroku groaned and rolled over, shielding his eyes with one hand while rubbing the knot that was forming on his head with the other.

"You know, Sango-chan, if I'm going to suffer the punishment of a transgression I didn't commit, is not fair to at least let me commit the transgression? Eh?" The monk called out as his hand inched closer to the demon slayers posterior.

"Hmmph!" She replied, scooting closer to Kirara. "Just because it was a vine and not your hand _this time, _doesn't mean you weren't thinking it!" Her hand reached threateningly towards to hirokotsu as the lecher continued to recover his consciousness. She frowned at the purple bruise he sported below his left eye and felt a stab of guilt.

"My dear Sango! Now I am to be punished for my thoughts?" Miroku slumped against the tree he was under and mumbled to himself, "If that's the case, then I got off easy."

Nope, not guilt. What did Kagome call it? Heartburn. Yep, definitely heartburn.

Unfortunately for the monk, Sango's hearing was far better than he gave her credit for and he was soon enjoying another seista under the tree, courtesy of blissful, albeit violently forced, unconciousness.

With a sigh, Sango decided that now was as good of a time as any to enjoy the bathhouse they had passed on their way into town. Best to take full advantage of her reprieve from the monk's advances. Gathering her supplies and leaving Kirara to guard the now snoring holy man, Sango left for a soak. She missed Kagome's call by minutes.

__

'Damn! No answer. That monk better be taking good care of her!' She blushed as her rebelling mind turned her words into an ecchi little show, _'Not _too_ good of care!' _she corrected herself.

The sound of the waves lapping at the break, mixed with the warmth radiating from the heated sand around her, tugged at Kagome's awareness. She drew her thighs to her chest, resting her head on her arms atop her knees and let her eyes slide closed.

__

'Just a rest…not sleeping…just resting my eyes…'

It was to that image that Inuyasha returned, his breath catching in his throat at the sight.

The sun had begun to set, casting a rose tint over the beach. The spray of the waves as they crested shimmered around the girl as her aura swelled a violet hue, melding with the dying rays of the sun. A gentle breeze caught wisps of Kagome's hair, stirring tendrils to play lazily around her face. The mix of her aura and the sunset, with the spray that settled, gave her face a dewy luster. Add to that the deep green of the skirt at her lap and Inuyasha was half convinced that she was a mermaid risen from the depths of the sea. _'No, better yet, a siren.'_ He silently mused, _'Come to seduce me and steal my soul.'_

"Beautiful…" Inuyasha whispered at the image of the girl in front of him.

Either his presence or his voice caused the girl to rouse and Inuyasha felt his cheeks tint at nearly being caught so openly gawking at her sleeping form. _'Not that it's the first time…but she doesn't need to know that tidbit.'_

As Kagome woke, she covered her mouth to hide a yawn before arching her back as she stretched her hands to the sky, the shift exposing a strip of tantalizing pale flesh as her shirt rose with the movement. Inuyasha tried to swallow, his tongue suddenly thick and his mouth parched.

"Oh, Inuyasha," Kagome yawned, "Gomen. I didn't mean to fall asleep, it was just so peaceful here."

Gathering himself, he retorted, "Feh. Lazy humans." He thrust his hands into his sleeves and turned his nose in away, scowling, but glanced back out of the corner of his eyes. Catching the small frown that his comment brought to the girls face, his ears flattened.

"Well," she replied with fire, "If _you_ hadn't been gone so long, or better yet, if _you_ hadn't left me here, it wouldn't have happened! Os-uwa…"

She tried to hold on to the righteous indignation, feeling fully justified in her anger, but her face softened and her voice fell at the silent apology offered by Inuyasha's lowered ears. With a sigh, Kagome touched his shoulder to get his attention. "Did you find her?"

"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha growled, still not looking at her. He wasn't so much mad at her as embarrassed with himself for the lingering image of her sleeping that kept playing in his mind. Of course, he never was one to direct his anger properly, even he knew that, and he wasn't about to admit it.

"So…how'd it go?"

"Fine."

__

'Okay, time to change tactics.' "You hungry?" The mention of food had its desired affect as Inuyasha finally turned to face Kagome.

"'Course." He said with a smirk.

"Well, let's find a place to make camp. I've got Ramen…"

His ears perked up at the mention of his ambrosia, but he shook his head. "You can make me some Ramen later. We're invited to stay in the village."

Kagome raised a brow. "We? That's nice of them."

Inuyasha knelt and offered his back to Kagome. "Feh. They're having one of those festival thingies and Shiori asked us to stay. The villagers remember the attacks from the bat demons before and they insisted."

Kagome hopped on his back and squealed. "Well, why didn't you say so? A festival! Yippee! Mush, dog-boy!"

Inuyasha growled at her as his ears recovered. "Mush? I. AM. NOT. A. DOG!"

Kagome giggled at his growl, "That tickles! Of course you're not a dog. More like my big, cuddly, puppy."

__

'Note to self: that tickles.' "I'll show you cuddly my miko," he growled again, even deeper, as he leapt off towards the village.

A/N: Sorry, sorry! (author dodges rocks and flaming arrows) I know some of you were disappointed when my last update was just the amv…I've got four chappies written to make up for it though.


	14. Morning Sickness

A/N: This one's a bit short, but it says what it needs to say, so that's it…

After a feast in the village, the two retired to their room in the headsman's house, both slipping into sake induced dreams.

__

As he walked across the clearing to the Goshinbuko, he felt drawn to her. She looked so beautiful as she slept, curled in the roots of the time tree, her face serene. He'd been doing that a lot lately- watching her sleep.

Her aura was white hot, dancing like fireflies around the slumbering figure. As he approached, it swayed towards him, embracing him and pulling him closer. She stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes, looking up at him and smiling sweetly.

"Inuyasha…" She lifted her head and pulled him towards her.

He knew he should leave. He shouldn't be there with her, not like this. Not yet.

But the it was so peaceful and her scent so calming. Hefound himself pulling her to his lap to stroke her back and nuzzle in her hair.

"Kagome…" He sighed, for once with no worries, no anxiety, no painful memories haunting him.

They sat in silence, enraptured in the feel of each other.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmmm?"

"I want to be yours, Inuyasha. Yours and only yours. Forever."

He pulled her away from his chest to look in her eyes but could not argue with the adoration and devotion he found there.

"Are you sure?"

She didn't answer, only smiling and nodding as she tilted her head to one side. She moved her hair away from her neck in silent offering.

He kissed her pulse and nibbled at her collar. When she sighed and snuggled closer to him, he gently clamped his lips to the apex of her neck and shoulder and sunk his teeth in. Kagome did not squirm or quiver as he broke the skin, and he carefully withdrew before tenderly lapping at the wound to seal it. He felt her breath even out as he nursed the mark and closed his own eyes.

'Mine…If only in my dreams.'

Inuyasha smiled into her hair as his dream faded into blackness.

The smell of food cooking pushed a wave of nausea through Kagome the next morning and in her haste to exit the room she paid no notice to the lap she woke up in as she bolted. Inuyasha faired little better and he flattened his ears against the sound of Kagome's retching as it went straight to his temples with a throb that brought spots to his eyes.

When Kagome finally returned, Inuyasha was massaging his eyes with the heal of his hand.

"Ugh," she whispered, her hangover just as fierce. Inuyasha nodded.

As silently as she could, Kagome shuffled to her backpack and retrieved her aspirin from one of the pockets. She downed four, wincing at the bitter taste as she dry-swallowed them, before she crawled to where Inuyasha lay, now on his back.

"Here," she offered, "They'll help your head."

Inuyasha rolled towards her, eyes still squeezed shut against the early morning light that dare filter so innocuously through the shoji screen door.

Kagome knelt near him, clad in her sleepwear of shorts and a baby blue tank top, her position inadvertently bringing her chest to his eyelevel.

His headache increased tenfold as he opened his eyes and looked up to her, his gaze catching near her neck on a purplish bruise he hadn't noticed before. A purplish bruise…and fang marks.

"Oh. Shit."


	15. Enough

Inuyasha had a look of stark terror on his face. Kagome looked at him, baffled- she'd never seen him look so scared.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered, lifting her hand towards him.

Inuyasha scrambled away from her touch as if she had suddenly developed Sesshomaru's acid attack. "Shit!" He reiterated.

Kagome didn't know what she had done or said, but his reaction to her scared and confused her and she felt the hot sting of tears that began to form. "What's wrong? What did I do?"

"Bitch! _You_ didn't do anything!"

"Why…why are you acting like this?"

Her choked sobs made Inuyasha's scowl soften, but only slightly. He was furious at himself. Her sympathizing or understanding only made him feel worse. "How much did I fucking drink last night?" He said, half to himself.

"Ano…I don't know…why?"

Inuyasha stomped over to the corner where Kagome's backpack lay and unceremoniously upended it, dumping the contents to the floor. Kagome's tears dried instantly as anger took the place of upset at the sight of her belongings being pillaged. "You jerk, what do you think you're doing?"

Kagome's hands fisted at her sides as Inuyasha ignored her, looking for something in the bag's contents. "Inuyasha, Osuw-"

He found what he was looking for and stomped back over to the irate girl, covering her mouth to silence the command with one hand and thrusting an object at her with the other, before turning on his heel and storming out, nearly ripping the rice paper door off of its tracks in the process.

When Kagome calmed slightly from her shock, she opened her hand and stared at the compact Inuyasha had shoved at her. _'Huh?' _Kagome opened the compact and studied her reflection in the small mirror. _'Okay, my face looks normal…a few dark circles and my eyes are bloodshot…' _She moved the mirror to scan her chin, her ears, her neck…

"Oh…_shit_ is right." She whispered aloud. Her knees buckled under her and she fell into a heap to the floor. "Inuyasha…" _'When did this happen? I didn't even feel it…my dream! Oh…no, not a dream…but why was he so mad? I didn't exactly force myself on him. He's probably mad because of Kikyo…' _A thousand thoughts went through her mind, the two most important, _'What does this mean?' _and _'I have to find him!'_

Kagome gathered her strength, gingerly dressed, and went out into the village. She knew, or rather hoped beyond hope, that Inuyasha would never get so upset with her that he would go far. She was basically alone and over ten days from Kaede's village and the well if she traveled on foot. Inuyasha had only made such good time because he wasn't hindered by silly things like mountains or rivers or the need for roads. As the fear of being stranded so far from home hit her, new tears began finding their way to the surface.

"Get a grip!" She muttered under her breath. "It's Inuyasha! He wouldn't leave." As much as she adored the hanyou, she didn't do a very good job of convincing herself. _'I've never seen him so….so….why couldn't he even look at me? Is he that disgusted with me?'_ Taking a deep breath, Kagome collected herself and reached out with her miko powers, trying to find the distraught dog demon.

Her aura felt three youkai presences nearby. One was Shiori. One was Inuyasha. The other didn't matter because she had more important things on her mind.

Kagome hurried to the beach where she found Inuyasha sitting on his haunches, staring at the empty ocean. She didn't speak as she walked towards him, but when his ears twitched in her direction, she knew he was aware of her presence. He still wouldn't look at her.

With a sigh, she plopped down beside him and waited for him to speak.

Out of the corner of his eye, Inuyasha studied Kagome as she stared at the point on the horizon that had held his attention. _'Well, I've haven't been sat to the Underworld….yet.' _He winced. _'Why is she just sitting there?' _He took a deep breath and swallowed as he dug his claws into the sand.

"I marked you," he managed. His voice sounded hollow, even to his own ears.

She nodded.

"I…I don't know when, but that's an intent claim."

"Oh."

"Damn it! Don't you get it, bitch? How in the seven hells can you be so calm?" He snapped at her angrily.

"Well…" She began softly, trying to think and carefully choosing her words while biting back the irritation he was eliciting, "How am supposed to feel? Sad? Happy? Angry? Proud? Disappointed? Why don't you explain it so I can understand. Then_, I'll _decide how I should feel!"

"Kuso! I didn't ask permission and I bound myself to you! Do you realize how much _more_ danger that puts you in? Villagers who know the significance of it will run you out for being with a demon. And demons will hunt you just because you're human. Even worse if they find out it was done by a hanyou! And there are others who would be after you just to get to me," His voice reached an exasperated pitch, "And that's just the half of it!"

"What's the other half?"

Inuyasha sighed and scowled at the sky, as if daring it to fall and put him out of his misery, "When a male inuyoukai marks a mate, he _chooses_ her. Her and only her. If she denies his claim, he will not take another. There will only be the one…" He didn't dare add that the reason was because most died of a broken heart.

Kagome sat, silently contemplating. She tried not to blush. In all actuality, this was the very thing she'd wanted for so long…to be his chosen, to be the only one, "What if the female accepts the claim?" She asked timidly.

Inuyasha froze. While this was what he'd rarely dare hope for, he couldn't believe it was. He looked away, unable to look in her eyes and afraid his own would reveal himself too much. He sighed again, "Kagome? What about love?"

Kagome's heart broke. _'He was upset because he made a mistake. He didn't choose me. He doesn't love me. Now he's stuck.'_ She straightened her back and sniffled, "Inuyasha, how common is it for two people to marry without love? It happens even in my time. I understand that you made a mistake, but I won't let you be alone forever because of it." _'Unless you really hate me so much.' _She added mentally.

"Shit! I don't want your pity! I'd rather have nothing at all than a loveless mating!" Inuyasha jumped up, preparing to run back towards the village. Maybe past the village. Maybe past the mountains and the valley on the other side. He was so tightly sprung, all he wanted now was to get away. Far, far away. And fast.

His mind was made up, she didn't love him, the words that went unspoken confirmed as much. As much as he wanted her by his side for the rest of his life, he wasn't going to hold her to something she didn't want. Besides, it would hurt too much; waking beside her, never touching her, never kissing her, watching her grow old, knowing that she had given up everything for him. He would be reminded each time she smiled and each time she cried that it wasn't her decision- that he'd decided for her.

Kagome reached forward and grabbed Inuyasha's pant leg before he could leave.

He could smell the tears before he even saw her face. Her voice was hoarse and quivering. Even with his sensitive ears, he strained to pick out each syllable over the sound of the waves. "Am I really so awful? That you'd rather be alone than with me?"

"Kagome…it's….it's not that. I won't let you give up your life because I was stupid!"

"Don't I get a say in this?"

"No!"

"Fine!" She hiccupped, "I know this isn't how you wanted things, but…we can't change it now, right? Will you…will you just think about it?"

Inuyasha sat down again and wiped a tear from her chin and looked at the girl. Her eyes were now puffy, her nose was red and running, and her skin had become blotchy. And his mark was on her. She had never looked more beautiful. "You know I hate to see you cry."

"Gomen."

"No more apologizing today."

"Remember that when I 'it' you for something later." She smirked through her tears.

"Oh? So you plan those out now, huh?"

Kagome's stomach grumbled, breaking the tension and bring a giggle to the miko.

"Come on, wench. Think you're stomach has recovered enough for breakfast? You still owe me that ramen from last night and we still have a lot to do." Kagome nodded and tried to stand. Having lost the contents of her stomach earlier, her nausea was gone, replaced by a dull ache, and her legs felt like jello. Inuyasha noticed her struggles to stand and wrapped an arm around her waist, helping her up. As she regained her footing, she stomped her left foot that had fallen asleep, trying to bring back feeling in her toes. Inuyasha started to pull away, but she wrapped her arms tightly around his torso, hiding her face in his haori. "Inuyasha…even if…I mean, if I'm nothing else, I want you to know… You're still my friend."

Inuyasha hugged her in return and rested his chin on her head, whispering, "You know, you…um…you're…you'remy_best_friend."

Kagome pulled away to look in his eyes.

"Really?" She asked with a smile, her eyes shimmering again.

"Feh!" Inuyasha blushed, "Oi, why are you crying now?"

"That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me." She answered, nuzzling into his haori again.

"Yeah, well, don't let it go to your head," He retorted, still trying to sound as gruff as possible with out ruining the "moment."

They held each other as seconds or minutes or hours passed, the same thought on both of their minds.

__

'Friends…but is it enough?'


	16. Deflowering Sango

A/N: Total fluff alert. It may be OOC, but keep in mind, despite the hentai-ness of our favorite houshi, he and Sango are a _little_ more able to express their feelings. A _little_. They don't have a dead woman trying to break them up, after all….Oh! And Hey! I want some reviews darn it!

Behind the southern mountains, the shadows stretched, creating monsters out of trees and faeries out of the falling leaves. Sango hugged her arms to her body as the wind picked up, sending a chill up her spine. Miroku seemed unfazed by the wind, but the combination of his many layered robe and the fact that Sango acted as a barrier for the wind, blocking the brunt of, may have had something to do with it. From his place behind her on Kirara, he noticed the chilled state of his companion.

"Sango, may we stop and take a rest, perhaps to warm ourselves by a fire?" Miroku asked, knowing full well that her stubbornness would delay her from suggesting a break herself, regardless of her own discomfort.

"Aa." She said, silently grateful for his suggestion. Sango maneuvered the firecat closer to the ground and the trio alit in a small clearing before turning to grab their packs off of Kirara. Sango shivered again as another breeze swept through the valley.

"I'll go look for some firewood, Sango."

Sango nodded in reply as she searched through her bag, retrieving a pack of beef jerky and another of granola, both conveniences from Kagome's time. Kirara transformed into her smaller form before sprinting off to play with Shippo. Sango absently munched on the granola and handed the jerky to Miroku when he returned, minutes later, with an armload of kindling.

The monk soon had a small fire going and took a seat on the ground next to Sango, sharing his warmth with her. The chewed in silence, each dwelling on their own thoughts, until Miroku folded his bag of jerky and cleared his throat, "Sango, you've been rather quiet since we left Kaede's. Is there something you wish to talk about?"

Sango stared at the flames and shrugged, taken aback by the concern in Miroku's voice. She turned her head slightly and studied his profile, looking for the answers to questions she had yet to form. Miroku's face began to flush, though from the fire or from her gaze, she was unsure. "Houshi-sama, what's to become of us…when this is finished?"

A loaded question to be sure. "Us? All of us, Sango? Or you and I?"

Sango turned back to the fire, shaking her head, "I don't know. Both, I suppose."

"Has this been troubling you long?"

Sango nodded, "Hai. So much is uncertain. Kagome-chan is so sure we will be successful. She is so optimistic that we will not fail. She's decided that since there are no youkai in her time, Naraku must have been defeated. But we do not know that it is by our hand he is slain. And Inuyasha fears nothing. He is convinced that defeat is not an option. But…even if we are successful…what then?"

"Lovely Sango, life is not certain." Miroku studied his hands, idly playing with the beads that wrapped his covered palm, "I worry daily as my kazanaa consumes me, but I could just as easily drown in my bath tomorrow. I cannot dwell on what I do not know, trusting in Buddha to give me the strength to fulfill whatever is my lot."

"Aa. True. But, still I worry. I was raised in my village, following in the path of my ancestors and devoting myself to that way. When it was taken from me by Naraku's hands, I began living for revenge. To see the downfall of he that took it all away. Am I fighting for their lives? Or for the loss of my own?" She shook her head as a single tear traveled to her chin. "But if we are victorious, what will I do then? I have no village, my revenge would be complete, I am not suited for the role of a meek wife. What would be my driving force? What will I _do_?"

Miroku turned to face Sango and was surprised by the uncertainty and fear he saw in her normally resolute and courageous eyes. He raised a hand and stroked his finger along her jaw, wiping away the wetness that had stilled there. "You worry so much over the future. Over tomorrow, next week, next month, next year. What about today. Now? What will you do now?"

Sango did not turn away from him but cast her eyes towards the fire, frowning. A bitter edge cut her voice, "Is that why you chase after women so much, houshi-sama? Because you live for the now?"

Miroku released her chin and resumed fidgeting, fisting his hands in his robes and wringing the fabric. He pondered a moment, "Perhaps… Honestly? I never gave much thought as to why. I always blamed it on my need for an heir." He shook his head, "I don't know if that's all there is to it, though."

It was Sango's turn to stare at the monk, "What do you mean? You may actually have a reason for being a pervert?"

Miroku took a deep breath and for the first time, Sango noticed the deep pain in the monk's eyes. She felt a stab of guilt. He had wanted to comfort her and it seemed that she had only managed to share her melancholy.

"My lovely Sango, how do you feel when you fight? When you wake in the morning to feel the warmth of the sun on your cheek? When you embrace your closest friends? When you smile or when you cry?"

Sango did not answer. How could she? It wasn't exactly the kind of question one pondered on a daily basis, "I…I don't understand."

"Sango, it has been so long since I felt alive. Really, truly alive. I have memories of the feeling. A longing perhaps, of what I should feel. But I have been under the cloud of my own impending demise for so long that I have nearly forgotten how to live. I have forgotten the color of the world. I see only the light and the dark. Few things evoke a strong emotion in me any more. Perhaps that is why I am a lecher….When I elicit a response from those I proposition, I can see the passion, of one form or another. When I enjoy your curves," She blushed and he smirked before turning serious again, "The pain you deal in punishment is something I feel. Surely, to at least feel pain is to feel something. Something, anything, is better than nothing."

"Houshi-sama…"

Miroku shook his head, as if to say that now that he was talking, he needed to finish, while he still had the courage to do so. "Do you know why I asked you to be my wife, Sango? Do you remember when I asked you…after the battle with the oni women? Do you know why I asked that of you and no others?"

Sango shook her head, though she was certain it was a rhetorical question that he was going to answer whether she responded or not. Miroku took her hand in his and grasped it while looking into her eyes like a man pleading for his very life, his very soul. And Sango began to feel as if that was exactly what he was doing. "My lovely, beautiful, strong Sango…" She blushed prettily but did not turn away. He repeated, "My beautiful…I asked you because…you make me _feel_. For the first time in so long. When I grope you or spy on your bath, I feel pain, yes, but also a part of me feels guilty. When Kagome-chan has returned, or she and Inuyasha fight, or Shippo entertains you, or you simply find something beautiful, and you laugh and shout and smile, inside, I remember happiness…joy. When you fly into a fight, your eyes blazing and a battle cry on your lips, it fills me with hope. And when you remember your village, or your brother, or another innocent who has been unjustly wronged, and I see your unshed tears, my heart weeps. In short, Sango, you make me feel. I am more alive when you are near. No other woman has that affect on me. Yes, it is true that I should keep my hands to myself more. And perhaps I should think more of the future, of the consequence of my actions, but when you are near, there is only right here, right now." Miroku leaned forward and gently brushed his lips, feather soft, across hers before pulling away.

Sango's eyes fluttered closed and she found herself disappointed with the shortness of the contact. She looked at him questioningly, "That's it? You grope me for three years and when I don't slap you, that's all you do?"

Miroku pulled away and stood, shaking his head, "That is what I felt at the moment. That and only that. You looked so…sweet. I wanted just that kiss. If something happens to us in the future, or you later change your mind about being my wife, I will always have that memory." Miroku stepped away from her and turned, walking into the forest.

Sango felt torn, strangely comforted yet pained for Miroku; touched by his words and the sincerity in his praise of her, yet pondering his unexplained, yet almost reverent, forwardness. She brought her fingertips to her lips. They still tingled from his light contact. She licked her lips to moisten them and could almost taste him. She broke down then, all of her emotions battling at one time. She laughed and cried and questioned her own sanity.

Miroku escaped into the forest, fearful lest he say or do anything more. He'd always kept a calm exterior, hiding his own torment with jokes and inappropriate actions. Now, he wondered why he had opened himself so. It was cathartic, he grated that, but unnerving nonetheless. He'd meant to only listen, to comfort as is training dictated and then continue their journey. Instead he was afraid he had burdened her with his own troubles while quelling none of hers.

Still, he found as he walked in reflection through the silence of the trees, it had felt good to share himself with her in that way. It had felt good to finally let someone else know his hopes and fears. It had felt good to let someone see something beneath the exterior of his religious training. And it had felt good to finally let her know just how deeply she moved him. There was no denying that he lusted for her. So far as he was concerned, no man with eyes could fail to appreciate the swell of her bosom or the curve of her hips. No man with a mind could ignore her spirit. But sometimes, he needed her so badly it hurt. He lusted after so much more than her shapely buttocks. As nice as they may be.

The sound of a twig snapping broke his reverie and he stopped, mid-stride, to listen to his surroundings. He became acutely aware of the fact that he had wandered from camp in such a state that he was unsure as to how far he had traveled.

"Houshi-sama?" Miroku breathed a sigh of relief at the voice that reached his ears.

"Over here!" He called loudly.

Sango appeared from behind a tree. "Houshi-sama, why did you leave?"

Miroku smiled warmly at her, " I apologize, Lady Sango. I merely needed a moment to medicate. But if you missed my nearness so much, I would be happy to oblige you by sharing my futon tonight to alleviate your discomfort. Merely out of concern for your well-being, of course."

Sango's eyes turned stormy and she frowned. Taking a step closer, she reached out hesitantly to grab his hand in hers. "A moment to meditate, houshi-sama? Or a moment to reconstruct the walls you hide behind?"

Miroku's smile faltered and his eyes dimmed. Heaving a deep breath he brought her hand to his lips and kissed the knuckles, never removing his eyes from the lock they held with hers. "Forgive me, Sango. I fear I have been a terrible friend to you earlier. I burdened you with my own troubles. My intent was to help you with yours."

"Is it not the duty of a wife to aid her husband, as well?"

"Do you mean it?"

Sango's eyes closed as she willed herself to speak. The battle inside her own body was far worse than any youkai she had ever faced. "Miroku…" She heard him gasp but did not open her eyes, not trusting the fragile bit of courage she had built up, "Miroku, you did help me."

"How?" He interrupted. She shook her head to silence him as had earlier done to her.

"I was feeling pity. Pity for myself, for everything that has happened. I have left it inside for so very long. You and I are not so very different. And that helped me. I am not alone. I am not alone in my fears or uncertainty. And you made me realize…you are right. I do worry too much about the future, forgetting about the present and what I have here. And…if you will still have me…I would still be your wife when this is finished."

The words barely escaped her lips before she felt pulled into Miroku's embrace. With his cheek pressed to hers and his lips near her ear, he whispered, his breath raising goosebumps on her flesh, "Of course I still want you. I may be a lecherous man, but I am not stupid. I can see when I have something within my grasp worth having. Something I may not be even worthy of having. But I want it, just the same. I want you, just the same" Miroku paused, now noticing the trembling of the woman in his arms, "Sango? Are you cold?" She shook her head against his shoulder. "But you are shaking."

"I..I'm nervous."

Miroku placed his hands on her shoulders and softly leaned away from her to look at her face. "Nervous? Why?"

She barely whispered, "I want to live for the now."

Miroku noticed, then, that Sango had not brought her boomerang with her. He noticed, then, that as she had been pressed against him, he did not feel her armor beneath her kimono. Realization struck him as he watched a bead of anxiety-induced sweat travel from her temple to her chin before falling between the softly opened folds of her yakata.

"Sango, please, do not tempt me in this way. I may be a monk, but I am first a man."

Sango raised her eyes to look at him finally and could see the conflict on his face. "Gomen. I should return to camp. I…I am not like the women you are used to…I am inexperienced and…I…I'm sorry."

Miroku brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face. "Sango, first, I am not nearly as experienced as you take me for." She raised an eyebrow. "Really. I am…how should I put this…book learned."

"You're…you're?" She choked out, suppressing the urge to laugh as he revealed himself to her.

His face fell. "Hai. In all actuality, I could never bear the thought of leaving a child in this world without a family. A real family. I have held onto the hope that I could find and defeat Naraku before I needed to seriously contemplate that course of action. I was almost prepared to leave this earth with no heir, the curse unavenged. But then," He smiled seductively at her, "I met and fell in love with a seductress. She was unaware of her charms, as only the finest seductresses are."

Sango fiddled with the opening of Miroku's robe before he caught her wrist and stilled her hand. "Sango, please. I'm asking you again. I'll beg you if I must. Please, don't."

She turned a confused face to him, "Why? You don't want me?"

"Gods, yes! I do! But…you are…you are my embodiment of honor. I do not want to deflower you until you are my wife. And I cannot do that until I know that I will not leave you a widow in a few days time. Please…" He voice cracked as he pled, " I am asking you because I find it so hard to turn away from you."

Sango pulled back and nodded. "Arigato, Miroku." She stood on her tip toes and leaned up towards his lips.

A small voice drifted over from a nearby bush, "What does deflower mean?"


	17. Minions

A/N: Okay, another chapter. I'm starting to get a bit worried that you all are loosing interest. Boring? Interesting? Tedious? Too out of character? PLEASE tell me. Review, flame, something! I'm a bit disappointed by the lack of response to my last few chapters and my ego needs a boost. Come on people! Don't make me pull out the puppy dog eyes.

Ja ne, Jen

The stars overhead glimmered down on a sleeping figure. The sentinel paid them no mind as he too was fixated on the shape on the ground. Like a predatory animal, he moved through the camp, eyes darting lest he be spied and ears attuned to any noise around him, alert for any sign that his presence become known. Silently and with baited breath, he pulled the cover away from the form. He stopped and concentrated on the breathing of the one before him, ensuring that they slumbered on. When his actions brought no response, he continued, leaning forward on his haunches to get a closer look. A frown crossed his countenance as he spied the bandage covering a wound he knew lay beneath. Carefully, he removed the gauze and the tape, revealing the injury to the night air.

Inuyasha's lips turned up into a small smile at the sight of his mark on Kagome's shoulder and leaner forward again to kiss the girl on the forehead. As he retreated, he heard her stir in her sleep and paused, listening to her heartbeat. It quickened, but she remained latent. She moaned in her sleep and began thrashing about as a nightmare took her. Inuyasha returned to her side and gently nudged her, trying unsuccessfully, to rouse her. At first, she didn't respond, so he took her into his arms and began whispering her name in her ear. To Inuyasha's relief, she finally opened her eyes.

"Inuyasha?"

"Shhh…it's okay, Kagome. You were having a nightmare." He moved her hair out of her face and wiped away the solitary drop of moisture that had leaked from her eye, "Are you okay?"

Kagome drew a haggard breath and nodded, "Arigato."

Laying her back to the ground, Inuyasha tucked her blanket firmly around her and leapt to his former perch in a nearby tree. Kagome rested with her hands behind her head and looked up at the night sky, trying to remember the cause of her nocturnal unrest. She felt the adrenaline still surging through her veins as a result of the dream, forcing away any ideas of continuing her slumber, but try as she might, she could not recall any of the images prior to waking. Realizing that it was going to be a long night, she sat up and looked around. Taking a deep breath, she cleared her mind and began exercising her miko powers. Almost instantly, she recognized the feeling of an unknown presence nearby. The third presence she had felt in Shiori's village. It felt neither hostile nor friendly, as if projecting a complete absence of emotion or being.

She furrowed her brow and concentrated her aura on the presence, enveloping…

"Kagome? What are you doing?"

Kagome gasped, startled, and turned to find Inuyasha again at her side, a scowl on his face but concern in his eyes. "Kagome, you should be asleep."

"Give me your hand, Inuyasha."

He looked at her incredulously before offering her his left palm. As she took it and intertwined his fingers with hers, he blushed, but her eyes closed at the contact and her face drew in concentration again.

"Kagome…what are you-"

She held a finger to her lips to silence him. After a moment, he heard her voice. _'Inuyasha, something or someone is nearby.'_

It struck him that her lips had not moved, "Kagome? How did you do that?"

'_I don't know. I just…felt like I could. You try it too. I think…we're being watched._'

'_By who?_'

__

'Just a sec…let me see…' Inuyasha could feel Kagome push herself into the surrounding areas and when his own eyes slipped closed, he could see what Kagome saw, in her mind, as her miko's aura explored the surrounding forest.

Trees and plants were glowing and shimmering transparent yellows and greens as the aura moved through and then past them. A family of rabbits was visible as an outline of reds and purples, though their den was below ground. The force continued onward before stopping below another tree. Mixed with the iridescent greens of the foliage, a band of black and copper pulsed. Kagome enveloped the presence and as her aura encircled it, the areas where it could not enter the form began to become a description, a negative relief, of the entity. Sliding over the figure, hair and then a face became visible as an absence of color, grays and blacks like shadow against the white purity of Kagome's spirit. As she pressed further, her energy slid along a smooth object the figure held. As realization of the identity of the anonymous being struck them, they each heard the other exclaim, '_Kanna!_'

Kagome pulled her life force back to herself, visibly shaken at the contact made with the soul stealing mirror. '_Kagome, is that really how you see things with your power?_'

'_Yeah_.' She was breathing heavily, trying to calm her nerves and recover her bearings.

'_It's….beautiful. But…how come I didn't catch her scent?_' He growled low, still projecting his query to her mentally.

'_I don't know. But you saw how her presence is. It's an absence of…of anything. No emotion, no true life force. That's why I couldn't detect her either… I think she's following us_.'

"What!?!" Kagome opened her eyes to Inuyasha's scowl.

'_I'm not positive, but I think I detected her presence in the village yesterday_.'

Inuyasha glared, '_Damn it! And you're just _now _saying something?_'

'_I wasn't sure. Just a pinprick of a feeling. I was looking for you and I sensed the same thing I felt tonight. But I was in such a hurry…_' Kagome shrugged.

'_Well, if it was her, and she is following us, which until we know different we will assume to be the case, then it means Naraku is trying to keep tabs on us_.'

Kagome nodded, '_Which means something or someone is probably watching Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, too_.'

'_FUCK! Can't that bastard just stay where he's supposed to for once?_' His shoulders slumped. '_We need to contact them_.'

Kagome rolled her eyes and pinned him with a look that clearly stated "Thank-you-Captain-Obvious!" '_In the morning I can create a barrier and we can call them on the radios. Miroku should be able to do the same thing, himself, on their end_.'

Although he didn't really want to, Inuyasha relinquished his grasp on Kagome's hand, "You should get some sleep. You'll need your strength for that."

"Um, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think…I mean, would it be okay if I slept closer to you tonight?"

Knowing she was probably as uncomfortable with the idea of sleeping alone with Naraku's minions nearby as he was of leaving her to sleep unprotected, he offered, "Feh. Whatever. I'll just stay here then."

Worrying her lip, Kagome looked away, blushing, "Actually, I was wondering if I could go up there," she pointed to the tree he had been occupying earlier.

"You want to sleep in the tree?" He looked at her as if she'd suddenly become possessed.

"I would feel safer up there than on the ground. And I know you'd be more comfortable." She pulled out the final weapon in her arsenal, dipping her chin towards her chest, she looked up him through her lashes. It always worked against her mom, but she'd never tested the "doe-eyes-attack" against Inuyasha. "Pleeeaaase?"

He cracked faster than Humpty Dumpty. Even her mom would have held out longer. With a none-too-convincing shrug of indifference, he picked her up, sleeping bag and all, and leapt back into the branch.

"Now go to sleep, wench." He gruffly whispered, settling her on his lap and tucking her head beneath his chin. Within minutes, the sound of his heartbeat lulled her to dreamland. Inuyasha relaxed as her breathing evened, and though he was unable to sleep and mindful of the threat nearby, he felt more at peace than he'd ever felt on "his" side of the well.


	18. Waking Moments

Kagome woke from the best sleep she'd had in weeks. She'd dreamt about life after the quest was completed, but it wasn't the usual nightmares wherein one of her friends died, or worse, Inuyasha, and it wasn't the one where Inuyasha went to Hell with Kikyo. No, this was her own, personal, version of Heaven, almost better than the daydreams she indulged in during math class. Inuyasha had proclaimed his love for her, they'd become mates, and they were living peacefully, raising Shippo and a few children of their own. Waking up still cradled in Inuyasha's lap made the transition from the dream to the waking world almost surreal, almost too complete, almost too perfect. Painfully, moments after waking she remembered how she'd ended up there, and how she'd had to practically beg. _'Doesn't matter how, I'm gonna enjoy it while I can.'_

Kagome snuggled further into Inuyasha's embrace, happily noting that during the night he had relaxed and his arms were now draped loosely around her waist and his chin rested gently on the same shoulder as the mark he made. As she wiggled closer, she felt his arms tighten around her and shivered as she felt his lips on her neck, softly kissing and nipping.

As much as she enjoyed the attention, she was certain that he was doing it unawares. '_Probably dreaming about Kikyo_.' Her heart felt as if a knife had been plunged to the hilt into her heart. _'I don't care! Well…I do. But…Damn it! I'm going to enjoy it!' _With that resolution, she slipped a hand under his haori and ran her fingertips across his chest. A soft murmur erupted, accompanied by a vibration that she could feel all the way to her toes. Tentatively, she leaned forward and kissed the underside of his jaw, then his neck, then his collarbone. His mouth's explorations hadn't stopped either. His lips had moved to her ear, then his fang grazed the lobe. As she shivered under the onslaught, her hand traveled lower, barely grazing the taut flesh of his abdomen.

"Kagome…that tickles…" he chuckled before continuing his languid nibbling. Shocked realization that he was, in fact, awake- awake and nibbling on her neck- stilled her hand for a moment, before the knowledge emboldened her. Pulling away, she lifted her free hand to his and cupped his cheek. His face had flushed ten shades of red, but he did not turn his gaze from hers. Afraid to speak and lose the moment, she moved closer, sliding her hand up and around his neck to guide his lips to hers. It took no prodding on her part, and she soon found her mouth devoured by his. She responded just as hungrily. The arms around her waist clutched her body so tightly that she was nearly lifted from his lap. As their tongues caressed the inner contours of one another, Kagome felt him loosen his grip and begin to pull away. She responded by pursing her lips around his retreating tongue and suckling it. The action brought an appreciative growl from Inuyasha as another part of his anatomy responded to the suggestion in the kiss. With a last nip to his lower lip, Kagome pulled away and buried her head against his chest, too embarrassed by her forwardness to look into his eyes. Kissing her temple, Inuyasha squeezed her again and sighed. Kagome smiled now, recognizing the contentment in the sound.

"Good morning," he whispered into her hair. She could feel the smile on his lips as he nuzzled her neck again.

She smiled too, agreeing wholeheartedly, "Yes, it is. I could…" She caught herself before flushing, mentally berating the slip.

"You could…what?"

She shook her head, "Nothing, never mind."

He stopped nuzzling and pulled away, "Fine, don't tell me," he snapped with a twinge of hurt.

"Inuyasha…I'm sorry," swallowing her pride and knowing that she would probably regret it, she finished, "I was just going to say that… I could get used to waking up like that." The last part was barely a whisper, troubled that he would be angry that she was thinking of him so familiarly, so committally.

He relaxed and returned his chin to her shoulder, savoring the sweet scent of her mixed with the scent of him. The scent of his claim. The scent of his mark. He inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with the aroma, but Kagome could feel that his smile had been replaced by a pout, "Why didn't you want to tell me that?"

Heat rose to her cheeks as she tried to think of a way to explain herself without opening her heart more to his abuse, but also without denying herself or hurting his feelings. He began kissing her softly again, turning her mind to mush and bringing the words unfettered from her mouth.

"Because, I didn't think you'd like me saying that."

His lips stopped, "Why?" Now he moved to her earlobe, causing her to shudder with the tender attention he was showing. He was aware of the effect his attentions were having on her and was seizing the opportunity to get answers. He should have felt guilty that he was using his caresses for his own gain, but so long as she didn't protest, he wasn't going to ponder the morality of his coercion.

She gasped, trying to consume enough air to answer, "Because…I know…thought…you don't like me…not like that." Her "like that" versus his "like that" were worlds apart in definition. If either had known what the other meant, it probably could have saved a lot of headache. Of course, in their relationship, or whatever it was, if either had known what the other meant at any given moment, it would probably have saved a lot of headache, heartache, and backache all around. As it was, her "like that" was in reference to the longevity of their relationship; she worried that he didn't think of a future with her.

He, being a normal, albeit half-demon, hormonal, young male, thought her "like that" meant the only other possible definition of the phrase it could mean: SEX.

Inuyasha tightened his arms around her again and whispered forcefully in her ear, "Stupid girl! I thought we already went through this! In your living room? I showed you how much I don't like you." He shifted so that she was now seated almost directly over his arousal. He shifted again, rubbing against her heat, she felt his fullness twitch, "Does _this_ feel like I don't like you?"

There was no denying that her body felt a natural reaction to his. The effect was too strong to ignore or hide, but she couldn't concede completely. Was it just her body he wanted? Her body, so similar to Kikyo's, that had made him react to her the way he was? The idea was too brutal. Her body rebelled against her, but her mind clung to the need to have him as herself, for herself. She whimpered and choked out, "Please, don't. Onegai, please, Inuyasha."

He let his arms fall and scooted her out of his lap. Kagome's eyes were dry, but her body shook at the loss of his embrace. He lifted his chin and looked sternly at her, "I don't understand you! You acted like you were…enjoying that…as much as me- then you push me away! What do you _want_ from me?"

"Everything!" She shouted before bursting into tears.

Hesitantly, he took her hand in his, "Everything?"

She only nodded, her body now wracked with sobs.

"What do you mean by everything?"

Slowly her sobs stopped, turning into hiccups. She glared at him, "Everything everything!"

"Um, thanks for clearing that up?"

Kagome looked at the sky, willing away the last of her tears. She crawled over to his lap and sat with her back to his chest so that he couldn't see the anguish in her eyes, "I _want_ to be your mate, Inuyasha! I _want_ to have your children, er, pups! I _want_ to stay by your side! I _want _to make you happy!" She rested her chin on her knees and mumbled, inwardly hoping he wouldn't hear, "I _want_ you to love me as much as I love you."

The silence that followed her confession was unbearable. Now she regretted loosing her cool , but he pulled her farther against his chest and rested his chin on her crown.

The silence dragged on, uncomfortable and forced, until he sighed, "We should get in touch with Miroku and Sango."

Kagome's heart fell. He didn't reject her, not outright, but ignoring her heartfelt plea completely was as bad, if not worse. She couldn't bear to look at him. _'What did I expect? For him to happily gush that he wanted the same thing?' _She felt her eyes water again but resolved not to let him see. Kagome had known he needed a friend more than anything and she had chosen to be that friend. Hoping that one day his feelings would evolve, as hers had, was no guarantee but she had accepted that. Hadn't she? She'd chosen him, long ago, when she had asked to remain at his side. He'd never chosen her- she had never asked him to. She didn't really want to know the answer if she did ask him to choose. She had convinced herself that it would be selfish, especially knowing that he had promised his life to Kikyo. When she had asked to stay with him, to never leave his side, she had decided then that she would take whatever he gave her. He wouldn't see the tears that fell when he left her for Kikyo, and he wouldn't know that her heart broke a little every time he put her down.

She nodded, "Can you get me out of the tree, please?"

Inuyasha dropped quietly to the camp and set her down. "I'm…uh…going to go get some firewood for breakfast." She turned to point out the pile of kindling that remained untouched from the night before, but he was gone.

Kagome sat on the cold ground and finally gave full rein to the tears she had held back, letting them spill onto the soil and making no move to slow their descent. After a few moments, she felt a little better and wiped them away, using water from her canteen to wash away the evidence. She put on her armor, her protection, her shield, from the world. Behind her smile she hid her heartache, now, just as she did every other time.

Squaring her shoulders, she rose and began making breakfast.

* * *

Inuyasha slumped against a tree not long after leaving camp. He didn't stray far, still mindful of the presence watching over them and afraid to leave Kagome.

His heart was pounding in his chest and he could taste the sour acid that rose in his throat. Giving in to the feeling, he lurched to one side and dry heaved over the bushes. Finding no relief from the knots in his stomach, he wiped the spittle away from his chin and ran a hand across his forehead.

'I am a real bastard.'

He'd given into his own desires that morning, knowing that even if he could make her love him one day, now was not the time. Instead, he had ignored his brain as the feel of the woman in his arms, and the scent of his mark on her, overrode all sensibilities. _'And look where it got me! Damn it!' _He knew she would be crying now. He couldn't really blame her. He would have felt the same, had _he_ said those words to _her_ only to get the reaction he had given. He knew his dismissal hurt her. _'But what was I supposed to say? Until this is all over…until Naraku…until Kikyo…I can't be free. As much as it hurts her, it will be easier for her to move on.'_ He had wanted to tell her the truth. When she had admitted to wanting him, he had wanted to acknowledge that he wanted her just as much. _'No, more.' _At least now he was sure of her feelings. She had admitted in no uncertain terms to just how strongly she felt. And it had been in her own words, from her own lips. Not stolen glances or accidental caresses. Not assurances from Miroku or Sango. No, this time she had been asking him, pointblank, to share his love. To share his future. To share his life. _'And I ran away.'_

"Damn it all to Hell!" He muttered as he took a swipe at a nearby tree with his claws. And now that he'd left, he worried that he couldn't repair the damage. That he'd lost her. This was far worse than pushing her down the well. Worse than loosing himself to his demon. Hell, it was even worse than all of the times he had run off to Kikyo. This time, he'd held her heart in his hands and had effectively thrown it on the ground and stomped on it. And worse than all of that, he knew it.

'But,' he tried reasoning with himself, _'If something happens to me in the final battle, she needs to be able to move on.'_

He had recognized himself in her words; he had recognized the love that he had held for Kikyo that he had clung to beyond time and beyond death. He had never completely moved on. He feared that if she knew how much he loved her, she wouldn't move on either. Having lived with the turmoil of his lost-and-found-again love, he knew that it was a fate worse than death. Though _he'd_ never let go of Kagome's memory if she did decide to leave after the completion of the jewel, he was convinced that he could not, would not, subject _her_ to the same torment. _'I know she hurts, but…she's strong, she'll heal, she'll go on.' _Or so he rationalized.

Try as he might to convince himself that he had taken the noble, not cowardly, way out, a part of him still wanted to return to her, take her in his arms, and promise her his undying devotion. And then he'd complete the rest of the mating ritual, of course.

That part of him was beginning to make headway in his mind when he sensed a youkai, no, two youkai, nearby. Not close, but approaching. Forgetting his dilemma at the opportunity to release his frustrations in a fight, he returned to camp, Tetsuiga drawn.

* * *

Kagome had sensed the youkai , as well, and Inuyasha found her poised for battle, bow at the ready and arrow notched. Moving to her side, he scanned the clearing.


	19. Dirty Laundry

A/N: We're just a little over half way thru…about 10-12 more chapters to go and a few things here and there to get to….hope you all are enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing it and hearing your responses. For those of you asking for lemons, only fluff for about 3 or 4 more chapters, sorry. Gotta move the plot along to where the rest works in right. And I'm not giving away _whose_ lemon it'll be, either….

* * *

Within moments, the youkai made themselves known.

Inuyasha cursed and Kagome blushed as both realized that their emotional turmoil had caused their senses to overlook the human presence with the youkai. Kagome had just returned her arrow to her quiver, and set her bow on the ground, when the ball of fur that was her surrogate son, jumped from Kirara into her arms.

Kagome could see the scowl on Inuyasha's face when she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "Come here, kit!" He took a swipe at the fox demon in her arms, frustrated that now there would be no battle to release his pent up agitation.

Kagome glared at him, "What's your problem? Inuyasha, OSUWARI!"

With a loud crash, Inuyasha became reacquainted with his old pal, dirt. _'Well, it's been a good four days since I last got sat. Gotta be a record anyway._' Kagome turned with a huff and ran forward to meet Sango and Miroku.

"Sango-chan! It's sooo good to see you!" She said, throwing her arms around the exterminator's neck, "I've missed you so much." Kagome clung tightly to the girl for longer than she would have normally. She really had missed her sister-in-arms, and now would have been glad to steal her for some much needed "girl time." She knew that if anyone could make sense of Inuyasha's behavior of late, or if anyone could make her feel better, it would be Sango. As Kagome pulled away, Sango noticed the pleading look in Kagome's eyes and cast a concerned look between Inuyasha and the miko. Kagome nodded and shrugged imperceptibly. The boys missed the exchange, as boys do, and Sango hugged Kagome again, this time giving her a reassuring squeeze and whispering, "Later, okay?" into her ear.

Miroku chose that moment to "accidentally" brush up against Sango, under the pretense of stumbling on his robes, and Kagome found her real smile again at the retaliation of the tayjii.

When her laughter died down, Inuyasha stepped forward and motioned for them all to sit. Kagome took her time finding her seat, finally resting on her knees between Sango and Miroku, with Shippo on her lap. It was not her usual place and the monk raised a questioning eyebrow to the hanyou, who only scowled and looked away.

"I am glad to see you guys!" Kagome said sincerely. "We were just getting ready to call you."

Inuyasha interrupted, "Yeah, I'm assuming something's up with you, too, 'cause we weren't planning on meeting up yet... So?"

Kagome glared at the dog demon's lack of tact before returning to look at her friends. "Heh…first…how'd you find us?"

"Well, Lady Kagome," Miroku began, "We stopped by Shiori's village and they pointed us in this direction. They said you'd just left yesterday, so we figured we weren't far behind you. Kirara picked up your scent from there."

"You've been traveling all night then?" Kagome asked, becoming worried at their eagerness to find Inuyasha and herself, "It must be important."

"Yes, we have, and it is. We believe Naraku is up to something."

Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged a knowing glance, the boy looking pointedly at her hands, to which she nodded.

"Um, guys, Inuyasha and I think so, too. Can we all hold hands for a minute?"

"Of course, Lady Kagome," Miroku smiled seductively as Kagome, offering her his hand. Inuyasha growled at the monk. The look on Miroku's face turned sour when Kagome explained that he'd also have to hold Inuyasha's hand. With the four settled and Shippo asleep on Kagome's lap, the newcomers looked expectantly at the miko.

'_Ok, guys,_' Both Sango and Miroku's eyes widened when they recognized Kagome's voice in their minds. '_Relax, this might be a little…odd_.'

Kagome repeated her actions of the previous night, revealing the whereabouts of their watcher nearby. As she returned her aura to herself, Sango, while looking slightly rattled, smiled at her, '_Kagome, that's amazing_!'

Miroku nodded in agreement.

'_Thank you. Inuyasha, why don't you tell them what's been happening here?_'

Inuyasha blushed and Kagome quickly dropped her friends' hands as the first thought that crossed the hanyou's mind was remnants of his morning with Kagome.

Kagome reddened to her roots as she felt the arousal the hanyou had experience that morning. Both Sango and Miroku were looking back and forth from Kagome to Inuyasha, mouths agape.

Miroku was the first to recover, laughing, winking, and nudging the half demon. His embarrassment deepened until even his normally white ears were rosy.

"Watch it, bouzo," He smacked the monk upside the head and leapt from his seated position, "Kagome, you tell 'em." With that, he jumped to his branch in the nearby tree, hiding his eyes behind his bangs and scowling.

"Kagome?" Sango pried her from her thoughts. "Perhaps we should return to the task at hand?" Lowering her voice, she leaned over and whispered in Kagome's ear, "Though now I can see why you looked so glad to see me earlier."

Kagome nodded in reply to both questions at once., "Okay, let's try this again." Looking pointedly at Miroku, she added, "Just make sure we clear our minds first, K?" As embarrassing a predicament it was to catch the brief memory from Inuyasha, she certainly didn't want to know what went through the monk's mind on a regular basis. With false innocence in his eyes, Miroku nodded, schooling his features until even the girls on either side of him almost started to believe he was a simple, Godly monk. Almost. Then they both felt a hand on one of their thighs and proceeded to leave identical, hand-shaped welts on the monk's cheeks.

"Serves you right, lecher!" Inuyasha called from his place on the foliage.

Miroku only smiled more widely and offered each woman an upturned palm before closing his eyes.

Both women growled at him and grabbed his hands, then reached for each other.

'_Okay…here's what we found out…_' Kagome explained feeling Kanna's presence in the village, and again in the forest the night before, and how they suspected that Naraku was watching their movements.

Sango nodded. '_That's why we came to find you. We got in contact with a few people, but we think the wasps were following_.'

Miroku cut in, '_They never attacked, but every once in a while, we'd see them. Never many, just enough that their presence was known_.'

'_We decided that if we kept with what we were doing_,' Sango picked up, '_Naraku would catch on. We were hoping you'd have some ideas._'

Dropping the hands she held, Kagome called out softly, asking what she knew Inuyasha could never refuse, "Inuyasha? Can you come here? We need you."

With a grunt, he dropped from the tree and joined them, "Feh. 'Course you do, you're human." All three humans rolled their eyes, but at the very least, Kagome's ego stroke had succeeded in rebuilding Inuyasha's bruised self-esteem and made him forget his earlier embarrassment. To Kagome's delight, or dismay, she wasn't decided yet, he scooted the monk out of his way to resume his usual spot next to Kagome, grumbling something about "stupid miko powers." He offered the girls his hands, but his cheeks tinged pink when said miko's fingers intertwined with his own.

'_Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango have been followed, too_.' The dog demon snorted. '_They were worried about Naraku finding out what we're doing, so they came here to ask if you have any ideas. Do you?_' All three looked expectantly at him.

Inuyasha was surprised and proud that, even with all of the experience and practical age the other two had over him, they sought his advise. Almost like they looked up to him or something. Humans respecting a hanyou. It was a wholly new concept that brought wholly new feelings to him. The most unique and cherished- belonging.

The insight was enough to make him forego his usual rude retorts. He cleared his throat out of habit, realizing it was a wasted effort, '_Naraku doesn't know that we know that he knows that we have no more shards to find._'

The voices chorused back, '_Huh?_'

'We _know that there are no more shards to find_. Naraku _knows there are no more shards to find_. _The last was at my father's tomb. Now besides Kouga's and Kohaku's, there are no more. But…as far as Naraku is concerned, we could_ still _be looking_.'

'_Oh! I get it_!' Kagome nodded, excitedly pumping Inuyasha's hand and looking at the other two, '_We keep acting like we're looking for shards and let him follow us. A wild goose chase._'

'_A wild goose what? What are you going on about now, wench?_'

Kagome sighed in frustration, '_A wild goose chase! Basically, chasing after something that isn't there. We act like we're looking, just to keep busy_.'

'_Oh!_' Sango finally joined, '_Like when the village women do the washing at the creek_.'

Kagome nodded, but both men looked back and forth between the two girls. Miroku asked, puzzled, '_Either of you two care to elaborate?_'

Both girls shook their heads in emphatic protest. '_Nope_.'

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and looked suspiciously at both girls, who were now blushing profusely. '_What are you two hiding?_'

'_Girl stuff_.' They replied in unison.

'_Uh un. Not gonna work. Spill_.'

Kagome looked flustered, '_Well, since we have a plan…_' She dropped Inuyasha and Sango's hands and jumped to finish making breakfast, waking Shippo in her haste.

"Oh, gomen, Shippo. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"S'okay, Kagome." The kit rubbed his eyes.

"Missy! You get back here. I'm not done with you!"

Kagome stiffened at the innuendo she caught in the words, "Well, what if _I'm_ done with _you_?" She haughtily replied.

Inuyasha snorted, "You forget who you're talking to, Ka-go-me."

"Oh, no. I know _exactly_ who I'm talking to. You're the one who forgets things. Maybe you should look at _me_ and you'd remember. Maybe you should look at _me_ before you forget things when someone else comes along!"

"You're wrong! Didn't I prove to you that you're wrong? Or did _you _forget?" He smirked at the spike in her scent and the sparkle of fury in her eyes. '_Damn she's plain gorgeous when she's like this._' "Well, you're wrong again. I remember _a lot _of things, Ka-go-me, and you're not running away from me on this one. Besides, one way or another, I _always_ get what I want."

"You…you…you JERK! I should refuse to tell you just to spite your cocky, self-centered, arrogant attitude! You're just an…an…an immature _boy_ with an overgrown…sword!" She sputtered. The look in his eyes was becoming disconcerting as Kagome noticed that the fire of anger that usually burned in his eyes was replaced by another light. If she didn't know better, she'd say it was lust. What she couldn't figure out was, what brought on the change? One minute, they were yelling and fighting like, well, like cats and dogs, the next he was looking at her like he wanted to eat her. '_But_,' she decided, '_in a good way. A very, very, very good way. No…wait…no and HELL no! Not a good way. I'm still mad, right?_'

"Well, my _cock-y_," he emphasized the word with a growl, "self has gotten your _ass_," he punctuated again, "out of more than one predicament. And, it not like you've ever _refused_ my…sword."

Kagome felt her body heat at the insinuation in his words and glared at him.

"What's it gonna be, Ka-go-me? The easy way? Or the _hard_ way?"

Miroku and Sango watched the unfolding scene with morbid curiosity, still holding hands, the monk caressing Sango's with his thumb, the two's affections completely overlooked by the heated pair in front of them. Miroku raised a brow, leaned over to Sango, and whispered in her ear, "Why do I get the feeling this isn't about dirty laundry anymore?"

Sango nodded and whispered a reply, "Dirty laundry, yes. Washing it, no."

* * *

A/N: Gotta love sexual tension, ne?


	20. Ready, Set

Kagome had clammed up and further refused to argue, or rather, even speak, with the surly Inuyasha. He, in turn, stormed off into the forest. The sound of splintering wood carried into the clearing as he vented his frustration on the defenseless trees.

Sango retrieved Kagome's bathing supplies and grabbed the girl by the hand, pulling her towards the river. "Come on, you. Time for a bath and a talk."

Kagome hung her head in submission and shuffled her feet, but followed where Sango lead. As the girls shucked their clothes and changed into their swimsuits, a little creeped out at the idea of Naraku spying on them bathing in the nude, Sango chuckled, "Could you imagine Inuyasha's face if you had tried to explain to him about the washing?"

Kagome eased into the icy water and laughed, "Or Miroku's! Yeah, I don't think he'd really like the idea that the women in the village use it as an excuse to gossip to each other about the intricacies of…wifely duties. He'd never let me wash my uniform again!"

Both blushed and shared a laugh at the fount of knowledge they had acquired while doing the laundry. They eased into a comfortable silence as they relaxed in the river.

"Okay, Kagome-chan…" Sango tried after minutes of silence from her friend.

Kagome, herself, had been lost in thought and jumped when Sango spoke, "Oh. Gomen." She knew what Sango was getting at. With a sigh, she began, "Uh, well, a lot has happened over the last few days." Carefully avoiding the reasons for the meetings, in case they were being watched, Kagome recounted the encounter with Sesshomaru and the ensuing mating conversation. "And from what he says, he's sure that dog-boy has chosen me for his mate. I've been really confused, especially after…" Kagome pulled her hair back and showed Sango the intent mark.

Sango's eyes lit up and she giddily hugged Kagome, "A mating mark?!? What's to be confused about? I'm so happy for you! How did he ask? Was he even a little romantic?"

"That's just it. We both, um, had a bit too much sake, and…" Kagome frowned and tearfully told Sango about the next morning, Inuyasha's reaction, and their talk on the beach. "I mean, he never said he doesn't see me like that, but he may as well have. He hasn't said anything about it since and I don't know how to bring it up. He wanted to wait to discuss anymore until this is all over, but it's so hard! I mean, I know I'm not Kikyo, and he probably wishes that it was her….but still." Kagome finished with a sob.

Sango wrapped a consoling arm around Kagome, "It's okay. He's obviously a bigger baka than even _I _thought. But he really does care about you."

Kagome sniffled, "Maybe."

"No maybe about it."

"But that doesn't mean he _loves_ me, _or _that he sees me as anything but a convenient replacement for Kikyo. I couldn't live like that, if that's all it was! I mean, this morning, I woke up to him kissing me and we had a really nice moment, but then he asked what I wanted. And I got stupid and I told him."

"Told him? What did you tell him?"

Kagome broke into a new fit of sobs, "I told him that I wanted him to love _me_."

"Oh, Kagome."

"He just ignored me! But then when we were fighting after you guys got here, there was a look in his eyes like he was ready to throw me on the ground and have his way with me. I mean, where did _that_ come from? I just don't understand him!" Her tears began giving way to anger, "BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! He's like fire and ice! Cold and then hot. How am I supposed to know what he means, what any of this means, when he acts like that?!?"

"Well," Sango began, carefully choosing her words, "Kagome, have you ever watched animals mate in the wild?"

"Ewww…no!" Kagome wrinkled her nose as Sango laughed.

"It perfectly natural. All animals do it." Both blushed at 'it.' "No, really. Part of the exterminator training is to learn animal behavior because often the youkai with those animal traits behave with similar patterns. All animals, and youkai, have some special way to pick a mate, and something special that leads up to when they…well…you know…mate. Think about people. We're animals. We court, become engaged, then marry. Those are our traditional mating rituals. From what I've seen of more aggressive animals, they often fight as part of the mating dance."

"Uh, okay. I have watched some animal shows on t.v. at home. Some are really beautiful. Like birds- they dance and make beautiful calls to each other."

Sango nodded, "Yeah, but the more intense matings that I've seen look like a fight to the death. Blood, fur, claws, and teeth. The most brutal was two black panthers- they looked like they were going to rip each other to shreds, only to be rutting minutes later."

"And this has to do with my situation _how_?"

"My father once explained that, in the wild, females need strong blood for their offspring and will only let a male that dominates her, mate her."

Kagome sputtered, "So I'm supposed to let Inuyasha _dominate_ me?" Images of her era popped up…whips…chains…leather. '_Hmmm, Inuyasha in leather? Nah…_'

Shaking her head, Sango laughed at her friend's indignant expression. "Let me finish…"

"Sorry. Continue."

"The male must know that the female will be strong enough to protect his young." Sango bit her lip and looked away from Kagome, "It's also…an idea…of some of the elders, that the fight would, uh, get the blood pumping, so to speak," Sango blushed again.

"Are you saying that fighting with Inuyasha makes him _HORNY_?"

"Uh, well, it's just speculation. The idea being that the pair could mate longer with the adrenaline, further ensuring offspring from the union. And if what I know about animal instincts applies to inuyoukai instincts…and from what I saw of Inuyasha's reaction…well, yeah, I guess it does."

By now Kagome was beet red. "But! But! That's absurd! First of all, he's _inu_ youkai- and dogs don't act like that!"

Sango interrupted, "Not _pet_ dogs…but have you ever seen _wild_ dogs?"

Kagome shook her head and sighed, "No… And he's definitely wild."

Sango snickered, "_Really_?"

"Hey! You've been around that houshi too long!" Kagome looked closely at Sango and noticed that the other girl had begun blushing now. "Wait a sec…Sango?" She asked innocently.

"Hmmm?"

An evil undertone entered her voice, "What are you hiding?"

"Hiding?" She squeaked, "I'm not hiding anything…"

"Uh huh…Is that so? Then why are you blushing? What happened?" Kagome jumped over to her friend and splashed her. "Come on, Sango. I told you mine, you tell me yours. It's only fair."

Resigned to her fate, Sango told her about talking to Miroku. She left out the parts about his fears for his future and his emotional unrest. That was too personal and not her information to tell. "…And he told me he still wants me to be his wife."

"Of course he does," Kagome asserted, as if the idea was fact and never called into question, "He loves you."

"He never said the words."

Kagome threw her hands in the air, "Kami, Sango! You sure are dense sometimes!"

"Sounds like someone else I know!" She shot back.

"Hmmph! At least you know that the man you love wants you for you!"

"Yeah, but at least you know that your guy finds _you_ desirable!"

"That's a crock! How long has Miroku been groping you? You know he desires you."

"But he didn't want to…" Sango slapped both of her hands over her mouth. "Shit!"

"Sango, what else didn't you tell me?"

Sango whispered sheepishly, "I, uh, offered and he, uh, said no."

Kagome's eyes nearly left her skull, "You _offered_? And _he_ said _no_?"

Sango nodded, shamed by the admission, "I know it was wrong…but we were talking about living for now, not what may happen or may never happen…and I thought…"

"It's okay, Sango," Kagome recognized her friend's embarrassment, "It's nothing to feel bad about."

"But…if he hadn't stopped me, I would have. And we're not wed. He said that he wanted to wait until we were married before we did…_that. _It was wrong of me to have done it, or even thought it. It's just…now that I know how much he cares…that he still wants me for his wife…I want him. His concern for my honor only made me want him more." She stared at her reflection in the water before quietly asking, "What kind of woman does that make me?"

Kagome reached an arm around her shoulder and hugged her, "A woman with a normal libido who wants to be with the one she loves. I know that sex isn't as taboo in my era as it is here. I admit, people in my era often do have experiences with others, sometimes _many _others, before they're wed. But, I don't really think it can be wrong to want those things, to have those things, so long as you love each other."

"So, if given the opportunity, you would, with Inuyasha?"

Kagome frowned a bit, "I don't know. If I knew he loved me, me for me…maybe." She sighed, "But that's back where we started. I don't know if I'll ever be sure that it's me he sees and not the part of me that reminds him of Kikyo…But your situation is different. The question is, does it feel right to _you_?"

Sango pondered a minute, then smiled, "Yes, I guess it does."

"Then don't worry about what other people would think. Heck, if we worried about _that_ so much, we wouldn't be where we are now."

"What do you mean?"

Kagome laughed, "Think about it. A demon exterminator, a pervert monk, a miko, a hanyou, and two full youkai, traveling together…friends…risking our lives for each other. Would you have thought, four years ago, that you would be on a quest like ours, fighting side by side with the very beings you were trained to exterminate? We are the exact opposite of the way of thought of the people we protect. But we continue to do what we do because think it is right."

Sango nodded. "I never thought of that…you're right. Still, he did say that he doesn't want to take my…um…maidenhood…until we are married."

"There are ways around that," Kagome said with a conspiratory smirk to Sango.

"Ways around that? What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you…but first…are you ready to get what you want?"

With a new twinkle in her eyes, Sango smirked back and nodded.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers! You heard my pleas and responded! Thank you, thank you! It means so much to me to know that my efforts are appreciated…heck, we all do this for fun not profit, so the ego strokes are the only compensation…hint, hint….more, please….


	21. Childish Abandon

A/N: _Sorry for the long delay- MAJOR writer's block with this chapter. In fact, I'm still not completely satisfied with it, so don't be surprised if it eventually undergoes a major revision. Trying to keep in character and still get where I need to go and had a big problem with this one. Some of this may, ok, **will** be OOC…sorry. Just couldn't get it any other way. Like I said before…not really happy with myself but I've put off posting this as long as I could and working and reworking isn't making it move any faster, so here's what it is, be it as it may. If any of you have suggestions for me to tweak, I would be grateful. I want this fic to stay as true to the characterizations as much as possible, and despite the change in characters through the 167th ep and the movies, I feel that I may be failing here…It **is** the longest chapter to date and I still hope it is enjoyable and does not detract or distract too much from the rest of the story…._

And for those of you who were pushing for a Sango/Kagome interlude…ewwww…sorry…not gonna happen. I'm strictly true to traditional pairings, try as you might to encourage otherwise…hopefully when/if things gravitate that way, you will be instead satisfied with what evolves between those pairings. Enough said, thank you for sticking with me….

Another note_- You read. You reviewed. I am resplendently in rapture. Okay, so I like alliteration. But thank you to all who took my request for responses to heart- I got some great reviews- not just kind ones, though those are nice, too- I also got some very honest critiques that I hope will better my writing._

Sidebar to Inu-taiyoukai_; point taken, guess it's just the fact I'm a girl and am tired of the meek, only-guys-have-wants, side of things. It's been three years after all, and she is forceful about everything else…maybe this chapter will explain that…again, you might not be happy with the OOC-ness, but I'm trying…to reiterate, my first fic._

Sidebar to dreamofdestiny_- you're absolutely right about originality- I'll be the first to admit it…I'm just a sucker for happy endings and I basically try to write what I like to read…hopefully, though, you will reread the beginning and enjoy the rest- there are a few things all me. Not much of it is earth shattering since, hey, like you said, there a hundreds of thousands of IY fics out there. If one follows the theory about 100 monkeys, typing for 100 years, being able to recreate Shakespeare, then it would stand to reason that there's not much left undone. I do think you'll be pleasantly surprised by the ending…guess you'll just have to wait 'til I post it though- sorry!_

* * *

Inuyasha was grumbling on the trip back to Kaede's. He was grumbling because the gait was slow, as his companions were human and were merely trying to kill time towards the inevitable. He was grumbling because he now had to share his precious Ramen supply. He was grumbling because the girls had announced, in a tone that would brook no argument, that they would be staying in an inn that night, and he hated sleeping indoors. He was grumbling because Shippo was whining, Kagome was still giving him the cold shoulder, it had been weeks since he'd had a good fight, Miroku was still sneakily teasing him about Kagome, and Sango was acting weirder than normal- an intrigue that hurt his befuddled brain when he tried to decipher it. He was grumbling because it was a nice day, beautiful in fact, and he didn't feel like enjoying much of anything. Mostly, though, he was grumbling because they were all together, again, and he had been enjoying and looking forward to his time alone with Kagome. On second thought, he'd fucked that up too. All in all, he wasn't the most pleasant being to get along with that day. 

Miroku was silent, except for the few bursts of snickering or jabs made towards Inuyasha, which earned him glares from the girls. He had kept his hands to himself, pondering the change he had noticed in Sango. She and Kagome had returned from their bath, suspiciously red-faced and giggling. Now, the demon exterminator was walking beside him, casting sidelong glances from the corner of her eyes that he caught but couldn't interpret. A couple of times that day, she had even stumbled, nearly crashing into him and pulling him atop her, something unusual for someone with her natural grace. He could only settle on the idea that something was distracting her and it must have weighed heavily on her mind.

Kagome was in deep meditation, carefully calculating all angles of her plan, searching for anything she may have been overlooking in her plotting. So far, however, she was pleased with herself. She was now planning on a nice bath once they reached the village to give herself a mental pat-on-the-back-for-a-job-well-done. Well, not done yet, but she was feeling confident.

Sango was humming under her breath, the only reprieve from the silence among the travelers aside from their footfalls and Shippo's random queries. Sango was also musing about the plan she and Kagome had developed, though she felt a bit more trepidation for her part than did her co-conspirator. Her stomach was now the home to a growing family of butterflies, but she was determined to set her faith in her friend's knowledge and assurances, and instead tried to focus on the desirable results she was aiming for. She glanced at the sky and took note of the sun's position. Just a few more hours…

Lastly, was Shippo, who was his usual self. He was either riding on Kagome's shoulder, or hopping onto Sango's head, seemingly ignorant of the pensive atmosphere cultivated by the adults of the entourage. His youkai ears picked up Inuyasha's grumbling. His youkai nose detected Miroku's confusion and Sango's anxiety. And his youkai sight caught the mischievousness in Kagome's eyes. He'd pretended to be asleep during the conference that the adults had had that morning, but his position in Kagome's lap had been enough contact to give him the same awareness to their circumstances as the others- including the interlude with his surrogate mother and the surly hanyou. He had been bathing with the girls, per usual, but had remained silent when he realized that they had forgotten his presence during their conversation. He wasn't so naïve as to not put two and two together. He knew _exactly_ what was going on. Probably better than any of the others did. And he was forming a plan of his own….

* * *

Miroku was unsuccessfully trying to retain his calm exterior, breathing audibly in through his nose and out through his mouth to expel bad to chi, but after seeking a room at various inns and being turned away for the third time, the group could see the frustration in his eyes. Even the "ominous cloud" trick wasn't working and his repertoire for procuring lodging for the night was expended. 

"Oi, let's just get out of here and set up camp," Inuyasha interceded.

Kagome and Sango both frowned, "NO!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the stubborn girls, "And why the hell not?" He snapped.

Sango glanced at Kagome, who nodded in response, and the two moved to the fourth and final inn in the village, ignoring the boys.

Kagome knew why they had been refused rooms; the same thing had happened in other villages on occasion. Reputable towns frowned on offering lodging to unmarried couples and in a close knit community, such as this one, the owners of an establishment that allowed such activity brought scandal and would be scorned. And, unless a man was traveling with children or as someone's guardian, it would be the woman's duty to inquire on a room. The inn would not usually ask outright if travelers were wed- to do so would be disrespectful. It was simply a matter of tradition for a wife to seek an inn's hostess for lodging for herself and her spouse, as her ability to attend to her husband's needs and comforts was a matter of pride for her family. So much so, in fact, that the aptitude of a woman to care for her spouse was scrutinized most in public- others judging her worth and upbringing by the outward show of subservience and attentiveness she displayed. By Miroku asking for a room, it implied that the women with them were not their wives, raising scandalous ideas and earning wagging tongues from the innkeepers.

Kagome and Sango had known this. In fact, they had counted on it.

Approaching the inn, both girls bowed low to the innkeepers wife.

Kagome smiled warmly, keeping her eyes averted out of respect, "My lady, would you honor my mate, sister and brother-in-law by boarding us this evening?"

The elder inspected the young one's odd clothing and the exterminator's armor with a critical. She looked past the pair at the approaching men. She noted the holy man's robes and after hearing him referred to as the elder sister's husband, she did not think to judge the scruples of the monk. She'd obviously never met Miroku. Her piety laying faith in the two, she chose not to question Sango. The other man was obviously youkai, and that was altogether another matter. Looking down her nose in thinly veiled disgust, "He is your mate? Then you will show me your mark."

Kagome rose slightly and flashed another dazzling smile, "Of course." She moved the collar of her shirt enough to reveal the claim. The woman may have known the basics of demon mating, but since only another youkai could tell the difference between an intent mark and an actual mating mark, she was satisfied with the proof. Nodding, she motioned to someone within, "Mina will show you to your rooms."

Inuyasha and Miroku had neared the inn by that time and followed Mina, a girl of about ten, while Sango and Kagome retained a wife's respectful distance as they followed from behind.

Approaching the rooms indicated by the child, Sango and Kagome hurried forward to open the sliding doors for their "husbands," both receiving equally perplexed glances from the men who were used to either sharing one room between them all or making sleeping arrangements based on gender. The girls ignored the questioning expressions and bowed to Mina, backing into their rooms as they closed the doors.

* * *

Inuyasha set the sleeping kit and neko he'd been carrying in a corner and plopped onto the futon, glaring at Kagome. She giggled and walked behind him, kneeling and moving his hair away from his shoulders. He tensed when her hands rested on his back, but slowly relaxed as she gently kneaded the tense muscles. 

In a cross between a perturbed growl and a content purr, he broke the silence, "You planning on telling me what's going on, bitch?"

She knew he'd overhead the conversation with the hostess, even if Miroku had not, and she could tell that her words had made him one confused puppy. The way his head cocked to one side as his ears twitched only solidified her translation of his psyche.

"We _did _need a room. Sango and I just did what we had to. Better than an ominous cloud overhead."

Inuyasha turned his head slightly towards her, "Bullshit! That's the monk. He's always been a con. I didn't expect _you_ to lie just to get a room."

Kagome laughed nervously, "They _are_ promised to each other. And this _is_ an intent claim. You have to admit…it came in handy."

"So you just _stretched_ the truth?" He growled.

"Well…"Kagome trailed off, looking away from the intensity of his eyes.

"Feh, that's a deep topic. About five hundred years deep."

The miko giggled, glad that he had apparently allowed the subject to drop, "Shhhh…just relax."

For once, Inuyasha did as he was told.

* * *

Sango turned away from the door, unable to hide the fierce red that stained her cheeks. Miroku had taken a seat on the edge of the futon in the center of the room, a cocked eyebrow and a lopsided grin asking for explanations silently. Sango chose to ignore the questioning look and instead pulled a lollipop from her pack and sat next to Miroku, who returned her silence by assuming a position in which to meditate. Something was amiss, he'd sensed it all day, but he settled on waiting and observing to find out what it was. 

Silence fell in the room. Seated with his legs crossed and his eyes closed, Miroku cleared his mind and began his path to spiritual enlightenment. The crinkle of a paper wrapper boomed in his ears, breaking his concentration. He cracked an eye.

Sango finished removing the wrapper from the lollipop, seemingly oblivious to the cacophony that the small noise created in the still of the room. She looked at the candy, unblinking, as if challenging the inanimate object. Her eyes closed and she brought the pop to her lips, pursing them slightly to create light suction on the rounded top. She pushed the candy in further before pulling it out again, this time with an audible slurp. Miroku's mind had now completely forgotten meditation. In fact, forgotten too was the need to breath, the curse of the kazaana, and his own name. Maybe those blows to the head had finally taken their toll.. Still peeking at her through his lashes, Miroku watched as Sango took the candy into her mouth again. This time, she twirled the stick between her fingers and pulled the sucker out, a small "pop" attesting to the force of her suction. A low noise, nearly inaudible, but noticeably a moan at the deliciousness of the sweet, hung in the air. Sango's own eyes were still closed, but she could feel Miroku's look and hear his attempts to swallow. She forced back a grin and ran the lollipop across her lips, depositing sticky moisture, before snaking her tongue out to lick the essence off. Her tongue appeared again and she licked the sucker, rolling it on her tongue. When she heard the sound of Miroku's robes shifting, she opened her eyes, a wicked grin spreading.

He was staring intently at her, his entire body held rigid. The temptation to touch her, taste her, and abandon his morals, shallow though they may be, was so great that he had put his hands under his thighs, sitting on them, to effectively still any action should they acquire a mind of their own. Watching his reaction carefully, Sango pulled the candy along her lips again. Miroku's eyes followed her tongue as she tasted the cherry sweetness again and she noted how his mouth fell slightly open and his bottom lip trembled.

Though she had begun her seduction feeling shy and thoroughly embarrassed, the hunger in his eyes left her bold and wanton. After another loud slurp on the sucker, she slowly reached forward and ran the candy along his lips. At first, he made no move, but his curiosity got the better of him and his own tongue traced the trail of flavor she had left. Sango repeated the action, this time following with her own tongue to remove the sticky residue. Miroku's eyes closed as she gently bathed his lips. She leaned forward, nearly unbalancing them both, until he brought his hands up and placed them on her neck.

The taste of cherries melded in their mouths as Sango leaned forward again, this time succeeding in pushing him onto his back.

Miroku's hands went to the tie in her hair and released it from its bonds before tangling in the tresses. He ran his fingers along her scalp, sending a jolt of energy through Sango that simultaneously aroused and relaxed her. She moaned at the feeling, pushing herself against him further. Slowly, she pulled away and looked into the eyes of her quarry.

When her lips left his, Miroku realized the depth of desire she had awaken in him and felt a moment of panic. As she looked into his eyes, he couldn't help but question her, "Wha…" he tried, his voice strangled and raw, even to his own ears. He cleared his throat and tried again, his voice only an octave above a whisper, "Sango, what are you doing?"

She looked at him seriously, a slow blush creeping up her neck, belying the confidence she was forcing to show in her eyes. Leaning down, she nibbled at his jaw and his neck. Taking the lobe of his ear between her teeth, she responded even more quietly, "Getting what I want."

Miroku held his tongue between his teeth to contain a gasp at the combination of the stimuli she was arousing on his pressure points as well as the sensuality and obvious intent in voice, "And…" he panted, "What…do you want?"

"Can't you tell?" She slid a hand along his body and cupped him lightly through his robes, "You."

"Sango…" He struggled weakly against her for a moment, torn between the thought of searing pleasure and binding honor, "But…we can't"

Sango shook her head and tsk-ed at him, the strength developed from years of training, fighting demons, and carrying and wielding a giant boomerang still holding him down. "No... but…I have three years of groping to get even for." Miroku's head fell back against the floor with a resounding thud as she cupped him again. "Unless you don't want me to…." Sango stopped suddenly and released her hold, a smug, arrogant smile on her lips.

He _did_ want her to. Badly.

And she knew it.

* * *

The odor from the next room was cloying, filling Inuyasha's nostrils and hanging heavy in the air. After an all-too-short back rub, Kagome had retreated to her homework, leaving him to mull over whatever it was he thought about when they weren't arguing, with strict instructions not to bother her on penalty of the submission spell. Being so close to Kagome and unable to talk to her, let alone touch her, combined with the musky scent from Miroku and Sango's room almost overwhelming her aroma, was making him irritable. A quick glance in the corner told him that Shippo and Kirara, now awake, were just as uncomfortable, even if they didn't understand what the scents coming from next door meant. 

A light knock at the door cut through the tension and drew the attentions of everyone in the room. Inuyasha jumped up and slid the door open, glad for the distraction. He looked out and was perplexed at seeing no one there, until he looked down. Mina, the innkeeper's daughter, greeted him with a bow, "My lord, I noticed when you came in that there was a kitsune child with you…" Inuyasha growled at the girl, causing her to tremble slightly while she stammered to finish, "I was wondering…there aren't many kids in the village…would he come play with me?"

Inuyasha stopped growling and his gaze softened. He'd at first assumed that the girl was going to somehow tease or cause trouble for the kit in his protection, but her shy request reminded him that the hearts of children were often still unprejudiced. He stepped back from the doorway and folded his hands into his sleeves while jerking his head in the direction of the doorway to get Shippo's attention, "Oi, runt. Go outside and play. Take Kirara with you."

Shippo looked up at the girl and nodded, bounding out the door with the fire cat before Inuyasha could change his mind.

Now that the kitsune was gone, Inuyasha realized that the nearness of Kagome was now even more unbearable. He needed to get out.

Get out or start a competition with the monk for who could make their woman moan louder.

Inuyasha cast a longing glance back at the girl still buried nose first in a book and scowled when another low whimper reached his ears from down the hall.

Yeah, he needed to get out. "Uh…Kagome?"

She looked up at him briefly, "Yeah?"

"I'm gonna go for a walk."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and returned to her biology book.

* * *

Miroku threw his torso forward, cradling Sango's waist with his hands, as he flipped her onto her back, reversing their position. She glared at him like a child whose favorite toy had been taken away, but before she could retaliate, his mouth was on hers. He kissed her passionately, forcefully, almost painfully. 

Miroku's entire body was tightly sprung, rigid, while her contours formed to his as her back arched against his chest, her hands fisted in the hair behind his ears, and her legs wrapped around his thighs. He, the normally calm and collected one, burned as an inferno heated his veins. She, the fiery and sassy, was relaxed and languid, diffusing the fire she had willingly lit in him, drawing it to herself and returning it.

His body began to relax and soften into hers as his passion was minutely appeased. Miroku pulled away and looked at the woman beneath him. Her face was flush, her lips red and full from his crushing kiss, and a look of pure bliss was on her face as her hair, like ebony silk, fanned around her. Miroku was slightly embarrassed and surprised with lapse in control that had overtaken him, "Gods, Sango…I don't know what came over me…"

Sango took his lapse as an opportunity to tighten her legs and rolled until he was beneath her once more, "Good." It was her turn to lay claim to his lips.

* * *

Inuyasha absently kicked a pebble while deeply inhaling to clear the musky stench from his olfactory system. He followed the sound of Shippo's laughter and found the children already deep into a game of tag. Mina chased Shippo, giggling and trying to catch his tail. The kit would slow just enough to come almost within her grasp before he would twitch his tail and speed out of reach again. Kirara ran in circles around the two, eventually tangling herself in their legs and causing them to come crashing down in a hysterical pile. Inuyasha snickered at their play, finally drawing attention to himself, and the trio bounced over to him. 

"Hey, uh…" Inuyasha scratched the back of his neck.

"Mina," the girl prompted.

"Yeah, Mina. There a place to take a bath around here?" That scent still clung to his clothes and his body, and he decided that a wash could rid himself of the reek.

The girl smiled and nodded, "We have a bath house. If you don't mind waiting a few minutes, I'll start a fire to heat the water for you." When he nodded, the girl ran back towards the inn, calling back over her shoulder, "Come on, Shippo. You want to help?"

"Like I wanna help that baka." Shippo grumbled but got up and followed after her.

Inuyasha waited for a few minutes until the smoky aroma of a newly kindled fire lured him over to the bath house.

It was a smallish wooden building, set off to the side of the inn, similar in its boxy style, with a covered walkway leading from a door at the back of the main building up to a sliding rice paper door on the north side. Inuyasha passed by the children, who were busily pushing air through a set of bellows. A fire was lit to roaring in a small, clay brick fireplace set into the side and near the foundation at the back of the building, the water reservoir apparently situated inside and above the earthen bricks.

Inuyasha grumbled a thanks to them as they took off to resume their play.

Inuyasha stepped into the bath house and closed the door behind him. The little outside light that filtered through the rice paper added only slightly to the light thrown by a solitary candle flickering in the interior. The first room was more than half of the building, which seemed smaller inside than it had from without, with a low, slatted bench on one wall for changing and a few threadbare cloths for washing and drying folded on a stool near the door. Though barely six feet away, even his better than average vision could barely distinguish the beginnings of steps that led to another door directly across from the main entrance- the entry to the actual bath. He quickly removed his haori and under kimono, followed by his pants and fondushi, folded them and placed them in the corner away from the bench, not wanting them to get wet when he dripped his way over to retrieve a towel when he finished.

Inuyasha grabbed a cloth to wash with and walked up the steps to the inner door, opening it and almost falling directly into the bath. A single square window, too small for anything larger than a finch to squeeze into, was set high on the wall, near the ceiling, letting in the room's only light, and as the sun had already begun to set, the room was almost pitch dark. From the way it was situated, it appeared that the building had been designed around the bath; the brick bottom, as he had guessed, was directly over the fire to heat the water, while the sides of the building, though wood, were sealed to hold in moisture, creating a damp, but relaxing, sauna. The bath water filled the entire room, coming to just below the bottom of the door, with no partition or walkway between. A small ledge for sitting and washing was in one corner, but the rest of the room was unadorned. Though it was unsophisticated, he was fairly impressed. He rarely saw baths of this size, large enough for an entire family, outside of the public baths of large cities. Many homes, and even larger inns, only had a small basin, often not even large enough to sit in, if they had anything at all.

Inuyasha stepped into the bath, the warm water rising to his thighs, before he sat and relaxed in its depths, stretching and reclining until the water reached his chin, the warm stones beneath him further drawing the tension from his muscles. He watched the flicker of the candle in the other room through the open inner door, before it sputtered out, then let his eyes drift closed.

* * *

Shippo heard the slight splash of water from the bath house and paused in his attempts to retrieve a plum from one of the higher branches, "Hey, Mina?" 

"Hai, Shippo?" The girl set her basket down at the base of the tree and looked up at him through the leaves as he scrambled down the trunk.

He leaned down to her from a lower branch, looking this way and that to make sure no one else was in earshot. He waggled his eyebrows and twitched his tail excitedly, "Wanna have some fun?"

* * *

Sango paused in her ardor and looked deeply into the eyes of the man she loved, the man she now knew, truly loved her. She faltered a moment before leaning to kiss him again, but the slight hesitation was noticed by the monk and he stopped her, placing his hands on her shoulders to hinder her descent onto his lips. He instantly felt a twinge of guilt at the uncertainty that crossed her eyes, but he had to ask, "Why?" 

A blush joined the flush of passion on her cheeks, "Why what?"

Miroku sat up slowly, keeping Sango in his lap and pulling her into a comforting embrace, "This.." He gestured towards the open air, "This isn't like you."

Sango's brow furrowed and she pulled sharply away, her eyes burning with a fire that wasn't passion induced and her voice taking a cutting edge, "_Isn't like me?_" She scrambled out of his lap and sat across the futon from him, "Isn't like me!?! How do _you_ know? How do you _any_ of you, except maybe Kagome, know what is or isn't like _me_? All you know is the exterminator! What do you know of the woman?" Her eyes were hurt, angry, and raw as her voice dropped to a whisper, "Just because I'm not beautiful, just because I have scars, just because I am not soft or refined or wear silky kimonos or paint my face, just because I raise my voice and look you in the eye, just because I worry more about my weapon than my flower arranging…doesn't mean I am less of a woman. It doesn't mean I don't feel…things." She chewed her lip and blushed, "Just because I've slapped you, doesn't mean I don't enjoy your touch. Or long for it."

Miroku reeled as if she _had _slapped him, "I…I'm sorry. You _are_ beautiful, Sango…physically, emotionally, mentally, spiritually…breathtaking... I like, _love_, that you are my equal; that I can just as easily talk to you as fight along side you. Or make love to you. I'm only too well aware of how much of a _woman_ you are."

Sango turned away and stared at the wall but Miroku saw her retreating into herself and placed a hand on her shoulders, drawing her back against his chest while crossing his arms around her front to hold her to himself. He rested his chin on her shoulder and placed light butterfly kisses on her neck. She stiffened at first, but he persisted until he finally felt the tension leave her. He smiled between a kiss and whispered in her ear, "You long for my touch?"

"Yes," she responded, just as softly.

"I still don't understand…what made you so bold this time?"

Sango turned her cheek to him, but Miroku's eyes were closed so he missed her blush, "Kagome."

"Ah…yes…no…wait…what?"

"We…uh…spoke about…some things. She told me that there were ways to pleasure you, to be with you, while still not…"

Miroku nodded, "For such purity, I am surprised that Kagome knows about such acts. Obviously, the future is a wondrous place, indeed, that such things are common knowledge," he smirked when Sango playfully smacked his shoulder, "But she's right. There are ways…"

* * *

Kagome tossed her biology book aside and reached for her math book. She took one look at the cover, not even deigning a glance inside, before thinking better of it and chucking it into her backpack. With a sigh, she rolled onto her back and rubbed her eyes. The sun had nearly set, throwing long shadows on the walls and making reading difficult. The low light, sans florescent fixtures, had already taken its toll, putting undue stress on her vision, and the beginnings of a headache was forming. She was rubbing her temples when she heard the door open and turned to see Shippo and Mina enter. 

Kagome sat up and smiled warmly at the pair. She had always felt guilty that Shippo spent so much time traveling with them instead of being able to behave with childish abandon.

The guilty look and conspiratory glances they were exchanging, though, was enough to make her think that perhaps too much childish abandon was not a good thing.

* * *

The sound of bats as they flapped into the night air made Inuyasha realize just how late it had gotten when he finally opened his eyes. He felt a moment of embarrassment when he remembered how often he'd teased Kagome for her overly long soaks, but she didn't know he was here, since he'd originally left under the premise of a walk, so he decided that a few more minutes wouldn't hurt. That decision made, he flattened his ears to his head to keep water out and slid down to completely submerge himself and enjoy a few last moments floating weightlessly cocooned in the silence of the water.

* * *

Kagome wrapped her kimono tighter around herself as a brisk breeze picked up, mentally cursing her decision to change into her light robe and not much else, as she stepped into the night, shielding her candle with one hand while balancing a small pack on her shoulder. When she came to her destination, she set the candle on the floor but found that its meager light did little to illuminate her surroundings. A breeze carried through the cracks in the walls and she quickly dropped her pack and let her robe fall to pool at her feet, rushing up the steps to the waiting warmth. 

She hummed softly, fondly thinking of how considerate her kit was for remembering her affinity for baths and how thoughtful his friend was for drawing and heating one for her. She was thinking that, until her foot went past the top step into empty air. She was thinking that, until a clawed hand caught her.

She was now thinking that she was right when she decided that too much childish abandon was not a good thing.

Before she could think of much else, Kagome landed on an equally undressed Inuyasha.

* * *

A/N: _This is actually only half of the chapter as I had written it, but it's a good stopping spot, it's long already and late at night and I have to get up for work in the morning. On the plus side, that means you won't have to wait long for another update…hope you all won't kill me for leaving you hanging... _


	22. Adult Abandon

A/N: _SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! I know I promised I'd update regularly, and I will. My computer CRASHED hard core and I lost EVERYTHING I had on it. Including all of my previously completed chapters. And my pictures, videos, movies, Inuyasha episodes and movies, and all of my music. My hard drive went completely caput. So I had to start from scratch. Thanks for sticking with me through that- I'm back on track and everything is fixed now_.

* * *

Kagome sucked in a breath and prepared to let loose a shrill call for her protector, Inuyasha, when she felt a pair of lips press down upon hers.

She struggled blindly, conscious of her nakedness, and pulled her arm back to lash out against her shadow-cloaked captor, until she felt talons against her skin and became aware of a familiar aura and the accompanying woodsy scent. Her eyes widened in surprise, then slid lazily shut, previous thoughts of shyness flung out the proverbial window as she submitted herself to his kiss. All too soon, Inuyasha lightened his grip around her waist and pulled away, ready to clamp a hand over her mouth if she panicked again. He studied her ragged breathing and the erratic palpitation of her heart.

Slowly pulling his hands from the hold on her, he intentionally grazed her sides with his claws and chuckled at her shuddered gasp, "Well, guess I finally found a way to shut you up, wench."

Kagome glared in the direction of the voice and huffed. The feel of the taut flesh of an unseen body part against her thigh broke through her indignation and she scrambled to the far corner of the tub, crossing her arms over her chest in another feeble attempt at modesty, "You! You…JERK! That…that was just…" She shook her head and hissed, "What are _you DOING _here?"

Inuyasha was grateful for the darkness that hid the pink of his cheeks and the way his jaw was clenched in effort to control himself after she had inadvertently rubbed against him in her scramble to create distance between their bodies. He'd been in a frustrating state of arousal all day; the kisses of that morning, before the others had arrived, were echoing in his mind, then she'd proudly proclaimed herself as his mate to the innkeeper, further inflating his…ego, the musk coming from Miroku and Sango's room hadn't helped, and now he had found himself pinned in a warm, very warm, bath, with the object of his desires, naked. It was all that his control could handle and he snapped, "Me? Bitch, _I_ was here _first_!"

"But…you were going for a walk?!?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"So fucking what? You're always griping about not stopping for a bath and now I can't take a bath without your permission?"

Embarrassment overrode logic as she lashed out in retaliation, "Well, if you hadn't lied to me, I wouldn't have…"

"_Lied _to you? Bitch, I went for a walk. I decided to take a bath. Since when do I have to explain myself to you? If you didn't always have your nose jammed in a book maybe…"

"So now it's _my _fault? How was I supposed to know you were in here!"

"You're lucky it was me! What if something had happened to you?"

"I was going for _bath_! Kami!" Her eyes narrowed dangerously, "Speaking of noses... You should have heard me, or smelled me, coming in. Why didn't you say anything? And I know you can practically see in the dark…"

"I had my head underwater! I didn't know you were here until _you _landed on me! Why didn't your all powerful _miko-ness _recognize where your _mate _was?"

"Well, why did _you _kiss me?"

"BECAUSE IT GOT YOU TO SHUTUP FOR ONCE!"

"Why you! Inuyasha, Osuwa-" Kagome's shout was cut short as Inuyasha silenced her again.

She struggled against him, this time not out of fear for her safety, but out of resentment that he would use this tactic merely as a means to keep her from sitting him. Her fists pounded against his chest with the flat of her hand as her body and brain struggled between anger and the increasingly overwhelming desire to submit to the kiss. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them at her sides, nipping at her lips as he pulled away. She sucked in a breath and prepared to chew him out again, but he nipped lightly at the mark on her shoulder and growled, "Don't even think about it, bitch." His voice took an almost menacing timbre and Kagome shivered.

Light from an unknown source reflected in his eyes causing them to glow, further proving his animalism, while the look they held seemed to dare her to defy him.

Kagome shivered again when she felt a bare thigh against her calf. _At least, I think that his thigh…_

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, and then widened in surprise, and he dropped her wrists before pushing himself away from her.

She noticed his hasty retreat and cocked her head to one side. Her anger was now dissipated, in a whisper she asked for explanation, "Nani?"

Inuyasha didn't respond, but growled lowly at her.

"What?" She repeated.

She strained to hear him, the water sloshing from their movement nearly drowning out his answer, "You did it again."

"Huh?"

Instinctively, she leaned forward and extended her hand towards him, but he recoiled as if burned "That thought thing…I, uh…could hear you…"

She gasped at the shocked realization of what he had heard her think, just before he had pulled away. Mumbling in embarrassment, she shrank into herself, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around her ankles, "I…gomen. Can you get me a towel? I should go back…"

Kagome rested her forehead on her knees when she heard him stand, the sound of water dripping from his body back into the tub, and sniffed back a few tears that were forming. An instant later, he was beside her again, his hand lifting her chin to bring her eyes to his, "Why are you crying?"

"Because…" she hiccupped, "I don't understand…I don't know… what more do you _want _from me?"

He leaned forward and gently kissed her, his lips pliant and yielding. She was to afraid to move, so he led her, drew her out, withdrawing the pressure of his kiss, coaxing her to respond. She leaned into him, not ready to relinquish his lips, and he reveled in the victory of his efforts to entice a reaction from her, moving his hand to her neck to pull her deeper. Hesitantly, her lips parted, and she shyly drew her tongue over his lips. He teased back, inclining towards her and placing her hands on either side of her head against the wall. He turned himself and let the water buoy his body over hers so that only their torsos touched, afraid of making her too conscientious of his arousal or their bareness. Kagome gasped at the feel of his chest against hers, his heated skin firm and smooth, the water gliding between them. She drew her arms across her bosom instinctively, hiding her breasts from the slippery friction of his chest, and rested her palms flat on his collarbone, but didn't push him away. Kagome whimpered when Inuyasha's lips left hers, but he ignored her quiet entreaty and explored the hollow of her neck with his lips, gently tugging on the velvety skin as he suckled his way to her shoulder and then back again to her ear.

* * *

"Is this what you really want, though?"

Sango sighed, "I'm confused."

"Confused?" Miroku turned to her and brought her chin up to look in his eyes, "Can I help?"

Sango shook her head and shrugged, "I don't know."

The monk leaned forward and nibbled at her lip but she pushed him away, "_That_ doesn't _help_."

He frowned a little at the turn of events, from frisky and playful to retreating again, "Gomen. I will try to behave myself. What are you confused about?"

"When you groped me, it was degrading and disrespectful. That is how I was raised. And I kept telling myself that. But, over time, I found that, more and more, I had to _convince_ myself of that. It became increasingly difficult. As much as a part of me hated it, it made me feel…desirable." Sango blushed, ashamed, "And it made me want you…physically. But I have wondered for so long if you would really want me, and only me, that I pushed you away. Slapped you away," She sighed and toyed with an invisible piece of lint on the futon, "After the other night, I want you even more. And…I don't want to wait any longer. Even if it is only for a short time, I want to know what it's like, to be yours. I…I don't want to never know what it's like to be with a man, to be with you."

* * *

Consequence no longer had meaning. Neither could think of anything that existed outside of the cloistered darkness, outside of the steamy confines of the bath, outside of the tangle of each others arms. Kagome forgot that she was a virgin, a miko, inexperienced, and often angry with the man she loved, the man she now held, who held onto her just as fiercely. And Inuyasha forgot about his fear of rejection, fear of betrayal, his fear that the woman he loved could one day leave him as so many others had, as he clung to her like a lifeline in a tumultuous storm that they were both caught in. At that moment, it was only the feel of the tingle of the other's flesh against their own, the sound of their own breathe, strained and forced, the sight of the inky night that engulfed them, shrouded them from view and cocooned them in their own world, the smell of the woods and rain, of vanilla and honeysuckle, the taste of each other.

Tentatively, Kagome slid her hands along the planes of Inuyasha's chest, gliding down his stomach, memorizing his contours by touch. The tips of her fingers came to rest on his hip, her thumb tracing concentric circles on the trail of silken fuzz that began just below his navel. Inuyasha responded in kind, running his claws along her shoulders, down her arms, then up her sides to just under her breasts, eliciting a tremble in answer to the tickle and anticipation of his touch.

He inched his hands closer to her breasts, giving her further time to protest or halt his progress. When she didn't, he kissed her deeply again, rolling his thumbs across her peaks. A tremor coursed through Kagome and she arched into his hands.

A chaotic ache was building in them both. Kagome moved her hands down Inuyasha's thighs and pulled him towards herself, removing the separation of water that had been their only obstruction. Caught in a haze of passion and want, Kagome pressed herself against him and he growled at the feel of her heat so close, her curls ticking and creating additional, mind clouding, friction. The water made them weightless and slick, rocking against each other in an attempt to ease the other's fire but neither crossing the barrier that would bind them.

* * *

Miroku's violet eyes gazed deeply into Sango's aubergine depths, "I want that, too. But I can't have a child knowing he or she would be subjected to growing up without one or the other parent. I don't want a repeat of my childhood. And I don't want to leave you alone, suffering the same way my mother did." Miroku turned away and stared at the dead ashes in the firepit, "I'm sorry. I just can't do that."

Sango chewed her lip thoughtfully, "But, if we do defeat Naraku and lift your curse and marry and have a family, you said yourself, even then, nothing is certain. You could choke on a chicken bone or I could break my neck while working in a rice paddy. And…even if I became with child and something did happen to you, I would be happy to have a little piece of you, something to carry me on. And I would make sure that any children of ours knows the goodness of their father, the happiness he brought me, not his sorrow. I understand your reasons, but please think of mine, too. I've thought of the risks. They are risks I am willing to take. Risks I _want_ to take."  
Miroku was quiet for a few moments more, but finally turned back to Sango and took her hands in his. "If we were to even explore each other, I am afraid that I want you too badly to keep myself in check. And I won't lay with you until we are wed. I'm sorry…I just…"

Sango bowed her head in shame, mourning the loss of the things she had never shared, and feared she never would share, with the man she loved.

Miroku kissed her temple and moved to kneel before her, palms upturned with her hands in his, "That being said….will you be my wife, Sango the demon exterminator?"

Sango looked up, confused, "But…we already…"

Miroku placed a finger to her lips, "Now. Tonight."

* * *

Inuyasha's mind screamed for release, for culmination, for the final act that would make her his, but he held back, teasing and appeasing her as she bucked against him. Kagome clenched her thighs closed tighter, trying to extinguish the fire that raged in her belly with the feel of his skin pressed upon hers.

It wasn't enough.

Inuyasha's last thread of control snapped when she moaned his name breathlessly and he pulled away to ask his question, no longer caring about the consequence, wholly consumed by the need they shared. He looked into her eyes, clouded with desire for him, and opened his mouth.

"Kagome?"

Both heads snapped to the direction of the voice. Having been so engrossed in each other, they had missed the sound of the outer door opening and the soft footfalls as Sango entered.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome, her surprise at being caught in so compromising a position silencing her, and he whispered a curse that rang of both of their frustrations, "Chimatta."

"Kagome?" Sango called again, "Shippo said you came to take a bath…you here?"

The intrusion was as effective as a bucket of cold water and the pair pulled away from each other quickly, both thankful for the darkness that hid their presence and position from the demon slayer.

Kagome took a shuddered breath but could not entirely hide the quake in her voice, "I'm here, Sango."

"Oh! Kagome! I'm so glad I found you! Get dressed quickly and come inside! Oh, and bring Inuyasha with you."

"But-" Before Kagome could question the incursion or find out if Sango knew the two were together in the bath, she heard Sango run out, closing the door behind her.

Kagome turned back towards the shadow of Inuyasha with a sigh, "I wonder what's going on?" She received a grunt in response, "Turn around so I can get out. And no peeking!"

Inuyasha made to protest that of course he wouldn't peek, he wouldn't even _want_ to, but given the circumstances, and the fact that moments before they had been pressed bare flesh to bare flesh, he realized how absurd, and hurtful, that would sound. Instead, he sighed his dissappointment and turned his back to Kagome.

* * *

A/N: Sorry again for the long update- won't happen again, I promise. Thanks to those of you who have been so adamant about me updating- it makes me feel good to know that you enjoy this story! 


	23. Here Comes the Bride?

A/N: _It's a REALLY short one, but I had to do it. The next chapter is being typed as you read this, so your answers will be made soon. Plus….a little finalization to the Miroku/Sango bits in the next chapter. I know I've toyed with your emotions- so sorry. Ok, maybe not too sorry. But you'll forgive me, right? _

AUTHOR BOUNCES UP AND DOWN WITH GLEE! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I found out this week that this fic has been nominated by the IY Fan fiction Guild- thanks to all of my readers for their enthusiasm- I'm am profoundly honored by the recognition. And a special thanks to LavenderRose and MOFAF1 for the nomination. Now an unabashed plea- if you like, please leave a vote with the guild. Thanks again to all of you for all of the positive responses, even the criticism- it can only make me better.

* * *

Kagome rushed into the inn, worry adding speed to her sprint, her hair still damp and clinging to her face and neck. She quickly changed from her bathing kimono into her usual uniform, then, still panting from anxiety and haste, she moved to the next room.

After knocking and receiving the response to enter, Kagome looked about Sango and Miroku's room for any sign of the cause of distress. Finding nothing amiss, but noting the absence of Miroku, Kagome turned to her friend as Inuyasha entered, unannounced, "Oi, Sango! What's the fuss?"

Sango lunged for Kagome and clung to the girl, crying, "Oh! Kagome, thank you for coming so quickly. I knew you'd find Inuyasha faster than any of us. It's…oh…me and Miroku…." She started.

Kagome pulled out of the hug and clutched her friend's shoulders to study her face. Sango had been crying when they hugged, she appeared extremely agitated, but she looked almost…excited? Kagome was completely perplexed. "Um, yeah. Found him," she covered, realizing that her friend _didn't _realize that they were in the bath together. She glanced at the demi- demon, still soggy from his hurry to join them, and moved to further distract her friend before she could take notice and reach her own conclusions, "Sango, you sounded frantic, has something happened? What's going on?"

The shoji flew open, again, as Shippo and Mina tumbled into the room. Both clutched bundles protectively and Sango moved from Kagome to peek into the packages, "Oh, good. You found some. Arigato! Now all we need is…"

Miroku, lastly, stumbled in, his robes disheveled, a flush on his cheeks, and most surprisingly, his hair not pinned back in its usual dragon's tail, "Ah, you're all here. Lady Sango, I was able…" He triumphantly raised his left hand to reveal a small bottle, "I probably paid too much, the man wanted to haggle, but I could not spare another moment."

Inuyasha and Kagome had remained still and quiet throughout the outburst, in reality, both flabbergasted, but the hanyou was not known for his patience and his nature was demonstrated with a growl as he cut short the monk's ramblings, "Will someone tell me what in the seven HELLS is going on?"

Kagome looked nervously at Inuyasha as a shiver traveled up her spine. A sense of foreboding moved through her, and as she saw Inuyasha pale, she knew he was feeling it too. Sango and Miroku shared a wink and nodded to the kitsune and the girl, who moved to close the room's door.

Sango bounced over to Kagome and grabbed her hands, "Kagome, there's going to be a wedding tonight!"

"Oh, Sango!" Both girls squealed as comprehension dawned on the miko and she congratulated her friends.

Inuyasha, for his part, flattened his ears to his head and scowled at the noise, but he rolled his eyes and nudged Miroku when the monk grinned broadly and nodded.

"Now, my dear Sango. You can't forget the best part!" Miroku interrupted with a smirk as he put an arm around his hanyou friend's shoulders, "It's going to be a double wedding!"

The silence was deafening.

You could have heard a pin drop.

Or a kitsune giggle.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. Kagome looked at Inuyasha. They both looked at Sango and Miroku. Finally, they both exclaimed their enthusiasm.

"WHAT?!?"

* * *

A/N: _I know…I know….I'm evil_. 


	24. Two Weddings and a Lemon

A/N: The head cloth idea I got from Episode 104 and there are episode spoilers for 137-140 in the chapter. Final note: For all of you who have been waiting…LEMON WARNING! No flames, please- you've been warned. If you don't like, please skip the 2nd section of the chapter. Thank you for the reviews! Oh, and the reason I string you all along? As with many things, isn't the anticipation ¾ of the enjoyment?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Two couples knelt on cushions before the priestess. Cloth covered the heads of the humbly bowing brides, the white a show of their purity; white to be dyed any color, symbolic of their willingness to join their husband's family. Incense had been burned at the makeshift alter, an offering and a plea for the blessings of the Kamis. The cups of sake, hastily procured from the tavern and sanctified by Miroku, had been shared, the witnesses acting in the stead of family, as neither bride or groom had relatives able to attend.

The officiant's lips opened in preparation of the vows and blessings to be bestowed, "Are you sure I can do this?"

Miroku nodded in reassurance, "There are no others in this village. You are the only one who _can_ perform the religious part of the ritual. You are a miko, a priestess, Kagome."

Kagome's eyed remained uncertain, but she placed a hand on the shoulder of each groom and read the words that Miroku had written on a scroll for her to recite. Shippo's eyes watered from his place beside Sango, happy that the two had finally found each other. Inuyasha merely scowled next to Miroku, willing the whole fiasco to be done and wondering how he had been convinced to be there in the first place.

Kagome murmured the final blessing and let her solemn face relax into a warm smile of congratulations for the newlyweds, hugging first Sango and Miroku, then the other couple, "So, how did you two meet, Houjo-kun?"

Houjo Akitoki blushed and looked adoringly at his new wife, " When last we parted, after destroying the Blade of Heaven and Earth, I began traveling back to my family's village. I met Suzaku as she was traveling with her guardian. After being orphaned in an attack by a hawk youkai, she had been training as an apprentice seamstress. Her guardian was returning her to her home village when we met, and I joined them on their travels. We talked about the adventures I had while with you and Inuyasha-domo, about our villages, and our childhoods. It was only a few days walk, but we fell in love." He smiled at his bride again, who blushed prettily, and patted her hand, " It seems my luck did improve when I was rid of the Kan of Heaven. She agreed to be my wife, but she had to work as an apprentice for three years, in exchange for the training she had received, before we could be wed. Of course, I waited for her. She has just finished her apprenticeship and we were returning to my village when Shippo spotted us traveling through."

Kagome nodded, "I am so happy for you, Houjo-kun. Demo…" Kagome looked sheepishly at the pair, "You said her name was Suzaku? Why…um, did I hear you call her Kagome?"

Houjo Kagome bowed her head, "Perhaps I may explain. I do not mean to offend, but after hearing Akitoki tell of your beauty and bravery, I took the name Kagome so that I may have something to aspire to. I hope I live up to it, Kagome-sama."

"Well," the miko pinked under the praise but laughed, "It was an honor to allow me to marry you."

"Kagome-sama, Arigoto for performing the ceremony. I am glad to have seen you again and to have been able to have you share this memory with us, but my wife and I should take our leave. We still have much to travel before we reach my village. And I'm sure that my family will be eager to celebrate my bride."

"You won't stay the night? It is too late to travel now and surely you need the rest."

Miroku smirked and added, "And you _are_ just married…"

Rubbing the back of his neck, Akitoki coughed uncomfortably, "Ah, um, yes. But we have no where to stay. The inns are full; it would be best if we continued on to another village."

"Oh, nonsense! I won't take no for an answer- you'll have mine and Inuyasha's room."

Inuyasha blustered, but the threat of "Osuwari" persuaded him without too much violence, and arrangements were made for Shippo and Kirara to stay with Mina for the night so that all of the newlyweds would have privacy.

"Oi, wench! What'd you go and do that for? Now where will you sleep?"

Kagome gathered her pack and sleeping bag as the others retired to their chambers, "Honestly, Inuyasha! They're just married. I'll be fine outside tonight." She hooked an arm around the hanyou's elbow and rested her head on his shoulder. Peeking up at him from under her lashes, she led him outside, "You'll protect me, won't you?"

Inuyasha recognized the doe eyes she had used on him before and blushed, "Feh."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"It seems everyone has quieted for the night, Lady Sango."

"Hai, houshi-sama."

Miroku sighed and turned from stoking the fire to study the tayaji, his wife. Sango fidgeted, fully aware of what was to happen. It was all so sudden. In the breadth of a mere twenty four hours, she had finally accepted her feelings for the monk, had tried to seduce him and failed, had built her resolve to be with him, and now she was his wife. She had no idea where to begin.

"Your husband's name is Miroku, Sango." Miroku moved to kneel before her as she squirmed on the futon, "A lot has happened recently, ne?"

Sango laughed and nodded, relaxing slightly as his question mirrored her own thoughts, "Hai. A lot has happened in a short time."

"Are you regretting yourself now? Are you regretting me?"

Sango shook her head firmly and began to loosen the ties of her kimono, her face coloring in embarrassment as she refused to look at him.

He grabbed her wrist to stop her movements and pulled her trembling hands to his lips. He kissed her palms before releasing her and stroking her cheek with his uncovered hand, "My lovely Sango, we do not have to do anything if you are scared. I….I love you. If I can do no more than hold you for the rest of my life, I will be happy," he pulled her to him then, wrapping his arms around her and embracing her completely, but he couldn't resist adding, "Of course, I would probably develop a sprained wrist…"

Sango laughed at his attempt to ease the tension and toyed with the collar of Miroku's robes, trying to fully fathom the depths of the love she felt for this man. This man who could so constrain and confound her at the same time, "Ie, Miroku. I haven't changed my mind. I am glad that we have done this. Glad that you are my husband. I…I guess I'm just nervous. I don't really know what to expect. I don't know what to do."

Miroku nodded and leaned towards his bride, "Remember, we will learn together."

That said, Miroku pulled her to him and kissed her fully. The fire that she had felt before was back, all consuming, brighter, and hotter than she had remembered it.

She moaned as she felt him plunder her mouth, his desire for her choreographed in the movements of his tongue. So much passion, she felt herself blossom under him. Her cloudy mind vaguely registered his hands on her body as he gently kneaded the tension from her shoulders. Her hands once again moved to the ties of her kimono, but he stopped her again, breaking the kiss.

Miroku shook his head and tsked her, "No, no," he wagged a finger at her, "Don't I get the pleasure of unwrapping my wife?"

With more confidence than she felt, she nodded, "But only if I get to help my husband from his robes."

They fell on each other again, Miroku fumbling with the ties of Sango's kimono as she tried to remove his constrains. She pulled the robes open and rested her hands on his chest, reveling in the heat that radiated off of him. It wasn't until she felt the coolness of his hands on her stomach that she realized that he had managed to almost completely disrobe her. In frustration, she broke the kiss this time, Miroku leaning forward, unwilling to relinquish her lips.

"Damn it! How do you get these things off?" Sango hissed, unable to find the closure of Miroku's robes, unable to remove them farther than from his shoulders but anxious to feel him against her.

He chuckled at her agitation, "Allow me?" He reached down and found the single knot that held his robes closed, loosening it, before leaning over her and kissing her again.

They tumbled back onto the futon, still partially dressed. Miroku placed a leg on either side of Sango, resting his weight on his hands as he covered her with his body, intent on languishing in her kisses. Sango was not content, however, as he had awakened the need in her again and she was not willing to release the conviction she now felt. She was certain that if she paused long enough to ponder anything, she would doubt herself again. Instead, she took the initiative and reached up to him, pulling his robes from his shoulders until they fell, pooled at his hips. Miroku stopped kissing her and sat up, giving her a full view of his torso. His chest was lean and broader than she would have supposed from his stature, his arms slightly bulky with muscle built from exertion. Fine, dark curls began at his navel and trailed below, their path blocked by the rest of his robes. Similar dark fuzz formed a small patch, no larger than her palm, in the middle of his chest, and Sango did not resist the urge to run the tips of fingers through the curls. Miroku shivered under her caress, bringing her gaze to his eyes. She blushed, then, realizing that she had been intensely scrutinizing his contours, until she felt him reach down and lift her. Once he had her seated in front on him, Miroku gently placed his hands at her neck and massaged her shoulders, the caress hiding his true intent, as her kimono fell. Sango's eyes slid shut as he leaned forward and brushed his lips along the flesh below her ear, then nibbled lightly on the lobe. Kissing her neck and jaw, he continued to distract her as his hands reached behind her to loosen the bindings around her chest. Kagome had shown her the "bra" things that she wore in her era, but Sango still opted for the more comfortable and less revealing clothing of her era, her bosom held in place and made manageable for fighting by a strip of cloth that wrapped around her bust and upper torso. His ministrations held her attention and Sango forgot to feel shy as she focused on the feel of his lips on her. With a sigh, Miroku gave a gentle tug that freed the last wrapping from around her. As it fell away, Miroku pulled back to take in the sight of his goddess.

Sango became bashful again under his gaze, mindful as his eyes wandered from her neck, to a puckered scar above her right breast from a bear youkai, to a jagged, red reminder of a battle with a scorpion demon above her hip. Sango felt her cheeks heat as her embarrassment grew, self-conscious of her physical flaws. To her amazement, though, when she felt Miroku gently caress first the bear youkai scar, and then the scorpion demon wound, his touch was one of awe, of dedication, of something cherished. She could not hide her bashfulness or fear, but she had to ask, "Don't my scars repulse you ?"

Miroku shook his head, his eyes still glazed as he seemed completely absorbed in studying her. Finally, his eyes cleared and he looked at her, his hand resting on her hip, his thumb brushing back and forth lightly across her skin, "Repulse me? No. They remind me of who you are. Of your strength, of your courage, and that you are, above all else, like me. Weak sometimes, able to be hurt. But deserving of being cherished. It's these scars," he continued, randomly stopping to kiss the blemishes, "these reminders of what you have done, what you have been through, that make you who you are today. They are what make you the woman that I love. It's your strength that lets you wield that bone boomerang. It's your bravery that leads you into battle. It's your humanity and femininity despite these, that make you the beauty that you are." Miroku drew a breath and leaned forward, pursing his lips to expel it lightly over her skin, the air tingling over her neck, her breasts, her navel. Sango breathed deeply, her breath suddenly ragged as the tingle seemed to seep from her skin into her veins. "And you are beautiful, Sango. So very beautiful." Miroku gently pushed against Sango's shoulders, her mind too caught up on his words and his touch to notice, as she fell softly back to the futon again.

Miroku resumed his position above her, kissing her deeply as his hands explored her newly exposed flesh. All he had seen as he had stared and memorized her, was the way the tanned skin had stopped at the neck, where her demon slayers suit began. From there, the skin was milky white, almost ethereal, never darkened or kissed by the sun. No freckle marred the perfect, in his mind, skin. Her breasts, once freed from the bindings, were full and firm, the areola rosy, the color of a kitten's nose, her nipples pert and flushed, hardening under his breath. Her eyes were half closed, her lips full and invitingly open, and her face had been flushed, flustered, as he studied her, before he realized that she was shy under his gaze. He had said that she was beautiful, because his mind had been too clouded, too rattled, too stunned, to find any other word that would compare. But even as he said those words, he felt that they were too blasé, to bland, and not poetic enough to fully describe his rapture. Perhaps no word was.

Instead, he moved to show her. His hands wandered over her, his palms brushing across her nipples, as he moved to pay homage to the deity that writhed and moaned beneath him. He claimed to be a pious monk, and now he would pay pilgrimage to the most holy of temples.

Even as his thoughts wandered to her, Sango's moved to him. He may have claimed to have merely been a book learned lover, to still be inexperienced in the ways of pleasing a woman, but if that was the case, then he was well-read. His mouth was still upon her, his lips still crushing her, as his hands wandered about her body. She was certain he hid no extra appendages under his robe, but his touch was so fluid, so swift and yet igniting, that it felt as if dozens of hands were upon her. Every inch of her skin felt as if it was on fire, the tips of his fingers flitting from her breasts to her thighs and back again in the span of a heart beat.

She could tell he was moving them towards something, but she was too inexperienced to comprehend what her role in this was. She opted to touch him as best she could, pinned as she was beneath him. She grazed his ear lobe with her finger nails, then raised goose bumps on his arms as she dragged her nails along his spine. He, in turn, nearly burst from the feeling, happy that she was finally beginning to react and touch him, as well.

"You may touch me, Sango. You will not hurt me," he had wanted to induce her before, but knew that she was still timid with him. Her small touches, however, prompted him to speak, comfortable that she was relaxing with him. Still, he made no sudden rush upon her, coaxing her out to enjoy this exploration together.

His encouragement worked, as he suddenly found himself upon his back, Sango having effortlessly flipped them over so that she straddled him. Once again, she felt the wanton urges that she had basked in earlier, this time giving herself over to them, as she kissed his bare chest, making no move to stop him from caressing her breasts. His thumb flicked over each nipple, sending a riot of pleasure through her. She felt the heat beginning to pool within herself and began to finally understand what he was inciting with his touch. She leaned forward and took his earlobe between her teeth, running her tongue along the edge. Unable to resist the succulent fruit that hovered just beyond his lips, Miroku leaned forward and pulled one of her nipples into his mouth. The heat Sango felt moments before magnified, becoming a wholly consuming thing. Sango felt Miroku shift beneath her and realized that he, too, felt the same tension that mounted within her.

Sango pulled back, hissing as her breasts left the warmth that his tongue had basked upon them, and sat to look at him.

Slowly, she moved herself from atop him and turned to sit next to him, "I, um, don't know what to do. Will you…"

Miroku nodded and knelt before her as she lay back against the futon again. His hands trembled in anticipation as he moved the folds of her kimono away, untangling them, and finally peeling them completely from her body. He wanted to study her again, now that she lay fully open to his gaze, but he knew enough of the workings of the female body to know that while her fire was kindled, it was best to continue, lest her desire wan and he have to arouse her anew. There would be time, later, to memorize her in her entirety.

Still trembling, he removed the last of his robes and chuckled to find that Sango had screwed her eyes shut, "Sango, are you alright?"

She nodded.

"Why aren't you looking at me?"

She let out the breath she held and slowly opened her eyes, "I'm afraid if I get too embarrassed now, I won't be able…I've never seen…"

"Ah…you don't have to look, then. I was just curious."

Sango turned her head to look at him as he carefully folded his robes and placed them next to the futon. She stared first at a safe place, his feet. Well, not so bad. Drawing her gaze up, she noted the finely toned lines of his calves, then his thighs. Ok, nothing too embarrassing. He faced away from her, so she admired his rear. It was actually quite enticing. She found her voice, "If had known those robes hid such a nice physique, I may have groped you myself."

Miroku turned to her then, laughter in his eyes, giving her a full view of the rest of him, before he knelt and crawled up the futon to her.

"Um…Miroku?"

"Is it supposed to look like that?" Sango asked, her cheeks aflame.

Miroku looked questioningly at her until her caught her line of sight. "Um…hai. Is something wrong with it?"

Sango continued to stare, "Well, no. I've never really seen one. It's….odd looking."

He laughed outright, catching her off guard, "Yes, I suppose. It's not one of the most beautiful things to behold. That is why the Kamis made women. Their bodies are beautiful, where men's are not." Miroku pulled a light blanket over them and stroked her thigh lightly, "Your body, for example." He moved his hand slowly up her thigh, allowing her time to become accustomed to his touch. Inching ever closer, he finally rested his palm on the silken curls at the apex of her legs, "Here, is a woman's flower." Gently, he moved his finger between the folds of her, lightly tapping the nub, "This, your lotus bud." Sango quaked at his touch, the feel sending pleasure from her head to her toes, creating a rising ache. Moving slowly, he pushed a finger into her, testing her readiness. Drawing his hand back, he sucked the dew from his hand and looked into her eyes, "Your nectar."

Returning his hand to her flower, he stroked her bud again, raising her need to a feverish pitch. He leaned forward and kissed her softly, his lips sweet and gentle, before staring into her eyes, "My goddess, I am but a simple monk. Pray, grant me your favor. May I worship at your temple? May I bask in your light?"

Sango was nearly inclined to laugh at the ridiculousness of his request, but the softness and sincerity of his eyes took her breath away.

Instead, Sango nodded and Miroku rose above her again, this time gently placing her legs to rest on either side of his thighs. He leaned forward and kissed her sweetly again, truly worshipping her with his lips. Slowly, he moved his hips forward, her heat guiding him, until he rested just outside of her. Feeling him so close, Sango kissed him back passionately, goading him on. His body responded before his mind could catch up and he plunged into her.

He broke his kiss as realized what he had done, fearful that he had moved too swiftly and caused her pain. Looking down at his goddess, he found her eyes shut, her chest heaving. He whispered urgently, "Sango, my Sango, I am so sorry. Are you hurt? Are you okay?"

Sango relaxed and opened her eyes with a smile, "Better than okay. I feel…complete."

"I'm sorry, so, so sorry. I did not mean to move so quickly. I've heard it may hurt the first time for a woman."

Sango shook her head., "No, I lost my maidenhead before I even became a woman. It's not unusual for women in my line of work."

Miroku felt the tension leave his body at her reassurances, and began noticing the feel of her for the first time.

She was wrapped around him, wholly consuming him. The tension they both felt was bittersweet, as if it was magnificent in and of itself, yet not the pinnacle to which they were reaching. Miroku rocked into her, his length withdrawing and then disappearing into her again. She began to match his breathlessness, finally gaining an understanding of the act and matching him, thrust for thrust.

The pious monk made pilgrimage to his Lady, his Goddess, traveling a journey to her oasis, quenching his thirst in her fount. He planted kisses on her face, neck and breasts, rained tears upon her cheeks, mumbled his devotion to her cult. He was on his knees prostrate before he as he prayed of his undying love for her, his willingness to sacrifice himself to her will. His hands would seek only her touch. His mouth would speak only her praises. His eyes would look only upon her majesty. His Goddess felt herself rise higher to the peaks of the heaven her monk pushed her to, felt him bury himself in her again and again. She kissed him back, just as furtively, granting his favor, honoring his requests, accepting his sacrifice.

The stars may have just risen in the sky ,or they may have been finishing their journey across the heavens, for time had ceased to exist as Sango felt a throb build deep within her. With a mighty crescendo it imploded, lights and colors cascading behind her eyes as her entire body tensed and snapped. The ripple of pleasure broke Miroku's grasp on the world and he convulsed, burying himself completely in her one last time, anointing her temple with his essence.

Finally, the haze of their journey receded and the sound of crickets reached their ears again. Miroku collapsed beside Sango, drawing her into his arms and placing her head upon his chest. He brushed the hair away from her face, kissed her temple, and grinned lazily down at her, "My Goddess."

Sango did not move or respond, her eyes glazed and her vision fuzzy.

"Sango, are you okay? Was it okay?"

Sango blinked and nodded.

"Sango, say something, please."

Sango grinned goofily and closed her eyes, preparing to relinquish her hold on the waking world. She tried to think of a way to respond to Miroku, to tell him how wonderful she felt and how much she loved him, but all she could finally manage was a weak hug and two blissful syllables, "My God."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: OKAY! THERE'S YOUR DARN LEMON YOU HENTAIS! Whew- hope you all enjoyed and hope it was worth the wait!

REVIEW!


	25. Under the Moon or Green Cheese

A/N: _Okay…here's the deal. I am a bit disappointed because the one shot I wrote, Christmas Wish, got three times as many reviews, even though it was only about 900 words and was up less time than my last chapter. Granted, I'm happy those who read it enjoyed it,'cuz I thought it was damn funny and I wrote it so pfft, but I thought that my last chapter was pretty…spiffy. And, you've all been bugging me for a little, I put out, and for what? You don't call, you don't write. I feel so dirty…Did you even respect me in the morning? Oh well, since I love you all anyways, you get a two for one special. That's right. Two chapters posted at once. Ain't love grand? Actually, since I'm having such a good time with this, and it relaxing, cathartic, and gratifying, I went out and bought a laptop for the sole porpoise (yes I spelled it like that intentionally, geez), of being able to write while on my breaks at work. Hence, you get more to read, hopefully faster. And you'll be happy to note that these two chappies are loooonnggg. Especially the next one. Longest one yet that wasn't a lemon. Lastly, I'd like to ask if any of you have found the hidden entendre through out my story…I have an offer to make. First ten people who review with the right answer I will mail you a copy of any Inuyasha episode of your choice. Really, not kidding. As long as I get your email, I will respond for your info and send you which ever you want- I own 'em all, so read, review and get something free. Now aren't I just the coolest author on the planet? Okay, so it's sorta blackmail, but eh. On with the show_…

* * *

Kagome sat on the top step of the inn's porch and stared at the night sky. The waxing moon reminded her that in only a few days there would be no moon, they would be returning to her era, and the battle against Naraku would be that much closer. And their journey would be almost to an end. '_Just a few days and I could lose Inuyasha, my friends, my own life. And if not that, then I could lose my family_.' She couldn't contain the sigh that escaped as her thoughts weaved a melancholy tapestry. Trying to assuage herself and focus on pleasantries, she turned her attentions to the few clouds overhead, silvered by the moon and starlight, playing a game with herself of finding random shapes in the slowly moving fluff.

"Kagome?"

Shippo's small voice brought her out of her reverie and she turned to face him with a slight smile, "Shouldn't you be inside getting some sleep?"

Shippo shook his head and sat on the step next to her, "Not sleepy yet. Plus Mina had to help her mom clean up from dinner. Shouldn't you be somewhere with Inuyasha…thought you were camping outside the village tonight?"

"Hai," Kagome sighed and looked off towards the black outline of some mountains on the distant horizon, "He went to find a suitable place."

Shippo followed her gaze as she returned her attention to the skies. He sensed an uneasiness about her, a deep sadness, and the scent of unshed tears. After a few moments of silence followed by another sigh, his natural curiousity took over, "Kagome? Why are you sad?"

Kagome started at his voice, wrapped up again in her thoughts and forgetting he was with her. She patted the top of his head affectionately and scooped him into her lap, "Why do you think I'm sad?"

"Because," he started, turning his emerald eyes innocuously to her, "You were sighing and looking at the sky. You only do that when you get all mushy about that baka. What'd he do now?"

Kagome laughed and planted a kiss on his nose, "Shippo, sometimes, you are way too observant for your own good. He didn't do anything. Well, not really. I guess I'm just worrying about what's going to happen in the next few days…and after that, too, I guess."

Shippo seemed to ponder that for a few minutes, his nose scrunched up in concentration, "Kagome?"

"Hmmm?"

"You…you love him, don't you?" he whispered.

Kagome smiled and nodded before catching herself, "Hai, Shippo. I love all of you guys."

"I know."

"I don't tell you often, though, do I?"

Shippo stuck his tongue out at her, "Naw, that's okay. We know."

"Maybe, but I should tell you more often."

"Don't worry about it. You made Inuyasha save me from the Thunder Brothers, you bring me treats, you protect me from dog-boy…you don't have to say it for me to know. Isn't that what's important?"

Kagome nodded, "True. But sometimes it feels to good to hear, too."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Mmhmm."

"You told me after my mother and father were killed by the Thunder Brothers, that as long as I keep their memory alive by remembering all of the things I loved about them, that they're never really gone, that they're still alive in my heart. Is that true? You weren't just making it up?"

"Hai, it's true. Memories are what we have when we are separated from the ones we love. If you cherish your memories, they're never really gone. And it helps to think that, some day, we'll be reunited with those we care about, in this world or the next. Memories carry you until you're back together again."

"And you'll always remember us, right?"

"Of course I'll always remember you! I could never in a million years forget you guys. I love you all. You…you're like a son to me, Shippo. And you remind me so much of my little brother, Souta, too. And Sango is like a favorite older sister. Miroku's like an older brother I never had. A perverted older brother, but an older brother, none the less. And Inuyasha…well…he's Inuyasha. He's my…" Kagome stuttered and blushed, unconsciously fingering the healing mark near her shoulder, "…He's my best friend." She said at last.

Shippo nodded and squeezed Kagome's waist. Turning his bright eyes up to hers, he looked very serious, "Well, then…even if something does happen and you can't stay here with us…we'll always remember you. We could never forget you…and…as long as you're happy… we… all… just want you to be happy… it'll all be okay, right? So, you don't have to be sad any more, right?"

Kagome's eyes glistened with moisture at the innocence and sincerity he still held despite the trials he had endured for someone so young. She chuckled, nodded, and kissed the kit on his nose before setting him back on the step, "Since when did you become such a smart little guy?"

In a very hanyou-esque pose, Shippo scowled at the "little" adjective, but he quickly brightened and leaned over to whisper conspiratorily in Kagome's ear, "Can I tell you a secret?"

Kagome nodded.

Looking around for hidden ears, he continued in a raised whisper, "Fox tail promise?" He turned and shook his tail at her, "It's the most sacred of vows."

This time Kagome could not completely contain herself and giggled as she hooked a pinky around the tip of his tail, "Like a pinky promise? That's a very strong oath," with a gentle tug she vowed, placing her free hand over her heart for added measure, "I promise. Not a word."

Shippo looked satisfied and turned back to her, "I'm not so smart…I overheard Miroku talking to dog boy when you were gone once. He was… all grumbly and cranky… wouldn't even eat until Miroku threatened to seal him in the hut again. Miroku said that if he worried so much about you being gone, about you never coming back, that he should tell you, but that baka wouldn't. Said he wanted you to be happy. That someone might hurt you if they knew how he felt…course, I don't know why someone would hurt you just 'cuz you're friends with him, but, anyway… he said that when you smile for him, that's enough. He said he'd always remember you, too. Miroku kinda said what I said… actually, it sounded better when he said it, but it seemed to make Inuyasha feel better. I guess Miroku's the one who's smart." Shippo hung his head and looked at his toes, "But…what I don't understand is… if he doesn't want you to leave, and we don't want you to leave, and you don't want to leave…why would you leave?"

Kagome smiled wearily and looked back at the sky, "Some things aren't meant to be, Shippo. Maybe you'll understand one day. I want to be here with you all, but I want to be wanted. I don't want to be a burden or be in anyone's way or make someone resent my staying here. Sango and Miroku will have each other, you'll have Kaede or them, and Inuyasha, well, who knows... Some things have happened before I came here that I respect, that I won't stand in the way of, as much as I don't want them to be true."

"It's because of _her_, isn't it?"

Kagome couldn't fail to recognize the venom in Shippo's voice when he asked, but for once, the feeling of an ally in her bitterness towards her rival for Inuyasha's affections didn't make her feel any less alone. _That's because she isn't a rival. You're the rival. She already has his heart. He's promised her his life, his soul. You aren't even a rival. Being a rival means you have a chance…_ "Shippo, I promised you something. Now I want you to promise me something. Okay?"

The kitsune nodded and offered his tail again.

"I know that you get mad at Inuyasha when I go home. And I know you've been upset with him when I've been sad because he was with…her…but, I want you to promise me, that no matter what happens, even if I do go home after this is all done, you won't be mad at him or hate him. Okay?"

Shippo looked unsure, "I don't know, Kagome. I'm not sure if I can promise that. I mean, you're so much prettier and nicer than anybody else, and you're a good cook, and you sing pretty- he should make you smile, not cry."

Kagome felt herself cheer slightly with his compliments, "Thank you, Shippo. But, be that as it may, I chose to stay here, even knowing Inuyasha's choice. I chose to stay here to be his friend. I never asked for anything more than that from him. It wouldn't be fair of me to. Friends are there for you through thick and thin, no matter what. And he needs friends. He needs us, as much as he hates to admit it. He needs to know that people can care about him and trust him, and that it's okay to care about and trust other people. I think after all of the times he has taken care of you and protected you, even if he picks on you sometimes, that he deserves at least that much from you. And as far as him and me, well, that's between him and me. Don't let that affect you. Just be his friend, okay? As long as I know that he has what he wants, that he's happy, then I'll be happy too."

"Kagome, you're too nice, you know that?" Shippo pulled a yo-yo out of his vest and began to bounce with the toy on its string, "But I don't understand a thing about the way you grown-ups act, so if that's what you want, then okay."

Kagome smiled and hugged the tot, "Well, I'm done being nice for the day…off to bed with you," She rose and brushed the back of her skirt off as she hopped off the porch, "I'm gonna go find Inuyasha. Sweet dreams."

"'Night, Kagome. Sweet dreams," Shippo watched Kagome disappear into the inky darkness as she wandered the path to the outskirts of town. He turned to enter the inn, but stopped to look into the night. Whispering over his shoulder he called out softly, "I know you're there. I could smell you…And I know you heard... If you let her leave us, leave you….then you're an even bigger idiot than I thought."

After he walked into the inn, a shadowed figure dropped silently from the roof and followed down the path the girl had taken.

* * *

Silently, Inuyasha dropped from the trees to land beside Kagome.

She jumped and started, holding a hand to her chest, "Oh! Inuyasha, you scared me!"

The hanyou snorted, "Well, what do you think you're doing out here by yourself, wench?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, "I was looking for you, baka."

"Keh."

They walked quietly up a few slopes and through a grove of trees, leaves whispering as they passed. Silently, Inuyasha placed a hand around her waist and guided her towards the clearing he had found. Her sleeping bag lay near a small, already lit, fire. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as he moved towards a nearby tree.

Stopping to look back over his shoulder at her, he paused midstride, "Hmmm?"

"Do you mind…would it be okay if I slept in the tree again?"

Both blushed but Inuyasha nodded and wrapped an arm around her as he leapt to a thick branch. Turning Kagome to situate her in his lap, the pair looked out from the canopy of the trees. The tree they were in rose majestically above the surrounding area, giving a fine view of the small valley below. The area was nestled among a few rolling hills, orchards of oranges and cherries dotted the slopes, while the tall grasses of nearby rice paddies swayed in the soft breeze.

Kagome savored the sight, devoid of the concrete and tall buildings that had no doubt replaced the serenity of the village. Thin tendrils of smoke rose from a few homes and a flicker of light shone from a random window.

The moon had begun its ascent and Kagome's voice caught at the sight of the valley bathed in the unearthly glow, "It's so beautiful here."

Kagome felt Inuyasha nod.

"Inuyasha, looking back on the last few years…is there anything you wish you had done differently?"

With her back to his chest, Kagome felt Inuyasha take a breath but hesitate, "What do you mean?"

"Is there anything that you regret…anything that you wish you could change?"

Inuyasha was silent, thinking of the things he and the girl in his arms had gone through. He thought of telling her that he regretted saying Kikyo's name when she was held captive by Urasae; if he hadn't, Kikyo would not have been resurrected and he would never have caused Kagome so much pain. But then, he wouldn't have been able to see the fierceness of her loyalty, may never have known the depths of her trust, and may never have known about the trick that Naraku had played on he and his past love. He thought of telling her that he wished she hadn't been able to come back when he had thrown her back to her own time, then she would be happy with her family, living her normal life in the future. But then, he would have missed her smiles and her strength at his side. And he wouldn't have known the acceptance he felt because of her. He knew he would not have made it this far without her. He thought of telling her that he would have rather she had not caught he and Kikyo together when she tried to drag him to Hell so that he wouldn't have caused her so much heartache. But then, he would be in Hell, for it was her voice that saved him. And it was then, and after when she had asked to stay at his side despite her torment, that he realized his respect for her and how much he cherished her friendship. He contemplated the times he had turned demon, but if he had not, he would still lust for the power, uncomprehending of the damage and destruction he would cause as a full youkai. He wanted to regret her capture by the Shichinintai, because he almost lost her to their poisons, but his grief finally made him recognize the depth of his love for her. No, he could not regret much of what had befallen them, because without the trials, he would never have known her power and her strength, would never have felt the passion that she ignited, would not have known the unwavering trust she held and instilled. It was paltry in comparison, but he settled on, "I suppose I wish that I had protected you better. And I kinda wish we hadn't fought so much. I mean…you _do_ always come back, so I guess I shouldn't have argued so much about you going home."

Kagome smiled and curled further into his embrace, understanding without him saying the thoughts he did not voice, her own mind mirroring his, "You _do_ protected me, Inuyasha. No one has ever made me feel more safe than you…you know that. And sometimes it's been fun to argue, ne?"

Inuyasha chuckled, "Keh. You say that, but you don't get slammed into the dirt when you make _me _mad."

More moments passed in quiet reflection of the past years the two had spent together before Inuyasha asked the same of Kagome, wondering if her asking meant that she had regrets, "Is there…anything you would change? Anything you missed out on?"

Kagome had been thinking while they sat quiet and answered with no pause and a shrug of her shoulders, thinking to quell his unanswered questions, "Eh…I sometimes wondered what my life would have been like if I'd never fallen down the well. But once I did, everything over there seems boring. My friends worry about things that don't seem important now. Boys and clothes and make-up… stuff that used to mean something to me…I guess with what we do over here, all of that seems so… mundane." She was quiet for a moment before continuing, "I wouldn't change any of that, though. I have missed little things; Souta's birthday, Mama's promotion, I won't get to graduate with my friends…and I would have like to go to prom… but if that's what I had to exchange for my experience's here…well, it seems worth it. You…my friends, all of you, are worth it."

Kagome turned her head slightly so that she could see Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye, "Hey, do you think that maybe you might be willing to go out and do something when we get to my time?"

Inuyasha shrugged, he didn't really like much of her time and never felt very comfortable going out on his human nights, but he knew that if she was asking, it was something that would make her happy and seeing her smile would make any amount of discomfort worth it. Not willing to tell her how much her happiness meant to him, he gave his usual response, "Keh."

Kagome giggled and settled against him again, "Arigato, Inuyasha. I don't know what we'll do, but since it might be my last night back, I'll think of something fun, okay? And I promise to get you something good to eat."

Her words reminded him that she may be leaving her family forever, that she may be giving up everything she had ever known, for him. He felt guilty and elated all at once; guilt that she would have to give up so much, but happy that she might be with him, that he might never be alone again and that he may have her by his side. He thought of what he could do to show her his appreciation for her sacrifice, but he knew he had nothing to offer in return. He cleared his throat, offering small consolation, "Maybe…if you want…we could go back a day or two early…"

Kagome gasped. He'd never volunteered to let her go home early, even if he was going with her, and she knew how much he hated the gaudy sights and overpowering smells of her era, "Really? You wouldn't mind?"

"Well…like you said…you might not be able to go back. And, well… I know how much I would give to be able to spend more time with my mom…You should be able to spend as much time as you can with her, and with Souta…" He tried to cover his embarrassment by adding gruffly, "Besides, not much to do here, anyways."

"I…I'd like that. Thank you."

Inuyasha felt Kagome relax as she drifted off. He was pleased that for once he'd seemed to have said the right thing. It wasn't much, but lately he'd been realizing that it didn't seem to take much to make the girl happy.

Maybe, just maybe, _he_ _could_ make her happy.

* * *


	26. Dance of the Sugar Plum Hanyou

Kagome sighed and trudged through the throng of shoppers to another store. In the past, shopping had always seemed to lift her spirits, but today, she just couldn't seem to get into it. Maybe it was because her mom and Souta had effectively shooed her out of the shrine just after breakfast, saying that she needed to be among people and enjoy her day instead of moping. Her mom had suggested that she buy a nice new dress, something a little fancy, so they could go out to a nice dinner. But since she'd only just gotten home the night before, the fact that they wanted her out of the house made her feel like they weren't even going to miss her if she didn't come back. Maybe it was because her friends were in school and she had hoped to see them again, even if they did seem to get on her nerves lately. Maybe it was that they had left Sango and Miroku at the inn to continue their "honeymoon." She was happy for them, to be sure, but their mushiness and giddiness towards each other served as an all too stark contrast of the relationship, or the lack thereof, she had with her hanyou. Since they'd left Shippo at Kaede's under protest, Kagome wandered through the candy store searching for treats to take back to the kit, but her heart wasn't in it. Most probably, though, it was because Inuyasha had left back to the Feudal Era that morning before she woke, not even bothering to say goodbye first. After he'd offered to come back with her, she'd figured that she might actually get to spend time with him and show him around modern Tokyo, taking him to her favorite hang outs one last time. Instead he'd basically dumped her off without even saying when he would be back. Once again she was reminded of how much she missed him when he was gone, and how much of her mood depended upon his mere presence.

Kagome absently added a few gummy worms to her bag and moved to the chocolate confections with another sigh. After filling three bags with sugary sweets she walked to the counter, only half-aware of what she'd grabbed, paid, and made her way to the bath shop. She knew she'd go crazy without a good stockpile of hair products and soaps with her if she was to be stuck in the past, so she heaped a hand basket with bottles of strawberry shampoos, oatmeal scrubs, avocado masks, and glycerin soaps, mildly scented so she wouldn't offend the nose of one half demon. Her eye caught on Sango's favorite, lavender body wash, so she bought some of that as well, barely noting the raised eyebrow her large purchase earned from the cashier.

She checked her watch_. 'Only one o'clock. Mom said not to be back before three. Jeez, I thought it was my home too'_ With another frown she decided that since she had nothing to do for two hours and since she knew she would probably have nothing else better to do with her money, she'd take her mother's advice and buy something for herself for a change.

She wandered the junior's section of one department store, longingly fingering the silk and gauzy fabrics of the formal dresses that were on display for the high school dances. She wouldn't have use for something so elegant or posh in the Feudal Era, but since she'd never had time, or inclination, to attend any of the fancy dances, she was sorely tempted to buy one, just once.

One dress in particular caught her eye. It was long, black, sequined, and simply ooooozed elegance. The front was conservative, simple but form fitted, with straps that would circle her neck like a choker, leaving her arms bare. A single slit up the side was situated to show a flash of leg up to mid thigh, as well as to create a fluid sway when the wearer walked. But the back was the piece de resistance. With the dress held up around the neck, the back was slung almost low enough to be obscene, fabric pooling in a cowl just above the swell of her bottom, accentuating the sexy, curved hollow of her back_. 'Mama was taking us out to dinner tonight…maybe…this might not be too dressy…right?'_ Kagome giggled and chose her size off of the rack, beginning to feel a little bit better at the thought of such simple extravagance.

Twirling in the three-way mirror, Kagome checked the fit with a critical eye. It was tight across the bust, and though not low cut or showing any cleavage, the top accentuated her bosom. The drape across the back highlighted her curves and when she walked, Kagome felt like a lady, not a mere little girl, miko, or shard detector. The light danced off the sequins, shimmering like the scales of a fish as she moved, and Kagome could just picture the image the slight train at the back would create when dancing. '_Not that I have any one or any where to dance…but…why the heck not?' _Changing back into her street clothes, Kagome placed the dress back on the hanger and decided to complete the look with a pair of elbow length, silk gloves and teardrop shaped, rhinestone earrings. Gaudy? Maybe. Overly extravagant? Perhaps. Necessary? Absolutely.

The trip to the department store, and the fitting, had taken longer than she had realized, so after a quick stop at the food court for a corn dog, Kagome began her trip back to the shrine with a new skip in her step. Humming as she rounded the corner, Kagome nibbled at the outer shell of her lunch, one arm over her shoulder as she held the dress bag high enough to keep it from skimming the ground.

She took the shrine steps two at a time, silently grateful, for the umpteenth time, for the physical exertion in the Feudal Era that had so toned her legs that she was no longer out of breath when she reached the top. Pausing only to nod a greeting to a few shrine visitors that she passed, Kagome continued into her house. After kissing a quick hello to her mother, who was, as ever, preparing something in the kitchen, Kagome asked to be called down before it was time to leave for dinner, then headed up to her room to drop off her bags and take a long, relaxing soak in the tub.

It may be a great past time, but shopping was murder on the tootsies.

The steam began clouding the mirror as Kagome sank back into the tub, her hair piled atop her head in a messy bun, and she pondered how she would do her hair that night. '_Something up'_, she decided, to further show off her features to the best advantage. That dilemma solved, Kagome closed her eyes drowsily. '_Hmmm…That's definitely not something Kikyo would wear… I wonder what baka would say if he saw me in that?'_

The sound of a door slamming, and her mother calling out something indecipherable, woke Kagome with a jolt, "How long was I in here?" she muttered to herself when she noticed that her bath water was now tepid.

Kagome pulled the plug and let the water drain, while she dried the damp ends of the stray tendrils of hair that had escaped her bun. That complete, she slipped on a pair of red silk, boy cut panties, smirking to herself on the color choice which reminded her, once again, of the absent Inuyasha. Frowning at the turn of her train of thought, she viciously attacked the remaining steam on the mirror with a hand towel. '_Oh, hell…so what if he's not here? I'm going to put on my new dress, make the boys at the restaurant drool, and forget about that baka_!' "Yeah, right…. who am I fooling?" Kagome's shoulders slumped as argued with herself. Deciding that ranting was getting her nowhere, she hurriedly twisted her hair into a flattering chignon, dabbed some light rouge on her cheeks, swept mascara over her lashes, and applied a light shimmer of gloss to her lips before traipsing into her room and easing herself into her dress. As she admired herself in her vanity mirror, applying her earrings as she slipped on her shoes, she noticed a light melody coming from downstairs.

"Mama?" She called as she descended the stairs.

The sun had begun to set outside and it seemed that no lamps were on in the lower rooms. A faint flicker of light caught her attention out of the corner of her eye, and she followed it into the family room where a sight awaited that took her breath away.

Her living room had been emptied of all furniture, save the entertainment center from which the music was playing, and a small table and chairs that had been set into one corner, lit by two candles. The table was covered by a linen cloth, topped with a bottle of chilled cider, wine glasses, and two place settings. Balloons of pearlescent white, red, and silver bobbed in the air near the ceiling, and streamers of matching colors twined from the center to the edges of the room.

Perplexed, Kagome called again, "Mama? What's…"

"They've left for the night."

Kagome turned, her heart suddenly in her throat. "Inuyasha? What's going on?"

The nervous hanyou didn't respond as he drank in the sight of her. He'd never seen her dressed in anything but her school uniform and a few casual clothes from her era, and she had always worn her hair down, so the sight of her bare back as he had rounded the corner had him instantly at odds with his body.

Clearing the uncomfortable lump in his throat, he returned his attention to her, "Um, well…" He shifted from foot to foot, looking away from her, "You mentioned that you were going to miss this plum thing and your mom explained that it was a fancy dance…and well, I know it's not the same, but I thought, maybe…" He scratched the back of his neck and blushed, "How was I supposed to…? Um, Higarashi Kagome, would you like to go to the plum with me?"

Kagome giggled, "You mean the _prom_?"

Inuyasha smiled sheepishly and nodded, "Keh."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who was waiting in obvious discomfort. He was dressed in a black suit, his silver hair highlighting the grey pin-stripes of the jacket that rested over a charcoal dress shirt, but the look would not have been complete without the red tie that was knotted, albeit loosely, around his neck. She looked from him back to the redecorated room in wonder, "You…you did all of this for _me_?"

The candlelight barely lit the pink that tinged his cheeks, "Keh. You're mom and Souta and jiji helped…but since you spend so much time with us, you miss a lot of stuff…they thought that maybe you might like it." He wouldn't take credit for the idea so obviously his, but an uncertainty balanced by hopefulness came to his eyes, "Is it…okay?"

Kagome smiled broadly and threw her arms around his waist. Burying her head in the crook of his neck, she whispered, "It's wonderful. Thank you."

Inuyasha squeezed her hesitantly before releasing her, "Well, there's dinner, so…"

"Ramen?" She asked with a giggle as she stepped out of his arms.

"_You_ make the ramen, wench_. I_ cook other stuff."

Kagome's eyes widened, "_You_ cooked? You _can_ cook?"

Inuyasha didn't answer but moved to the table, pulling the chair out for her, like her mother had shown him, and held it expectantly, "Hurry it up, wench, or it'll get cold."

Nodding quickly, Kagome seated herself at the table as Inuyasha rushed into the kitchen. He came back, moments later, with a couple of serving dishes, and placed them before her before seating himself.

Inuyasha was silent as he looked expectantly at Kagome.

"Nani?" She asked at his look of askance.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"Oh, um, yeah." She'd been waiting for him, as he usually dug in with much gusto but little manners, so she was taken aback to find that he was behaving like so much the gentleman. She helped herself to some rice and a filet of grilled fish. She looked at him with a new appreciation as the fish flaked perfectly when she broke it with her chopsticks. Taking a delicate bite she was surprised again to find that it was seasoned flawlessly and melted in her mouth, "Wow…this is great. You're a good cook, Inuyasha."

"Keh. Had to cook for myself, didn't I? Didn't always have wenches around to make me ramen."

Kagome giggled again and nodded, in too good of a mood to be deterred by any insult from the half demon. She knew she must look ridiculous since she couldn't seem to get rid of the goofy grin that had appeared on her face since she had walked downstairs to find him waiting. At that point, she really didn't care.

Inuyasha, for his part, was smiling inside, still not accustomed to outward shows of mirth, but he was in high spirits and growing more confident as the meal progressed and Kagome remained pleased with his attempt.

Near the end of the meal, both began fidgeting, unsure of how to progress to the remainder of the evening. Inuyasha had received a few quick pointers from Kagome's mom, but he still wasn't very familiar with dancing, especially the kind of dancing Kagome would be used to, and he was in no hurry to make a fool of himself.

Kagome looked up from her plate as she finished, to find Inuyasha staring at her, "What?" She picked up the cloth napkin from her lap and dabbed her lips and her chin, "Do I have something on my face?"

Inuyasha chuckled and scooted his chair away from the table. Standing, he offered her his hand, "No. You…you look really… nice… tonight. You clean up alright."

"So do you."

Kagome stood and took his hand, both blushing and finding the ceiling, the balloons, and the half melted candles suddenly very interesting.

"Well, your mom said this thing is supposed to be a dance, so I guess that means we should dance?"

Kagome nodded and brought her attention back to her handsome "date," "I suppose we should."

Despite becoming increasingly flustered, Inuyasha moved dexterously to the make shift "dance floor" and waited for Kagome to situate herself. With a shy smile, she gently placed his hands on her waist and leaned close, wrapping her arms around his neck_. 'Funny, I always daydreamed about going to a dance with Inuyasha…Not sure if he wanted to be this close, but it is my "prom" and he's my "date," so might as well make the most of it_,' she thought smugly as she nuzzled into his chest, breathing deeply of the oh-so-masculine-and-uniquely-his scent.

As a lilt of music swelled with the beginnings of a new song, Kagome's body resonated with the chords of the violin and the strain of a soft reed flute.

Inuyasha was just as content with her nearness, though his body kept him slightly less comfortable. The shoes he wore pinched and he began to move cautiously, unbalanced and unused to not being able to feel the ground beneath his feet. The tie around his neck, though loose, still managed to feel constricting. He wasn't accustomed to the tightness of the slacks, and the dress shirt and jacket, though heavier and more stifling than his fire rat, left him feeling naked and vulnerable. His ears twitched at the subtle nuance of the melody as he, too, felt the ebb and flow of the music. Tentatively, the pair began to sway and move with the tempo, both gradually relaxing into each other. As he pulled Kagome closer, Inuyasha found his hands shifting to the bare skin of her back and his slacks instantly felt even more confining. Inuyasha was acutely aware of the heat she radiated, her natural scent filling his nose and breaking the deep concentration he had been keeping on the movements of his feet.

"Ow!"

Inuyasha stopped and flushed, "Sorry. I'm not used to not being able to feel what my feet are doing. Damn shoes."

Kagome looked down at the shiny, black wingtips, then at the uncomfortable high heels she was wearing. With a quick grin she slipped off her own shoes and threw them down the hall, then looked at the Inuyasha. He raised a brow and wiggled out of the orthopedic nightmares, repeating Kagome's actions with his offending bits of leather.

Kagome laughed outright when she found that her date was now completely barefoot- he'd foregone socks entirely. But before she could explain that the fabric helped, rather than hindered, comfort, she found herself swept into an embrace and dipped expertly.

Breathless and giddy, she looked into his golden eyes, now sparkling with mischief, "Well, it seems those shoes really were holding you back." He pulled her up against himself again, pressing their bodies closer as he relaxed further, now unencumbered. His hand found the slit in her dress and he ran his hand up her outer thigh, "Inuyasha! What's gotten into you?" She didn't fool him, her indigence was without rancor and her eyes betrayed her, while her lips trembled at his touch.

"Told you. Damn shoes. Couldn't move," He smirked, feeling increasingly haughty when her arousal increased from his touch. He didn't like feeling embarrassed or awkward, especially when he was with the girl that he could usually feel so at ease with. When she'd taken off her shoes, revealing a flash of ankle as she defiantly discarded her foot apparel, the show of compromise had sent his heart thundering in his ears. She may not have realized it, but that little show of understanding and the ease with which it came to her was highly enticing, completely removing the last vestiges of unease and propriety he had been feeling. The unusually-elegant-and-polished Kagome was not the fun-loving, quick-to-laugh girl he was familiar with, and his discomfort disappeared when she reverted to something more akin to what he was used to. She noticed the subtle change in his demeanor and moved with him fluidly, their steps no longer strained or self-conscious, but more erotic and heated. They were once again companions, partners; her hips molded to his thigh as he guided them through one spin to another dip. His claws trailed down the skin of her spine, sending sparks of electricity through her and raising goosebumps on her arms.

They were mesmerized in each other's eyes, shifting from a heady, sweat inducing tempo to a languid, sultry sway, and back again, as the music played on.

The sound of the grandfather clock in the entryway chiming midnight finally broke through their zeal and they slowed and parted as another song died away.

"I feel like Cinderella." Kagome whispered as Inuyasha's hands slowly drifted from her waist as he released her.

"Cinder who?" He asked.

Kagome tittered, "Cinderella. She was a princess who was abused by her evil stepmother, was given a magical dress by a fairy godmother, snuck her way into a royal ball, danced the night away, and fell in love with a handsome Prince Charming. The spell was broken when the clock struck midnight, so she rushed out of the ball, leaving only a glass slipper as a clue for the prince to figure out her identity. He eventually found her and they married, living happily ever after."

"Well, I'm no prince and you have no where to run off to. Besides, you're not wearing shoes, remember?"

Kagome smiled but sighed, "Yes, but it's late and we should be getting to bed." Both blushed, "I mean, it has been a magical night…I hate to end it." She reached up and cupped his cheek with her palm, "I don't think I can thank you enough. I'll never forget this…it was…perfect."

Inuyasha grunted his agreement.

"Ever the verbal savant."

"Eh?"

She giggled, "Nothing." Kagome turned to go up her stairs, "'Night, Inuyasha."

Catching her wrist before she could ascend the first riser, Inuyasha stopped her, "Oi, what normally happens at the end of one these things?"

Kagome thought for a minute, "Well, usually, the boy takes the girl home."

"We're already here."

Kagome nodded, "Then he walks her to her door."

Inuyasha stepped forward and picked her up in his arms, depositing her in front of her room with one leap. "Okay."

She blushed, "Then, they say goodnight. Sometimes, if they like each other and they had a really good time, the girl thanks the boy with a hug or sometimes…a kiss."

Inuyasha took her hands in his own and glanced at her from under his bangs, "Oh, okay then. Um, goodnight."

Kagome squeezed his hands, "Goodnight, Inuyasha. Thank you."

Inuyasha's ears drooped but he didn't say anything as he turned to go back down the stairs. Kagome still held his hands and he stopped when she didn't release them. He was nearly thrown backwards when he turned back to her and she pressed her lips to his. He could smell her anxiety and hear the blood pounding through her veins as he tasted her. All too soon, she pulled away and ducked her head, "Thank you, Inuyasha... This was the best prom ever."

This time, he was the one who did not relinquish his hold, "Why are you nervous?"

Kagome blushed and straightened his tie, avoiding his eyes, "I'm just not used to this sort of stuff…I don't exactly go around kissing guys on a regular basis."

He knew he would regret it, but the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, "But…we've done more than kiss. You don't have anything to be embarrassed about… it's just a kiss."

Her hands stilled and she glared daggers at him, "Just a kiss?" Her voice rose, "Ugh…you…just _have_ to go and say something like that! What, were you figuring that you'd dance with me and then you could get in my pants?"

Inuyasha blustered, "What? Fuck no, bitch! I just meant…"

"Sometimes a kiss means _more_ than all the other stuff! Maybe I'm just a mushy, hopeless romantic, but trust me, I don't go around putting my lips all over the place."

On the defensive, he retorted, "Yeah, well, I don't either!"

"I'm not the one off kissing a walking pile of dirt every chance I get," Kagome's hands flew to her mouth but the words had already been spoken.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her, "At least I don't throw myself at an arrogant, weak, good-for-nothing flea-bag!"

"Well, at least that flea bag actually cares about my feelings!" Kagome's filled with tears as she spun around and flung herself into her room, slamming the door and falling onto her bed. She hiccuped and whispered to herself, "I should have known that the magic always ends at midnight." She bawled, unstopping, until her sobs gave way to shaky breaths while her tears continued to fall silently in thin rivulets down her cheeks.

Kagome finally picked herself up off of her bed and changed into her pajamas, managing a feeble, wry smile at her reflection as she wiped the tracks of mascara off of her cheeks with the back of her hand.

A light tapping on her window startled her and she jumped.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly without turning to face him.

A soft whimper drew her attention and she slowly turned to Inuyasha, once again dressed in his fire-rat armor.

He sat on his haunches in his ever-customary stance, ears drooped, and looking at the ground. "It only happened that one time…and she kissed me. For what it's worth, I…I didn't kiss her back."

Kagome sighed and moved to kneel in front of him. She lifted his chin but he averted his eyes, "Inuyasha, I don't throw myself at the wolf, either. I know you don't like him, but he has helped us and I don't want to be rude. I don't like him as anything more than a friend. He's like…Houjo."

"The wimpy guy who wouldn't take no for an answer?"

She chuckled and grinned, "See? Doesn't that sound like Kouga?"

Inuyasha managed a tight lipped grin back and nodded.

"For what it's worth... You… were the first guy I ever kissed."

"Really?"

She nodded, "Really."

Internally, Inuyasha was elated by this tidbit of information. Remembering something, he reached into his sleeve and pulled out a single, perfect, white orchid, "I, uh, forgot this..." He said, offering the flower to her, "Your mom said that the boy is supposed to bring the girl a flower to wear to the dance. I left it in my fire-rat when I changed clothes…I'm….sorry… I messed up your plum night."

Kagome took the orchid and brought it to her nose, inhaling deeply, "Inuyasha, this is gorgeous! Where did you get it?"

"They grow wild in a cave, behind a waterfall, in the southern province."

Kagome thought for a moment, "Is that where you went today?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Why…why would you go through all of that trouble just to get me a flower?"

Inuyasha looked away again and cleared his throat, "I remembered seeing them there, once. It reminds me of you."

"Me?"

His voice was barely a whisper, as if he was afraid of her hearing him, "It's… delicate… but strong, growing in between the rocks. Its petals are soft, like you… Stepping behind the waterfall is like entering a portal; the orchid lives between roaring water and complete dryness, in the shadows between full sunlight and absolute dark. It grows between two worlds… like you. And… sometimes… when you've been gone for a while, I go there because the scent reminds me of you…they smell like honey and something else, something I can't describe." He finished his monologue, aware that he'd said so much more to her, about how he felt for her, in those few sentences than he had probably voiced over the course of the past three years.

Kagome was silent as she studied the orchid. Slowly, she inched closer to him and stroked his cheek with the petals. He brought his eyes to hers, his heart knocking against his ribs, still worried about their previous argument.

"You're incorrigible, you know that? You constantly suffer from foot-in-mouth disease, then you find a way to say things like that," Kagome ribbed, but didn't give him a chance to respond before she found his lips again, softly yet insistently apologizing without words. He delved into her mouth, savoring the sweet taste of her, the flavor wholly unique to her being. She moaned as her tongue played a repetition of their earlier dance, this time, their hearts and breath creating the aria that they moved to.

They parted reluctantly and Kagome nibbled her bottom lip, savoring still the taste of him there, "Will you sleep with me tonight?"

Inuyasha's head jerked, "Kagome, I don't think…"

She giggled at his panicked expression, "_Sleep_, Inuyasha. Just be near me? Tonight really has been amazing and I don't want it to end. I got used to you being near me and…" her voice dropped to a whisper as she admitted guiltily, "I have trouble sleeping when you're not close by…if it's okay, I'd like to fall asleep in your arms tonight. You don't have to, I'd understand…"

Inuyasha shook his head and interrupted her, "Shut up, wench. Don't say anything else."

Kagome nodded and Inuyasha crawled onto her bed, lifting the covers for her so, should her mom come in to check on her, he would be atop the quilt and she would be beneath it. She snuggled close to his warmth and he spooned her back to his chest while breathing in her scent that surrounded him, lingering on the pillow his rested on and fresh in her hair as it was cradled under his chin.

"'Night, Inuyasha," Kagome yawned.

He kissed her temple and whispered gruffly, "Sweet dreams, princess."


	27. Pretzel Of Fate

A/N: _In_ _the third movie, "The Sword of Conquest," the opening has Miroku, Sango, and Myoga paying their respects at Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother's, grave. A part of this chapter is taken directly from that scene. I mention this because I have read where some authors describe her tomb or her final resting place, but I wanted to stress that much of what I use for my fiction is drawing directly on previously developed plot points from the original creator. Just so you know, I've done my research. Basically, I don't like to write anything that goes against what has already been laid in concrete by the anime, manga, and movies. If it don't fit, I don't write it, I justify it, or I work around it. If there is anything that I have used that contradicts the original, please let me know, as I try to keep it as true and in tune as possible. One of the reasons I don't give Kagome's mom a name. And, if any of you are interested, I am considering adding an addendum after the epilogue (still many chapters away, I might add), that will connect different episodes to various points in the story. Let me know your opinions on the matter, so I know whether it's a worthwhile project at the completion of the story. On another topic, I had one response to my request to any of you who may have noticed a pattern in the story. A hint- it's not too hard, don't put too much thought into it, really. Check the title, the chapter titles and scan the individual chappies. My offer still stands, but that's enough of my babbling about it. Enjoy and thanks to you all for the reviews! They soooo make working on this worth it to me. The response to the last chapters really encouraged me to crank this one out_. _Quite a bit of foreshadowing and subtle nuance in this one, a dash of humor, and a smidge of fluff, I am proud to say._

* * *

Inuyasha cracked one honey hued eye and twitched an ear towards the door when the sound of it snicking open awakened him the next morning. Kagome's mom leaned her head in quietly and smiled at the pair, not noticing that she had roused the hanyou who lay draped protectively behind her daughter, one arm around her waist. Kagome had turned during the night, snuggling further into Inuyasha's warm embrace, her head all but hidden against his chest. He noticed a light in Mrs. Higurashi's eyes that so reminded him of the smile of his gentle miko and popped his head up in greeting.

"Good morning, Inuyasha." Kagome's mother whispered.

He inclined his head in response, not wanting to wake the slumbering girl. Gently, he untangled himself from her limbs and slid off the bed, following the elder woman downstairs.

When they reached the kitchen, Mrs. Higurashi began pulling items out of the refrigerator in preparation of breakfast, talking to him as she handed him a carton of eggs and other items to place on the counter, "I take it last night went well?"

"She liked it, I guess."

She nodded, "That's good. That was a very nice thing you did for her, you know. I'm sure it meant a lot to her." She moved to the counter and he sat at the table to watch her morning routine.

"Keh."

She cracked a few eggs into a bowl and set a kettle of water on the stove to boil, "So, do you have any plans for today?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Dunno. Kagome mentioned that she wanted to do some things. Shopping if I know her."

"Hmmm. I think she mentioned wanting to take you somewhere."

Inuyasha raised a brow, "Well, I told her we could do whatever she wanted today. Thanks, " Kagome's mother poured some of the boiling water into two cups of ramen and set them before the hanyou, then returned to stir the contents of the bowl. They remained in silence, Inuyasha slurping his noodles and the other flitting about the kitchen.

Inuyasha moved to place his empty cups in the trash bin and started to walk to the front door, "I'm going outside…"

"Oh, before you do, would you mind helping me with something?"

Inuyasha nodded and followed her out the side door to a shed behind the house. Wiping her hands on her apron, she unlocked the shed and flicked the light switch near the door. She pointed to an old cedar chest, "Can you bring this to the well house?"

Inuyasha sneezed as he entered the poorly lit and dusty room, picked up the chest easily and stepped back outside. Kagome's mother relocked the door and walked ahead of him to slide open the well house screen, motioning for him to place the chest at the bottom of the steps.

"What's this for?" He asked, stepping back from the container.

She waved a hand to draw him closer, undid the hasp, and lifted the lid, "This is Kagome's trousseau."

"Two-sew?"

"After I married, I stored my wedding kimono and headdress in here for the daughter I would have one day. And since the day she was born, I have been adding things that I thought she might need when she became a wife herself. It's a tradition in our family. A hope chest." She moved a bundle of fabric away from the top and withdrew a small box, opening it and fingering the contents, "I thought that when she met the right young man, I would like for them to exchange the rings that her father and I wore when we were married. Is there a safe place where all of this can be stored on your side of the well, until Kagome is ready for it?"

Inuyasha nodded, thinking of the orchid cave, "Yeah, I know somewhere I can hide it."

Kagome's mother stood and handed the small box to Inuyasha, "I'll leave this to you, then. You'll see that these find their way to the young man that holds my daughter's heart and you'll make sure he takes good care of my little girl, won't you?"

Inuyasha nodded dumbly.

Smoothing her apron she walked to the door, "Alright then, I have to go finish breakfast. I'll tell Kagome you'll be back soon if she wakes before you are back, okay?"

"Why?"

Kagome's mother stopped. As understanding of the young man as her daughter, she answered with a sweet smile, "Inuyasha, Kagome's life isn't here any more, you know that as well I do, ne?"

He looked intently at the box in his hands but didn't answer.

"She'll always be my little girl. But one day, maybe when you have children of your own, you'll understand. There comes a time to let go. I want her to be happy. And I trust that you will see that she is." She continued out, closing the door behind herself, and leaving Inuyasha to his thoughts_. How could she..? Did she just…?_ He smiled to himself, a rare smile that softened his eyes, as he chanced a peek at the small bands of gold and jewels, before closing the box, tucking it into his hoari for safe keeping, and jumping down the well with his cargo.

* * *

Kagome simply couldn't help the bounce in her step or the hum on her tongue as she skipped downstairs. She was in simply too good a mood.

Granted, she'd been slightly disappointed to wake up alone, but with how well she knew Inuyasha, it wasn't unexpected. Actually, she would have been surprised to find him still there, especially considering that she slept in until almost eleven and the hanyou was usually up at the crack of down, something about super human metabolisms and demon stamina. _'Demon stamina…_' she giggled to herself as she peeked in the oven, finding the breakfast her mother had kept warm for her, the usual routine when Kagome slept in late.

She sat at the table and pushed the tofu in her miso soup around her bowl. '_What to do today?'_ An idea struck her and quickly downed her meal and called out to her mom, "Mama, do you know where the phone book is?"

A voice from the laundry room directed her, "In the junk drawer next to phone, dear."

Kagome located the book and scanned to the section she was looking for, dialing a number as her mom joined her in the kitchen, "Did you find it?"

Kagome nodded as the line rang and a man answered, "Tokyo Motor Sports, this is Ted. How may I help you?"

"Ohayo, Ted. This is Higarashi Kagome. I need…"

* * *

Inuyasha arrived back at the shrine at just the right to moment to flatten his ears to his head and pull Tetsuseiga at the loud, smelly beast that had a kidnapped Kagome on it's back, near the bottom of the shrine steps. Inuyasha took inventory of the demon, looking for vulnerability. A single, bright, eye stared blankly as the beast growled, and its shiny body meant that it was likely covered with a hard, protective armor. The greatest weakness Inuyasha could discern, was that it appeared to have an exposed underbelly and looked as if it could be easily unbalanced, standing on only two stubby legs. The beast roared loudly again as Inuyasha took aim and prepared to jump to Kagome's rescue.

Before he could land a blow and play the hero, the beast became silent, its single eye dulled, and Kagome jumped off the back.

"Kagome! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did you purify it?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha perplexed. She followed his line of sight and cracked a smile. Then, she giggled. Next, she chuckled. Finally, even that was not enough, and she wrapped her arms around herself as her sides shook and tears rolled down her cheeks, "Inuyasha, that's not a demon. That's my surprise!" She wiped her eyes and tugged at the half-demon's sleeve, urging him to follow her. She led him over to the "demon" and flipped a switch. Inuyasha's ears twitched as the thing made a high-pitched noise, "Inuyasha, this is a motorcycle. It's like the cars and buses we've driven around in, but it's smaller, for only one or two people, and it isn't closed in."

"And it noisier," he said, still wary of the machine, his ears almost hidden as they flattened again in remembrance.

"Let me show you how it works," She pointed to the switch she had flipped, "This turns on the gas pump, giving the engine," She pointed to the exposed undercarriage, "Food, or gas, to work." She hopped into the seat and straddled the bike, pulling in the clutch. "You hold this handle and push this lever with your foot," She demonstrated, "that's neutral, or not moving, then you twist the throttle to give it more gas," The "beast" purred, "Then, when you're ready, you move the lever with your foot to shift. You hold the clutch and move into different gears as you speed up."

"Oookkaaayyy. So why do you have this thing?"

Kagome explained, "When people in my era are old enough, they practice driving a car and take a test to prove that they can do it safely and that they understand the laws. Then, the government gives them a permit that says they are allowed to drive a car. When I was old enough, I got a motorcycle license." Kagome blushed, "I, um, like when you carry me in your era, and this feels kinda like that. I took it up when a friend of mine offered me a ride once and… it reminded me of you. I know how you hate cars, so since I want to take you somewhere, I thought it would be fun for you to feel like I do when I'm on your back."

"You expect me to learn how to work that…thing?" He scowled.

"No…I, um, well, it's made for two people. You'll sit behind me and I'll drive. Okay?"

Inuyasha still looked uncertain, but eyeing the small seat, the idea of Kagome pressed so intimately against him made him waver, "Are you sure it's safe?"

Kagome nodded. "I have lots of practice. Let's change our clothes and I'll show you. It's really fun."

Twenty minutes, two sits, one bandanna (to cover a pair of ears), and three pairs of shoes (because Inuyasha kept hiding them), later, Kagome was once again situating herself on the motorcycle. Hesitantly, Inuyasha climbed behind Kagome, scooting as far back on the seat as possible, trying to keep from making too much contact.

Kagome reached behind herself and threw a smile over her shoulder as she grabbed his hands and drew them securely around her waist before leaning forward across the gas tank, "Inuyasha, you're going to have to hold on. There are two types of motorcycles. One is called a chopper, and they are more for long trips. This is a sport bike, also known as," She blushed, but he didn't notice, "A crotch rocket. They go much faster, faster even than you. Okay?"

Inuyasha nodded. He tried, feebly, to stifle his own blush and hide his nervousness. His body was sending his brain conflicting messages. He was aroused by the seductive position and Kagome's closeness, plus the confines of his "jeans" that were all too thin and allowing him to feel her curves all the more. At the same time, his demon side, the part of him that screamed for dominance, was at odds with the submissive symbolism of riding behind her, and it was all he could do to keep from either jumping _off_ of the contraption or jumping _on_ Kagome. He was still trying to make up his mind when she turned the key in the ignition and quickly maneuvered them into traffic.

The thrill of the machine was lost on him as they traveled through the city, the smells of the other vehicles even more overpowering when they were directly in their midst, and traffic made progress slow. Eventually, though, Inuyasha found the traffic thinning and the wind whipping at a faster pace around them. The cloying smell of pollution, industrialization, and too-many-humans-in-too-small-a-space dissipated and they began passing fewer and fewer cars. Inuyasha felt the machinations below him amplify as Kagome's wrist flicked on the throttle and the bike surged forward, faster than before. Trees and houses began whizzing by and Inuyasha could finally begin to take full breaths of fresh air. As Kagome had said they would, they were traveling faster than even he could. Much faster. It was exhilarating and emancipating. He rarely admitted it, except through annoyed, half-hearted grumblings, but Kagome's era always made him feel caged and restrained. Like a captive animal forced to pace the confines of an enclosure, only glimpsing freedom through bars, or in his case, through shrine windows and from under baseball caps. When he did dwell on it, he chalked it up to the fact that the people in this time seemed more content to live among concrete than trees, more comfortable talking to each other through phones or com-poo-ters instead of face to face, and more concerned with how much more they could amass instead of enjoying what they already had. That or it was yet another testament to the wanderlust of the demon blood that ran in his veins.

Whatever the case may have been, at that moment, he was enjoying the feeling of the wind caressing his face and felt a surge of pride when he remembered that Kagome had said that this was how she felt when he carried her. And that she did it because it reminded her of him. He'd have to store that thought away to ask her about later.

Kagome kept the bike moving through the countryside, the open fields eventually giving way to rolling hills. Inuyasha unconsciously gripped Kagome's waist tighter as they leaned into a curve, the roads that rose becoming more and more twisting the higher they went into the mountains. Finally, Kagome slowed and turned the bike onto a dirt rode, crawling to a stop as the road ended near a small cliff. She turned off the bike and motioned for Inuyasha to dismount, then walked to a grassy spot near an old tree. They took in the view that over looked the cities below, even the haze of smoke and pollution not enough to mar the beauty of the sight of the countryside giving way to the sprawl of the city and then the distant ocean beyond.

"How did you know?"

Kagome looked at him, perplexed, "What do you mean?"

He walked to the old, gnarled tree and knelt near it, an unreadable expression on his face, "This is my mother's tree."

Kagome shook her head and moved to join him near a small, stone marker at the tree's base, "I… I didn't. When I was little, this was one of my favorite places, but I haven't been here in years. I'd never noticed this before."

He tenderly drew his claw over the single kanji word that was engraved in the stone face, "I'm glad to know it hasn't changed."

Kagome placed a compassionate hand on his shoulder for a moment before giving him a gentle squeeze and moving away to give him a moment to himself. When he finally walked over to her, she patted a place next to her and pulled a box out of her jacket, carefully peeling away the plastic and handing Inuyasha a piece of the contents.

Inuyasha eyed the gold ball, "What's this?"

The miko unwrapped hers, showing him how to remove the outer foil, while still staring intently ahead at the horizon, "It's a chocolate covered cherry."

That piqued his interest. Cherries were a secret favorite of his and he'd developed an affinity for the dark sweet that she'd often brought for Shippo, sometimes sneaking in and stealing a candy bar from her backpack stash when she was out bathing. He opened his and popped the confection in his mouth. Biting down gently, he felt the chocolate shell burst and the juice gush out onto his tongue, the outer layer melting in his mouth, " 'S good," He admitted, reaching for another.

Kagome placed the box between them and leaned back on her elbows, "It's funny… You and me… Seems like our destinies become more and more intertwined…Like everywhere we turn, there's one more thing, one more place, that ties us together, somehow…"

He nodded but didn't answer, sensing that she was going to continue.

"This was me and my dad's secret place," She gave a wistful smile, "He would bring me here and we would eat chocolate covered cherries, just he and I. I can't even eat them anymore without thinking of him. When I'd have a bad day, or when I just needed to talk, we'd drive out here. Sometimes, just to spend time together. I always felt comfortable here, like it was home, like nothing could be wrong here. Just this feeling, you know? All I had to do was buy a box of cherries. We had a silent agreement. I'd get them and he'd know. One day, he came home with a box. He didn't say anything, we just came out here. I knew something was wrong, though, because he never bought them. That was part of our unspoken tradition. He brought me here that day to tell me he was dying… That's the last time I came here."

Sensing her underlying melancholy, Inuyasha moved the box and scooted closer, trying to return her earlier consolation and give her comfort in the only way he knew. Slowly, he brought an arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him. She accepted his offering and rested her head on his shoulder, his hand rubbing her arm reassuringly. They sat like that, silent, as the sun began its descent, a rosy tint cast over the landscape.

As the shadows stretched, she pulled away to hop up and gather their trash.

Inuyasha studied her as she moved. She seemed to have found a gentle peace, a contentment, that he hadn't noticed in her before and he felt an unfamiliar warmth spread within himself, almost an ache, but a comfortable feeling nonetheless. Funny thing, Fate. Despite the span of centuries, this place was close to both of their hearts. While it was the final resting place of his mother, he understood that it was also a treasure to her. It was something that no one else knew about, something she'd never endowed to anyone else, and he was humbled and gratified that she had entrusted him with this piece of her heart, welcomed him into her memories.

He leaned forward and caught her hand in his, drawing his eyes to her, "Arigato."

"Hmm?"

He squeezed her hand gently, "For sharing this with me."

She gazed into the intensity of his eyes and smiled.

Just as she understood him, he understood her.

* * *

Reviews are most appreciated, onegai. 


	28. Strength

A/N: _Konnichiwa! Merry Christmas, Happy Belated Chanukah, Happy Kwanza, and all that…This chapter is dedicated to NefCanuck, reviewer on I re-read reviews when I need to feel inspired, and I came to the realization that NefCanuck has reviewed nearly every chapter since I began posting. Not just little blurbs, either. Full blown critiques. And in appreciation, this chapter is for you. Don't get me wrong- I love ALL of your reviews, but NefCanuck has really gone above and beyond. I'll being doing shout outs to the rest of you as well, over the course of the next few chapters, because you all mean so much to me. Until then, thanks to my readers on Media Miner, Fan , and On another note, I came up with an idea for this chapter that I have never seen before, so I think it's actually a COMPLETELY original idea! Oh, joy! I have plans to run further with it and create a spin off from the idea after I have completed Sloppy Seconds (so no stealing, please). Of course, that's if any of you think it would be interesting. I'd love to hear your take. I'm not revealing it, yet, because it'll be a surprise when you read the chapter. After the chapter, there is another author note explaining the scientific qualifications of this. Piqued your interest yet? Oh, and can you find the children's story book title? Well anyway, read on_…

XXXXX

The sun was shining brightly, a few fluffy clouds hung in the sky like the purest cotton candy, a few birds sang of their merriment, and random butterflies flitted through sweet smelling blossoms in the garden. A gentle rain had fallen the night before, wiping away the smog and pollution, leaving only the fresh clean scent of earth behind. Even the Goshinbuku seemed rejuvenated and enjoying of the peace, new green leaves unfurling from its branches. But all was not well in the world and neither Inuyasha, nor Kagome, took notice of the grandeur. It was a bad day. A terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.

It was the day of the new moon.

Inuyasha had woken that morning feeling completely out of sorts. Usually, he awoke on the morning of the new moon with dulled senses; his ears would feel like they were stuffed with cotton, his vision, like he was looking through a fog. His sense of smell would be like what Kagome had described having a head cold felt like, and his strength he would mentally compare to the time he spent healing after Sesshomaru had put a fist through his stomach. Today, he didn't feel half bad. Almost… normal. Well, as normal as one of human and demon descent could feel on any given day. But with the knowledge that the loss of the sun would herald the loss of his extraordinary abilities, he held little appreciation for the reprieve from the symptoms of his usual monthly depression.

Inuyasha sulked in the God Tree, ignoring the excited shouts of children at play and the normally soothing murmur of a breeze stealing through the leaves that shielded him from the outside world. Even the clatter of pots and pans that signaled the preparation of breakfast failed to inspire him to move from his branch. Giving into the urge to ignore his troubles, if even for a moment, he closed his eyes for a short nap.

The ruckus that Inuyasha had deliberately ignored was enough to rouse Kagome, though.

She faired little better than the demi-demon that dozed outside, waking unrested and irritable after having spent a fitful night, tossing and turning, bombarded by disturbing dreams. Visions of a modern era over run with miasma, should Naraku fail to be annihilated, was a recent consistency in her dreams. As were the nightmares of the loss of Miroku to his kazanna, Sango's death at the hands of her brother, and grotesque mutilation of Shippo by hateful people, should she be unable to always protect him. But most frequent, and most unsettling, were the dreams that she woke to in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat and trembling. Two dreams, in fact, reoccurred with only minute nuance and details that varied from night to night. One, Inuyasha's decent into Hell with Kikyo. The other- Inuyasha's death, absorption, or demon transformation during the battle with their arch nemesis. The only exception of the night before was in that the Sandman had deemed to not visit her only once but had instead driven every recent apparition through her mind, repeatedly, leaving her shaken and pale and even more morose than usual when she woke. She had once worried that the images were premonitions of a ghastly reality that was waiting to be enacted, but as the months had passed and the dreams that haunted her continued to change, with only the end result remaining the same, she had found some consolation that they were, in fact, nothing more than the Freudian manifestation of her fears. That didn't help her peace of mind much, the strain of too little sleep and worry over her friends' fate often weighing on her for days on end until the dreams would relent for a time. She hadn't been bothered recently with them, but when they had returned, they had returned in full force and she climbed out of bed with a heavy heart, almost willing herself to snuggle back under the covers and forget the day that awaited outside.

She realized her own folly, the futility of actually sleeping peacefully again, and instead grabbed a pair of jeans and trudged into the bathroom, sullenly brushing her teeth and hair after changing, then headed downstairs to join her family for breakfast.

If her family noticed her preoccupation, no one said anything, nor did they comment on the lack of one certain hanyou from the morning meal. Kagome absently pushed her eggs around on her plate, picked at her rice, and nursed her orange juice.

It wasn't until after she had failed to rise to her brother's baiting as he ran out the door for school and after her grandfather went out into the shrine proper with out a word from his granddaughter, that her mother joined her at the table. Mrs. Higurashi reached around her shoulders and squeezed her in a small, sideways hug, "Kagome? Are you okay?"

Kagome shook her head to clear it, finally noticing that she and her mother had been left alone during her meditation, "Sorry, mama," She smiled weakly, "I've had a lot on my mind."

Her mother patted her hand, "I know, dear. Sometimes it helps to talk about it?"

"I don't know." She started with a shrug, "It's nothing specific, I guess. I didn't sleep good 'cause I've been having bad dreams off and on, we're going to battle against Naraku soon, which means the jewel will be complete, and I don't know what's going to happen to me after that. Just, after all this time, I can't believe it's almost over. And then what? I don't understand why this all happened to me. I almost wish I'd never fallen in the well, that I was still some normal school girl. Sometimes, I just don't know if I'm strong enough."

"Well," Her mother tapped her chin thoughtfully for a moment, "Did I ever tell you about my pregnancy with Souta and your father's illness?"

Kagome looked puzzled and shook her head.

"It's a long story, one that took me many years to be able to tell without crying, but I think you need to hear it." Her mother poured herself a cup of tea and settled herself, "After your father became ill, the doctor's said we wouldn't be able to have any more children because of the treatments he was receiving. It was difficult to learn that, hard enough with everything going on with your father, then add that to it… but we handled it because at least we had you. I don't know if you remember, but your father was in and out of the hospital for almost a year and a half, and when he was home, he was often too weak to do much. But, by some miracle and even though we weren't trying, I became pregnant. I dreamt of a little boy climbing a bunk bed and calling me 'mama,' even though I didn't know I was pregnant yet. And when I found out, I somehow knew what day he going to be born. The doctor's tried giving me a different due date, but after the first sonogram, the changed it to the date I told them. Unlike with you," She chuckled lightly in remembrance, "Souta gave me no problems during pregnancy. I had no morning sickness, no strange cravings or mood swings. It was all very easy. Of course, we were dealing with your father throughout all of this and I just thanked the Kami's for their understanding, giving my body an easy time since there was so much turmoil in everything else. When I was seven months along, your father went into the hospital for the last time. You might remember, you stayed with Grandma Higurashi, Gods rest her soul, and Ji-Chan, while I was with him. I slept at his side, in a chair, while he was there. Throughout our whole marriage, even when he was hospitalized, we never spent a night apart. My mother wanted me to come home, to be near my family, but to me it was more important that I be at his side. He needed me. He was there for two more months and I went into labor on the day I said I would- the day before your father's birthday. And many hours later, Souta was born. Your father was brought up, in a wheelchair, to the delivery room, but because we were not in Tokyo, I had no one else there with me. Not my mother or my sister, not any of my friends. But it didn't matter, so long as your father was there. Your father joked and asked if I couldn't wait a few more hours so they could share the same birthday, but Souta was ready and he came that morning, an early birthday gift for his daddy. Only ten days later, your father went into a coma, but I never left his side. It was hard, the nurses wanted us to leave, saying that a hospital wasn't the best place for a newborn, and I was very alone, but Souta needed me. He was so small and yet so beautiful. He helped me hold on, helped me be strong. Exactly three weeks after Souta was born, your father passed. I finally came home and we laid him to rest. I wanted to give up, to crawl into bed and forget everything, but I had you two. I had bonded deeply with my infant son during all of our time alone, and you were still too young to understand much of what was happening, but knowing that you two needed me, that I was the holder of all of the memories of the man who loved you both so much…that gave me the strength to go on, to get up every morning," Both women's eyes filled with tears at the memories, but Mrs. Higurashi continued, "I would cry, sometimes, thinking about how unfair it was. That he wouldn't be here to watch you two grown up. That he wouldn't get to teach Souta to ride a bike or play catch. That he wouldn't get to walk you down the aisle when you married one day. When Souta was not yet a year old, and before we lived with Ji-Chan, there were no other men in my life, but Souta's first word was 'Daddy.' He pointed to a chair in the living room and said 'Daddy.' I sank to the floor then and cried until I could cry no more. You were at school, but I felt like someone else was here. Then, I knew. You baby brother could see things that we, as grown-ups, over look. And I knew, then, that your daddy is watching you two grow. He may not have stood behind him and pushed the bike the first time, but I believe he's the one that kept him from falling. And we may not see him, but I believe he will be on your arm the day you walk down the aisle… You're probably wondering why I'm telling you this now; what this has to do with how you have been feeling, right?"

Kagome wiped the tears from her cheeks and nodded.

"You see, if someone asked me if I could go back and change things, if I had any regrets, do you know what I would say? … I would tell them that I would do it all over again. True, I wish we hadn't lost your father, but even knowing everything I do, I would still drive 300 miles and sleep next to his bed. I would still go through it all, just to have the time we spent together. Even if it wasn't the fifty or sixty years that I had thought it would be the day that we said our vows, I would still have married him, still have gone through it all. Seeing the look on your father's face as he held each of you, as he saw you come into this world, is one memory that I will cherish for the rest of my life. Your father once told me that the thing he wanted most since he was a little boy was to be a husband and a father. And he got it. He appreciated it, you, me, us, in a way that most husbands and fathers don't. Even if it wasn't the length of time that we all would have wanted, he got his greatest wish. He lived his greatest dream. I come to believe that we are never given anything more than what we can handle. And I believe in destiny. Do you understand?"

Kagome nodded and smiled weakly, "I think so. Even if I could go back, I would still fall down the well and I would still unseal Inuyasha from the tree. I would still live the double life that I have been living. Even if I don't know what the end result will be, even if things don't end up how I want them, I will always remember everything we have gone through. I wouldn't trade my friends for anything. I…I wouldn't trade knowing Inuyasha, for anything. And I'll always have our memories. Plus," Kagome gave a half-hearted chuckle, "The only way you can explain a lot of the things we've been through is destiny. "

Kagome's mother nodded, satisfied.

"Thanks, mama. How do you always seem to know the right thing to say?" Mother and daughter hugged each other tightly before Mrs. Higurashi stood and began walking to the back of the house.

Before she left the room, she stopped at the doorway and smiled at her daughter, " Call it mother's intuition…" She smiled fondly, wistfully, "You know… Inuyasha reminds me a lot of your father. He couldn't always say the things he felt, but if I listened with more than my ears, I could hear what he was trying to say. And I think, like your father, a family is that boy's biggest dream. Maybe, someday, he'll have his dream, too?"

Kagome blushed and stammered, but her mother continued out before she could respond.

XXXXX

The sun was setting and Kagome still had yet to talk to Inuyasha. She knew he preferred to be alone on the day of the new moon, so when she had found him in the branches of the Goshinbuku earlier in the day, either asleep or pretending to be asleep, she had left him there to get ready for the trip back through the well. Now, hours later, multiple bags of clothes, food supplies to last many months, and personal items like books and photos to remind her of her family, were piled near the well, awaiting the return to the Sengoku era.

Kagome sat at her desk for possibly the last time, looking through an old diary, its pages filled from her earlier adventures with her friends. She relived the journeys, the battles, the heartache, and the laughter, imprinting each thing to memory. She had already written a note to her mother, Souta, and Gramps, telling them goodbye incase she didn't come back, and she planned on leaving the diaries for her mother. She hadn't said anything, but in the morning, she would leave before they awoke, unable to handle a tearful farewell and fully knowing that she may never see them again. Something told her that her mother already knew. In any event, she had made her choice. She was certain her mother knew that, too.

A light tap at her window broke her musings and she turned to a pair of golden eyes. Silently, she watched as Inuyasha opened her window and padded over to her bed.

With a sigh, he sat, cross- legged, with his hands in his sleeves, "You ready?"

The small question brought so many answers and so many more questions. Was she ready? Ready for what? Was she ready to leave tomorrow? Was she ready to leave forever? Was she ready for the battle with Naraku? Was she ready to die? Was she ready to lose everything and everyone she held dear?

She felt the comforting warmth of two arms surround her, but she realized that Inuyasha was still on her bed. '_Father. Thank you.'_ "Hai." She nodded. Yes, whatever the outcome, she was ready.

She turned back to her diary and they sat in silence, awaiting the fall of night. When it became too dark to read, Kagome turned on her lamp and faced Inuyasha.

Only to fall out of her chair.

Inuyasha snickered at her, "You're a clumsy bitch aren't you? Damn, can't even sit without needing me to rescue you."

He prepared for a sit or two from Kagome but she merely gaped at him.

"What's your problem?" He glared at her.

"Inu… Inuyasha…you're… you're not human."

He smirked and raised an eyebrow at her, "Aren't you a quick one. Hanyou, remember?"

Kagome shook her head, "No. Inuyasha… I mean… it's dark… and you're not human!"

Inuyasha's scrunched his forehead. He looked at his hands, complete with claws. He took an experimental sniff. He brought a piece of hair to his face, still silver. He raised his hands to his head and located the two dog ears that were supposed to have been replaced by human ears this night. Finally, he jumped up and pulled Tetsuseiga from its sheath, transforming it into the giant fang that would not appear without his demon blood. He looked into the mirror on the back of Kagome's bedroom door and blinked as his half-demon reflection stared back at him, "Okay, what the _fuck_ is going on?"

Kagome recovered herself, jumped up, and ran to her window. There hung the slightest sliver of moon, like an umbrella in the sky, "I don't understand. I thought tonight was the new moon. Did we get the day wrong?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "No. It's supposed to be _tonight_."

"Are you sure?"

"Look, bitch," He growled. When she flinched he breathed deeply to calm himself and continued, "Do you think after all of this time, after all of the crap that happens on my human night, that I'd forget what night it is?"

"But…" A new idea occurred to Kagome and she grabbed his haori and tugged for him to follow, "Inuyasha, I need to check something."

Before he could protest, he was being dragged down the hall, following when Kagome burst into Souta's room without knocking. Her brother protested loudly at the invasion of privacy, but a shadowed glare from Inuyasha, as he sensed the urgency in her actions, silenced the boy.

Kagome plopped into the seat at her brother's desk and pushed the button for his computer monitor, muttering to herself as the archaic machine warmed up, "Come on, come on."

"Uh, Kagome?" Inuyasha tried.

But she was on a mission and ignored him. Finally the monitor blinked to life and she began typing frantically. Seconds, minutes, ticked by, with only the sound of the click of the keys on the keyboard and the breathing of the three breaking the silence.

"Aha!" The boys jumped at her sudden outburst.

"Aha, what?" The dog demon asked.

Kagome began pointing excitedly at the computer, "Inuyasha, I've shown you the computer before, right?"

He nodded, "You said it's like a whole library of books and a fleet of couriers. You can look up information and send letters."

"Right. Well, I found information here about the cycles of the moon. Look." Both boys peered over her shoulder, "The earth travels through the sky, just like the sun and the moon, but at different speeds, that's why the new moon is on a different night each month, it travels at a different speed than the sun. But even the earth travels at a different speed than the moon. Every year, the new moon falls on different nights!"

"Meaning?"

"It _is_ a new moon in your era, Inuyasha. But it won't be a new moon here for two more days!"

"No shit!" Inuyasha was finally excited, "You mean, if we go back tomorrow, I'll actually miss my human night this month?"

Kagome smiled brightly and nodded, "Yep!"

"I wish I'd known this sooner. I would have come back here every month!"

"Well, if you'd just listened to me all those times I offered…" She smirked at him.

"Oh, hell. Still…If I don't loose my demon blood this month, I should be even stronger when we battle Naraku!" Without thinking, Inuyasha grabbed the girl into a hug and spun her around, both oblivious to the teen still in the room with them, and laughing deliriously, "Gods! Yet another reason for me to love you."

XXXXX

A/N: _Evil, evil cliffie….he he he._

First off, the story of Mrs. Higurashi and Souta is a very personal one to me. My husband had leukemia and was on chemo when we conceived- the story of her pregnancy and husband's illness if actually taken from my life, no embellishment. My son was born 350 miles away from our hometown, but my husband was there. And my son was born the day before his daddy's birthday- the day I had told doctor's he would be. Christmas day was the last day my husband was awake, he went into a coma the next day. January 5th, we lost him. That was four years ago, and I truly believe that God gave us our son to help me and our families deal with the loss. My husband was 26 years old- the age I am now. Our son is named Matthew, after my husband's best friend, but we later learned the name means "Gift of God." And to us, he is. He is our only child, but he is loved in a way that I think no other child could be. He filled a deep loss and was a reaffirmation of life in the midst of death. I wouldn't change anything. If I had to do it again, I would. Seeing the look in Tony's eyes when he saw his son for the first time was my greatest gift. A family was his greatest wish, and though we didn't get to spend much time together, I'm happy that he got to see his son. My son's first word was "Daddy," even though there was no other man in my life, and there were times when I have felt like Matthew sees something, someone, that I don't. And there are times when I have sank into deep grief, only to feel an unexplained warmth and comfort. I'm not devoutly religious, but I definitely believe that the Lord works in mysterious ways and that we are never given more than we can handle. And I do believe in destiny.

Ok, here's the scoop on the moon thing. I read or watched something once, about how archeologists had a hard time figuring out what the pyramids were for. That is, until they took into account, that over the millennia the tilt of the elliptical orbit of the earth, in conjunction with the varying orbits of the planets, changed what the night sky and star patterns would have been from then to now. Meaning? The alignment of everything is not constant. I did some research, and sure enough, a solar year (how long it take for us to circle the sun) is 365.25 days long, while a lunar year is only 354 days long. End result of this madness? The new and full moons are not on the same nights every year. I found a site that let me compare our nights to those of 500 years ago. Guess what? When there was a new moon in the Feudal Era, there wouldn't be one in modern times except on a few, rare, occasions. Take 2004. Only one new moon (February 20th) would have coincided with a new moon 500 years ago. Hmmm. Makes you reevaluate the whole "let's take Inuyasha back to the future for his time of the month" thing, huh? The spin off I'm considering will take a peek at what the effects would be if Inuyasha began escaping to Kagome's time and no longer experienced his human nights, maybe even having a few extra full moon nights, instead. Yippee! A new idea! Well, now that's a plot bunny I'll be possibly running with in the near future. Let me know what you think. Random tidbit of trivia- on the same site, I found that the crescent moon in Japan, because of the location of the earth to their view of the night sky, looks like a smile or frown instead of the American view of the crescent moon- the upright banana. Just thought it was interesting. Yeah, I know. I'm a dweeb with too much time on my hands. Ce la vie.


	29. Goodbye

A/N: _To my newest reviewer, kris, and in answer to my previous challenge to my readers to discover the hidden theme in the story- Kris; you asked about the titles of the chapters. Look again at the story title "Sloppy Seconds." Most chapter titles and many scenes are food. Just a little glimpse at my odd sense of humor. Sloppy Seconds, food. That and our favorite hanyou is obsessed with food. You should notice food of some kind or another in almost every chapter and the titles, too. ("Where's the beef?" "Apples and Oranges," "Sweet and Sticky," "Mush," "Sugar Plum Hanyou," etc. and the then the ice cream scene, breakfast with Rin, Sango and Miroku eating granola and beef jerky, the lollipop scene, the dinner the night of the "plum," and chocolate covered cherries, to name a few). Hope that answers your question, kris. A congrats to Arthurschick, lilthophie, Doujo, and Janna for correctly finding the theme- Inuyasha vids all around. This chapter, though it's not much, is dedicated to my faithful reviewers Schezerade (my hentai friend, you), bubbles-sama, INU-KAGLOVER, hanyou-elf, and Spaz. If I didn't mention you this round, don't worry- I will! **:P **Thanks gobs, all!…I know, I know, this is short_….

X-X-X-X-X

Inuyasha tried to recover himself when he heard the girl and her brother both gasp, "Your era. Um, I mean, another reason why I love your era… you know, ninja food," He stuttered lamely, his face now blending quite well with his haori, "the com-poo-ter, now this, no human night…" He chuckled uneasily and rubbed the back of his neck. He wasn't fooling himself and, by the looks on their faces, he wasn't doing too well at convincing Kagome or Souta.

Kagome's eyes glistened with held back tears and her mouth gaped open, while Souta appeared ready and more than willing to tease the awkward pair.

Like a gift from Providence, Kagome's mom chose that exact moment to peak in on the trio, "Inuyasha! Kagome!" She scolded, "You two should be asleep. You're getting up early tomorrow and Souta still needs to get to bed for school tomorrow!" She shooed the pair out and turned off the light before going back to her own room.

Back in Kagome's room, the pair were shrouded in an uneasy tension.

__

'Did he really mean…did I just hear wrong?'

'Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!'

"Kagome…"

"Inuyasha…"

"No you first," they both started.

Kagome sat on her bed and watched the boy, the man, she had grown to love, stare out the window.

"I, uh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He began, still facing away from her.

Kagome pouted and huffed, "Upset me? Why do you think…"

Inuyasha interrupted and growled at her, "Because, I could smell your tears. You were getting ready to cry!"

"I was just surprised, that's all."

"Keh, whatever, like I said, I, uh, meant…"

Kagome felt the sting of tears in her eyes again, though this time from the wrenching twist in her heart, "I know, I know," She said irritated, turning away from him and stuffing her feet under her covers, "You like my era for the food and no human night."

'_And you,_' He finished silently, though nodding in agreement with her.

"Good night, Inuyasha."

"Kagome…"

She rolled over to face the wall, unable to stop the shake in her shoulders but hoping that the fluffy blanket would mask any sobs, she bit out, "I _said_, good night."

Inuyasha's ears drooped as he slipped to the floor, "Good night."

Inuyasha watched as the moon made its way across the sky and listened to the even breath of the sweet girl across the room from him. Half way through the night, he found himself at her bedside, having inched unconsciously closer to her as the night wore on. He rested his chin on her bed, staring at the back of head for almost an hour before gaining the courage to bring one clawed hand up to run through the silky tresses. When she made no response and did not seem to rouse, he tenderly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and rested his cheek on the mattress.

He sighed and continued playing with her hair, bringing a handful to his nose and taking a deep breath of the scent that was so Kagome, "I'm…sorry," he whispered, "I want to make you happy and…I know I keep fucking it up," his shoulders slumped in realization, "but, if something happens to me, or you decide to come back here, I want to know that you'll go on, that you'll be strong, that you'll be happy. Even if it isn't with me. As much as I would hate it, I would even accept if you ended up with that damn wolf… if that's what you want. I could never forget you." He stiffened when she turned towards him, but when she murmured his name and continued to sleep, he relaxed, "I don't know when it started. I can't remember now not feeling the way I do. It would be like not breathing. I would sleep at your feet like the damn dog that I am, just to be near you, but I could never stop loving you…"

Having finished his little monologue, he leaned up and kissed her temple softly before closing his eyes and drifting off to catch a few hours of sleep before the sun rose. Maybe it was because his own heart had been thundering in his ears. Maybe it was because he was too tense, too nervous, to apprehensive of the coming day to be fully aware. Or maybe it was because the tempo of Kagome's heart exactly matched his own. In any case, he didn't notice when the beat picked up, didn't notice when her slumber lightened, didn't notice when she peeked through her lashes as he kissed her temple. And he fell asleep so quickly that he didn't notice the single tear that slid down her cheek or the sweetest smile that was on her lips as she surrendered to her dreams again.

X-X-X-X-X

With a furtive glance over her shoulder, Kagome slipped silently down the stairs of her house and out the front door. Inuyasha had been awake as the first rays of the dawn had slipped across her bedroom floor, traveling back and forth from the well house and through the time slip to the village, taking Kagome's bags to Kaede's. Now, all that was left was the girl and her ever-bulging backpack.

Kagome stood at the well house door, looking at her home and thinking of her family, asleep inside, ingraining the image and the sound and the smells of modern Tokyo to memory. They would only be a memory now.

As tears began to form in her eyes, Inuyasha took her hand in his gave it a gentle squeeze. She smiled weakly at him and nodded, sliding the door closed, and joining him at the lip of the well.

Today they would take a new journey. A journey to Naraku. A journey that would mean the end of their travels, one way or another. Kagome's foot hovered over the empty air above the well for just a moment.

Then she stepped into the abyss.

X-X-X-X-X

A/N: I'm putting this at the end, 'cause, well, it's long. So if you don't want to read, you can skip. _Well, I first wanted to say that I didn't intend to start a pity party, though I am touched by all of the well wishes and the profound responses I received from the last chapter. Some of you said you were truly moved and for that I am touched. It's been said to write and write well, one must write what one knows. So that my personal bit struck a chord as it seemed to, means a great deal to me. What I found to be the most surprising thing, was how many of you said that you were honored that I shared that with you. Well, I believe that each our lives our intertwined, each of us touches others everyday, even if we don't realize it. That person you held the door open may have been having a bad day. The girl you smiled at may have been thinking of suicide. The child you gave a quarter may remember your kindness and become a great benefactor when he grows up. Yes, I truly believe all that. And it would be selfish of me to hide myself when you all give of your time to read and respond. In all honesty, I am happy. I am blessed. And I consider myself to be luckier than most. There a great many other things regarding our relationship, my husband and I, that were too bizarre to be merely coincidence. That is why I have such a profound belief that there are things greater than each of us. One day, when I feel that my writing has reached the appropriate level, I hope to put pen to paper again and write our story- the great American novel so to speak. Until then, I am enjoying weaving this tale for you all as practice and it will have a happy ending. Why? Because, honestly, life has too few of them. And why would you spend the time reading fan fic if you wanted to be depressed? At least, I don't. Just pick up a newspaper for that. Some of you wrote to me that my tale left you reaching for those you love, calling up friends, and hugging your significant others. You know what? That's exactly what I intended. I've told my story before, to perfect strangers, no less, when I've seen that they have been disillusioned in a relationship or forgotten what is really important. So if I succeeded in reminding some of you that the little things, like who left the toilet seat up or who forgot to pick up milk on the way home, are not important, well, then I'm satisfied. That's why I put that up for Christmas… Ok, I've gone off on a more puritanical beat than I intended here, so I'll hop off my soap box get back to the next installment of our little story. Chapter after this will be The Battle. And boy, is it a doozy_. _It's already in pre-write, so it won't be long before it's up_.


	30. Tsunami

X-X-X-X-X

They were all there.

The band of humans and demons, lords and peasants, mikos and monks, approached by ground, river, and air, led by those to whom they held some loyalty, some form of respect. The Brothers of the Fang, a miko, a monk, two youkai, and a taijiya, never faltered in their strides as they pressed on to their destination, intent upon removing from the earth the scourge known as Naraku. The underbrush of the surrounding forests had been crushed in their wake but still they surged forward, an army unlike any other. Never before, and never again, in the history of Japan, would a militia such as this be formed.

Like a wave, a living tsunami, they crested the hill that looked upon the valley leading to the Notto peninsula and the fortress that stood at what would one day be the city of Wajima in the Chubu prefecture, a day's travel north of Edo.

An infantry of three hundred and fifty samurai were led by Amari Nobunaga, who was sent by Princess Tsuyu and the Lord, her husband, of the Kai region. In their early travels, before they had met Sango, Miroku, or even Shippo, Kagome and Inuyasha had freed the Lord and many maidens of his province from possession by a toad demon. They were flanked by two hundred and fifty more samurai and the king Takeda Kuranosuku. As a young taijiya, Sango had unwittingly stolen the heart of the child king, and though she had eventually refused his proposal when he sought her hand in marriage, he had vowed to come to her aid. Bearing the crest of the Houjo family, which would one day lay claim in Japan as a great shogunate in the East, one hundred and seventy-five men walked abreast, shoulders squared and katanas clutched tightly. With them, Akitoki Houjo. He had seen the bravery and witnessed the mercy of the shard hunters on more than one occasion. They had helped him purify the destructive Halbread of Heaven and Earth. They had saved him from bandits. They had returned the Feathered Robe of the Heavens to his family after the demoness Kaguya had stolen it. It was because of them that he met his wife. Today, he would finally be able make some recompense.

Sango's apprentices, the once ninja, now taijiya, Serina and Suzuna, had been honing the craft taught to them by their mentor. For two years now, they had been training others, secretly, in the ways of the demon exterminators. One day, they would repopulate Sango's home village. The girls had taken the task of spreading word of the upcoming confrontation, using their ninja skills to travel swiftly and silently across the land as they gathered others to their cause. Thirteen novice exterminators, though young and fairly inexperienced, hoped to prove themselves in the upcoming battle.

A band of common men, some bearing no more than plows and pitchforks, others completely empty handed, came from all regions of the country. From the Shujin village came twenty-odd men, including the headmaster's son, Taromaru. The Inu-tachi had saved he and his friends from becoming sacrifices to a false water Kami, freeing the true Goddess in the process, and now they intended to return the favor. Their patron, the water Goddess, clutching her holy trident, the Amakoin Hoko, and standing only six inches tall, joined them as well. At the behest of Shintauro, the headmaster of the island of Hijaru, came fifty strong men. Naraku had struck down Shintauro's father while stealing the living Buddha from a temple in their care, before fleeing to Mount Hakurei, leaving the young man to fill his father's shoes. They were but a small fishing village, but they had seen the strength of Inuyasha and his companions when they had come to the village's aid; they hoped to add even more strength to the forces opposing Naraku. With them, another eighty came from other various parts of the country. They came from the township where Miroku had defeated a fish oni that had cursed the people; they came from the village that had been held siege by a bear youki's spirit; they came from the village where a demon's severed head had haunted until they had been freed by the group; and they came from the village whose women had been kidnapped by a boar demon. Even a single young man, then a boy, joined them from the town that had seen Inuyasha's first transformation into a demon. Inuyasha had saved the village's wives, mothers, sisters, from bandits that would have defiled them; the boy had never forgotten.

At the fore of the humans marched, flew, and jumped, the mightier and lesser demon clans that, for this day, rose above their petty squabbles for power and territory, to claim having had a hand in the annihilation of the evil hanyou who had manipulated and used them all.

The young Suzuki, head of the diminished Thunder clan, led her brethren in retribution for her love, Shippo. Bunza of the mountain cats, led thirty of his kinfolk with his father. Since the day that Inuyasha had trained with Bunza at Totosai's, and helped them defeat a mantis demon that had been on their lands, the inu-hanyou had become a pack brother to the mountain cats. A band of ten kitsunes, uncles of Ippou, Jippou, Sanpou, Shihou, and Gohou, the kits who had admired and sought training from Shippo, mingled with fifteen monkey demons sent by the great monkey Kami who had been freed by Inuyasha and Kagome from his prison in a pickled cabbage barrel. Another dozen, otters and friends of Kanta, whose father had been decapitated by Hakudoushi and revived by Sesshomaru, added their fortitude to the numbers. Even the boar demon, Chokyuukai, and his lackeys, the turtle Sagojyo, and the monkey Songoku, found their way to the battle that day. Rouyakan, the gentle guardian of the forest who had once attacked Inuyasha while under the spell of a tainted jewel shard placed by Naraku, was loyal to the dog clan and walked with the other wolves. For his love of Kagome and the vengeance of his tribe, the Wolf Prince, Kouga, walked with Ginta, Hokaku, and his remaining ookami. At his side was the beautiful Princess of the White Wolf clan, Ayame, and her pack. The wolves totaled forty.

A cat's aptitude for revenge and the length of their grudges was renowned, but after Sesshomaru had used Tenseiga to revive the Hyouzoku clan's four leaders, the ice cat, Koura, the fire cat, Karran, the lightning cat, Shuuran, and the cat with the power of illusion, Shun, when their Lord, Oyakata, had killed them, the tribe had dissolved their many generation feud with the Inu brothers. Ninety-two strong, they came to repay a life debt and begin a new alliance between the two demon families of the Western Lands.

Above them all, Shiori, the little mild mannered hanyou, flew with one hundred bat demons, their numbers now replenished under their new mistress. Shiori was grateful for Inuyasha's aid in freeing herself and those of her clan from her grandfather's oppressive and prejudiced rule. She and hers would offer their strength and protective barrier creating abilities to the war on the horizon.

Myoga was nowhere to be found.

Holy powers were not forgotten, either, as Hachi the raccoon, and Mushin, Miroku's mentor, marshaled two dozen monks and clerics, eager to ensure that good did in fact triumph over evil. The red miko, Momigi, and the white miko, Botan, once lead astray by the evil priestess Tsubaki during her alliance with Naraku, hoped to make penance for their remorseful actions against the seekers of the Jewel.

In a camp not far from the site, but more out of harms way, Jaken, AhUn, and Rin would be protected by the healers. Rin aided Kaede in creating barriers with ofuda to keep the area safe, while women from the Kwannon village, those who had been rescued from possession by a water demon sealed in an evil scroll, prepared healing salves and poultices. With his mother, Jinenji, the gentle hanyou giant, prepared strong remedies of the magical herbs from his father's fields. He smiled at the young girl in pig tails who so reminded him of the kind-hearted miko who had stood up for him. When he had met Kagome and Inuyasha, villagers had thought him responsible for a string of murders because of his heritage as a hanyou. But the little human girl had never once appeared disgusted by him, had talked to him, and had even hugged him. Kagome was the first to ever treat him as anything other than a monster. It was her kindness that ultimately led to his acceptance in the village. It was her heart that was enabling him to gradually conquer his overwhelming shyness and make friends. Today was the first time he had ever left the sanctity of his little farm, but he could not deny helping Inuyasha or Kagome. While he did not have the spirit of a fighter, he would offer assistance to the best of his abilities.

It had been a ripple affect, a connectivity that was a living illustration of the twistings of fate, of the twinings of destiny, of the intricate weave of the fabric of all lives. Inuyasha, followed by the two mikos who held his heart, were trailed by the demon slayer, Sango, and her fire cat, Kirara, the perverted houshi, Miroku, the small kitsune, Shippo, and the eldest son of the late Inutaisho, Sesshomaru. Behind them, waiting for the call to advance, one thousand, three hundred and sixteen of the lives they had touched.

As they marched on, the inu-hanyou at the lead of it all chanced a last look over his shoulder to those he had come to know as his friends. Sango and Kirara both had a similar look of steadfast determination, of fierce certainty, that they would exact their revenge this day. Miroku appeared almost serene with the knowledge that today would either end his family line or end his family's curse. From his perch on Kagome's shoulder, Shippo maintained a brave exterior that belied the anxiety that roiled underneath. Shifting his gaze, Inuyasha realized that he had not, until this moment, noticed how similar the stoic and expressionless eyes of both his brother and Kikyo were. Neither revealed anything but vague indifference to what was to transpire. His last glance was at the strangely dressed miko from the future, Kagome. He had changed since she had come into his life. The arrogance that hid his self-doubt was now tempered by true confidence, his thirst for power was checked by compassion and mercy, and his guilt and self deprecation was healed by friendship and acceptance. True, he still held onto many of the same traits that he had always had, but now his actions were often driven by habit than by attempts to hide behind a defensive emotional mask. He no longer faced the world alone. The girl had freed his body from its captivity at the Goshinbuku with a cry for help and a flick of her wrist, but she had freed his heart and soul with her smiles. Only anticipation and a measure of relief were in her eyes and he could sense no fear from her. Once again, as ever before, he was humbled by the amount of trust and confidence she held in him. He clung to the image of her face in his mind, her countenance was the light that guided him, the strength that spurred him on.

Kagura.

Kanna.

Hakudoushi.

Kohaku.

Naraku.

In the center of this theater of war was their nemesis. It seemed like overkill to bring so many to engage so few, but the Inu-tachi were well aware of Naraku's maliciousness and his prowess at calling forth demon servants and incarnations on a whim. At the moment, only the five foes were on the battlefield, but surely many more were primed to rise against them. Inuyasha and the others said a silent prayer that their legion would be enough. The long days spent traveling, searching, laughing, crying, arguing, and fighting had culminated in this moment.

Inuyasha's steps slowed, and with a raised hand, all movement behind him ceased.

Silence hung like a palpable thing, the tension thick and heavy as both sides stood unmoving, the hanyous holding fast to the other's gaze. A clap of thunder pealed like a starting gun's blast and the heavens opened in a torrential downpour.

With a mighty roar, Inuyasha's feet began to move, closing the distance as those behind him took up the battle cry and followed suit. The demons in Hell trembled and the enlightened souls in Nirvana peered from the Heavens as the sound of thousands of voices, armor, and feet elevated to a deafening cacophony, the sound of the just and the righteous reverberating across the land.

Almost instantly, the skies darkened further as the premonitioned servants of Naraku descended first upon the human contingent.

Shiori and her bats were immediately at their defense against the worms, dragons, and snakes, though her barriers were weaker without the red orb that multiplied her powers. The aid, though, was sufficient to give the combatants on the ground time to take up arms. Grappling to gain their footing in the sodden turf, the humans launched arrows and brandished swords at the lesser demons, some falling to claws and teeth, others dispatching their foes and continuing as new a demon took its place. Many of the humans fought back to back, the stance providing more cover from attack, samurai beside serf, lord next to farmer, as their class distinction melted with the falling rain.

At the fore of the battlefield, claws met claws and teeth met flesh as the demons on the side of the Inu-tachi moved against the larger of the malevolent barrage.

Ryoukan and the white ookami of Ayame's tribe felled first a bear youkaim then a large viper. Some of the wolves succumbed to poisonous bites as the creature's tail slashed at them. The cat clan came to their aid, Shuuran stunning the demon with his lightening attack, creating an opportunity for his sister Karran to incinerate the asp with a deft swipe of her claws.

A scorpion oni, looming nearly three stories high, lumbered into the quagmire against Suzuki and two of the Thunder clan. As the smaller demon managed to flip the arthropod to its back while distancing herself from the lethal point at its tail, Botan and Momigi released purifying arrows, piercing the armor that was thwarting the other's attempts to land a killing blow. With the oni trapped in a vulnerable position, Bunza leapt to the scorpion's belly, thrusting his blade into the unprotected flesh and adding its blood to the wetness that rained down upon them.

There seemed to be no respite. As soon as one demon would be killed, two more would take its place. Soon, many of the demons in alliance with the Inu-tachi adopted the technique of the ningen, fighting shoulder to shoulder with the monks and mikos. The spiritualists unleashed ofuda and arrows to hinder the advance of the encroaching evil mass while giving their demon compatriots the much needed advantage to slaughter their enemy.

Those on the frontline were oblivious to the turmoil behind them as they neared the inner circle of Naraku. Each member moved into play, forming an offensive that would have made any professional football team jealous, as they split and took position to distract and separate the incarnations of Naraku.

Kanna was the first and most easily removed threat. Kikyo's soul gatherers circled the nothing child, wrapping themselves around her and pinning her arms at her side, rendering her mirror impotent. She held still against the glowing serpent demons, revealing no emotion as she awaited her fate. Kagura, they knew, held some small attachment to her sister, and the allies would not harm her so long as she was kept immobile and posed no threat. Since she was created without a soul, without the inner spark of emotion, Kanna, the void, did not feel resentful, angry, or have any fear of what was going to happen. She did not care, could not care, one way or another. While Naraku was distracted by Inuyasha, Kanna was lifted into the air by the shimandachi and carried away, to be held safe in a forest clearing away from the battle.

Shippo drew Kohaku's attention with his kitsunebe, giving Miroku and Sango a chance to restrain the boy. Before she could allow herself to go after Naraku, Sango had to be assured that her brother was safe. Surprisingly, he put up little resistance, and when Sango noticed the light in his eyes that was usually repressed behind the blank stare of Naraku's manipulation, she hesitantly relaxed her hold.

"Anue…" he whispered.

Sango's eyes widened at the endearment. During their previous encounters, she had noticed that Kohoku had become increasingly reluctant to engage them in hand to hand combat. In his soft-spoken voice, she heard, once again, the brother she had known so well, the brother that she had feared lost. She realized, too, that it meant that Kohaku had regained some of his memories. It was undoubtedly difficult for him to bear, but she was buoyed by the fact that Naraku's grasp on her brother had slipped. For now, she forgot about the shard in his back that was the link to his mortality.

In truth, Kohaku had regained his consciousness many months before, but he had hidden his awakening in the hopes of insinuating himself into a situation that would allow him to destroy the infant that hid Naraku's heart. Killing the incarnation would have allowed him to deal the death blow to Naraku himself, helping to absolve some of the guilt he felt for his actions while under Naraku's control. Now, he did not hide his awareness, as Naraku was too busy dealing with the inu-hanyou and the two mikos to notice his servants' actions. Or inactions, as it were.

Sango inclined her head, meaningfully eyeing the young taiyaji's sickle and glancing at Miroku and Naraku. The houshi moved back, taking a defensive stance to protect the pair from the surrounding battle. Kohaku sloppily swung his chain, allowing Sango ample time to back spring out of the way, and as Miroku deflected a bloodthirsty centipede demon with the sharp edge of his staff, brother and sister began a dance.

To onlookers, it would have appeared that the two were locked in a heated altercation. To Sango and Kohaku, it was no more dangerous or strenuous than the sparring they had often engaged in for practice. They were killing time, reforming the bond between them, waiting for an opportunity to attack the half demon that had destroyed their family and their way of life.

Some distance away, a cloud of dust settled as the wind witch flicked her wrist towards the wolf prince. Her blades of wind glanced off of his shoulder, nicking his exposed upper arms and drawing a thin bead of blood for her efforts. Kouga was barely keeping rein on his volatile rage. He wanted to avenge his fallen comrades against the demoness for her attack on his kin, but he had been warned by Kagome that now was not the time. He wasn't about to find out what it would feel like to have a hokodama rosary that matched the mutt's. And, unlike a certain hanyou, he knew to fear the wrath of the girl if he disobeyed her request. Pivoting on his heel, Kouga felt the muscles in his legs bunch as he sprang into the air and swung his other leg around to connect with Kagura's stomach. Holding back just before impact, his foot hit with only enough force to push her back a few feet. Kagura retaliated with another twitch of her fan, pulling her attack to fall at the ground just before the wolf landed from his kick. Barely stopping long enough to recoil, the demon launched into the air again, his fist rushing past her with enough force to dislodge one of her jade earrings. Kagura glanced back to her creator and saw him engaged with Inuyasha. Silently, she offered the inu luck. He was her last hope of ever being free. Returning her attention back to her fight with Kouga, she barely had time to dodge as a set of claws grazed her cheek. She glared at the wolf as a trickle of blood ran like a ruby tear towards her chin.

With an arrogant chuckle, he returned to a defensive stance, glancing at the already healing abrasion on his arm, "Now we're even."

Kagura smirked in compliment to his restraint and launched another volley of wind in his direction, throwing him off course in midair as he lunged at her again.

Sesshomaru's foe was not like the others and he held nothing back as he parried first left, then right, against the arrogant Hakudoushi. Had he been anyone else, Sesshomaru might have felt a small measure of respect for the youth whose skill so evenly matched his own. Their temperaments were similar, both were expressionless, fluidly graceful, and annoyingly self-confident, but the Lord of the Western Lands had one thing his opponent did not. Desire. While the incarnation strove to best his enemy for the thrill of the fight and his own sadistic pleasures, Sesshomaru's motive was much, much simpler. He was out for revenge.

He had not joined this fight to ingratiate himself with the humans or to avenge his hanyou half-brother and the fool's first love. No, his incentive was purely selfish. Naraku had manipulated him. Twice.

First, the evil hanyou had given him a human arm with which to wield Tetsuseiga so that he could take his half-brother's life. The arrangement would have been mutually beneficial if he had been successful in retrieving the Tetsuseiga, but Naraku had already intended to renege on his half of the bargain when the deal had been struck, having given Sesshomaru a shiko shard enhanced arm that slowly poisoned his body. The second time that Naraku tried to play him for a fool, the vile monster had attempted to barter with him again. When Sesshomaru refused, Naraku kidnapped Rin to use as a pawn against him. To add insult to injury, Naraku had tried to absorb the Inu youkai lord into his body.

No one manipulated Sesshomaru and lived.

Hovering just above the ground, Sesshomaru raisedToukijinand advanced on Hakudoushi. The imp mirrored his movements with his katana, blocking the evil fang as it pierced his barrier. Metal rang against metal as the swords clashed, sparks flying, as neither refused to be pushed back. The jyaki in their swords was evenly matched as both pushed forth with more vigor, neither gaining any ground against the other. With an electric flash of blue light, both were thrown yards apart as the energies of each sword repelled the other. This time, Hakudoushi initiated the offensive, lunging through the air to land a blow against the youkai's left side and the arm that had remained hidden and unused beneath his kimono. The mud at Sesshomaru's feet sizzled as the acid in his blood fell.

With a cocky grin, Hakodoushi pointed the tip of his sword at the new wound, "It seems you underestimated me."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "You presume too much. It is merely a flesh wound."

Hakudoushi sneered and looked at the site he had struck, noting the absent limb and unaware that Inuyasha had been responsible for taking the arm years prior, "Your arm's off."

Sesshomaru shrugged and was suddenly at the incarnation's side, his sword now through the boy's chest. When the demon spawn's lips turned into a petulant pout, Sesshomaru withdrew his blade with a satisfied smirk.

Unfortunately, Hakudoushi had the regenerative powers of his creator and their fight was far from finished.

In the midst of this all, surrounded by the stench of spilt blood and sodden earth, Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Kagome squared off against Naraku.

The evil hanyou leered at the trio, his mouth turning up into a sadistic grin, "So, Inuyasha, you promise to protect your women and yet you bring them into the battle against me? You are a fool. Will you tremble behind their kimonos or are you ready to die?" Naraku clucked.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he stepped closer to the villain, "Bastard, you're the one who sends others to do your dirty work. We will see who dies today." He raised Tetsuseiga and prepared his attack, "And it won't be me!"

He charged at Naraku, his sword glinting as he reared back and released the Kongosoha. Diamond shards from the attack succeeded in piercing Naraku's barrier, dispelling it, and embedding themselves in Naraku's torso, but the evil hanyou easily expelled the shrapnel and his wounds closed. A sharp tendril shot out from the villain's body, tearing through Inuyasha's shoulder. Vaguely, the inu-hanyou heard Kagome shout his name in worry, but he ignored her exclamation as he grunted and dashed his claws against the appendage. Ripping himself from the tendril, he dropped to the ground and rolled to the side as another spear of flesh narrowly missed his leg.

Inuyasha leapt from his crouch and began slashing at the dozens of new arms that snaked from Naraku's body. In his peripheral vision, the inu-hanyou saw Kikyo and Kagome standing just out of range of the attacks, looking for a vulnerability in the evil hanyou's defenses. Returning his concentration to the foe in front of him, Inuyasha continued to hack away at the limbs, disregarding the chunks of flesh that writhed around him as he separated the pieces from their owner. One offshoot wrapped around Inuyasha's wrist as he raised his sword, redirecting the blow that was aimed at the evil hanyou's neck, before flinging him through the air. Inuyasha landed with a sickening thud in the sticky mud, the fall wrenching the air from his lungs and causing a jolt of pain to course through him from the puncture in his shoulder. Panting, Inuyasha regained his footing and adjusted his hold on Tetsuseiga.

As wind converged around the blade, Inuyasha nodded once. At the cue, the mikos raised their bows, drawing the strings taut. Inuyasha lifted his father's fang above his head, ignoring the throbbing protests of his wounded arm, and snarled as he brought the blade crashing towards the earth, "Bakuryuuha!"

The backlash wave erupted from the sword, hurdling towards Naraku. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as she released her arrow, its tip glowing with purifying energy, willing the projectile to hit its mark. Kikyo released her arrow in sync with her reincarnation, her gaze steady as both arrows converged with a burst of light in the spiraling vortex that sped towards Naraku.

Just as Kagome opened her eyes to see the convergence of energies reach their target, Naraku sidestepped the attack, the force ripping six runners off of his body but not striking any vital areas. Even as they were torn from him, the limbs regenerated.

Naraku seethed, quickly countering the attack and targeting Kikyo. His bulbous body shot two tendrils in her direction, but Inuyasha threw himself in front of the attack with a shout. One sharp, spear-like extremity impaled his upper thigh as he shielded the priestess, the other knocking both to the ground.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha? Are you afraid to lose your precious miko again? Don't worry, she has no flesh, she will not feel any pain. This time."

"I won't let you hurt her!" Inuyasha clenched his teeth against his own injuries, shook his head to refocus his blurred vision, and scrambled to his feet again, his amber eyes flashing crimson once before returning to their normal amber. He growled in frustration at Naraku as he lunged into the squirming mass of limbs again.

Naraku snaked a tendril along the ground, unnoticed, as he fought against Inuyasha. Kagome watched the fight, her heart in her throat, as the half dog demon barely avoided a glancing blow to his jugular. So absorbed was she, that she did not notice the offshoot until it was upon her, grasping her throat and pulling her into the center of the foray. As spots began to form in her eyes from lack of oxygen, she heard her name torn from Inuyasha's lips. Closer, ever closer, until she was all but suffocated by the miasma that surrounded the evil hanyou, she was carried nearer to Naraku. Finally, he drew her against his chest, a human shield.

She heard her captor's voice through a fog as he taunted Inuyasha, "You cannot save yourself. Could you have honestly believed that you could protect those around you?"

"Let her go, you fucking coward! Your fight is with me!" Inuyasha was in a rage at the pallor on Kagome's face and the sluggish heartbeat that reached his ears, his body trembling from exertion as Tetsuseiga struggled to hold his demon blood at bay. Kagome watched, helpless, as another of Naraku's tendrils shot towards Inuyasha, intent on decapitating him while the inu-hanyou was distracted by the sight of her in the clutches of his enemy.

The balance of power shifted in the space of two heartbeats.

Kagome drew on her last reserves of energy as she struggled against the hold on her neck, one hand clawing at the limb, the other pushing against Naraku's chest. The vine loosened slightly, freeing Kagome enough to gasp for air. Screaming the subjugation spell, Inuyasha was sent plummeting to the ground as the lethal blow narrowly missed its mark, hitting only the empty space where his head had been just seconds before. The hold on Kagome's neck tightened again and she pushed against Naraku's torso. Her hands were glowing slightly as the flesh beneath her touch gave, her fingers stopping on an unyielding warmth. As quickly as it had all begun, it was over.

A blinding flash of pink light rippled through the battlefield, throwing everyone back.

As the radiance ebbed, a morbid stillness fell, only the soft patter of water hitting the earth breaking the utter silence. The rain slowed, then ceased, the clouds breaking to allow shafts of sunlight to illuminate the scarred countryside. A soft moan broke the emptiness, rousing Inuyasha from where he lay prone. He rose and frantically scanned the area for Naraku and Kagome.

The evil hanyou was nowhere to be seen and his legions of demons had vanished, but he found the girl holding her head and sitting next to the burned and disfigured body of a man. A gaping hole was in the man's chest and she knelt over him, pressing a cool hand to his cheek. The man looked at her, his face frozen in a pained grimace, and a single tear rolled from his eyes, "Miko…forgive me." She smiled slightly and nodded.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his arms as the man took one last shuddering breath and closed his eyes.

Kagome slumped against Inuyasha as he drew her into his lap and cradled her, rocking comfortingly, "Kagome? Kagome…are you okay? What happened?" She was silent, clinging tightly to his haori.

Kikyo walked over to the pair and also knelt next to the man, her fingers gingerly tracing the wound in his chest, "Naraku is dead."

Kagome remained silent, seemingly in shock, as a murmur swept through the warriors, the wind carrying the undead priestess' words to the others.

Inuyasha raised his head from Kagome's neck and turned his disbelieving eyes to Kikyo, "What do you mean? How do you know?"

Kikyo motioned to the man's body, "This was Onigumo. It seems that Kagome purified the demons from Naraku, leaving only his humanity behind. How she did this I can only guess. This hole is where his heart was, before he removed it from his body and had it hidden in another incarnation. Without his heart, the human that was left after the purification could not survive."

Inuyasha looked across the clearing and watched as the warriors who had allied themselves with the Inu-tachi collected themselves, dazed and weary, "Kikyo… what about the other incarnations? Hakudoushi? Kagura? Kanna?"

"It seems that the demons and incarnations of Naraku vanished when he was purified. They were made of his body, and though they were independent of him, the purification extended to them, as well. I have never been witness to such power." An unfamiliar look of respect touched the priestess' eyes for a moment. "As for Kagura and Kanna, they were created by Naraku but not from him. They are alive to be dealt with as you see fit."

Kagome raised her head and whispered.

Her voice was strained, too soft to be heard, and she tried again, her eyes pleading, "Let them go. They are free now."

Kikyo looked seriously at the girl, "Are you certain? They are demons and have committed grievous acts for which they should be destroyed."

Inuyasha nodded, answering for Kagome and holding the gaze of the priestess of clay, "Everyone deserves a second chance."

Kikyo stood and straightened her hakama, "I will do as you ask."

Inuyasha picked up Kagome and slowly carried her to a place in the clearing that was less desecrated. She clung desperately to him again, but he gently loosened her grip from his shirt and positioned her in his lap to check her for injury. She stared blankly at the nearly complete Shikon jewel in her right hand, but flinched when Inuyasha's hand caressed a tender place on her neck. Drawing her hair away from her nape, he growled lowly at the ugly purple bruises that were forming where Naraku had gripped her.

"Kagome?"

Her eyes cleared and she looked up at him with eyes filled with worry, "Are you okay, Inuyasha?"

He sighed and sniffed tentatively, looking for any other wounds, "Hai. I'm half demon, remember? I'll heal. Stupid girl, I'm more worried about you."

She nodded and relaxed against him, her eyes closing in post-adrenaline high exhaustion.

A low growl from Inuyasha, and the feel of a shadow falling over her, caused Kagome to crack an eye. Kouga stood a few feet from them, blood caked on his arms. Seemingly fresh wounds on his legs oozed but were already healing. Kneeling to eye level, the wolf prince bowed his head, his actions mirrored by Ginta and Hokoku and the gray wolves behind him. Holding his hand out, palm up, he offered two Shikon shards to the little miko.

Kouga raised his head, looking at the confused expression in her face. He glanced at the bearer of the low growl that continued to reverberate through her body, then looked intently at her with a searching expression, the pair holding a silent conversation with their eyes. His shoulders drooped and his eyes fell, but taking a deep breath, he grinned again as Ayame stepped forward. Nodding once to Kagome, Ayame placed her hand on Kouga's shoulder. He rose to follow after the red haired wolf princess, throwing one last smirk, he called back to Kagome, "You know where to find our pack if you ever need anything, sister." Kagome smiled sweetly in answer and nodded once.

The rumble against her back ceased as soon as the wolves disappeared into the tree line, and Kagome fingered the shards, watching them glow a brilliant rose hue, before dropping them into the bottle of shards around her neck, to be added to the rest of the jewel later.

"What the hell was that?" Came a disgruntled inquiry.

Kagome shrugged, "It seems Kouga-kun understands things more than some people give him credit for."

At her enigmatic response, the rumble resumed, "What's that supposed to mean, wench?"

Before she could answer, a feather began descending from the sky, revealing Kagura and Kanna. Kagura held the younger girl's hand and the two stepped from their craft to the ground in front of Inuyasha and Kagome. Both bowed low as Kagura handed a sliver of silvered glass and a delicately folded scrap of brightly colored paper to Kagome. Kagome felt the chill of the jyaki from the piece of mirror and the fan and realized that these were the remnants of the demonesses' weapons. Both Kanna's soul snatching mirror and Kagura's fans were destroyed. These were a peace offering, proof that the two would no longer threaten Kagome or her friends now that they were free from Naraku's control.

"Arigato." Kagura whispered. She guided Kanna back to the feather that hovered behind them before rising above the trees and into the west.

Eventually, other people and demons began to approach the pair. All bowed to the miko and the hanyou, some offering a short thanks in reverence to the destruction of Naraku, others leaving as silently as they had come. Slowly, the battlefield began to empty as the warriors, both demon and human, began to disperse, collecting the fallen and returning to their homes. At the prick of tears in her eyes, Kagome felt Inuyasha stiffen behind her, but she could not stop the slow descent of the moisture that was in response to the veneration that was being shown to her. She had not intended to kill Naraku, she still had no idea how she had managed it, and she felt undeserving of so much admiration when she knew full well that every person there that day was just as much responsible for their victory as she.

A bright laugh drew Kagome's attention, and she turned her eyes to the sound. Sango had swept Kohaku into an embrace and the siblings were now spinning giddily, with Shippo and Kirara hugging and watching amused close by. Miroku made his way to Inuyasha and Kagome, a wide smile on his face. Hunkering down next to the pair, he took Kagome's hand in his, his palm no longer covered in cloth or beads and only a small round scar in the center where his kazaana had been, and dropped a shard into her hand.

Kagome took the gem fragment with a look of astonishment. She looked again at Sango and Kohoku. Turning back to the houshi, she tried to form a question, but he held up a hand to interrupt her and inclined his head to a figure near a copse of trees. Sesshomaru was standing silent, watching the siblings, with his hand on Rin's shoulder.

"It seems Rin that was rather fond of Kohaku," Miroku offered in explanation.

When Sesshomaru heard his ward's name and turned his face towards them, Kagome mouthed a thank you to the demon lord. A small, almost imperceptible, smile on his lips, he inclined his head to her in acknowledgement before melting into the darkness of the forest, Rin and his retainer at his heels.

Miroku stood and squeezed Inuyasha's uninjured shoulder, "Thank you, my friends."

"Keh," the hanyou blushed as the monk returned to his family.

The last five, the miko and hanyou's travel companions and closest friends, soon disappeared from view as well, and the pair was left alone in the clearing. Kagome had still not spoken to Inuyasha of the day's events, nor of the absence of Kikyo after the battle, but her heart felt full to bursting. The relief of the outcome of the battle washed through her, her happiness compounded by the good fortune and thoughts of a bright future for her friends. She would grieve tomorrow for those who had lost their lives in the fight; for now, she could only think of celebrating.

"Kagome, do you think you can stand?" Something in Inuyasha's voice caused her to tremble, but she nodded as he took her from his lap and wrapped an arm around her waist, helping her to up. She had to lock her knees and lean against Inuyasha but she steadied herself.

And then, Kikyo appeared at the edge of the forest.

Kagome did not notice her at first, the shimandachi that usually heralded her approach were absent, but Kagome almost collapsed again when she saw her incarnation. The pair of strong arms around her waist was the only thing that kept her upright. Kikyo seemed to glide, her feet barely touching the ground, as she made her way over to Inuyasha and Kagome.

She stopped in front of the pair and held her hand out to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, it is time."

Reluctantly, he released his hold on Kagome and accepted Kikyo's hand, moving to stand between the two women. Kagome felt like her heart was being ripped from her chest, her previous feelings of well being nothing more than a memory. With a sob and fresh tears in her eyes, she grabbed Inuyasha's sleeve, drawing his attention back from Kikyo to her, "Inuyasha, please, don't go!"

He looked at her, his eyes bright with myriad emotions, "Kagome," he asked in a whisper, "Do you trust me?"

Kagome's eyes pled with his, wanting him to live, wanting him to love. After hearing his heartfelt confession the night before, when he had obviously thought she was asleep, she had been holding tightly to a certainty that he would not chose to go to Hell with past love.

He cupped her face with his free hand and brushed his thumb over the apple of her cheek, "Kagome, Kikyo needs to be at peace. She is surviving with only part of a soul from you and the energy from the souls of dead women. Our vengeance against Naraku has been fulfilled… I have to help her." Inuyasha stepped to the side and released Kikyo's hand. He asked again, "Do you trust me?"

Kagome looked at him uncertainly as he stepped away from both women. Finally, she nodded and answered with conviction, "With my life."

Inuyasha's eyes softened and he smiled at her, nodding to Kikyo. The undead priestess closed the distance between herself and Kagome, and before Kagome could react, Kikyo wrapped her arms around her in an embrace.

And then Kagome's world went black.

X-X-X-X-X

A/N: _Holy Cow! Over 7,000 words! Hope it was okay, I've never written any kind of fight scene before. As proof of my insecurity with the topic, note that in the previous chapters, where opportunity arose for some kind of altercation, something ended it before it escalated to that. No long note today. I felt that this chapter needed no preamble. I will give more thanks to reviewers in the next chapters, but all appreciation for this one needs to go to Sherezade. Big, huge, mega props. All previous chapters were posted with only my own editing, but Sherezade beta'd more than half of this for me and I am very thankful for the suggestions and corrections given. And I highly recommend Scherezade's "We Belong." Again, thank you to all for the reviews and I hope this meets your expectations_!


	31. Two Bodies, One Soul

A/N: You all are phenomena_l! WOW! In less than a week, I got over 100 reviews!!! Thank you guys sooo much- that brought a genuine smile to my face. And Sloppy Seconds has been nominated again by the IY Fanguild, this time for Inu/Kag Romance! Thanks, quirkslayer, for the nomination (readers, check out "Passion Needs A Straight Jacket" by quirkyslayer- funny, fluffy, and angsty Kag/Inu/Kou love triangle. Good stuff.). Oh…and for those who noticed and asked- the Monty Python reference was COMPLETELY intentional. I can't ever see Sesshomaru without thinking of the Black Knight skit. Again, me and my twisted sense of humor. _

Please bear in mind, before you judge Kikyo in this chapter as OOC, I am playing off of eps after 150- she actually shows some other sides and she is less vindictive and spiteful. Also, I popped a few quotes in here from episodes 47 & 48… Remember how mad you all were when Inuyasha met with Kikyo and "rushed into her waiting arms"? Well, now you will have your answers.

The Kamis said, "Let there be Fluff." And it was good.

phenomena

* * *

Kagome's eyes opened to a misty vision of a man and woman near a fallen log in a forest clearing, locked in a lover's embrace. She tried to look away, tried to turn her head, avert her eyes, lift her feet. She even tried to open her mouth to alert them of her presence. She couldn't.

It was like watching a train wreck or a poorly made horror film. Her eyes were drawn to the scene. Try as she might to look at something else, anything else but them, her body betrayed her and she was forced to watch as Kikyo wrapped her arms around Inuyasha and he nestled his head against her bosom, kneeling at her feet.

Kikyo gently ran her hand over Inuyasha's silver mane soothingly and whispered, the hanyou's ears flicking towards the sound. The movement of her lips were visible to Kagome, but the words lost in the night. Inuyasha looked up at Kikyo and cupped her face in his hand as he nodded.

The winds shifted and their words began to carry to Kagome.

"Kikyo, why?"

She seemed bemused by his question and sighed like a parent repeating a simple subject to an uncomprehending child, "Is it not what you want?"

He nodded again, rising to his feet and joining her on the log that was her seat.

"Inuyasha, things have changed. I have changed. And I have come to realize many things in my travels. The life that I had, once, was to live as the protector of the Shikon, to live as the priestess of my village. For you, I would have given up those responsibilities. For you, I would have been a normal woman," She remained calm and expressionless as Inuyasha squirmed uncomfortably beside her, "That was not my fate. The intent of those walking the earth after death is to regain life. Real life. But it is not possible. The existence that I lead is not living and I will choose to leave this earth after I see Naraku's demise."

"How…after the times when you have tried to hurt her…how do I know that she will be safe?"

"You are asking if you can trust me. It matters naught if you trust me. Ask Kaede. She will tell you that I will be unable to harm her."

Inuyasha tensed at her accusatory tone, guilty for doubting her yet again, but nodded as she continued, her tone subdued and introspective, "The trees that grow on the shore, in the crags of the high rising cliffs, are bombarded by high winds and inhospitable conditions. They are buffeted by the unceasing winds of time. Those that do not yield invariably splinter and break under the maelstrom. But those that submit to the elements, those that bend, in time are shaped into beautiful bonsai.

"A wife, a mother, offers herself with her hands as she prepares rice balls for her family. When molded gently it forms into the nourishment and embodiment of her love for them. But if it is forced, the grains do not conform. The shape crumbles before it is even created.

"The bridge that crosses the ravine, sways gently over the raging river. Even the greatest gale does not break it from its anchorings. Yet, were it steadfast and immobile, unyielding, it would be torn to pieces by the slightest breeze.

"In life, I was too rigid, too unwilling to bend, too unable to be swayed. I did not change. I could not. I would not. That is why I was so easily overcome.

"Once, she and I had become trapped in a cave by a youkai that devoured mikos. I was weakened without my shimandachi, but instead of escaping, as she could have with her strength, she refused to leave my side. When we were finally free, I asked why she had been so selfless. She smiled and simply said that I would be missed. She implied that you would miss me. I knew that she cared deeply for you and she could have easily left me there. .I would have been gone and she would have been free to win your heart. No one would have been the wiser. I cannot say that I would have done as she."

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo in shock, "She…she never told me."

"I expected she would not.

"When she healed me after Naraku's miasma dealt me a lethal blow, she reasoned that she did it out of instinct; that if she could, it was her responsibility to save another. I never thanked her.

"Her powers exceed even my abilities. At times, I envied her. I was jealous that that which I had worked so hard for, came so naturally to her. She was able to heal your heart as I had hoped to do, had I lived. Even in that, I would have failed. I was selfish. I wanted your humanity, for you to give up half of yourself for me, but her purity is in her ability to see beyond, to overlook, to accept. Her power lies in her very nature, ingrained in her being.

"She changes, as do you. Even now, even knowing, I cannot. But for this one thing."

Kikyo took Inuyasha's hand in hers and brought it to her face, "I will ask again. Is it not what you want?"

"Hai." Inuyasha's shoulders slumped, ashamed.

"Will you answer a question and promise me one more thing?"

He nodded.

Kikyo kissed his cheek gently before rising and looking into the surrounding forest. Her back still to him, she asked, "Do you love her?"

Inuyasha hesitated then whispered, "… Hai. With all that I am."

"With all of your being? All of your _heart_? What of your love for me?"

"I am sorry, Kikyo. You were… are… a good friend. You were the first person… to talk to me… to care for me. I will always carry you with me. I will always think of you. But, we were not meant to be… Not as a man and a woman. You were right. I trust because of her. I… am comfortable. She accepts me as I am. No more. No less."

Kikyo seemed satisfied by his answer, "Then it is as it should be... Once the red string of fate has been broken, it cannot be rejoined…You must now make me your promise."

"What would you have me promise you? I will not cause her pain, my life is already forfeit…"

"No… You must promise me that you will be happy."

"What?…Happy?" He asked, the word rolling off of his tongue as if it were foreign.

"Yes, happy."

Inuyasha thought for a moment and stared at the stars, his voice wistful and longing, "If she will have me, I will be happy. And I will spend the rest of my days making her happy."

Kikyo nodded and returned to him, pulling him into a final farewell, "You asked me why… It is because I know, if she were in my place, it is what she would do… I must leave now to prepare for the upcoming battle with Naraku. Inuyasha," She released him and looked into his eyes, " When Naraku is defeated, I will return the rest of Kagome's soul to her. And I release you from your debt to me. You are free. Your life is your own."

Mist clouded her vision again and Kagome's eyes grew heavy. Suddenly drowsy, her eyes slid shut.

* * *

Kagome awoke to amber eyes.

Inuyasha grinned slightly and adjusted her in his arms so that she was at eye level with him, brushing a stray lock of hair from her face, "You're awake."

She was almost concerned with the tenderness in his voice. It was softer than she had ever heard before. Gentle. So very gentle. Kagome's heart beat within her chest, the memory of Inuyasha and Kikyo fresh in her mind. She focused her gaze on the beads around his neck and nodded, still trying to make sense of everything.

"Kikyo is gone. Your soul is whole again."

Kagome looked again to his eyes, afraid to see the sorrow that they would hold, but instead found relief, contentment… hope? She nodded again.

"Did she show you?"

Kagome's head motion confirmed in the positive again.

Inuyasha could see that she was still dazed and chuckled at her, "Oi, wench, can't you talk?"

There was the hanyou she had grown to love.

With a mischievous glint in her eyes, she shook her head.

Inuyasha noticed the change in her demeanor and raised a clawed hand, a smirk on his lips, "I have ways of making you talk, wench."

Kagome shook her head again, her lips turning up while biting her cheek to keep from giggling.

His descended upon her and, with a flick of his wrist, had her squirming against him, trying to withhold her laughter as he tickled her stomach.

When she could take no more, she gasped and finally giggled, "Inuyasha, stop, stop. Stop!" His ears flicked playfully but he relented.

As her laughter died down and her breathless pants mellowed, Inuyasha sobered a bit and asked hesitantly, "Could you… do you mind…telling me what she showed you?"

Kagome reached up and curled a lock of his silver hair around her finger, "She showed me the last time that you went to see her in the woods, just before the battle."

Realization dawned in his eyes and a blush sprang to his cheeks. He coughed uncomfortably and looked away, "I, um, asked her, if she could… since she knows I always fuck these things up."

"Ahh."

The crickets around them chirped, filling the companionable silence. Drawing a deep breath, he caught her hand, still idly playing with his hair, in his. Kagome watched as his eyes slid over her, from her eyes to her nose, resting on her lips. Finding her mouth suddenly parched, her tongue snaked out to wet her lips. His eyes followed her movements and her heart skipped a beat from the intensity in his gaze. Slowly, his head leaned towards hers and Kagome's eyes slid shut as his lips covered hers.

They joined languidly, each tasting and savoring the other, with no force, no restraint, and no rush. They kissed slowly but heatedly, gently but passionately. This time, there were no worries, no threats looming on the horizon, and all of the time in the world. It was a first kiss. A kiss of a new beginning that spoke of all of love that they shared. A kiss that relinquished the bonds on all of the things that they had held such tight rein on. One of her hands clutched his haori tightly as the other tangled in his hair. One of his hands cupped her cheek gently as the other held the back of her head. Inuyasha nibbled on Kagome's lip as the kiss ended and both pulled away breathless.

Inuyasha slid his hands down to Kagome's waist hugged her against him. He nuzzled her neck and sighed in contentment, "Well, since you seem to always be griping about wanting a bath, there's a hot spring nearby."

Kagome disentangled herself from him and sat up, squealing and clapping her hands, "Really?"

"Do you have to be so noisy about it, bitch?" Inuyasha's ears flatted against his head and he scowled at her.

She matched his scowl with a pout and smacked his chest, "Well, why do you always have to call me bitch?"

Rising to his feet with her in his arms, Inuyasha chuckled and dropped from the tree they were perched in, "We've got some things to talk about. I'll explain after you have a bath, okay?" He wrinkled his nose at her and teased, "You smell."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him but wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her cheek against his chest, as he carried her to the spring he had mentioned. She relaxed against him, savoring his nearness and his scent. When he arrived at his destination, he set her to her feet and she inspected the spring.

The water did look inviting, reminding her of the ache in her muscles and the grime in her clothes and on her skin from the battle with Naraku. '_Naraku… he's really dead…_' Instinctively, her hand went to her neck to fondle the small vial of shards there. Inuyasha saw her and reached into his sleeve, pulling out the large portion of the orb she had retrieved from Naraku, "Here." He held the jewel out to her. She touched it timidly at first, her fingers only brushing the surface, but at Inuyasha's nod, her hand slipped around the jewel and she took it into her fist.

Pulling the shards from around her neck, she shook the vial's contents into her hand and cupped both palms around the pieces. A burst of light glimmered around her. As the light died away, she opened her hands and stared in awe. The Shikon no Tama was complete once again.

Silently, she held out the jewel to Inuyasha, but he shook his head, "You keep it."

"But… this is what you worked so hard for. It's yours," she whispered, half afraid of what he would do if he did take it.

Inuyasha turned his back to her and stuck his hands in his sleeves, "Feh. You hold onto it for now… until I'm ready to make my wish."

"You…" Her arms dropped to her sides, "You know what you're going to wish for?"

Her response was a snort, "If you don't hurry up, I might change my mind about this whole bath thing…" She didn't press further and quickly shrugged out of her clothes while Inuyasha remained with his back to her. Kagome stepped into the water, Inuyasha following her movements with his ears. She moved to the center of the pool, lowering herself into the warmth up to her chin, and reclined against a boulder, shutting her eyes. The heat soothed her tired muscles but she still felt dirty, "Mmmm," She sighed, "This is… heavenly… I just wish I'd thought to grab my backpack."

"Why?"

The voice was close, too close, and her eyes snapped open to find Inuyasha standing a few feet in front of her. In the water. Apparently, as naked as she. She hadn't hear the rustle of fabric as he dropped his garments on the shore, hadn't noticed the ripple of water as he silently made his way to her. Her cheeks heated in embarrassment, "Um… for my soap and washcloth," she stammered, unable to keep her voice from cracking.

He smirked and took a step closer to her.

Her eyes wandered over his chest, the steam rising from the water reflecting the moon's rays and shrouding him in an ethereal glow. He caught her open scrutiny and closed the distance, now within arms reach of her. Kagome looked away, still embarrassed. Sure, they had shared a bath before, but this time she could _see_ him.

Inuyasha hooked a finger under her chin and turned her face to his. His voice husky, he caressed her trembling lips with his thumb, "Kagome… may I… wash you?" He raised his other hand out of the water, producing her requested soap and washcloth.

Kagome whimpered and nodded as the flush on her cheeks increased.

Never taking his eyes from hers, Inuyasha lathered the soap in the cloth and reached across her to set it on the boulder. His eyes were molten, devouring, scorching. A shiver snaked up her spine. Slowly, painstakingly, Inuyasha ran the washcloth across her neck and down her collarbone, stopping just before the swell of her breast. He lifted one of her arms and bathed from her shoulder to her hand, his claws tickling her palm, then repeated the other side. The tenderness in his actions mixed with the coarse cloth singed her skin, every nerve in every inch awakened with his touch. His hand dipped below the water and her stomach tightened as he continued there, stilling his movements and torturing her when he stopped below her bosom and above the curls at the apex of her legs. He seemed to relish the sweet agony she was in as he avoided any area of her body that would move his actions from purely innocent to something more carnal. With one hand behind her knee, he lifted her leg and proceeded to clean that as well, then its twin. Gently turning her, he simultaneously washed and massaged her back.

For a brief moment, she felt his presence disappear from behind her, but he was back again before she could turn around. After the snap of a bottle opening, his claws were in her hair, the scent of her strawberry shampoo cradling them as he massaged her scalp in circles. Kagome could not hold back a throaty moan at the relaxing, yet erotic, feel of it. Inuyasha placed his arm across the small of her back and dipped her backwards, rinsing out the length and cupping his hand to lift water to rinse her crown.

Gently setting her to her feet again, he ran his fingers through her hair and brushed his lips across hers, before stepping back. Both remained silent, simply enjoying the touch and sight and feel of each other, silent seduction that did not need words.

Kagome caught his wrist and stepped towards him, her eyes now mimicking his predatory gleam. She wanted to feel him, every inch of him. She grabbed the soap and rubbed it in her palms, returning it to its place on the rock. Her hands repeated his movements, tracing the contours of his neck and shoulders. Her chest pressed against his as she leaned into him, running her hands down the length of both of his arms. Pulling back with a smug look of her own, her fingers, slippery and slick with the soap, grazed over his chest and abdomen, the muscles bunching with each pass. Having dressed his wounds so many times did nothing to quell the satisfaction she felt as her fingertips grazed the near flawless skin. She, too, ignored his more sensitive areas, prolonging the teasing in retribution for his actions with her. As she washed each leg, she kneaded the muscles in his thighs and rolled her thumbs along the balls of his feet, a tantric trick she'd read in a girlie magazine somewhere. She was rewarded when his eyes rolled into their sockets and his head lolled back, a vein in his neck pulsing as his blood quickened. He yielded to her guidance as she urged him to turn and ran her hands over his back and down to his glutes. She scraped her nails along the length of his spine and buttocks, the sharp hiss of a breath indication that she had succeeded in rattling him.

Kagome squeezed a fair amount of shampoo into her palm and worked the lather into his thick hair. A rumble erupted, further attesting that he, too, was not immune to the scrape of her nails on his scalp or the gentle caress of her thumbs on his ears. She did not think she could manage to rinse his hair as he had done hers, so when she finished her delicate ministrations to his head, Inuyasha flattened his ears to keep water out and leaned himself back to remove the suds.

For a moment they stood, still, gazing deep into each other's eyes. Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed her temple lightly and placed her back against the boulder. The water had still covered them throughout the interlude and he took her modesty into account as he whispered in her ear and stepped away, "Koi, relax here for a few minutes while I get out, okay?"

Kagome nodded dumbly, still in a breathless haze from the electric tingle throughout her body and in shock from his endearment. As he neared the edge of the spring and the water receded, revealing more of his physique, Kagome screwed her eyes shut. She listened as the sounds of movement in the water were replaced by footfalls on the shore before opening them again, relaxing and savoring the calm that had seeped throughout her entire being.

Inuyasha quickly dried and dressed in his pants, opting to leave his under kimono and kaori off until they could be cleaned of Naraku's stench. He retrieved his pack and replaced the dirty clothes Kagome had left on the ground with a fresh kimono and two fluffy towels, before walking farther from the spring to give his miko some space to dry and dress.

"Kagome?" He called out to her hidden form, "I'm going to be on the other side of those boulders so you can get out."

"Thanks…" She returned.

Kagome was remiss to leave the soothing comfort of her bath, but the heat was beginning to make her light headed so she headed towards the shore_. 'Damn. I didn't bring anything to change into. I'm gonna have to put my dirty…'_ Her thoughts were cut short when she spied the pile of fabric where her clothes had been. _'What?_ _Where did…'_ She dried off and wrapped the extra towel into a turban around her hair, then picked up the folded silk and shook out the garment.

She gasped at the beauty of it. Soft green silk shimmered in the moonlight, silver embroidery accenting the edges and frog clasps. More silver was woven into an impossibly intricate pattern on the kimono, swirls and tendrils of thread dancing across the fabric like banks of fog. The detail reminded her of the appearance of her aura when it snaked and curled along the ground. It was a modern kimono, for which she was grateful as she had little experience tying obis, with short cap sleeves, and she quickly fastened the buttons, then set off to find her hanyou.

Once again, he surprised her. As she rounded the pile of boulders on one side of the hot sprigs, she noticed a flicker of light. It was not so steady or so bright as to be from a fire, and as she drew nearer, she saw candles, dozens upon dozens of candles. They were strewn among the rocks as she passed and others lay surrounding a blanket on the ground. In the middle of the blanket, bare chested and magnificent, sat Inuyasha.

His head was raised, looking at the heavens, and a gentle breeze played with his hair. She stood speechless as she drank in the sight of him, finally drawing his attention with a flick of his ears when she murmured, "Beautiful."

Inuyasha turned towards her and returned her sentiment at the vision she created in the kimono. Standing, he offered his hand to her, calling her to him. Kagome blushed and moved to join him, taking his hand in hers and allowing him to help her to the ground so that she could sit beside him. He pulled out a box of chocolate covered cherries and handed them to her.

Kagome grinned brightly at the box, opening it and offering him one, then taking one for herself, "Guess this means we have some talking to do now, huh?"

"Feh." He bit into his cherry, savoring it as he had the first time she shared them with him.

"Inuyasha, where did?" She motioned to her new clothes.

"They were from your mother. She asked me to give them to you."

"Huh? She did?"

He nodded and looked back at the stars, "She, uh, gave me your two-sew and told me to give it you when you needed it."

Kagome puzzled for a moment. '_Two-sew?_' She gasped, her heart thundering in her ears, "You mean my trousseau?"

"Feh."

"But…that's for…"

Inuyasha placed a finger to her lips, silencing her. "First off, you said you wanted to know why I call you bitch sometimes."

She nodded, his finger still on her mouth.

"Well, I am half-dog demon. An inu youkai's mate is a bitch."

Kagome cocked her head to one side and pulled his finger away, "But you've always…"

He nodded.

"Oh…" Butterflies sprang up in her stomach at the realization, a giddy happiness filling her. She smirked and muttered to herself, "Guess Sesshomaru was right, after all."

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow but didn't press further. He took her hand and intertwined her fingers with his. Inhaling a calming breath, he steeled himself, returning his gaze to the sky. In spite of everything, even knowing that she had professed her love to him, had asked for his love in return, he could not help the gnawing iciness that settled in gut, "Kagome… now that this is done… what will you do?"

"That depends," She hesitated, her own insides in knots, "Will… will you still become a full demon?"

Inuyasha scowled, "Baka! Of course not. Those times I transformed showed me what I would be like if I did that… I would live for nothing but killing. I might even kill you. No, I don't want that any more. Besides, you're the one who keeps whining that I'm fine like this."

She smiled at the concern hidden behind his harsh words, "_Do_ you know what you're going to wish for?"

He nodded, his face solemn.

"Can you tell me?"

"It's…a surprise."

"Okay... I trust you."

Her words brought the faintest of smiles to his face, "I know you do. I don't know why you do, sometimes. And… I trust you, too."

"Well, in that case, I guess what I do will depend on where I am wanted. I mean, I was here as a shard detector, right? …Now that we're finished, I'm not needed anymore," Inuyasha winced, but she continued, "Of course, I don't have much of a life left for me in the modern era….I… I'd like to stay here. If I knew I wasn't going to be a… burden… on anyone."

Gingerly, Inuyasha ran the pad of his thumb along Kagome's chin, "Kagome, You _are_ wanted."

Kagome turned watery eyes hopefully to him, " I am? Who… wants… me?"

He rested his forehead against hers, "Shippo, Miroku, Sango…" A single tear slid down her cheek, "Me."

"You?" She hiccuped.

Inuyasha nodded, "Me." He gently wiped away the tear and reached into his sleeve, withdrawing a small box and inhaling deeply, "Ashitero, Kagome." There it was. The one word that she had been waiting so long to hear from his lips. "Will… will you be my mate?" He opened the box, revealing Kagome's mother's ring, "Will you be my wife?"

Kagome gaped and stuttered, gazing from the endearing light of hope in Inuyasha's eyes to the glittering ring in the box, "Isn't that… a human custom? Do… do demons…"

"No. But, I _am_ half human…I'm both… maybe… it's okay if I do it that way, too? If you want it, you will have it."

Kagome smiled, the bright glowing smile that melted Inuyasha's insides, "Hai."

"Re…really? You would have me? A half-breed? I don't have much to offer you. I have no lands or wealth. You will probably spend much of your life ridiculed for being with me."

It occurred to Kagome that, once again, he was as much worrying about her as he was reenforcing the negative thoughts in his own head.

Kagome nodded, reaching up to cradle his cheeks and kissing his nose, "Don't say that," she whispered, "You are you. You are Inuyasha. I don't need lands or things. We can sleep in the trees and catch fish in the stream. Being at your side is enough for me. It has always been enough. And I don't care what others say, as long as I have you. The man, the hanyou, the youkai, that I love."

Inuyasha blushed, one fang peeking out of a lopsided grin as he pulled the ring out of the velvet and slipped onto her finger, "I don't know what I ever did to deserve you."

"Inuyasha, where did you get this?"

"Your mom." Kagome's brows raised, "She told me that this was the ring that she and your father married with. And she wanted you to have it."

Kagome's eyes watered as she stared at the band with its tasteful cluster of gems. A simple circle, a symbol, by its design, of an unbroken bond. No beginning and no end. Kagome kissed his chin and looked into his eyes, breathless at the rare, tender expression in them as his fingers caressed her hand, "Inuyasha, I love you, so much. So very much. For so long."

Her own eyes twinkled with a new light, a giddy happiness coursing through her. She remembered the vision. He had chosen her. _Her_. He had even told Kikyo. And the miko had essentially given them her blessing. Her soul was complete. He loved her. And she loved him. And now, they would be starting a life together. Finally, nothing was standing in their way, all of the pieces were falling into place. Everything she had waited for, ached for, yearned for, dreamed for, was coming true. She leaned forward and held his face in her hands, pulling him to her and pressing her lips to his. He did not hesitate to respond, holding her tight against him with equal fervor.

When they broke he rested his cheek against her shoulder and buried his nose in her hair, "Not a dream. Please not a dream." He whispered hoarsely, fervidly, unbridled fear in his voice.

Kagome clutched his hands in hers and shook her head, "No. No. If it is, don't wake me up."

Inuyasha dropped her hand and began fidgeting, a slow blush creeping to his cheeks. He cleared his throat, "There are…um…some things I should explain about, with the, um, mating."

She spread her arms with a flourish, a new happy grin on her face. She was going to be his mate_. 'Mate. I like the sound of that_.' "Explain away."

"Well, it can be dangerous. And I… don't want to hurt you."

She rested a comforting hand on his, "You would never hurt me."

He shook his head stubbornly, "I have. In the past. Not physically, but I have… I'm sorry."

"Inuyasha, it's the past. Now finish before I have to s-i-t you."

He pouted at her and she had resist the urge to kiss him again for his adorableness. Of course, he probably wouldn't appreciate that she thought he was adorable. "Feh. Insufferable wenches and their damn sits," he grumbled. He saw the anticipation in her eyes and sobered, "I mean it. Inu-youkai mate for life. It's forever."

"But… you'll live longer than me. I don't want you to have be alone again."

"Remember what I said about mates choosing each other? And how if the female denies the claim, often the male never chooses again?"

She nodded.

"It's because most die of heartbreak. And when you go, I will no doubt follow."

"But…"

"No buts. I want this. You think I take this lightly?"

The hardness of his eyes told her that he had, indeed, already thought of all of that and willingly accepted the consequences.

"Kagome, without you, I wouldn't want to be here now. I probably would have died long ago without you by my side. I'd rather have you for a few decades and share your life with you than not have you at all and live for centuries. Understand? I don't ever want you to think I'd regret this."

Her voice was soft, "Okay. I just… I want you to be happy."

He smiled at her, "I know. _You _make me happy. This mating… when we join," They blushed at the lurid thoughts that crossed both of their minds for an instant, "Our auras, our souls join, too. It happens so mates know if the other is hurt or in danger. But if you have _any_ doubts, the bond won't work properly. My youkai is strong and it could hurt you. Or you could purify me. You have to trust me without reservation. And I have to trust you completely." He placed his hand upon her chest, "I need you to look in here, really look. I don't want you hurt."

Kagome confidently met his gaze, his eyes pleading and searching hers. She placed her hand over his, squeezing gently as she affectionately scolded him, "Baka! How many times do I have to tell you? I trust you. I've always trusted you. Always. And there is nothing else I want more."

He nodded and dropped his hand to her knee, "I believe you."

"Why didn't you just tell me all of this, that day on the beach, after the intent claim?"

"We had to wait until this was all finished. Remember? I told you that I would explain when Naraku was defeated, didn't I? Well, I didn't want him, or any of our enemies, hurting you to get to me… And I knew, if I told you, and you accepted, I wouldn't want to wait."

"Do you… have to bite me again?" She asked sheepishly, chewing her lip.

"Feh, no. I told you, I won't, can't, hurt you, especially during mating. It's youkai law."

"Okay… but I thought that there is permanent mark that happens with mating?"

His raised an eyebrow at her and drawled, suddenly amused, "Since when did you find out about that? Hmmm?"

"Well, Sesshomaru mentioned a few things, and…er… I talked, a bit…with Sango…"

Inuyasha smirked at her, her interest revealing that she had been as preoccupied with the idea as he had been. The thought brought a lightness to his heart, "Sango? Heh…When did this come up? Perhaps while you were doing the _laundry_?" He snickered when she blushed and turned away, "The permanent mark comes from the, uh, claiming. Our scents mingle and the," he scratched his neck and coughed, "act… makes the mark become a permanent scar."

"Oh."

They sat, mulling their thoughts for a few moments. Kagome drew a deep breath and squared her shoulders, "So… when do we mate?"

Inuyasha choked. "I thought we would wait until we can have the human ceremony performed."

"But, if we do the human ceremony, shouldn't we wait for your human night?"

"So?"

"So?!? That's three weeks away!"

"But…"

She fluttered her lashes at him and smiled demurely, "No buts, mister. You made me wait this long and now you want me to wait even longer?"

"What's a few more weeks? You can go back and tell your mom…. And I thought you would want to relax for a while, do all that girly shit you guys do before you get married."

She smacked his arm playfully in retort, "So, you're saying we can't just do this now?"

His attention turned sharply to her, "Uh….Now?….Are you… sure?"

Kagome rose to her knees so that she was at eye level with him, her face serious but adoring, "Unless _you_ don't _want_ to, Inuyasha…. I want to be yours. Only yours. Always yours. We can do the human ceremony later. I've waited so long for you, for this. Don't make me wait any longer… Please?"

His answer was a kiss.

_

* * *

A/N: Yippeee! Author does happy dance. Inu and Kagome Osuwari-ing in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love. Then comes….guess what the next chapter will be????_

I realized that it's a good thing this is nearing the end, because it seems my chapters are getting longer and longer. Over 6,000 words this time, yikes!

Don't worry, though. We're not done yet. Not by a long shot.

I also wanted to give my sincerest thanks for all of your support and understanding when I posted my last author's note. I know some of you look forward to new chapters, so it can be disappointing to just read an auth note, but I didn't want anyone to think that I was leaving you hanging. I haven't really had anyone to talk to much in the past four years about my grief and my feelings. I'm the eldest daughter of four (my sister is 9 years younger than me and I have two brothers, 11 and 18 years younger), and I've always been the good daughter. The strong one. The one everyone leans on. And since I am so young, most of my friends aren't married, let alone having gone through anything like I have, and they don't quite understand. I think that's why I can empathize with Kagome a bit. Because of how I am, I'm used to putting on a happy face. But since I've bared my soul to you all, though I really hadn't meant to originally, I really feel like I've gained an amazing, albeit unintentional, support group. This has been very fulfilling to me, allowing me to be expressive through my writing, and I feel I've also made some new friends along the way. That so many of you have reached out to me with your words of comfort and understanding, is just another example of the inherent goodness in humanity. It's stuff like that that gives me true hope for the future of mankind. See? We're not all rapists, murderers, thieves, and liars. I've given some of you enjoyment with my fic and I'm happy to say that you have returned the favor.

Lastly, an update, for those of you who offered your prayers and thoughts. Good news. Looks like modern medicine strikes again. Idiot doctors.(no offense, shirin) The PET scan for my grandpa came back clean, and now they are thinking they may have misdiagnosed him. He might not even have cancer at all. He had to go to some specialists to be sure, but he had polio when I was 5, and they think is might just be acting up again. I guess if they messed up, at least we got good news in the end. Now, we just have to wait on more tests..

X-X-X

I'm taking a leaf out of Sueric's book (because she is the QUEEN) and adding some_ responses to the end… _

Fanfiction dot net reviewers

Scherezade, NefCanuck, NordicaVB, Tonyf96, sleep walking chicken and HAP, Brethless M, Nekomata-17, Jace, sesshys-punk-girl, LavenderRose66, Jess B Cuz, The Soultaker - thank you so much for all the support. I couldn't have asked for more devoted, helpful, and ego-boosting reviewers. You've been here almost all the way through- Thanks for sticking with me!

Spitfire-Hanyou14, MiRrOr-ImAgE-oF-u: Well….I've never been so insulted and praised at the same time in all my life. LOL

Unwiredmascot- thanks for the honest, helpful critique. You are right. And I may revise later. I do try to read out loud to myself, but I'm a speed reader and it doesn't work the same.

SummerRaven, starlit333- Did I answer all of your questions?.

cjflutterbye,fujinakaheero, DarklessVasion- thanks for sticking with me and even hopping sites to send your review- now that's dedication!

Animegirl008, INU-KAGLOVER, Pcklmonkey8, Rogue, Inu-Tachi Clan, MBC, inu's-girl-forever, Funshigi Aoi Tenshi, Chibi Kenshin6490, Euen-Neekyou, Sedaika, SftbalLazerGurl, Madie, stargazer009- thanks! Your reviews mean so much to me!

Welcome to my newest reviewers:

Hana no tenshi, neobrad, wwtipton, kris- glad you found the fic recently and enjoyed it!

Mediaminer is floopy and hasn't been posting reviews, so I will get to you guys when the kinks are worked out- so you all get the recognition you deserve.

A special thanks to the mediaminer reviewers who actually took the time to email me since they could review me on the site- that was soooo nice of you guys!

Adult fan fic dot net reviewers- you hentai's will get yours, don't worry J

Midnight Sparrow, hanyou-slave, kinky lurker, Spud, YoukaiMusashi, Jake, Cherise, hanyou-elf- You guys have never left my side- thanks for the support, the honest reviews and critiques, and thanks for helping me improve- hugs all around.

MidsummerDreamer, offduty ninja, - hope it was worth the wait. Thanks guys!

Camille, Psycochick32, No Sugar Added, essie, ecttweak2004, Mia, Modernday Swordsman, Sandro666, Suze, catt, Angel, chio, comicfancat, Lucy- you guys are too good to me- thanks so much!

some 


	32. Naughty Puppy

LEMON! LEMON! LEMON! LEMON! LEMON! LEMON! LEMON! LEMON! LEMON! LEMON!

A/N: Ok, **you have been warned**. This IS a lemon. The long anticipated Kagome/Inuyasha mating. I have some qualms about posting this on fanfic dot net, and considered redirecting my readers there to my postings on other sites. After the many requests for this from the reviewers, however, I decided to go forward with posting this here. That said, **if you are offended by such things or are not of a maturity to enjoy this- PLEASE DO NOT READ! The story will make no less sense if you skip this chapter! **You have been warned. And if anyone is inclined to report this as too risqué, I would appreciate if you would email me first. If anyone contacts me about this, I may remove this chapter from fanfic dot net at your request- I would hate to have the entire story removed simply because of an err in my judgment. There is nothing vulgar about this chapter, as I do not like the more unsavory depictions of a beautiful act. Heck, it takes over 2,000 words before they even get naked. But I do take into account the many sides of Inuyasha's nature. And, I'm proud to say, I did something a little original for their initial joining. Something I haven't ever seen before…so, yeah. **Again, if you don't like or shouldn't read a lemon- DON'T!**

* * *

In the space of a heartbeat, Kagome was drowning. Her pulse was racing, her breath was labored, her hands were trembling. She was sinking fast beneath the torrent that was Inuyasha's lips. He felt and scented her body's response and smirked against her lips, a low rumbling growl reverberating through her as his claws caressed between her shoulder blades. She brought her hands up, her arms circling his neck in a feeble attempt to cling to reality, to retain some control of her body. As Inuyasha's hands drifted down her back to the curve of her hips, his claws creating a delicious friction through the silk kimono, Kagome realized that the attempt at control was futile.

They drew apart only to gulp a lung full of air before they were tasting each other again, neither seeming to be able get enough of the sweet ambrosia that was the other's essence.

In their previous encounters, Inuyasha had remained resigned to not escalating their actions, satisfying himself with the fleeting kisses and heated touches, pushing her away before he reached the end of his control. This time, she had given herself to him, she was to be his mate. She loved him, and he her. No longer embarrassed, no longer unsure, no longer consumed with concern of an uncertain future, he could hold nothing back.

The first things to go were the top three buttons of Kagome's kimono. The frog clasps hung loose and open, revealing the barest hint of the hollow of her neck. Before she could notice the sudden draft and the desecration of her kimono that caused it, Inuyasha had dipped his head to the tender and silky flesh below her chin. Instinctively, Kagome rolled her head to one side, capturing the tip of one of his ears in her mouth as his tongue darted out to bathe her pulse point. For an instant, his eyes flashed crimson as her heated blood called to him. Here was her most vulnerable spot. One nip, one cut, and her life's blood would be spilled, yet she offered her susceptibility to him, her trust - the balm that both soothed and inebriated him. His youkai was satisfied by her submission and his eyes turned amber before he even noticed the change. His mouth pressed the skin, his lips gently tugging on the tissue, his heart unconsciously falling in time with the blood that pumped just beneath the surface. Kagome let out a strangled groan as heat blossomed in her stomach.

Kagome drew the tip of his ear into her mouth, her lips covering her teeth, and reciprocated his attacks upon her neck. Inuyasha whimpered, pulling away from her neck as she ran her tongue along the edge of his ear, moistening the highly sensitive skin and blowing lightly on the appendage, sending a lurching shiver along his spine that went straight to his groin.

Inuyasha gaped at her, wide eyed, for a moment. True, he knew that his ears were sensitive to the touch. A firm yank had been known to cause immense and lingering discomfort on more than one occasion. True, the simple caress of her nimble fingers on his ears was enough to have him instantly in a state of throbbing arousal. That was the reason that he had always denied her urges to touch them. But never in his wildest of dreams would he have expected her to give such adoring attention to them. They were the symbol of his abominable existence; it had never occurred to him that anyone would find them remotely erotic. And he could never have anticipated the effect her attentions had on him.

Inuyasha growled and panted, his eyes glowing with an inner fire of lust, "Do… that… again."

Kagome blushed but her lips twisted into a smirk of her own. She complied with his request, her hands fisting in his hair to urge his head lower. Her tongue traced the shell of his left ear, then switched to his right, before encasing the fluffy triangle with her lips, tenderly grazing them with her blunt eyeteeth. She had dreamed of touching his ears, caressing them, fondling them, for so long that, now that she was able to do so without an indignant retort, she couldn't help but savor the realization of her secret fetish. They were firm yet yielding, reminding her of al dente pasta, the soft protective covering of silvery fur reminiscent of nibbling a ripe kiwi fruit. She flicked the edge with the tip of her tongue one last time, earning a throaty moan from her lover.

Inuyasha was in a haze. His eyes had almost instantly rolled back into his head as her teeth had scraped against him sensually. As she pulled away, he realized the position she had gotten herself into and moved to fully exploit it to his advantage. When she had drawn his head lower to gain easier access to his ears, she had unwittingly placed his chin in the valley of her breasts. Inuyasha retaliated for the torturous bliss by carefully maneuvering, with his fangs and tongue, the two clasps that held the bosom of her kimono closed.

Now, the undone buttons totaled five.

Inuyasha's hands found their way to Kagome's shoulders by touch, even as he nosed open the folds of her kimono, finally revealing a more satisfying expanse of creamy flesh to his gaze. The kimono fell from her shoulders to pool at the crook of her elbows as she held onto him, her shaky hands desperately clutching his forearms as he leaned closer, his breath as soft, moist puffs of air against her skin. Without warning, he captured one pert nipple between his fangs and flicked his tongue over the tip. Inuyasha raised his eyes to her face as he continued to antagonize the miko, reveling in the flush on her cheeks, the way her eyes had slipped closed, and the quiver of her lips. Her mouth fell open as she struggled to breathe, her throat tight under the onslaught. All too soon, Inuyasha noticed her acclimation to his touch, her pulse slowing ever so slightly as the shocking sensitivity dulled with repetition. Not one to be undone when he had so been enjoying her reaction, Inuyasha transferred his attentions to her other exposed orb with renewed vigor, his self-satisfaction returning as her heartbeat quickened once again. He repeated this action over and over and over again. Each time that her nerve endings would be lulled into complacency, the intense heat of the initial contact reducing to a dull warmth in her veins, he would reawaken her senses by lavishing new attention on the neglected twin, refusing her body respite from the ever higher spiral of pleasure that he drove her towards.

At first, Kagome had relinquished herself to the overwhelming sensations that he was inducing. She squirmed against him, clenching her thighs against the rising ache, and whimpering pleas that urged him on. Eventually, though, that was not enough, as her unrealized culmination grew to a fevered pitch. When the ecstasy grew nearly excruciating in intensity, she gently pushed him away, gasping, "Please… please, no more…too much…"

Inuyasha was concerned that she had changed her mind, perhaps disgusted by his sudden perverted aggression, until he saw the frustration in her eyes. He understood the look; he knew the feeling well. Before he could decide whether or not to acknowledge her request or simply return to his previous task, she had thrown herself into his arms, her chest heaving under the strain of her attempts to gain control of her mutinous body. She trembled against him, her entire frame quaking. He held her tight, understanding without words that her inexperienced nerves had been unable to endure so much teasing. With this realization came the one that turnabout was fair play.

As she recovered her bearings, her head still swimming and her vision blurry, Kagome found herself pressed into the crook of Inuyasha's neck. The throb of his pulse and the movement of his Adam's apple as he swallowed was too enticing to ignore. Almost of their own accord, her lips found their way to the delectable golden skin and she nibbled at the base of his jaw, trailing light kisses and nips along his collarbone and down to his chest. She was pleasantly surprised to find that Inuyasha was not immune to the same treatment he had tortured her with when she flicked her tongue playfully over one of the pink nubs on his chest. He shivered and moaned, his own body stiffening under her suckling, his ears twitching in agitation and increasing excitement.

As her mouth languidly explored, Kagome's hands wandered over the planes of his chest and his stomach, her touch feather light, both tickling and heating him simultaneously. He shuddered again as her small hands fell dangerously close to the manifestation of his masculinity, her strokes stilling as she reached the waist of his pants. The exploration of her mouth led her increasingly lower, first kissing the flesh that covered his ribs, then licking and nipping the taut set of muscles around his navel, finally blowing on the concave of the top of his hips. She slid her legs behind her, her head now nearly upon his lap, and playfully nipped at the bulge that visibly strained against his clothes. Inuyasha let out a hissing breath through clenched teeth, grabbing at her arms and sitting her back up at eye level before she could advance upon him again.

Inuyasha had bit his lip to retrain himself when she had nipped at him, her scent of arousal calling forth all of his dominant tendencies, and now a trickle of blood dripped from his mouth to his chin from where he had punctured the skin with his fang. His eyes were smoldering, the liquid amber ringed by the faintest twinge of ruby around his irises, and he clenched and unclenched his jaw, his want telegraphed loudly to her by the heat in his gaze.

Kagome looked back at him through her lashes, a seductively false innocence on her face. Between her teeth was the end of the tie of his hakama. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, glancing from his now loosened pants to the tie she held in her mouth. Slowly raising her hand and taking the string between two fingers, she brushed the end along his chest, but he caught her wrist, his eyes never leaving hers. He rose to his feet, pulling her up with him, until they were standing.

Inuyasha inhaled deep calming breaths, and caught her other wrist, gently but firmly bending her arms behind her, one of his hands holding her in place. Now, their upper bodies were almost touching, the heat radiating off of them both almost scorching. With his free hand, Inuyasha traced a route from Kagome's neck to her navel with a single finger. Goosebumps formed on her bare torso, but he continued his trail, the razor sharp edges of his claw slicing through the last of the clasps on her kimono.

As it fell away, remaining on only by the sleeves, she glared at him, "Baka, that was my mother's…"

He nipped at her bottom lip, silencing her, "It's fixable."

Inuyasha captured her lips again, releasing her wrists, her kimono dropping to the ground, as he pressed her bare form against himself. He rocked against her, demonstrating his growing need, and her hands anxiously fumbled to the top of his hakama again, pushing the fabric down his hips. The bottoms fell to his feet and they were revealed to each other finally.

Inuyasha stepped away from Kagome, lifting her chin with one finger, to look into her eyes. Raw emotion swam in the depths as he studied her, his gaze never leaving her face, "Kagome…I love you…I… I don't know the words to say how much."

"No words," she whispered in agreement. Tentatively, her hand reached out, her fingertips just grazing the evidence of his arousal. He exhaled sharply and swallowed as her other hand joined the first, "…Show me...mate."

Inuyasha grinned and nodded, bending to wrap one arm around her shoulders and the other around her knees, he knelt, laying her gently down upon the flannel blanket. At odds with her modesty, Kagome fought to keep still, holding her arms at her sides as Inuyasha drank in her form. He was straddling her, one leg on either side of her knees, and his most private part pressing searing heat against her thigh. She was nervous as he studied her, suddenly anxious and unsure, but he smiled reassuringly, obvious affection softening his eyes. The beams from the sliver of moon and the flickering of the candles mixed, bathed her in silvery radiance, the light catching and glistening off of the drops of perspiration that clung like a light dew to her body. Her hair, the ends still damp from her bath, fanned around her head, framing her face, the onyx contrasting and highlighting the porcelain of her complexion. The night was balmy, the whisper of a breeze slipping over her, the silence unbroken, cloaking, comforting.

Gingerly, as if afraid that she would disappear as though nothing more than a dream, Inuyasha reached a hand out to touch her shoulder. His caress was light, a polarity to the heated petting they had been exchanging moments before, and he brushed his palms sensually over her, memorizing her every inch. Her eyes fell shut as she savored the feel of him, her lashes brushing daintily against the tops of her cheeks, and the corners of her lips pulling up into the slightest of contented smiles. Kagome's skin flushed, but she did not squirm as his callused hands moved from her shoulders to her collar and down her chest, flitting only briefly across her breasts, then down the smooth expanse of her abdomen, coming to rest on her hips.

Kagome opened her eyes and smiled at Inuyasha, her eyes filling with warmth at the vulnerable and erotic sight of him kneeling before her. The same sliver of moon had risen just over his shoulder, casting a halo of light around his silver mane, the tips of his ears trained on any sound from her. She allowed her gaze to wander lower, from the dark brows that always animated his expression, to the golden orbs that she always fell into, past the delicate bridge of his nose, the pout of his lips, and the sculpted chisel of his jaw. The sinewy muscles in his neck jumped and the flesh of his chest rippled as he shifted. Only the puckered scar over his heart, the reminder of fifty years anchored to the Goshinbuku, marred the flawless skin.

As always, he was a paradox to her; a blend of everything masculine, rough, and domineering, yet fragile, gentle, yearning.

How many times had that chest been wounded protecting her? How many times had she washed blood, his or an adversary's, from his cheeks? How many times had those arms pushed her away? How many times had she wrapped bandages to his back? How many times had those full lips spoken harsh, cruel words to her?

How many times had she been cradled against that chest when he had been concerned for her safety? How many times had she prepared Ramen for that stomach? How many times had those arms pushed her out of harm's way? How many times had that back carried her? How many times had those lips comforted her?

She didn't think there were numbers that counted that high.

Kagome raised her hands as Inuyasha leaned forward, resting her palms on his shoulders as he nuzzled her neck. She ran her fingers over his neck and chest as he had done, feeling the muscles leap under her touch. Delving lower, she grazed his abdomen and his sides, circling his waist and drawing him closer, finally resting her hands at the base of his spine. He kissed her neck gently, drawing in the scent of her as she ran her hands up and down his back.

As always, she was his balm and his bane; a blend of everything feminine, soft, and yielding, yet strong, loyal, and passionate.

How many times had her lips spoken the words that sent him plummeting to the ground? How many times had her passion put her in danger? How many times had her eyes sensed the jewel? How many times had her heart forgiven an enemy that should have been destroyed? How many times had tears torn at him as he had gone to see Kikyo? How many times had her hands let loose an arrow in battle? How many times had she gone through the well and left him to return to her era?

How many times had her lips cried out for him? How many times had her passion convinced him to do the right thing? How many times had her eyes seen him, not as an abomination, but as an equal? How many times had her heart healed his bitterness? How many times had her tears been shed for his wounds? How many times had her hands reached out to comfort him? How many times had she come back through the well and returned to his side?

He didn't think there were as many stars in the sky.

Inuyasha raised his head from her neck and pressed his lips to hers. Without hesitation, she responded, melting further against him, opening her self to his silent entreaty. She lost herself in him, he drowned himself in her. His tongue found hers and they battled, not for dominance or submission, but with themselves as they tried to show the other the depth of their emotion.

Kagome felt the rise in her blood as his very touch, his nearness, renewed the spark in her veins. Her core still throbbed and she bucked against him as his hands found their way to her breasts again, his thumbs flicking the tips until they pebbled under his touch. As she arched into his hands, Inuyasha lifted himself from her and kissed each orb again, capturing each in his mouth and rolling his tongue over the puckered nipples. Kagome gasped beneath him as her insides clenched, but this time he continued down her body, kissing her navel and blowing at her curls as he traveled even lower, her legs parting as he slipped between them. Wrapping his arms around her knees, he leaned into her heat, inhaling deeply the scent that was so uniquely hers.

The last time he had been granted access to her in such a way, he had been unable to completely relish the experience, unwilling to completely lose himself for fear that he would take her against her will. Now, as he dipped his tongue out to taste her, he cleared his mind of all thoughts, focusing on her mewling whimpers and gasping breaths as she shuddered. Still enthralled with the clean spring water essence, he flicked his tongue over her hidden pearl and smirked arrogantly when she dug her blunt human nails into the blanket. His youkai rose in his mind but he did not squelch the feeling, for once not worried about the motives of his demon side. He was in no danger. His life was not threatened. Tetsusiaga was only an arm's reach away. His youkai, that other part of him, also wanted this girl for his mate. His humanity and his youkai, what, combined, made him what he was, were for once in complete agreement. And to complete the ritual, she had to accept his youkai to bond them as mates.

Kagome felt the change in Inuyasha, even without seeing the subtle change in his features. His aura wrapped itself around her, cocooning her in his chi like a comforting blanket. She felt no fear, though, as she would have expected when his demon side rose to the surface. Instead, his youkai gently called to her, asking for her permission and acceptance. She felt the first tremors of her orgasm, her inner muscles tightening and quivering as he continued to run his tongue along her folds, continued to graze her nub with his elongated fangs.

She pushed weakly at his shoulders, struggling to get his attention. He growled in response, the reverberation only adding to the sensation and the tightening in her core. She pushed again and he looked up at her, disappointment and frustration in his eyes.

Kagome shook her head at him and tried to lift her legs to urge him upwards to her, "No," she breathed, "Not like that, not this time." He cocked his head to the side, now curious, "I want you, Inuyasha. I want to feel _you_."

Comprehension dawned and he nodded, kissing his way up her body to her lips. She cupped his face in her hands as he slipped into her mouth and traced the faint stripes that were appearing. As he pulled away, his hardness resting teasingly against her heat, she looked deeply into his eyes, now more crimson than gold, "Inuyasha?"

"Feh." He could smell no fear from her, only arousal, and knew what she was questioning. Was his youkai dominant? Would he remember this tomorrow?

At his trademark response she smiled and lifted her hips in offering.

"You're sure?" His voice was gruff, husky with his desire.

She nodded and bucked against him, urging him to continue. He needed no other encouragement and slipped himself into her, growling loudly as she clenched around him. She closed her eyes and sighed at the feeling of fullness, the feeling of completeness, of being whole. He inched forward, slowly, ever slowly, until he reached the barrier that proved her maidenhood. She tensed a bit beneath him, but as the seconds ticked by and he still did not move, she opened her eyes.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" His eyes were pained, torn between action and inaction, and his jaw was clenched, the muscles in his neck strained as he remained frozen.

Panting, he dropped his forehead to hers, "I… I can't to it."

"What? Why?" Her heart felt torn in two. Was he thinking of Kikyo? Was he questioning his decision to be with her?

"I can't… hurt you."

"Oh, Inuyasha…" Relief swamped her and her heart nearly burst at the tenderness of his concern. She smiled at him again, "It's the same for nearly every woman. It's okay. It won't last long... And if it means I'll be yours… it's be worth it." She gently rocked her hips to encourage him further, but he flinched and pulled away.

She whimpered as he removed himself entirely from her, but she grew more concerned as he fell back on his haunches, looking away from her.

"Inu…" She rested a hand on his shoulder, but pulled it back when he tensed at her touch, "Inuyasha, please talk to me."

"I can't…" he choked, "I _can't_ hurt you. I've always said I'd protect you, and now, when we… I _can't_."

Kagome crawled on her hands and knees and knelt in front of him. She had been right in trusting him, even when his youkai was dominant. Even now, when the purple markings, elongated fangs, and lengthened claws were present, evidence of the elevated demon presence within him, he could not even bring himself to hurt her, even to take her as his mate. The pain, the frustration, the helplessness, in his eyes was plainly visible, and she struggled to find the words to reassure him, "Do you trust me?"

His eyes snapped to hers. A strange sense of déjà vu filled them both as she smiled sweetly, reiterating her question and returning the words he had asked of her, "Do you trust me?"

For a brief instant she feared that he would deny her, but hesitantly he nodded once.

Kagome climbed into his lap and pushed his shoulders, catching him off guard and sending him toppling onto his back, "Close your eyes."

He looked doubtful but did as she requested. It seemed like an eternity as he lay there, his eyes closed and his senses straining to determine what she was going to do. Suddenly, he felt one of her hands surround his length and he grew rigid, struggling within himself not to open his eyes. He felt her shift around him, but he continued to lay still, waiting to see what she had planned. He desperately wanted to look at her, but he knew that if he opened his eyes after assuring her that he trusted her, she would doubt his faith in her and she would be crushed. After agonizing over not being able to hurt her physically, the last thing he wanted was to hurt her emotionally. Besides, he'd done enough of that already.

But when he felt his arousal suddenly surrounded by a tight moist warmth and heard Kagome's sharp cry, accompanied by the acrid scent of her blood, he opened his eyes in surprise.

She was resting on her elbows, her arms on either side of his chest, her eyes were tightly shut and she was chewing her bottom lip. A single tear had squeezed out of her eye and was making its way down her face. Inuyasha looked further down and saw that she had impaled herself on him to the hilt.

He wiped the tear from her cheek and affectionately chastised her, "Baka bitch."

She smiled meekly and opened her eyes, "Hn, but now I'm _your_ baka bitch."

He chuckled at her but remained unmoving, still aware of her obvious discomfort. He was struck again by the bounds of his love for her. She was simply an amazing woman. He felt slightly guilty that she had had to resort to such measures, especially since, as her mate, it was something that he should have had the strength to do. But his guilt was soon forgotten as he became more aware of the feel of her.

He groaned as she resituated herself, the pain subsiding, lifting herself from her elbows and planting her hands on his chest. She leaned forward to kiss him, every movement of her body transmitted through their connection. She smirked when he moaned again, valiantly trying to remain still.

Kagome leaned back and trailed her fingers along his chest, splaying one hand on either of his hips. Still he refused to move. She rocked back, then rose on her knees, lifting herself off of him slightly, before dropping back against him. His jaw clenching and a low growl were her only response.

The fire in her belly had returned with a vengeance and, if he was refusing to do anything about it, she would damned if she was just going to sit there. She rose up again, using the balls of her feet to rise farther until only the tip of him remained within her. She threw her head back as she sank down, once again the consuming feeling of wholeness erupting inside of her. She opened her eyes at the feel of clawed hands on her waist. As she lifted herself up this time, he guided her, lending her his strength.

"Kami!"

Neither knew who had made the exclamation, perhaps it had been both of them, as they repeated the process, never taking their eyes of each other.

It was agonizingly slow for Inuyasha, Kagome receding from him only to be surrounded by her once again. When he could take it no more, he grabbed her hands and stilled her, rolling their bodies so that she was pinned beneath him, he ground out, "Damn it, woman. Are you trying to kill me?"

She smirked and kissed his nose. The smirk faded into a pant as he rocked into her, the warmth in her belly growing into a blazing, consuming fire as he filled her repeatedly, his growl reverberating and creating an aching friction against the hooded pearl above her sex. As their need for each other grew into an all-consuming thing, the milky mist of Kagome's aura was once again visible to them, swirling around their bodies, insinuating and wrapping itself around their limbs. Inuyasha's youkai joined, the two auras intertwining, weaving together in the very air around them. The tendrils of essence filled their nostrils, entered their mouths as they kissed. Inuyasha could feel Kagome's aura caressing his flesh, like dozens of her hands stroking him, gliding over his skin, seeping into his pores. It was warm, so very warm, radiating heat. Inuyasha's youkai skimmed Kagome's body like the flick of his tongue over her, playing in her hair, scraping delicately like his fangs over her flesh, titillating but never painful. The eerie lights pulsed around them, in time with their growing ache. Inuyasha kissed her deeply, pulling away only when her breathless panting escalated to the point where she could no longer respond with her lips.

Her hands were once again pawing uselessly against the blanket, his claws were tightly gripping her hips. He felt her inner walls begin to ripple around him and reached down, lifting her ankles to circle his waist. She locked her ankles at the small of his back, gasping as he delved even further within her, the whimpers and choppy versions of his name from her lips goading his youkai. He dipped his head and captured one of her breasts within his mouth, increasing the thrusting of his hips and echoing the actions with his tongue against her chest. She was winding tighter, higher than she ever had before, and Kagome felt her entire body become paralyzed, the muscles in her legs and torso stiffening, her back arching off of the ground, and her mouth opening in a soundless scream, as her heart stopped, the coiled tightness within her snapping, her core convulsing around Inuyasha.

The sudden tightening all around him was too much for the hanyou and he pushed harder into her one last time, his vision darkening as he exploded within her, his entire being feeling as though he was flying apart, bursting outwards from his center.

Their auras crashed together in a sudden burst, a pillar of light, as they climaxed, a crescendo that brightened the entire clearing, blowing out the candles and outshining the stars. The glow settled into their skin, a copper shimmer that pulsed with the after effects of their lovemaking, before fading, as Inuyasha collapsed against Kagome, her arms reaching around him to cradle him against her chest.

Eventually their heartbeats slowed, their breathing evened, and Inuyasha withdrew from Kagome with a final twitch. She whimpered at the loss of warmth, the emptiness dulled by a tingling ache, but he pulled her to him as he flopped against the ground, every muscle in his body protesting any further movement.

He kissed her temple and nuzzled her crown, his contented growl echoing through her body as she lay sprawled across him, "Get some sleep, bitch." Almost as an afterthought, he whispered before closing his eyes, "I love you."

The night was unseasonably warm and the heat from the other's body was more than enough to keep them comfortable. Kagome drowsed in his arms, their legs in a tangle, and her head on his chest, basking in the afterglow of their coupling and his soothing scent, "Mmhmmm. Love you, too." She idly traced the defined muscles of her pillow, a cheesy satisfied grin on her face, "The candles were a nice touch. Who would have pegged you for the romantic type?"

Inuyasha cracked one eye sleepily down at her, "You're still awake? You don't ever shut up, do you?" He grunted as her hand wandered further down his body, scratching absently in the silvery curls below his navel, "Romantic? Feh. Those were for the ritual."

Her hand stilled, "But… you said that you wanted to wait…"

He chuckled and smirked down at her, one eyebrow raised, "I did? I don't remember saying that." He closed his eyes again.

Kagome moved to rest her chin on his chest, looking up at him, "You…" Her eyes narrowed before she broke into an evil grin, "You're a bad puppy."

At his indignant gasp, she leaned up and ran her thumbs along the tips of his ears, her nose against his. He shivered and growled but did not open his eyes, his head lurching forward to capture her lips. He released her and let his head fall back to the ground, "Whatcha gonna do about it, bitch?" He raised his hips, teasing her with his reawakening arousal against her thigh.

Kagome stiffened, then giggled, as he deftly rolled her beneath his body again, nipping her neck and tickling her sides with his claws. Her laughter rang through the clearing, soon replaced by murmurs and whispering endearments, as he worked to show her just how naughty of a puppy he could really be.

_

* * *

A/N: Ok…there…is…your…lemon. DAMN! That was fun. It's late and I'm tired, so I'll get back to thanking my reviewers next go 'round. Next chapter: the wish on the Shikon…unless I get sidetracked by another random plot bunny. We'll see…_


	33. The Wish

_Author's note follows this chapter. Without further ado…._

A strange tranquility had settled over the forest of Inuyasha.

While the local human population seemed blissfully ignorant of the import of what would be taking place this day, the fauna of the land differed to the aura of majesty that flowed through the region. It wasn't the tense, disconcerting quiet that follow birds taking flight and small mammals cowering in fear of a predator's threat. Instead, it seemed as if all of the woodland creatures, pixies, and sprites, had dimmed their usual cacophony out of reverence. It was almost peaceful. Unusual, but peaceful.

Inuyasha stood under the Goshinbuko, sunlight dappling the ground as it filtered through the forest canopy, silently studying the Time Tree. He ran one clawed hand over the smoothed area of the trunk that would forever remain as a testament to the fifty years he had remained pinned there. A testament to death and rebirth. A testament to a life of trials and achievements, yearning and fulfillment, isolation and friendship, corruption and purity, betrayal and trust. A testament to a love lost and a new love found. Behind him, Kagome stood quiet as well, apprehension and excitement in her eyes. Closer to the edge of the clearing, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo waited with a mixture of awe and impatience.

With a sigh, Inuyasha turned to Kagome, his tone of indifference overshadowed by the nervous tilt of his ears, "Well, this isn't getting anything done."

The miko nodded and lowered her gaze from the hanyou, fingering the chain at her nape and feeling the weight of the jewel fall from her shoulders one last time as the clasp loosened and the necklace came to rest in her hand. She clutched the complete Shikon and closed her eyes, murmuring a small prayer and mentally feeling for any impurity, however slight, within the orb. Satisfied with the warmth and calm it radiated, in a voice barely above a whisper, she opened her eyes and held the opalescent jewel in her outstretched palm, "Inuyasha, it's ready... Make your wish."

"Are you sure?" He didn't immediately take the jewel, eyeing suspiciously the thing that had, for so long, been both the object of his desires and fears.

She smiled warmly at him, reassuring, confident, and loving, "Yes. I don't know how I know, but… this feels right. The wish is yours."

Inuyasha slowly approached her and tentatively touched the jewel. With slowly growing confidence, strengthened, once again, by Kagome's unwavering faith in him, he accepted the globe and cupped it in his hands. He studied its surface and the swirl of colors in its depths, before folding his legs under himself and sitting cross-legged on the forest floor. Kagome joined him on the carpet of leaves as a silent wind stirred Inuyasha's silvery mane. He remained in fixed concentration of the jewel as the others, with a beckoning glance from Kagome, advanced to encircle him, also taking sitting positions on the ground.

Minutes passed in silence before Inuyasha finally closed his hands around the Shikon and lowered his head. The slight wind picked up, suddenly swirling leaves around the group, blossoms from a nearby sakura tree dancing, the petals miniature ballet shoes in flight.

A glow, an unearthly aura, began to coalesce, and the jewel suddenly leapt from Inuyasha's grasp to hover in the air just above the friends. The jewel seemed to grow, slowly expanding and stretching, until it burst like a soap bubble, raining shimmering dust upon them.

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku let out an audible gasp.

As if the air from their lungs held sway, the wind around them suddenly ceased, the sakura blossoms now fluttering down as sweet smelling snow, landing in their hair and on their clothes.

No one dared move or speak, and Inuyasha remained with his hands in his lap and his head bowed. The silence in the clearing became deafening- no bird sang, no animal rustled in the undergrowth, no breeze swayed even the lightest leaf; even the annoying gnats were no longer buzzing. Still the group sat with baited breath. No one knew what the demi- demon was wishing for, so none knew what to be anticipating.

It was Kagome who finally broke the reverie with a whisper, "Inuyasha?"

Before he could answer, the sound of a twig snapping caused all heads to whip up and turn towards to edge of the clearing nearest the dark recesses of the forest.

A violet glow was approaching the clearing from the forest, followed by the sound of someone or something moving through the thick growth.

The four sitting around Inuyasha looked at each other with escalating curiosity though the red hoari in the center of their huddle remained as still as a statue.

Inuyasha could smell their fear, excitement, anxiety, and curiosity, cloying like a heavy department store perfume. It was a bit overwhelming. He had made the wish expecting to finally be rid of the oppressive cloud of pain and betrayal that the jewel inevitably hung over the heads of the those in its possession. Instead, a bombardment of emotion, like the dam of a levy buckling and unleashing its torrents, took the place of the weight of responsibility that lifted with the culmination of its destruction. Inuyasha felt a subtle shift in the feel of the clearing, nothing distinct, but with enough of an underlying current that it could not be ignored.

"Do you sense any youkai?" the monk asked.

Inuyasha knew that Miroku could feel something out of place just as he did, but he shook his head, "No, no youkai. Nothing evil, just something….off."

"Off?" Sango raised an eyebrow in question.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, I feel it too. Something powerful, kinda familiar, but not malevolent."

The glow from the forest continued to draw nearer, finally revealing itself with the faintest outline of a woman.

Kagome shot to her feet as she recognized the ancient armor and unequaled beautiful and kind face, "Midoriko!" she exclaimed in a hushed yell.

Midoriko smiled sweetly at the girl and her friends as she entered the clearing under the Goshinbuko. Following her was what appeared to be a dragon the size of a small horse, also surrounded by a violent aura.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo recovered from their shock at the sight of the priestess creator of the Shikon and also rose to their feet. Only Inuyasha remained seated, his head once again bowed.

With a melodical lilt to her voice, Midoriko called out. "Inuyasha," she began as she drew closer.

The hanyou, relief evident in his features, finally looked up.

"Inuyasha," she repeated, dropping to one knee in front of him, "Arigato."

Inuyasha reached one clawed hand out as if to touch her, though he stopped just shy of completing the action, his cheeks pinking, "Feh."

"Why did you not tell your friends your wish, young hanyou?"

Inuyasha was silent a moment before whispering, "I wasn't sure it would work."

Midoriko nodded and laughed softly, " Oh, it worked. You did not know, you could not know…nor could anyone, except maybe Kagome…you were the only one who _could_ do what you did."

Kagome's curiosity finally got the better of her, "Inuyasha, what _did_ you wish for?"

Midoriko looked at Inuyasha, who nodded his approval in unspoken permission, before answering, "He made a completely selfless wish. He simply asked for the battle within the jewel to end, for the souls it contained to find peace. Nothing more. Nothing less."

Miroku was the next to find his voice, "What did you mean what you said that Inuyasha was the only one who could do what he did?"

Midoriko offered a hand to the hanyou. Surprisingly, the proud half-demon accepted without scoffing and rose to his feet beside the priestess as she offered explanation, "The battle that waged within the jewel was a manifestation of the most ancient of all battles: a battle of good versus evil, light versus dark, human versus demon. Inuyasha himself is a representation of the same battle brought to the living plane. He wages this same battle within his very body, his very mind, his very heart, and his very soul… everyday.

"Somehow, Inuyasha, with the trust and support of you, his friends, fought the conflicting emotions inside of himself. Against the stigmata of being hanyou, of being both youkai and human yet neither youkai nor human, he found peace between both. He accepted both equally and will live with both, favoring neither over the other, cherishing the strengths and overcoming the weaknesses of each.

"By being the embodiment of the very battle the jewel trapped, and by finding harmony within, he was able to appease and quell the souls within the Shikon. Despite the hardships he faced… no, because of them, his heart was able to find the balance both sides had struggled with for so long. No full human and no full demon would have been successful in the task. It was his destiny."

Kagome smiled proudly at her mate and husband-to-be and, unconditional faith in him shining in her eyes, slipped her hand into his. Inuyasha gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, "Midoriko, does that mean that jewel has disappeared forever?"

The priestess nodded, "Yes, it does, thanks to you." She turned and caught the eyes of each of the others, "That does not mean that you played no part. You each deserve my and the world's gratitude. The Shikon was the jewel of four souls. As Inuyasha's friends, as his adopted family, your four souls are what helped him to heal, to find peace with the halves of himself. Without you, it is doubtful that he would have been successful. Miroku, your soul brought the embodiment of Kushimititama, or Wisdom. Shippo, your soul tempered with Nigimitama, Friendship. Sango and Kirara, your souls were Aramitama, Courage, to your group. And Kagome… as I am sure that all here will agree, you offered Sakimitama, Unconditional Love.

"You five are the destiny of a new time. As your war against the evil hanyou, Naraku, attested, together a bridge can be created to traverse the rift between youkai and human. Your trust and love for each other, despite being a human, miko, warrior, monk, youkai, and hanyou, is what will be needed in the times to come. Your friendship will remain an example to others and overcome prejudices and injustice. And your destinies are far from complete."

Midoriko approached Sango and kissed her lightly on the cheek, "Exterminator, in times of weakness is found true strength."

The priestess grasped Miroku's hands, much as he would do when propositioning a village maiden, "Houshi… in despair is found resolve."

Next, Shippo found himself pulled into the arms of Midoriko. She affectionately rubbed her nose with his, "Kitsune child, in solitude is found belonging."

Turning to Kagome, she rested a hand on her shoulder, "Woman-child Miko, in acceptance is found faith."

"And hanyou," She finished, pulling Inuyasha into an awkward hug, "Above all, in all of these, is found love."

Stepping back, Midoriko looked at each member of the group, "I have seen what is in each of your hearts and I am filled with great joy. No evil lurks within you. No secret desires or selfish lust taints you. No hidden wish lingers in your heart." She paused a moment and looked at Kagome, "All save one. Miko?"  
Kagome blushed.

"You still have one doubt hindering your joy."

Inuyasha scowled, once again doubting his ability to make his mate completely happy. Kagome blushed even more fiercely before looking away, "I'm sorry, my lady."

"Miko, you, most of all here, gave of yourself most selflessly. You never faltered, remaining pure and, in so doing, protecting your friends. You forsook your own era and family, your own happiness, your own wishes, on numerous occasions for the pleasure and comfort of those around you. Even faced with losing that which you cherished most, you hid your love, taking solace in the knowledge that he would be happy, even if it was without you. Do not be ashamed of your own wants. Do not ignore your own wishes.

"It is because of you and your giving and loving nature that your friends no longer want for anything. Most of all, each wanted a family. Kagome, you are the one that has brought them together as the family you are now."

Midoriko paused and lifted Kagome's chin to look into her eyes, "Even that desire for which you feel ashamed, is at its core selfless. I will grant your wish. I would like to say that my reason for doing so is entirely without motive, but your wish coincides with a request I have for you," She dropped her gaze from Kagome's face and looked at the others, "A request I have for all of you."

Sango moved towards her sister-in-arms, "Kagome, what is your wish?"

The miko from the future fidgeted and kept her eyes on the ground, "I… I want stay with Inuyasha." A few tears leaked from the corners of her eyes to follow a path down her cheeks, "I know that I'll grow old and… die… and one day… he'll be alone." A sob escaped her but she continued, "I don't want him to be human, but I don't want him to be alone. I…I just wished that I can keep him from that, keep him from being hurt again."

Inuyasha, moved yet distressed by her tears, rushed to cocoon the girl in his arms. He buried his face in her hair and whispered in her ear, "Gods, Kagome. What did I do to deserve you? I don't know how you do it, but everyday… more and more." He stroked her hair as she clutched the front of his hoari, both lost in only each other.

Midoriko laughed softly, grabbing their attention again, "Inuyasha, for once your heart, brain, and mouth worked together. There may be hope for you yet."

"Feh."

Sobering, Midoriko placed a gentle hand on Kagome's shoulder, "As you suspected, Kagome, the well is now sealed." Kagome's eyes began to water, "Take heart, child, for you may yet see your mother."

"But…how?"

"Your destinies were not fulfilled merely with the completion and disappearance of the jewel. Yours is a path which may carry you through the ages, but each of you must decide to accept or decline my last gift. Be aware that in accepting, you will be entrusted with great responsibilities."

Each pair of eyes was on the wise warrior-priestess as she continued, "You may never need fear the human frailties of sickness or the passage of time. You would each remain susceptible to death by injury, but barring that, you would live for as long as you wish."

One by one the magnitude of her words sunk in. One by one they bowed their heads in gratitude to the priestess while thinking of the implications of near immortality. Even Inuyasha, who would have lived for centuries anyway, was touched.

_Now I really will have all of the time in the world to make it up to Kagome for mistreating her for so long._ A slow smile spread across his face.

Kagome noticed and smiled, too. _Now he won't ever have to be alone._

Shippo hopped onto Miroku's shoulder, "Why?"

The group turned to look at the kitsune.

"Why?" he repeated.

"As I said, this offer is your choice and not without responsibilities if you accept. My gift is not entirely altruistic.

"You are each the last of your kind, in a way. Miko, there will be no others born with your power. The jewel is gone and it will no longer need a protector. The tradition of miko priestess will continue, but the power the role has held for so long will slowly be forgotten.

"Monk, there are few to teach the ancient magiks to any more. Your spiritual power, too, will become less and less depended upon. Even now, there are those who look to herbs and potions over incantations and blessings.

"Slayer, your village is gone. You could try to rebuild, but your ways have been taken up by the samurai and daimyos. Mercenaries, even those as effective as your people, are losing their foothold under the progress of unified protection.

"Kitsune, no other full demon will have your purity of heart or ability to accept change so well.

"And Hanyou, no other will be borne with your strength and honor.

"I would ask that you would become guardians for all. No others will grow to be champions against evil and injustice as you. As the world changes, as progress shapes this country and the world, I would ask that you remain unchanged, memories of the past joined as a family, to protect the future. That is what I meant when I said that the last gift I offer also brings responsibility. As Kagome can attest to, there will come a time when magic and honor have little meaning, but your abilities may be the only thing that will prevent evil from spreading. You are still needed, and will continue to be needed, throughout the ages. But you must decide if you will choose this path. None of you will be forced to shoulder this responsibility, but it is not a choice to be made lightly.

"As I said before, you five may bridge the rift of youkai and human, finally realizing a time when all may live in peace. But there are human and demon alike with evil in their hearts; there will always be those who seek power, either of their own making, through the destruction of others, or by deceit. And you will have to decide if you are willing to sacrifice, willing to watch as those you know turn to dust before you while you do not age, willing to hide yourselves when your unaltering countenance brings suspicion upon you. You will not change, but the world will."

Kagome was the first to break the stifling silence that followed for an eternity after the priestess had spoken. "Hai," she said softly, "I must have been pulled into the well for a reason. The jewel could have remained in my body and I would have never known. Inuyasha would still be pinned to that tree, the jewel would never have been shattered, Naraku would never have become so powerful. Why pull me five hundred years into the past? I will fulfill whatever destiny may be meant for me, so long as I am at Inuyasha's side."

Said hanyou blushed but curtly nodded, as well.

Miroku cleared his throat and peeked out of the corner of his eyes at his lady love, "I think I speak for myself and Sango," she blushed and twined her fingers with his, assuring him of her trust, "when I say that we would not turn our backs on the Kamis or fate or whatever it was that brought us together. If this journey was only the first of many, then we will see this through to the end."

"Count me in!" chirped the kitsune, not to be left out. Even Kirara mewed her agreement.

"So it shall be," Midoriko turned and began retreating to the edge of the clearing where the dragon lay waiting, "I must leave now. My time here is over and I will now find the peace that my spirit has been denied so long. Thank you, each of you, for all that you have done, and all that you will do."

As the priestess joined the giant lizard, Kirara leapt forward with a small roar, transforming into her large neko form and nuzzled the priestess's arm. "My pet, you protected me always, thank you." Midoriko stroked the firecat's head as another indistinct ball of light joined the priestess. The glow coalesced into the figure of a beautiful woman who hugged the priestess before walking across the clearing.

Inuyasha rushed forward and embraced the figure. The spectre brushed his bangs out of his eyes and stroked his cheek before disappearing.

Midoriko and the dragon began to enter the forest, turning back only when they were almost hidden by the shadows, "Inuyasha, my great-granddaughter is very proud of you, as am I. You have honored your ancestors well." With that, she, too, disappeared.

A thick silence hung over the friends who stared at their half demon companion. He stood with his head down, his hair covering his face.

It was not until Kagome saw the sobs that shook his body that she broke from her daze to rush to his side, tentatively raising his chin with her fingertips. "Did you hear, Inuyasha? She's proud of you."

Despite the tears that sprang freely from his eyes, unfettered by his usual embarrassment or machismo, Inuyasha wore a bright, true smile.

Shippo broke in and asked the question that was on all of their minds, save, perhaps, Kagome's, "Who? Who was that spirit? The one Midoriko called her great-granddaughter? Did you know her?"

Inuyasha surprised them again by pulling Kagome to him and kissing her fully. As he pulled away, he looked deeply into her eyes before crushing her in his embrace.

Whispering just loud enough for his friends to hear, he answered in his usual style, simply and with two words, "My mother."

_A/N: Okay, first off: Yes, I was gone for a long, long time. My apologies. Since last I updated, my grandfather, my aunt, and my father were all hospitalized within a week of each other. My aunt and dad got better, my grandfather did not. After months of care in a nursing facility, my grandfather joined my grandmother in another plane of existence. My aunt, a spinster at fifty something, had always lived at home with her parents, did not do well with this and it took much of the family's support to get things in order. I got a promotion at work and then another a few months later. For those who have never worked, or have never had a promotion, promotion more work less free timestress. My best friend's roommate moved out suddenly, he was uncertain how he was going to make ends meet, so I moved him in with me. My boyfriend was in a car accident, then my best friend was broad sided by someone running a red light. They are both physically fine, but insurance companies, car damage and minor injury makes for added stress. My son is now five and starts school soon. That's the very, very condensed version of the last eighteen months. All in all, life happened. On a positive note, only an epilogue to go, and I believe it unique._

_In regards to this chapter, I wasn't too happy with it, feeling that it came across as trite and contrived, too convenient at tying up all of the loose ends and making everything allll better, but it was what I had planned from the beginning and it works with the epilogue, so I hope it passes muster. _

_I truly have appreciated all of the well wishes and encouragement from so many of you who have continued to look for updates, so I hope I have not disappointed. Thank you all for your reviews and I hope to have this finished for you soon._

_Lastly, I am looking for another author of reasonable abilities for a collaboration. By that I mean that I have an idea, but I would like to brainstorm and write with someone else as it's not a complete plot and I'm not sure how to bring it to fruition. No, it will not be a sequel. It will actually be something that I think has never been done in Inuyasha fanficdom before, so you may have something new to look for from me when I find my other half.__(Sky, Schezerade or YoukaiMushashi, I would love to work with one of you…hint….hint)_


End file.
